


Forbidden Love

by Hilaryh90



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 164,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilaryh90/pseuds/Hilaryh90
Summary: Alexis Winchester, the middle sister of Sam and Dean, do what her and her brothers do best, save people and hunt things. When they meet the man who pulled Dean out of hell she finds herself falling in love with someone she can't be with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexis.

Forbidden Love

**A/N: Hey there! So this story is going to be based on Cas/OC. To start off I'm gonna do flashbacks from season 1 to introduce her but then I'm gonna skip right to season 4 so I hope you like it and please leave positive and/or negative reviews.**

**Lawrence, Kansas 22 years ago...**

"Come on you two, let's say good night to your brother." Mary says to her two children Dean and Alexis. Mary turns on the lights to the nursery of a Sam's room, who is lying in his crib and looking over at Mary and his siblings. Mary sets Dean down who leans over the side of the crib and kisses Sam on the forehead, then Mary helped Alexis up and she did the same thing

"'Night, Sam." Dean and Alexis say at the same time then Mary leans over Sam as well.

"Good night, love." She says and brushes Sam's hair back then kisses his forehead.

"Hey, Dean. Hi Lexi" The two kids hear and turn to see their dad standing in the doorway, the two rush over to him.

"Daddy!" They both cheered jumping into their dads arms

"Hey, buddy." He says and kissed Dean's head, "Hi princess." He tells Alexis and she smiles, "So what do you think you two? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" He asked them and they shake their head laughing

"No, Daddy." Dean told him and John laughs. Mary passes John, Dean and Alexis on the way out of the room.

"You got them?" She asked John

"I got 'em." He answered and hugged the two kids again, "Sweet dreams, Sam." John tells the baby then left the room with the two kids bringing them to their room and tucked them in.

* * *

Dean and Alexis wake up hearing their dad yell, they get out of bed and walk into the hallway seeing their dad rush out of their brother's room, "Daddy!" Dean yelled and John put Sam into his arms

"Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" John ordered and the two kids ran out of the house with Dean holding Sam then stood in the front yard watching.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean says to the baby then suddenly their dad came running out and scooped all three of them up running away to the street where they stood by John's car after the fire department got there and put the fire out.

* * *

**Present Day...**

**4 months after Dean's death**

**Lexi POV....**

"Come on Lexi you can do this." I said to myself as I laid underneath the Impala trying to put the oil filter back in. Once I got it secured I got out from underneath it and grab the tub for the oil then started to pour it in when my phone rang, "What's up Sam? Booty call finally left?" I asked him and I heard a light chuckle.

_"Uh yeah but I need you to come back upstairs."_ He told me

"Well I'm still putting the oil in can it wait?" I asked him

_"You're gonna wanna see this."_

"Um okay give me like 5 minutes it's almost done." I told him then hung up the phone. After the jug was empty I put the oil cap back on, shut the hood and wiped my hands while walking into the Motel and up the stairs then opened the door, "Ok what is..." I started to ask but then stopped in my tracks seeing Sam standing there with Bobby and...Dean. I looked at Sam confused then back at Dean before pulling my gun out of my pants and aimed it at my older brother.

"No Lexi! Wait, it's him." Sam told me and I looked between the two of them

"Hi Lexi." Dean says and I lowered my gun putting the safety on then dropped it onto the bed before running over to him and we hugged each other.

"But, wait a minute, how are you.." I started to ask pulling away and looked at him

"We don't know, but we sure as hell are gonna find out." Bobby tells me and I looked at Dean then Sam.

* * *

Sam walks past me handing me a beer which I took then he handed one to Sam and Bobby then sits across from Dean next to me "So what were you two doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" Dean asked us

"Well, once we figured out that we couldn't save you, we started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback." I told him

"By yourselves?" Bobby asked and I looked down, "Who do you think you are, your old man?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. We should have called. I was pretty messed up, Lexi as well." Sam says and I nodded in agreement then see Dean pick up a pink flowered bra and holds it up.

"I'm gonna assume this isn't yours." He tells me and I shook my head trying not to smile then he looked at Sam, "I really feel your pain." He told him and I snorted

"Anyways, uh, we were checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here." I explained

"When?" Dean asked me

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out." He pointed out

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Bobby asked Dean

"But why?" Sam asked as well

"Well, I don't know some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow."

"How you feelin', anyway?" Bobby asked him

"I'm a little hungry."

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?" He asks

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned." Bobby pointed out

"Well, I feel fine."

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." I told them

"I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby says

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot." Dean said

"I'll be right back." Bobby tells us and left then Dean stands as if to leave.

"Hey, wait." Sam says and stood up too, "You probably want this back." Sam reaches into his collar and pulls out a cord that has Dean's amulet on it. He places it in Dean's hand and Dean looks at it.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Sam told him and Dean put it on

"Hey Dean, what was it like?" I asked him standing up next to Sam

"What, Hell? I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing."

"Well, thank God for that." I said

"Yeah."

* * *

"She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up." Bobby tells us and gets in his car

"I assume you'll want to drive." I tell Dean and tossed him the keys

"Oh, I almost forgot! Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?" He asked the car and I just shook my head. Dean gets in the driver's side, settles in then me and Sam get in with me up front and Sam in the back, "What the hell is that?" Dean asked and I looked at the iPod jack Sam put in and I chuckled

"Told you." I mumbled looking back at Sam then at Dean

"That's an iPod jack."

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up." Dean tells him

"Dean, I thought it was my car."

"Well technically it's mine first baby brother." I said ruffling his hair and he swatted my hand away. Dean sighs, and turns the key in the ignition. "Vision" by Jason Manns begins to play.

"Really?" He asked Sam who shrugs innocently then Dean rips the iPod out of the jack and tosses it in the back seat next to Sam

* * *

"There's still one thing that's bothering me." Dean says as he followed Bobby's car

"Yeah?" Sam asked

"Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or... got bit. How'd you two make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you."

"Well, she tried. She couldn't." Sam told him

"What do you mean, she couldn't?"

"She fired this, like, burning light at Lexi but I stood in the way, and...it didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something." Sam explained

"Immune?"

"Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or us. She left pretty fast after that." I point out

"Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?"

"Dead. For now." Sam answered

"So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?" Dean asked Sam and I looked at him

"No."

"You sure about that? Well, I mean, now that you've got...immunity, whatever the hell that is...just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on." Dean said

"Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road, Lexi made sure of that. It was practically your dying wish."

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way." Dean tells him and I sighed then looked back out the window 

* * *

We get to the house and Bobby knocks on the door then it opened, "Bobby!" the lady says and pulled him into a hug, lifting him briefly off the ground while me, Sam and Dean share a look.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby told her and the lady looks at us

"So, these the kids?" She asked him

"Sam, Alexis, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state."

"Hey." Dean said a little flirt-like and I rolled my eyes

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual." Pamela tells him

"If you say so."

"Come on in." She says to us

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked her

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why."

"So what's next?" He asked

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna...summon the damn thing here." Bobby pointed out to her

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

"I'm game." Dean says and I nod my head

* * *

Pamela spreads a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. Me, Sam and Dean look at it warily, "Who's Jesse?" Dean asked her and I looked over at her squatted in front of a cabinet then saw the tattoo on her lower back and she laughed

"Well, it wasn't forever."

"His loss." Dean tells her and she stands up with several pillar candles in her hands, stops in front of Dean with a smirk.

"Might be your gain." She told him and I threw up a little in my mouth. As she passes by, Dean turns to Sam and I.

"Dude, I am so in."

"Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive." Sam told him

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it."

"You're invited too, grumpy." Pamela tells Sam with a wink

"You are NOT invited." Dean warned him

* * *

Pamela, Bobby, me, Sam, and Dean are seated around the small table, which now has six lighted candles in the center, "Right. Take each other's hands." Pamela tells us and I grabbed Sam's then Dean's, "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." She says then I felt Dean jump

"Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there." He told her and I shook my head

"My mistake." She said then Dean looks around, nervous, then takes off his outer shirt, pulls up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the hand mark on his arm that both me and Sam stare at shocked. Pamela lays her hand on the it, "Okay." She whispers then we all close our eyes, "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." She chants and a television flicks on to static as she continues, "I invoke, conjure, and command...Castiel?" She asked as the table began to shake, "No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean asked her

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." She says the white noise and static continues, "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face."

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby tells her

"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!" She yells and suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela begins to scream. Her eyes fly open and are filled with a white-hot flame. As she collapses the rattling, white noise, and flames die out.

"Call 9-1-1!" Bobby yells and Sam scrambles out of his chair and into the next room. Dean and I crouch over Pamela and Bobby. She is conscious, but bleeding and burned. Her eyelids open to reveal black, empty sockets and she sobs.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!"

* * *

Dean and I are sitting at a table giving our orders to a Waitress, "Be up in a jiff." She told us, as she leaves, Sam walked over to us talking on his cell phone. "What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked him as he sat down

"Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U."

"And blind, because of us." I point out

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with." Sam added

"That's not entirely true." Dean says

"No?"

"We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us." Dean mentioned and I looked at Sam

"You're crazy. Absolutely not." Sam told him

"We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?"

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?" I asked him

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. Lexi followed some demons to town, right?" Sam asked

"Okay."

"So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something." He says and the waitress reappeared with three plates of pie and sets them on the table.

"Thanks." I tell her and then plops down in a chair at the end of the table. Dean looks at her, smirking.

"You angling for a tip?" Dean asked

"I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us." She says and her eyes go black for a moment; then I see a uniformed man by the counter and a cook behind the counter also show the black eyes; the uniformed man goes to the door, locks it, and stands in front of it. "Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck." The waitress tells him

"That's me."

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?" She asked

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." He told her and I smacked his arm, "I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't."

"No. I don't." He said "Lying's a sin, you know."

"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo..." Dean started to say

"Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself." She told him and I grip the demon knife getting ready and shift in my seat but Dean holds a hand up stopping me and I relax

"No, you won't."

"No?" The demon asked

"No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose."

"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." She threatened and Dean leans forward then throws a right hook at her, which she takes. He throws another. She still does nothing but glare at us, looking more and more nervous.

"That's what I thought. Let's go, you two." Dean told us and we stand up the demon sits there, fuming. Dean pulls a roll of cash out of his pocket and carefully peels off a ten dollar bill. He holds it up and drops it on the table like an insult, "For the pie." He tells her and we walk out, "Holy crap, that was close."

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" I asked him

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us."

"Lexi and I have been killing a lot more demons than that lately." Sam pointed out "Not anymore the smarter brother's back in town."

"Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous." Sam tells him

"They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time."

* * *

I was woken up later that night by the radio as it made a whining sound and I sit up seeing Dean grab a shotgun that was lying by the bed. He looks around cautiously, then looked at me as I grabbed my gun then he glances at Sam's bed then looked at me again but I shrugged. Suddenly we hear a painful high-pitched noise and I put my hands over my ears while still holding my gun when the ceiling mirror shatters and rains broken glass down on us. We fall to the ground, clutching our ears as all the glass in the room shatters explosively and I screamed. "Dean! Alexis!" I faintly heard Bobby yell as he comes bursting through the door

* * *

Bobby drives his car as Dean, who's in the passenger's seat while I sit in the back as we wipe blood from our faces, "How are you both doin'?" Bobby asked us

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy." Dean said and pulls out his cell phone, "What are you doing?" Dean asked I'm assuming to Sam, "In my car?" He asked and paused, "Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer." He tells him and I looked at the back of his head confused, "Done. Catch you later." He said and hung up

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" I asked him

"Because he just tried to stop us."

"From what?" Bobby asked

"Summoning this thing." Dean says, me and Bobby shared a look, "It's time we faced it head-on."

"You can't be serious!" Bobby tells him

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby."

"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything." I point out

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything." He says and pulled out Ruby's demon knife and I patted my coat, "Snagged it while you were in the bathroom"

"Jerk."

"Bitch," He said and I flicked the back of his head, "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk..."

"This is a bad idea." Bobby pointed out

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" Dean asked him "We could choose life."

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand." Dean says and I sighed.

"Dean, we could use Sam on this." I tell him "Nah, he's better off where he is."

* * *

Bobby draws a symbol with white spray paint on the cement floor, "That's a hell of an art project you've got going there." Dean tells him as we set up the table "Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin?" "Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

"This is still a bad idea." Bobby pointed out

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Dean asked and Bobby nods reluctantly then I sighed and threw up my hands in agreement. I go over to another desk and take a pinch of some powder from a bowl, and sprinkle it into a larger bowl, which begins to smoke then I began to chant in Latin.

* * *

Dean and Bobby sit on the tables, swinging their legs while I paced back and forth between them bored out our minds, "You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked me and I gave him a look, "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" He asked then suddenly a loud rattling shakes the roof. We arm ourselves with shotguns and take positions at the far end of the warehouse, "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean says and the door bursts open, a man in a business suit and trench-coat stalks in. The light bulbs above his head shatter in a shower of sparks as he passes them. As he approaches us we open fire, but the shots do not even slow him down. Dean takes the knife as the man gets close, "Who are you?" Dean asked him

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean says and rears back then plunges the knife into the mans chest. He looks down, unconcerned, and pulls it out then drops it to the floor. Behind him, Bobby attacks but without looking the guy grabs Bobby's weapon and uses it to swing him around. He then touches Bobby on the forehead with fingertips and Bobby crumples to the ground. I swung my fist up to punch him but he blocked it then did the same thing to me and I blacked out

**Dean POV...**

I watched Bobby and my sister fall to the ground after this guy touched them and i looked at him, "We need to talk, Dean. Alone."

* * *

I crouch over Bobby and Lexi, checking their pulses then glared at the asshole in front of me, "Your friends are alive."

"Who are you?" I asked him

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?" I asked

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." I told him

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." He said and lightning flashes, on his back I see great shadowy wings appear, stretching off into the distance. The light goes out and they disappear.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be...overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that." He says to me

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" I asked him and he nodded, "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" I asked him

"This? This is...a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" I asked

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" I asked again

"I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" I ask

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience." I mentioned

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?" I asked "Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

**A/N: I hope no one minds the jump. Also I forgot to mention that this is going to be a sloooow burn but I might throw a few things in here every now and then. So please let me know what you think, I will try to keep updating as much as I can.**


	2. Forbidden Love chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexis

Forbidden Love

"Well, then tell me what else it could be." Sam says to Dean as we sit in the kitchen at Bobby's house

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel."

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?" Sam asked "Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie."

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps...and Ruby's knife?" I asked him

"Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam adds

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?" Dean asked him

"Yeah. You and Lexi just did, Dean." Sam points out

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me."

"Dean, we have a theory." Sam mentioned

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we..." Sam began to say

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!"

"You three Chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby asked us from he other room and we walk over to him, "I got stacks of lore -- Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean asked him

"What else, what?"

"What else could do it?" Dean asked

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing."

"Dean, this is good news." I tell him

"How?"

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?" I said

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah." Bobby says

"I don't know, guys."

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof." Sam told him

"Proof?"

"Yes." Sam says

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" I asked him

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

"Dean..." I started to say

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs." Sam said

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat." I tell him

"Fine. What do we know about angels?" Dean asked and Bobby picks up a pile of fat and weighty looking books and puts them in front of us.

"Start reading." He says and Dean looks at the pile of books, and turns towards Sam. "You're gonna get me some pie." He told him then grabs a book from the top of the pile and I do the same.

* * *

"Keep the engine running." Bobby said to Sam who got back to the house as we loaded up Bobby's car

"Why? What's going on?"

"I got a friend one state over -- Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls." Bobby told him and I pulled the clip out of my gun checking it then put it back in.

"Olivia Lowry -- a hunter, right?" Sam asked Bobby

"Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me." Bobby says then me and Dean walk over to the car and I get in the back while Dean gets in the front

"Scoot over." He tells Sam then grabbed the bag from Sam and looked in it, "Dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the pie?" Dean asked and I shook my head

* * *

Bobby enters the house, armed with a gun, followed by, me, Dean and Sam as we search for Olivia, "Olivia?" Bobby asked and we see Olivia dead and covered in blood on the floor. Bobby walks away and out of the room.

"Bobby?" I asked him but he kept going

"Salt line." Sam says and I looked at what he was pointing at then Sam and Dean look around the room as I crouched down next to Olivia's body

"Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." Dean pointed out holding it in his hand

"Spirit activity." Sam said

"Yeah -- on steroids. I never seen a ghost do this to a person." I mentioned and Bobby walks into the room with his phone in his hand.

"Bobby, you all right?" Dean asked him

"I called some hunters nearby..."

"Good. We can use their help." I said standing up

"...except they ain't answering their phones either." Bobby finished

"Something's up, huh?" Sam asked

"You think?" Bobby says then walks out of the room and we share a look of concern.

* * *

Me, Dean and Sam walk down the stairs exiting the house while Dean is on the phone with Bobby, "We're in Jackson. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?" He asked him and there was a pause, "What the hell is going on here, Bobby? Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?" He asked, "We're on our way." He tells him and we get in the car then drive off

* * *

I wake up in the car seeing Dean still asleep and I get out to stretch then looked around for Sam when suddenly I hear a crashing sound come from the bathroom so I grabbed the shotgun out of the trunk and ran over to it opening the door and seeing Henriksen standing there above Sam who was beaten up and I shot the ghost who then disappeared then looked at Sam.

* * *

Dean is driving while on the phone as I cleaned up Sam's face from the back seat while he was turned slightly so I could reach, "Damn it, Bobby! Pick up!" Dean yelled, "How you feeling, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?" Dean asked him

"None. I'll be fine, Dean." He tells him and I finished up then he faced forward

"Henriksen?" I asked him

"Yep."

"Why? What did he want?" Dean asked

"Revenge, 'cause we got him killed."

"Sam..." I started to say

"Well, we did, Lexi."

"All right. Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay? I can't get a hold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all." Dean said to us

* * *

We enter Bobby's house with our guns cocked and ready, "Bobby?" Dean called and we see an iron poker on the ground, "I'll go. You check outside, Lexi you try looking around down here." Dean tells us and I nodded as Sam walks outside and Dean headed upstairs. I checked the spare bedroom then made my way to the basement door then stopped.

"Come on you chicken, you fight monsters and demons on a weekly basis, you can handle the damn basement." I said to my self and began walking down the stairs pointing my flashlight when suddenly I see my breath

"Boo." I hear behind me and turned around seeing a familiar face

"Bella?" I asked and she chuckled

"Surprise." She says and pushed me making me fall down the stairs the rest of the way

"Oh, damn it." I groaned slowly getting up then I felt her grab my hair and lift me up then threw me into a wall.

"Nice to see that you're still alive, I thought any woman who hung around those boy ended up 6 feet under."

"Yeah well it helps if you know how to avoid things that kill you." I tell her and she laughed.

"Like you or your brothers could have done to help me with the hell-hounds?" She asked and I raised my shot gun up but before I could shoot she disappeared then reappeared next to me and before I could aim the gun at her she smacked me across the face making me crash into a self, "The three of you claim that you save people but when I ask for help, no help comes."

"Because you stole from us not once but a few times after that, tried to get us killed, should I go on?" I asked standing up feeling the pain coursing through my body, "Look, I'm sorry we didn't come to you but you have to know that you reaped what you sewed."

"Shut up!" She yelled then hit me across the face

"Ok, I've had enough." I groaned the grabbed the pipe next to me and swung it at her before she could hit me again and she vanished, I dropped the pipe and sighed then slowly made my way up the stairs.

* * *

"So, they're all people we know?" Sam asked while we gathered in the study and I held an ice pack to my head

"Not just know. People we couldn't save." Dean says as he loaded the shot gun while sitting next to me, "Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

"I don't think so." I answered

"It was like a-a mark on her hand--almost like a brand." He told us and I thought back to Bella's ghost then remembered seeing one on hers

"I saw a mark, too, on Henriksen." Sam says

"Bella too." I add

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked

"Uh, paper?" Sam asks and Bobby hands him one, Sam holds the drawing up for Dean and I to compare.

"That's it." Dean told him and I nodded then he showed Bobby

"I may have seen this before." Bobby says and walked over to a book self when suddenly the radio next to me starts to static and the lights flickered, "We got to move. Follow me." He told us and I stood up then grabbed the books he handed me

"Okay, where are we going?" Sam asked him

"Some place safe, you idjot." FL Bobby leads us down to a room in the basement, which is made entirely of iron and covered with pentagrams and Devil's traps,

"Bobby, is this..." I began to ask

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof."

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked him

"I had a weekend off."

"Bobby." Dean says

"What?"

"You're awesome." Dean told him and I chuckled then noticed the poster on the wall then looked at Bobby

* * *

Sam and Dean are making bullets while I sat next to them reading in one of the books, "See, this is why I can't get behind God." Dean says and I looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason -- just random, horrible, evil -- I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?"

"I ain't touching this one with at 10-foot pole." Bobby said

"Yeah."

"Found it." Bobby told us and I set my book down

"What?" I asked him

"The symbol you saw -- the brand on the ghosts..."

"Yeah?" I asked again

"Mark of the Witness."

"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam asked

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts -- they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone...rose them...on purpose."

"Who?" Sam asked

"Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "the rising of the witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy."

"Wait, wait. What -- what book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked him

"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short -- Revelations. This is a sign, you three."

"A sign of what?" Me, Dean and Sam asked at same time

"The apocalypse."

* * *

"Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?" Dean asked

"That's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a -- a mile marker."

"Okay, so, what do we do now?" I asked

"Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience. Bunny Ranch." Dean says and I sighed

"I'm not going to the Bunny Ranch, Star Trek convention yes but not the Bunny Ranch."

"Wha.." He started to ask me

"First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?" Bobby asked us cutting him off

"Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?" Dean asked him

"It's a spell to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work."

"Should. Great." Sam doubted

"If I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house."

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" I asked him

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden? Spell's got to be cast over an open fire."

"The fireplace in the library." Sam pointed out

"Bingo."

"That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean asks and we get ready to leave the panic room.

"Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?" Bobby asked us and we made our way out of the room, and head towards the stairs but we see a ghost siting there with curly hair.

"Hey, Dean. You remember me?" He asked him and I thought back to it

_"Everybody on the floor now!" _

_"He's got the laser eyes." _

"Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you."

"I am dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!" Ronald yells and Bobby shoots at Ronald.

"If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk." He said to Dean and we make our way to the living room. Sam makes a salt circle and Dean starts the fire while I help Bobby set up,

"Upstairs, linen closet -- red hex box. It'll be heavy." He tells Sam

"Got it." Sam says and leaves then two girls appear in the living room.

"Bobby." One of the girls says and I shoot them making them disappear

"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood." He says to Dean who headed to the kitchen

"Opium?"

"Go!" Bobby yells and the girls reappear as Bobby draws with chalk on the desk and tries to focus on this while the girls are there.

"Bobby. You walked right by us while that monster ate us all up."

"You could have saved us." The girls taunt and Bobby picks up his gun and shoots at the girls.

"You could have turned around and helped me, but you Winchesters chose each other over an innocent." I heard Bella say and I shoot at her then the doors to the kitchen close suddenly.

"Dean?" I asked

"I'm all right, Lexi! You and Bobby keep working!"

* * *

Sam and Dean carry the hex box and other ingredients to the library then Ronald appears again as Dean is reloading his gun, "Ronald. Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals."

"That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive."

"Well...come on, I'm not a cheeseburger." Dean says and cocks his gun and points it at Ronald, but Ronald has vanished. Bobby recites some Latin words and the windows blow open and a wind fills the room. The wind moves the salt so we were no longer protected by it. Meg appears and Sam quickly shoots at her, as Bobby continues to recite the spell. Ronald appears and they shoot at him. Bella pops up and I shoot her, then me, Sam and Dean continue to fire as the ghosts appear. Henriksen knocks Dean's gun out of his hands when he is reloading, and approaches him. Dean grabs another gun, and shoots it, only to find it empty. He quickly picks up an iron rod and hits at Henriksen. Meg appears and pushes me against the wall, trapping me there with a desk. I try to push the desk away without success. "Lexi!" Dean yells

"Cover Bobby!" I tell him as Bobby continues to recite the spell and I keep trying to get out from behind the desk while my brothers fight of the ghosts. The two girls are sitting on the desk waiting. Meg plunges a hand into Bobby's back and Bobby drops the bowl with spell ingredients. "Bobby!" I yelled

"Dean!" Bobby says and Dean catches the bowl, "Fireplace!" Dean throws the bowl in the fire, which turns blue. The ghosts all disappear and Bobby falls to the ground.

"Bobby?" Dean asked and Sam pushes the desk away from me then Dean and Sam help Bobby up. He nods, indicating he is okay.

* * *

**Dean POV...**

I woke up later that night to find Castiel standing in the kitchen, I check on Sam and Lexi and see that they are both asleep then walked over to Castiel, "Excellent job with the witnesses."

"You were hip to all this?" I asked him

"I was, uh, made aware."

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest." I tell him

"But you didn't."

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos -- you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks." I said

"Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier."

"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?" I asked

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns."

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?" I asked him

"There's a God."

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" I ask him out of anger

"The Lord works..."

"If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass." I told him and paused, "So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse."

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot."

"Do I want to know what kind of things?" I asked him

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld." I mentioned

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

"She did the spell. She Rose the witnesses." I concluded

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead."

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us." I said

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor."

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest." I told him

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken."

"Why break the seal anyway?" I asked

"You think of the seals as locks on a door."

"Okay. Last one opens and..." I start to say

"Lucifer walks free."

"Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing." I mentioned

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"

"To stop Lucifer." I replied

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice." I said sarcastically

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in." He tells me then vanishes

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

"You all right?" I asked Dean who finally woke up and I finished getting my boots on

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked him

"So... You got no problem believing in... God and Angels?" Dean asked

"No, not really."

"So, I guess that means that you believe in the Devil." Dean pointed out and I looked at him confused

"Why are you asking us all this?"


	3. Forbidden Love chapter 3

**Forbidden Love**

  


"Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just -- just give me a chance to win it back." Sam says to the guy as they stood at the pool table 

"It's your cash." 

"Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets." Dean told him 

"He insisted." 

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying." I added 

"Hey, shut up, both of you. I'm fine." Sam tells us 

"No, you're not fine. You're drunk!" Dean says 

"Let's make it five hundred." Sam says to the guy 

"Five hundred?" I asked 

"Sure." the guy agreed and Sam puts the money down on the pool table, "Five hundred. Your break." While Brian is looking down, Sam raises his eyebrows at me and Dean then we do the same. Sam breaks, sinking several balls and I smiled 

"Keep the money." Sam told him and put his pool stick down then walked away 

"Keep the money?" I asked in confusion then both me and Sam turned around and saw Ruby. I sighed and looked at Dean then we followed 

"Hey." Sam says to her 

"Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me." Dean told her 

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone." 

"What is it?" Sam asked 

"I'm hearing a few whispers." 

"Ooh, great, demon whisperers...that's reliable." I said sarcastically 

"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt." 

"Why? Who is she?" Sam asked 

"No idea. But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do." 

"Look, maybe we should check it out." Sam tells us 

"Actually, we're working a case, but thanks." Dean said to her 

"What case?" 

"Uh, we've got leads, big leads." Dean says 

"Sounds dangerous." 

"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose-chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important." Dean mentioned 

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done." 

"Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from...it got a name?" Sam asked her 

* * *

  


I sat in the front seat while Dean drove and Sam was in the back on the phone, "Can I get a copy of the missing persons report? Great. Okay. Thanks." Sam says and hung up, "Well, Anna Milton's definitely real." 

"Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive." Dean pointed out 

"We've driven further for less, Dean." Sam told him and he shook his head, "You got something to say, say it." 

"Oh, I'm saying it...this sucks." 

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip." Sam pointed out 

"Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I was downstairs, 'cause I come back, and -- and you're BFF with a demon?" 

"Dean" I said

"I told you, Dean, she helped me and Lexi go after Lilith." Sam told him

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail...real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?" 

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details." Sam says to him 

"Alright you two knock it off, regardless whether or not it's real are we really going to let an innocent woman get hurt by demons just because a demon gave us the tip?" I asked them and they both stayed quiet, "I didn't think so." I said and looked out the window. 

* * *

  


"Of course I want to help however I can." The psychologist tells us 

"Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" I asked her 

"Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room." 

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her." Dean pointed out 

"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door." 

"Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent." Sam says 

"Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends -- Bright future." 

"So, what happened..she just...flipped?" I asked her 

"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions." 

"What kind of delusions?" I asked 

"She thought demons were everywhere." She says and handed me a sketchbook and I looked through the pictures 

"Interesting." Dean says 

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real." 

"Well, that -- that's just batty." Dean mentioned and I turned the pages when suddenly we see some meaningful sketches and the text 'Raising of the Witnesses' and in the next page 'samhain the next seal is broken',

"That's Revelations." I point out  


"Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" The psychologist asked 

"It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation." I point out

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now." 

* * *

  


Dean knocks on the front door of the Milton house but we didn't get an answer, "Maybe they're not home." 

"Both cars in the driveway." I point out and Dean tries the door, it's unlocked and we enter the house. 

"Mr. And Mrs. Milton?" Dean asked 

"We're from the Sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions." Sam says and we see two dead bodies lying on the floor with their throats cut. 

* * *

  


Sam checks some powder on the floor near the dead bodies, "Sulfur. The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl..." 

"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm "Girl, Interrupted," and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box...possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?" Dean asks and I look at family photographs and picked one up noticing something. 

"Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?" I asked Dean 

"Yeah." 

"Let me see 'em." I tell him and he hands them to me, "Check this out." I said and showed them 

"She was drawing the window of her church." Dean pointed out

"Over and over. If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?" Sam asks 

* * *

  


Me, Sam and Dean enter the attic with our guns drawn, "Dean. Lexi." Sam says and points with his gun towards a person hiding, "Anna?" He asked and we put away our guns. 

"We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Alexis. These are my brothers Sam and Dean." I tell her 

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester?" She asked 

"Uh, yeah." 

"And you're Dean. The Dean?" She asked him 

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess." 

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you." She says and I looked at them and her confused 

"So, you talk to angels?" I asked her 

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of...overhear them." 

"You overhear them?" Sam asked 

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head."

"Like... right now?" Dean asked 

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them." 

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?" I asked her 

"Yes. Thank you." 

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked 

"I can tell you exactly...September 18th." 

"The day I got out of Hell." Dean pointed out 

"First words I heard, clear as a bell...Dean Winchester is saved." 

"What do you think?" Dean asked me and Sam 

"It's above my pay grade, man." Sam told him 

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel." I mentioned 

"Hey, um, do you know....are my parents okay? I -- I didn't go home. I was afraid." Anna says and Ruby walked in the attic.

"You got the girl. Good, let's go." She tells us and freaks out 

"Her face!" 

"It's okay. She's here to help." Sam says to her 

"Yeah, don't be so sure." Dean said 

"We have to hurry." Ruby told us 

"Why?" I asked her 

"Because a demon's coming -- big-timer. We can fight later." 

"Well, that's pretty convenient -- showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?" Dean asked

"I didn't bring him here. You did." 

"What?" Dean asked 

"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now." 

"Dean." Sam says and we look at the statue he was pointing at and we see the eyes bleeding 

"It's too late. He's here." Ruby says and we moved over to Anna, Sam takes Anna by the arm and hides her in a closet. 

"Okay. Stay in there. Don't move." He tells her 

"Okay." 

Sam takes out a flask of holy water, "No, Sam, you got to pull him right away." Ruby tells him

"Whoa, hold on a sec." I say to her

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark-side. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die." she says and Sam puts the flask away again then the demon enters and Sam tries to exorcise him, but it doesn't work. 

"That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." The demon tells him and throws Sam downstairs, I went at him swinging my foot up he caught it hitting me in the face with his fist then threw me against the wall. 

"Alastair." I heard Dean say as I got up and saw Sam stab the demon with the knife 

"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son." The demon said and shoved Sam off and we both go over to Dean helping him up then looked at the large stained-glass window, we shared a look then ran to it jumping through. 

* * *

  


While Sam was sewing a cut in his left arm I was finishing up with sewing my own while Dean was in the bathroom, "Are you two almost done?" Dean asked 

"I'm going as fast as I can." Sam said 

"Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here." He says walking out of the bathroom and I cleaned up my cut as Dean picks up a whiskey bottle and drinks from it. 

"Yeah. I'll pop it back when I'm finished. Gimme that." Sam tells him indicating to the bottle, Dean hands it to him and Sam pours whiskey over his wound. 

"So, you lost the magic knife, huh?" Dean asked him 

"Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?" 

"No one good. We got to find Anna." Dean pointed out 

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay." Sam says and I groaned, "All right. Come on. On three. One..." Sam says and forces Dean's shoulder back into place. 

"You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us." 

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe." 

"Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?" I asked him 

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go." 

"You call this letting us go?" Dean asked 

"Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us." 

"How's she gonna do that?" I asked him and he didn't say anything, "Why do you trust her so much?" "I told you." 

"You got to do better than that." Dean says to him, "Hey, and we're not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, we really want to understand. But we need to know more. I mean, we deserve to know more." 

"Because... she saved my life." 

"That time when we were apart after..?" I asked him and he nodded, "Damn it Sam why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because...we just lost Dean, you were still trying to get over it." He says and I sighed 

"Is that why you didn't tell me what she really was? Why you got the sudden urge to hunt down Lilith?" I asked him 

"Yes." He tells me and I began to pace, "Look would you have done it if you knew?" He asked raising a good point. 

"No, but if I'm gonna go into a big fight against someone like Lilith I want to at least know why. Got it?" I asked him and he nodded his head 

"So? What'd she teach you?" Dean asked him 

"Well, the first thing I learned I'm a crappy student." 

* * *

  


"Too much information." Dean says 

"I told you I was coming clean." 

"But now I feel dirty." Dean pointed out 

"Yeah same here." I add sitting down at the table across from Dean 

"Okay, well. Brain-stabbing imagery aside, so far all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who screwed you, played mind games with you and did everything in the book to get you to go bad." Dean mentioned 

"Yeah, well, there's more to the story." 

"Just skip the nudity, please." I tell him 

"Pretty soon after that I put together some signs. Omens." 

"Saying what?" Dean asked 

"Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first." 

* * *

  


"Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me it's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here." Sam tells us and I sighed then there was a knock on the door 

"Housekeeping." 

"Not now." Dean told them 

"Sir, I've got clean towels." the lady said and Dean got up and walked over to the door

"Couldn't you just leave them at the door?" He asked her and she pushed the towels in his hands then made her way into the room shutting the curtain 

"I'm at this address." She says to Sam handing him a piece of paper 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window. Don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass Go. There are demons in the hallway and parking lot." She tells us 

"Ruby?" Sam asked her 

"Okay, yeah, I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me." 

"What about?" Sam asked 

"Coma girl? Rotting on the floor at the cabin with Anna. So I've gotta hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!" She tells us and left   


* * *

  


"Glad you could make it." Ruby said as we walked into the barn "Yeah, thanks." 

"Anna, are you okay?" I asked her 

"Yeah, I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life." 

"I hear she does that." Dean says and looked at Ruby, "I guess I...you know." 

"What?" 

"I guess I owe you for Sam. And I just wanna...you know?" Dean says 

"Don't strain yourself." She told him 

"Okay, then." 

"We both are." I add and she looked at me 

"Is the moment over?" She asked and I nodded, "Good, because that was awkward."

"Hey, Alexis? You think it'd be safe to make a quick call? Just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked." Anna asked me and I shared a look with my brothers 

"Um..." 

"What?" She asked me and I sat down next to her 

"Anna. Your parents." 

"What about them?" She asked

"I'm sorry." 

"No, they're not..." She starts to say 

"Anna, I'm sorry." I tell her and she cries 

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked 

"I don't know." I said putting my hand on her shoulder when suddenly she gasping 

"They're coming." She tells us and the lights flicker

"Back room." Dean told us and I moved Anna to the back room then grabbed out my gun as Ruby searched through Sam's bag 

"Where's the knife?" 

"About that." Dean says 

"You're kidding." 

"Hey, don't look at me." Dean told her and Sam looked at him 

"Thanks a lot." 

"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing you three, really." She says and the wind howls, I aimed my gun up at the door as it flies open. 

* * *

  


After the door flew open we waited a minute then Castiel walked in followed by another person, "Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean says to him 

"I can see that." the other guy said looking at Ruby, "You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" 

"We're here for Anna." Castiel tells us 

"Here for her like "here for her"?" I asked him 

"Stop talking." The other guy says to me 

"Rude" I mumbled 

"Give her to us." The man said 

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked 

"No. She has to die." Castiel tells us


	4. Forbidden Love chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I only own Alexis

**Forbidden Love **

"You want Anna? Why?" I asked them

"Out of the way." The other angel said

"Whoa. Okay, I knew she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever. But it's no reason to gank her." Dean tell them

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." The angel said

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean says

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel asked

"And Anna's an innocent girl." I point out

"She is far from innocent."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"It means she's worse than this abomination your brother has been screwing. Now, give us the girl." The angel said and we looked at each other

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate." Dean tells them

"Who's gonna stop us? You three? Or this demon whore?" The angel asked and grabbed Ruby throwing her then Dean went over to help her as Castiel walked towards me and Sam "Cass, stop. Please." I begged but he put his fingers to my head and I blacked out

* * *

I regained consciousness feeling Dean shake me and I got up looking at Sam then me and Dean went to the back room, "Anna?" I asked and saw her wrist, "Anna!" I rushed over to her and took off my top shirt putting it on her wrist

"Are they gone?" She asked us

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked her

"No. I sent them away. Far away."

"You want to tell us how?" I asked

"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it." She says and we looked at the symbol on the mirror

* * *

"What do you think?" Dean asked us

"I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second." Sam says

"Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by she's not innocent?" I asked

"It seems they want her bad, not just because of the angel radio thing. I mean, that blood spell? It's some serious crap, man." Sam pointed out

"Something's going on with her. See what you can find." Dean tells him

"What are you gonna do?"

"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield but they're gonna be back. We gotta get ourselves safe now." Dean says

* * *

"How's the car?" Dean asked me joining me and Sam upstairs

"I got her, she's fine. Where's Bobby?" I asked

"The Dominican. Said we break anything, we buy it."

"Is he working a job?" Sam asked

"Hope so. Otherwise, he's at Hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap."

"Great that's seared in my brain now." I tell him

"What'd you find on Anna?" Dean asked

"Not much. Her parents were Rich and Amy Milton. A church deacon and a housewife." Sam says

"Riveting."

"There is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first. When she was 2 and a half, she'd get hysterical anytime her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy." Sam explained

"Who was? The plumber? Hmm? Little snaking the pipes?" Dean asked

"Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again." I tell him

"Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad. Like wanted-to-kill-her mad."

"Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old." Dean pointed out

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better and grew up normal."

"Until now. So, what's she hiding?" Dean asked

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" We heard Anna ask and we faced her

"Nice job watching her." Dean says to Ruby

"I'm watching her."

"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you wanna tell us?" I asked her

"About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" I asked

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled, why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear, I would give anything to know."

"Okay. Then let's find out." Sam says

"How?" 

* * *

"We're here." Dean hollered walking down the stairs and I walked over with Sam seeing Dean lead Pamela down "Pamela. Hey. It's me, Sam."

"Sam, is that you?" She asked him

"I'm right here."

"Know how I can tell?" She asked and grabbed his butt, "That perky little ass of yours. Bounce a nickel off that thing."

"See you haven't changed." I point out

"Lexi." She says and I hugged her,"Hmm"

"What?" I asked pulling away and looking at her

"Something's different about you." She said and I looked at Sam and Dean confused

"What do you..."

"Never mind that, I missed you and I know that's a demon and that poor girl's Anna. And that you've been eyeing my rack." She says to Sam and he stuttered, "Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most. Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela." She tells her walking over, "Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

"That's nice of you."

"Well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it." Pamela tells her

"Why?"

"They stole something from me." She said and took off her sunglasses, "Demony, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think? Now, how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm?"

* * *

"Don't you worry. Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis." Pamela says to her as Anna laid on the bed in the panic room, "As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? Five, four, three two, one. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle, calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?" Pamela asked her

"I can hear you."

"Now, Anna, tell me how can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"Your father, what's his name?" Pamela asked

"Rich Milton."

"All right. But I want you to look further back when you were very young. Just a couple of years old." Pamela tells her

"I don't wanna."

"It'll be okay, Anna. Just one look, that's all we need." Pamela says

"No."

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?" Pamela asked

"No. No. No! No!" Anna screamed and the light start flickering then the door to the room shut on Ruby.

"Calm down." Pamela tells her

"No, he's gonna kill me!" Anna screamed and the lights exploded

"Anna? You're safe."

"No! He's gonna kill me!" Anna screams

"Calm down. It's all right, Anna." Pamela says and Dean moved over to Anna, "Dean, don't." She warned and Anna hit dean throwing him into a chair, "Wake in one, two, three, four, five." Pamela says and Anna stopped screaming, "Anna? Anna? You all right?"

"Thank you, Pamela. That helped a lot. I remember now."

"Remember what?" Sam asked her

"Who I am."

"I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked

"I'm an angel." She tells us we looked at her

* * *

"Don't be afraid. I'm not like the others." Anna tells us while we sat in the study

"I don't find that very reassuring." Ruby says to her

"Neither do I." Pamela adds

"So, Castiel, Uriel, they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked

"You know them?" I asked her

"We were kind of in the same foxhole."

"So, what were they, like, your bosses or something?" Dean asked

"Try the other way around."

"Look at you." Dean says

"But now they wanna kill you?" Pamela asked

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?" I asked

"I disobeyed which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

"Meaning?" Dean asked

"She fell to Earth. Became human." Pamela answered

"Wait a minute, I don't understand. Angels can just become human?" I asked

"Kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?" Dean asked

"My grace. It's energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean asks

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"I don't think you appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby says

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead." Anna points out

"And hell just wants her. A flesh and blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later heaven or hell, they're gonna find you." Ruby tells her

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back."

"What?" I asked

"My grace."

"You can do that?" Dean asked her

"If I can find it.

"So what? You're just gonna take some divine bong hit. And shazam, you're Roma Downey?" He asked

"Something like that."

"All right. I like this plan. So where's this grace of yours?" Dean asks

"Lost track. I was falling about..."

"Wait, you mean falling, like, literally?" I asked her

"Yes."

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?" Sam asked her

"Why do you ask?"

* * *

"Union, Kentucky. Found some accounts of a local miracle. In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full grown oak. They say it looks a century old, at least." Sam says to us

"Anna, what do you think?" Dean asked her

"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that. Easy."

"So grace ground zero. It's not destruction. It's.." I started to say

"Pure creation."

* * *

As we headed to Kentucky I was sitting in the front seat between Anna and Ruby in the back seat and heard Dean chuckle, "What?" Ruby asked him

"Nothing. It's just an angel, a hunter and a demon, riding in the back seat. It's like the setup to a bad joke. Or a Penthouse forum letter." Dean says and I smacked the back of his head

"Dude, reality. Porn." Sam says to him

"You call this reality?" 

"It's beautiful." I mentioned as we approached the tree

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it." Anna says

"You ready to do this?" I asked her

"Not really." 

* * *

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Sam asked her

"It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

* * *

"We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room." Dean brought up as we sat in an old barn

"What, forever?" Ruby asked him

"I'm just thinking out loud."

"You call that thinking?" She asked

"Hey, hey. Stop it." I told them

"Anna's grace is gone, you understand? She can't angel up and protect us. We can't fight heaven and hell. One side, maybe, but not both. Not at once." Ruby mentioned

"Guys, the angels are talking again." Anna says to us

"What're they saying?" I asked her

"It's weird. Like a recording. A loop. It says: "Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or "

"Or what?" Dean asked her

"Or we hurl him back to damnation."

"Anna, do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?" Sam asked her

"To what? To kill them? Nothing we could get to. Not right now."

"Okay, wait. I say we call Bobby, we get him back from Hedonism..."

"Dean, what's he gonna tell us?" I asked cutting him off

"I don't know. But we gotta think of something."

* * *

"Alexis. Right?" I heard a familiar voice ask and I turned around to see Castiel standing there.

"That's right." I answered and looked around, "I'm gonna go with this is a dream."

"You would be right."

"And that you're hear to try and get me to hand Anna over to you, correct?" I asked and he nodded, "I'm sorry but it's not gonna happen."

"I knew you would say that, but if we don't get Anna they will..."

"What? Throw my big brother back into hell? Yeah, I know, but I won't let that happen." I tell him

"There isn't anything you can do."

"Wrong. There is something I can do," I said and he looked at me confused, "I can take his place."

"What do you mean?"

"Dean, he's my big brother, always looked out for me and Sam even though I'm only 2 years younger then him. He's always been there, and the reason he went to hell in the first place is because he wouldn't let me make the deal with the demon, so now, I'm doing something for him. It's time someone took care of him for a change, and that's me." I said and walked closer to him, "So if there needs to be punishment for us not handing Anna over to you guys, then...I'll take it."

"I don't have the...authority to make that decision."

"Well whoever does, that's my offer." I say and we just looked at each other.

"Why would you do it?"

"Because. That's what family does, we take care of each other and fight like hell to make sure we keep the ones we love safe." I tell him. Even for a stick in the mud angel I will admit, he is easy on the eyes. I think to myself then the next thing I know he disappears and I wake up.

* * *

"I don't know man. Where's Ruby?" Sam asked as we stood in the barn

"Hey, she's your hell buddy." Dean tells him taking out his flask

"It's a little early for that, isn't it?" Anna asked him

"It's 2 a.m. somewhere."

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah, of course." He told her and the doors to the barn blew open then Castiel and Uriel walked in.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel tells her

"How? How did you find us?" Sam asked and I looked over at Dean

"Dean?" I asked him

"I'm sorry." He says to Anna

"Why?" Sam asked

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me or kill you two." Anna says and I shared a look with Castiel, "I know how their minds work. You did the best you could. I forgive you." She tells Dean, "Okay, no more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Castiel tells her

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling."

"Still, we have a history. It's just..." He starts to say

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick."

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." We heard someone say and turned around seeing Alastair standing there with two other demons who were holding Ruby.

"How dare you come in this room you pussing sore?" Uriel asked him as we moved out of the way

"Name-calling? That hurt my feelings. You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel warned him

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do." Castiel says moving towards him, "I won't say it again. Leave now or we lay you to waste."

"Think I'll take my chances." Alistair tells him then there was a pause before Uriel started attacking the two demons as Castiel punched Alastair then put his hand on Alastair's head, "Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to Daddy?" He says to him and knocked Castiel down then held his throat and started chanting. I looked over and grabbed a metal pipe then moved over and hit Alastair in the face and he stood up, "Alexis, Alexis, Alexis. You should try to pick on someone your own size." He tells me then put his hand up and I felt a sharp, agonizing pain shoot through my body bringing me to my knees as well as my brothers. I saw Anna run over to Uriel and take his necklace then smash it and a bright light flew up and went into her

"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes!" She tells us and I covered my eyes then heard her scream. When I opened them she was gone, so was Alastair. I stood up with Sam and Dean and we looked at Castiel and Uriel.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna go get Anna? Unless, of course, you're scared." I tell them

"This isn't over." Uriel says and went to move towards me but Castiel held him back

"It looks over to me, junk-less." Dean said and I shared one more look with Castiel then they disappeared and Ruby walked over

"You okay?" Sam asked her

"Not so much."

"What took you so long to get here?" I asked her

"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured."

"Well, I gotta hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together, all at once angels and demons? It's a damn good plan." Dean tells him

"Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass best to let them fight."

"Now you're just bragging." I said

"So I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy wherever she is."

"I doubt it." Dean says

* * *

"Can't believe we made it out of there." Dean pointed out as we stood by the Impala

"Again." Sam adds and we clinked ours beer bottles together

"I know you heard him." Dean tells us

"Who?" I asked him

"Alastair. What he said. About how I had promise."

"We heard him." Sam says

"You're not curious?"

"Dean, we're damn curious. But you're not talking about hell and we're not pushing." I told him

"It wasn't four months, you know."

"What?" Sam asked

"It was four months up here, but down there I don't know, time's different. It was more like 40 years."

"My God." I said

"They...they sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you...until there was nothing left. And then suddenly I would be whole again. Like magic. Just so they could start it all over. And Alastair, at the end of every day every one he would come over and he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack if I put souls on. If I started the torture. And everyday, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore you two. I couldn't. Then I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The things that I did to them."

"Dean, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have." Sam tells him

"How I feel...this Inside me. I wish I couldn't feel anything. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." Dean tells us and I try to fight back tears


	5. Forbidden Love chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I only own Alexis

**Forbidden Love**

After a few hours of sleep in the back seat of the car I woke up seeing Dean and Sam still asleep so I quietly tried to open the back door then got out. I stood by it for a moment to stretch then I walked over to the small dock in the lake we parked next to and just looked out at the sunrise. 

"Hello Alexis." I heard a gruff voice say behind me and I spun around pulling out my gun and aimed it at Castiel.

"Jesus." I sighed then put it down, "You can't do that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," I said and tucked my gun back into my pants, "What's up?"

"I wanted to say thank you, for what happened in the barn when you stopped Alastair." 

"Oh um....don't mention it." I tell him and he just looked at me, "Anything else?"

"No...umm...just thank you, and I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't know Dean made that deal until me and Uriel showed up."

"Well that's Dean for ya, but it's ok." I said and sighed, "Can I ask you something Cass?"

"Of course."

"Why do you...I don't know how to phrase this without sounding mean. Why do you do what Uriel tells you? He seems kind of like a dick to me." I pointed out

"Because I'm an Angel of the lord. It's my job."

"To get kicked around by another angel? I'm sorry but that just sounds like a bully, not a teammate." I mentioned and he walked closer to me, and for some reason my heart was beating a little faster.

"We all have things we have to do, you should know that." He said and I looked into his eyes. Just as I was about to say something I heard Dean groan from the car, "I should go." Cas said then disappeared as Dean got out of the car, stretched then looked at me walking over.

"Mornin." He says and I smiled as he walked by

"Morning." I replied still looking forward

FL

"So?" Dean asked Sam as he got back into the car outside the psychiatric hospital 

"I think she's telling the truth. The way she talked about being there mentally but not physically. Kind of sounds like demonic possession to me."

"Kind of?" I asked him 

"She didn't see any black smoke. Or smell sulfur." 

"Maybe she's not a demon. Kids can be vicious." Dean pointed out

"Well, I mean, we're already here, might as well check out the school."

"Right. The school." Dean says 

"What?" Sam asked him 

"Truman High, home of the Bombers."

"What's your point?" I asked him 

"I don't know. We went there for a month, a million years ago. Why you so jazzed to go back?" Dean asked Sam 

"I just think it's worth looking into."

"All right, what's our cover? FBI, Homeland Security?" I asked 

"Swedish exchange students?" Dean asks as well 

"Don't worry. I got an idea." 

* * *

_ **Flashback...** _

"Thanks, Dad." Dean says after me, him and Sam got out of the car at the school

"Got your lunch? Books?" I asked Sam 

"Butterfly knife?" Dean add 

"Yeah."

"You okay?" I asked him

"Sure."

"Sammy?" Dean asked 

"I mean, look, this is the third school we've been to and it's only November. I'm just sick of being the new kid."

"You'll be fine. If anyone gives you any trouble, you let us know." Dean told him

"Relax, Dad said this hunt will take him two weeks, tops. As soon as he gets back, we're out of here." I said to him putting my hand on his shoulder

"To another school. Awesome." 

FL

"Class, say hello to our new students, Dean and Alexis Winchester." The teacher says to the students but none of them seemed to care, "Dean, Alexis is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourselves?" 

"Not really, sweetheart." Dean told her and I rolled my eyes

"Take your seat." She tells us and we walked to a couple of empty seats and I sat down with Dean in the desk next to me, "Dean? Alexis? Where are your books?" 

"Don't need them, sugar. Not gonna be here long enough anyway." Dean tells her

"Dean knock it off." I mumbled to him and he looked at me then sighed

* * *

_ **Now...** _

I walked through the halls until I came up on Sam who was pushing the janitors cart, "Really Sam? Cheerleader coach?" I asked him and he chuckled

"Hey come on you loved it." 

"I hated it. I only became one so those girls would get off my back." I pointed out and the bell rang, "I'm getting you back for this." I told him and he laughs as I walked away

from him only to bump into someone.

"Oh sorry." the man says

"No it's ok it was my fault" I said and walked away.

* * *

"How's the non-violence assembly going?" Sam asked me and Dean as we joined him in the hallway 

"Apparently shoving a kid's arm into a Cuisinart is not a "healthy display of anger." The kid had ectoplasm leaking out his ear?" I asked 

"Which only comes from a pissed-off spirit. It's gotta be ghost possession."

"That's pretty rare." Dean pointed out

"Yeah, but it happens. They get angry enough, they could take control of a person's body."

"So, what, we got a ghost in the building?" I asked 

"Yeah, but where? I mean, there's no EMF. Maybe we could find out who it is. Check and see if somebody died around here."

"Way ahead of you. I had to break into the principal's office to get this. Oh, and FYI, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones." Dean says and I smacked the back of his head.

"Leave them alone Dean." I told him 

"Since when do you defend cheerleaders?" 

"Since their high school kids and you are old enough to be their uncle." I point out

"Ouch. Below the belt sis." He says and I shook my head, "Ahem, there was one death on campus. It was a suicide back in '98. Some kid named Barry Cook." Dean told us andSam took the paper from him

"What?" I asked him 

"I knew him. How'd he die?" 

"He slit his wrists in the first-floor girls' bathroom." Dean tells him 

"That's where..." 

"Where the chick got swirled to death." Dean finished, "So, what, this ghost is possessing nerds?" 

"And using them to go after bullies." I mentioned

"Well, does that sound like Barry's M.O?" Dean asked Sam

"Barry had a hard time."

* * *

_ **Flashback...** _

"So Alexis." I heard a girl say while I read my book and two of them stood in front of me outside the school, "Where are you from?"

"All over. Dad travels a lot." 

"Hmm interesting, and Dean is your brother?" She asked but I didn't answer, "He's hot." She says and I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Is there a point to this conversation or are you two just gonna continue to make small talk?" 

"We wanted to come over and introduce ourselves. I'm Jessica and this is Mandy. We're the captain and co-captain the Truman Bombers Cheer-leading Squad." Jessica tells me

"Do you want a cookie or a dog biscuit?" I asked still looking at my book

"Listen. Being new here is hard and you have to make a reputation for yourself, so...we are officially welcoming you to tryout for our squad." She tells me and I closed my book putting it into my bag then stood up.

"I'd rather get hit by a car." I said and started to walk away.

"Fine, be that way, but just know that with one good rumor I can make your time here a living hell."

"Bring it on." I tell her and walked away

* * *

_ **Now...** _

"So long, Barry Cook." Dean says as we load the shovels back up in the car after we burned the bones and I looked at Sam

"You all right?" I asked him

"Barry was my friend. And I just burned his bones."

"Well, he's at peace now, Sam." Dean told him

"If Dad had let us stay just a little longer maybe I could have helped the kid, you know?" 

"You read the coroner's report same as us. Barry was on every anxiety drug and antidepressant known to man. School was hell for that kid. His parents had split up. He just wanted out. It's tragic, but it's not your fault." Dean says

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad we got out of that town. I hated that school." I mentioned

"It wasn't all bad."

"How can you say that after what happened to you?" Dean asked him

* * *

_ **Flashback...** _

"That kid's dead." Dean says as I sat next to Sam on the bleachers while Dean paced

"Dean..." I said to him

"I'm gonna rip his lungs out!" He yelled

"It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Look at yourself. If Dad was here..." Dean started to say

"He's not."

"Well I am. And as soon as I'm finished with that dick..."

"Just shut up, okay? I don't need your help." Sam said cutting him off

"That's right, you don't. You could have torn him apart. So why didn't you?" 

"Because I don't wanna be the freak for once, Dean. I wanna be normal." Sam tells him and I wrapped my arm around Sam's shoulders

"So taking a beating, that's normal?" 

"Any word from Dad?" Sam asked 

"He called this morning. He said he's going to be another week, at least." I told him

"We weren't supposed to be here this long." Dean adds 

"At least you've got Amanda." He says to Dean

"She's cool. Dude, she wants me to meet her parents. I don't do parents."

* * *

_ **Now...** _

"We came back here so you could talk to the teacher?" Dean asked him as we sat outside the school 

"He's a good guy."

"Well, whatever. Go have your Robin Williams, "Oh, captain, my captain" moment. Just make it quick." Dean says and Sam got out of the car.

* * *

"Trust me, this will help." Dean says to Sam handing him a bottle of whiskey as I worked on his wound

"That ghost is dead. I'm gonna rip its lungs out!" Dean yelled and we looked at him, "You know what I mean."

"It knew my name you guys. My real name. We burned Barry's bones. What the hell?"

"Well, maybe it wasn't Barry. Maybe we missed something." I mentioned, "We just gotta go back." I said and Dean looked through the files while I finished up

"No way. How did we not see this before?" He says 

"What?" Sam asked him and Dean walked over with the file

"Check it out. Martha Dumptruck, Revenge of the Nerds, Hello Kitty. They all rode the same bus."

"Okay, so maybe the bus is haunted." Sam mentioned

"That would explain why there's no EMF at the school, but not the attacks. Ghosts are tied to the places that they haunt. They can't just bail." I brought up

"Unless this one can. There's lore about spirits possessing people, riding them. Whenever they leave the body, they're bungeed back to their usual haunt. But until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want." Sam said

"So a spook just grabs a kid on the bus and walks right into Truman?" Dean asked 

"It's possible."

"Ghosts getting creative, well, that's super." Dean says 

* * *

"Definitely ain't clean." I point out holding the EMF as it went off

"Here ghosty, ghosty, ghosty. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Dean says

"Very mature" I tell him

"I don't get it. No one ever died on this bus. It's not like there's a body here." Sam pointed out

"Yeah but a flap of skin, a hair- Hell, a hangnail- Something's gotta be tying the ghost to this place. We gotta find it." Dean tells him

"Yeah."

I moved to the drivers seat and pulled out a book then put it back in then found something else, "Got a new driving permit, issued two weeks ago." I tell both of them

"Just before the first attack." Sam says

"Yeah. Name of the bus driver is Dirk MacGregor Sr." I said

"MacGregor?" Sam asked me

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I knew his son." Sam says

"You knew everybody at this school?"

* * *

"So you were friends with Dirk?" Mr. MacGregor asked Sam 

"Uh, yes, sir, in high school."

"I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman. Sit down." He tells us

"When did, uh..when did Dirk pass?" Dean asked him 

"He was 18."

"What happened to him?" I asked 

"Well, there was, uh-first, drinking, then drugs. And then too many drugs and- He just slipped through my fingers. It was my fault. I should have seen it coming, you know. Dirk, he, uh- He had his troubles."

"What kind of troubles?" Dean asked 

"School was never easy for Dirk. We didn't have much money and, well, you know, kids, they can be cruel. They picked on him."

"They picked on him?" Sam asked 

"Mm-hm. They called him poor and dirty and stupid. They even had a nickname for him. Dirk the Jerk." He says and I saw the guilt on Sam's face, "After what happened to his mother, he-" 

"His mother?" Sam asked 

"Yeah, Jane, my wife. She died when Dirk was 13. Cancer. I was working three jobs, so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine. He helped her, cleaned up after her. But, you know, you watch somebody die, slow. Waste away to nothing. It does things to a person. Horrible things."

"I didn't know about his mother." Sam says

"He- He wouldn't talk about her not even to me. Lot of anger in that boy."

"I'm sorry." Sam tells him

"We'd really like to pay our respects, Mr. MacGregor. Um, do you mind telling us where Dirk is buried?" I asked him 

"Oh, he wasn't. I had him cremated."

"All of him?" Dean asked 

"Well, I kept a lock of his hair." 

"Oh, that's- That's nice." Dean says, "Where do you keep that?" 

"On my bus, in my Bible."

* * *

"Dirk." Sam says to the man as me and Dean made our way around the back of the bus

"Winchester. What are you gonna do, shoot me?" 

"Don't need to." Sam says and Dean wrapped the rope around the guy and tied it as I got on the bus followed by Dean, "That rope is soaked in salt water, Dirk. You're not going anywhere." 

"Everybody stay where you are. You'll be okay." I tell them and started looking around for the bible

"Aren't you the Cheer-leading Coach?" The teacher asked me 

"Not really. We're like 21 Jump Street." Dean tells them and I rolled my eyes, "The bus driver sells pot. Yeah."

"It's not here!" I said finding nothing

"Where is it?" Sam asked the guy 

"No where you'll ever find it."

"Where is it?" Sam asked again 

"Sam Winchester, still a bully. You, you jocks. You popular kids, you always thought you were better than everybody else. And to you, I was just Dirk the Jerk, right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you."

"I'm not evil, Dirk. I'm not. And neither were you. Trust me. I've seen real evil. We were scared and miserable and we took it out on each other. Us and everybody else. That's high school. But you suffer through that and it gets better. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that. You or Barry." Sam tells him

"Nothing is gonna get better for me. Not ever." The guy said to Sam then busted out of the rope and went towards Sam who shot at him making him fall down. Next thing I knew we get knocked down from behind and I get up as Dean grabbed the gun shooting at the kid who was punching Sam.

"Dean, Lexi, find the hair." Sam tells us and Dean went back on the bus as I go over to the driver.

"Hey, buddy, this isn't what it looks like." I tell him and searched his coat and pants pockets then pulled off his shoe tipping it and the hair falls out. I picked it up and grabbed my lighter then set it on fire. The kid screamed then the ghost left him.

"Little help." I heard Sam groan then Dean walked off the bus

"He's giving you the full cowgirl." Dean said and I shot him a look

* * *

_ **Flashback...** _

"God I can't wait to get out of here. If I have to be a stupid cheerleader any longer I might shoot someone." I said to Dean as we walked through the halls

"Hey Lexi" A girl says to me and I ignored her

"When is dad gonna save us?" I asked Dean when his phone rang

"Dad?" He answered, "Finally." Dean says and hung up looking at me and I sighed then we went to find Sam

* * *

"I can't wait to get the hell out of here. This place sucks." Dean says outside the school and we heard a horn honk seeing our dad pull up in the Impala.

"Come on, Sam." I tell him and we walked to the car and I got in the backseat.


	6. Forbidden Love chapter 6

**Forbidden Love**

"Hello Alexis." I heard Cas say and I looked around and I see him sitting next to me, I was still in the back seat of the Impala but Sam and Dean weren't there.

"Ok, you really got to stay out of my dreams." 

"I'm sorry. I don't know of another way to communicate with you so that the others won't hear." He says and I sighed

"What do you need?" 

"Uriel and I are gonna be at the hotel when you arrive. We need Dean." He told me and I looked at him

"Need him for what?"

"We'll explain later but I told Uriel that we would need you as well." He says

"Why me?"

"Because for what we need Dean for we need someone who can put him back in line." He said but before I could ask anymore questions I woke up to Dean shaking my shoulder

"Wake up sunshine we're here." He says and I looked out at the hotel then got out.

* * *

"Home, crappy home." Dean says as we walked in then Sam turned on the light and sure enough I see Uriel standing there with Cass in the back and I looked at him.

"Winchesters." Uriel said

"Oh, come on." Dean groaned

"You are needed." Uriel told him and I looked at Cas again

"Needed? We just got back from needed."

"Now, you mind your tone with me." Uriel warned him

"No, you mind your damn tone with us." Dean tells him and moved forward but Sam stopped him 

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." 

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes."

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel says

"Yeah, what were those, again? What exactly do you want from me?"

"Start with gratitude." Uriel told him

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Cas says to him

"And we don't care." Uriel adds and I saw Cas look forward, "Now, seven angels have been murdered. All of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons? How they doing it?" I asked him 

"We don't know."

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? A demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league." Sam pointed out

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." 

"Once we find whoever it is." Cas adds

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" I asked him

"Not quite. We have Alastair."

"Great. He should name your trigger man." Dean mentioned

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse." Cas tells him

"He's, like, a black belt in torture. I mean, you are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student." Uriel told him and I looked at Cas who avoided my look, "You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got."

"Dean, you are our best hope." Cas says

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this."

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel asked him then suddenly we disappeared

* * *

"This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely." Cas informed Dean as we looked through the window at Alastair who was held up

"Fascinating. Come on Lexi. Where's the door?" Dean asked them 

"Where are you going?" Cas asked him

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much."

"Angels are dying, boy." Uriel told him

"Everybody's dying these days. I get it. You're all-powerful, you can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this and why bring her here?" Dean asked them

"This is too much to ask, I know. But we have to ask it, as for Alexis, we needed someone who would be able to bring you back if you should..." 

"I wanna talk to Cas alone." Dean tells Uriel

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders." 

"Well, get some donuts while you're out." Dean told him and Uriel laughed

"This one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy." He said and disappeared

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby." Dean told Cass who just looked at him, "I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you."

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone."

"What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?" Dean asked him 

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies."

"Your sympathies?" I asked him standing next to Dean

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You," He said looking at me and I looked at him confused, "Both of you." He adds looking at Dean and I sighed, "They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment."

"Well, tell Uriel, or whoever you do not want me doing this, trust me."

"Want it? No. But I have been told we need it." Cas told him

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it you will not like what walks back out."

"That's why she is here, to help bring you back." Cas says indicating to me, "For what it's worth I would give anything not to have you do this."

* * *

"I know you're not happy with this," Cas says to me as we hear screaming and I face him

"You're right I don't, but what can I do about it? I'm just a mindless ape." I said sarcastically then faced the door again watching Dean

"That's what Uriel thinks of you not...not all of us do." He says and I glanced at him then heard the screaming again

"I need a minute." I told him and walked away.

* * *

**Cas POV...**

I stood there leaning on the table after Alexis walked away when the lights flickered then I felt a presence, "Anna."

"Hello, Castiel."

"Your human body..." I began to say 

"It was destroyed. I know. But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and..." 

"You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you." I told her

"Somehow, I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?" 

"He went to receive revelation." I said

"Right. Why are you letting Dean do this?'" She asked me

"He's doing God's work."

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have." She begged

"Who are we to question the will of God?"

"Unless this isn't his will."

"Then where do the orders come from?" I asked 

"I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not him. The Father you love, you think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous? What you're feeling it's called doubt. These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But, together, we can st..." 

"Together? I am nothing like you. You fell." I point out

"You say that, but I know the truth, the temptation you're feeling for a certain human." She told me and I looked over at Alexis who was far enough away from us to not hear anything, "That's why you walk in her dreams to speak to her instead of in person because you say it's wrong but a part of you feels like it's right." She says and I walked away from her. I couldn't help but admit it, she was mostly right, there was something about Alexis that drew me to her and I couldn't explain what that was. I'm an angel of the lord, she's a human, it's unthinkable for us to be anything.

"Go." I tell her

"Cas..." 

"Go." I said again and she left then Alexis walked back over

"You ok?" She asked me and I looked into her eyes, her captivating eyes.

"I'm fine."

* * *

**Alexis POV...**

I paced back and forth chewing on my thumb nail when I suddenly hear grunting noises and I looked into the window only to see Alastair freed from his binds and holding Dean by the throat, "Cas!" I yelled and he rushed over then moved me aside and went in, He ran up to Alastair who turned to face him and Cas stabbed him in the shoulder with the demon blade and Dean fell to the ground.

"Well, almost. Looks like God is on my side today." Alastair tells him and I slowly made my way to Dean as Cas raised his hand to twist the knife but Alastair pulled it out, "And just where do you think you're going?" He asked me and I looked at him as he raised his hand and I began to feel like I was choking, "You really need to learn your place girl." He says then I felt my legs give out as I flew into the wall that was behind me knocking me out.

Cas POV...

I watched Alastair choke Alexis by force then throw her against the wall and something in me snapped as we both started to fight each other and after a few hits he pushed me up against a pillar next to where she was and hit my back against a hook that was on it then hung me while choking me, "Well like roaches, you celestial's. Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven." He tells me and started to chant a spell, I feel myself leaving my vessel when suddenly he stops and flies back against the wall next to me and I fall down to the ground seeing Sam standing there, "Stupid pet tricks."

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" Sam asked him 

"You think I'm gonna tell you?" 

"Yeah, I do. How are the demons killing angels?" Sam asked asked again squeezing his hand

"I don't know." Alastair told him

"Right."

"It's not us. We're not doing it." Alastair said

"I don't believe you."

"Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she'd kill a hundred a thousand." Alastair told him and Sam lowered his hand, "Oh, go ahead. Send me back if you can."   
"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." Sam says and raised his hand again and I looked at him with...shock as he began to kill Alastair.

FL

After checking on Alexis I walked to the doorway of Dean's room seeing Sam sitting there, after he looked at me I walked away and he came out into the hall, "Sam-"

"Get in there and heal him, fix both of them. Miracle, now."

"I can't." I told him

"You and Uriel put him in there and brought Lexi with as well because you can't keep a simple devil's trap."

"I don't know what happened. That trap...it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry." I said to him

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers."

"Perhaps Alastair was lying." I mentioned

"No, he wasn't." Sam said and walked away

FL

"Castiel, I received revelation from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying and they they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible." Uriel told me and I sat down on the bench next to him, "Something is wrong up there. I mean, can you feel it?" 

"The murders, maybe they aren't demonic. Sam Winchester said the demons had nothing to do with it."

"If not the demons, what could it be?" He asked me 

"The will of heaven. We are failing, Uriel. We are losing the war. Perhaps the garrison is being punished."

"You think our Father would-?" He began to ask 

"Maybe our Father isn't giving the orders anymore. Maybe there is something wrong."

"Well, I won't wait to be gutted." He says standing up then disappeared

FL

"Anna. Anna, please." I begged and the light above me flickered then I turned around seeing her standing there

"Decided to kill me after all?" 

"I'm alone." I told her

"What do you want from me, Castiel?" 

"I'm considering disobedience." I said and she looked at me, after today with what happened with Dean....and Alexis. It was clear that something was wrong and a part of me didn't care anymore, I needed answers.

"Good."

"No, it isn't. For the first time, I feel..." I said

"It gets worse. Choosing your own course of action is confusing terrifying." She says and went to touch me but then pulled away, "That's right. You're too good for my help. I'm just trash. A walking blasphemy."

"Anna. I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do." I begged

"Like the old days? No. I'm sorry. It's time to think for yourself." She told me and left

FL

"You called?" I heard Uriel ask as I stood there looking at the pipes where we had Alastair chained up and I see the blood on the floor from where Alexis was thrown, "What do you say, Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?"

"Strange. Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate." I point out

"Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined." 

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself. We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other's sides, served together, away from home for what seems like forever. We're brothers, Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth.

"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel is another angel." He told me and I see an angel blade slide into his hand from his sleeve

"You." I said

"I'm afraid so."

"And you broke the devil's trap set Alastair on Dean and his sister." I told him

"Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cass. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and his sister and escaped, and you should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons."

"For the murders of our kin?" I asked him

"Not murders, Castiel. No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?"

"It is our Father's world, Uriel." I tell him

"Our Father? He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. This whining, puking larva." 

"Are you trying to convert me?" I asked him 

"I wanted you to join me. And I still do. With you, we can be powerful enough to--" 

"To?" I ask 

"To raise our brother." 

"Lucifer." I said with realization

"You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now, if you wanna believe in something, Cas, believe in him."

"Lucifer is not God." I point out

"God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that."

"But this? What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?" I asked him 

"I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Cass. Now, please, brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid."

"For the first time in a long time I am." I said and hit him throwing him back into the wall behind him. He got up and came over to me and we started to fight then he threw me into a pillar, I stood up and spit out the blood then we continued, "You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God." I tell him

"You haven't even met the man. There is no will." He says and punched me in the face, "No wrath." He hit me again, "No God." He said then I see him get stabbed from behind in the throat.

"Maybe or maybe not but there's still me." Anna told him and he fell to the ground then he died

* * *

"Are you alright?" I asked Dean as he laid in the hospital bed

"No thanks to you."

"You need to be more careful." I tell him

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap."

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead." I said

"Was it the demons?" 

"It was disobedience. He was working against us." I told him

"Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?" 

"Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you-"I began to explained.

"Jump-started the apocalypse."

"And we were too late." I finished

"Why didn't you just leave me there, then?"

"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean it's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it." I tell him

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean?" He asked and I looked away, "Hey. Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean?"

"I don't know." 

"Bull."

"I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you." I said

"Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cass. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me."

* * *

I left Dean's room and walked to the one next door seeing Sam asleep in the chair next to Alexis's bed, she was still asleep, has been for 2 days now. I walked over to her bed and looked at her. Why is it after everything I learned, everything I have become, why does she have an affect on me that I can't explain? I put my hand to her head attempting to heal her one more time but nothing happened so instead I closed my eyes and put myself into her mind.

_"Alexis! Time for lunch!" I heard a woman yell from the room I was standing in then saw a little brown haired child run into the kitchen and sit next to a young boy that I assumed was Dean as the woman put a plate of food in front of her and the little girl smiled as the woman kissed the top of her head._

_The scene switched to a much older girl standing in front of a tombstone, I walked over and looked at the name, Mary Winchester. I looked at Alexis as she stood there and saw tears go down her face._

_The scene switched again to an even older Alexis standing in front of a burning body with her two brothers and Dean had his arm around her shoulder as once again tears fel out of her eyes, "Goodbye Daddy." She whispered and they walked away._

_The scenes that followed were more sad, Sam dying then being brought back, Dean dying then being brought back, none of these memories showed her dying._

_"Do you think we'll be okay?" I heard her ask Dean as they sat on a bench next to their car. It had to be a recent memory._

_"I don't know anymore, Castiel, he seems okay but...he brought me back from hell for what reason?"_

_"Maybe because it wasn't your time despite the deal." She tells him_

_"Nah, he said they have plans for me. Whatever the hell that means."_

_"Well either way, we have each other, always will." She told him and he smiled_

_"I love you sis."_

_"I love you too big brother." She told him and they looked up at the sky, "Although it seems like...Cas should take that stick out."_

_"Cas?" He asked her_

_"What? His actual name is a lot to say." She says and giggled, that sound rang in my ear like a harp._

_"Alright fine, Cas it is, and yes he does." _

_"Plus he's not bad looking." She said with a smirk and I looked at her confused_

_"Okay gross." Dean said and got up then walked away as she laughed then looked out at the stars._

_"Look I don't normally do this but if there is a God I beg you. Please, please keep my brothers safe. I don't care what happens to me, just make sure that Sammy won't ever be alone, don't let anything happen to Dean. They've been through to much, we all have, but their my brothers, I love them, and I can't...I refuse to watch either one of them die again. So please, God, watch over them." She says and wiped her face. I looked at her and she sighed then stood up walking towards the car getting in it and it drove off._

"Cas?" I heard someone say and I looked down at Alexis who still had her eyes closed. I took my hand away and took one more look at her then left. What is this that I'm feeling? I'm an angel, I shouldn't be feeling anything but yet she....affects me. Why?


	7. Forbidden Love chapter 7

**Forbidden Love**

**A/N: As I've said before I hope everyone is enjoying this story and feel free to leave positive or negative comments and any suggestions. I welcome anything.**

**5AM..**

After waking up to my alarm going off I slowly got out of bed, showered, got dressed, had breakfast then got in my car and headed to work. 

"Morning Alexis." Mr. Smith greeted as he walked over to my desk

"Good morning Mr. Smith."

"Any messages?" He asked and I handed him the slips, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**11:30AM**

"Your usual for lunch Mr. Smith?" I asked him knocking on his door

"Yes, thank you Alexis." He told me and I started to walk away, "Alexis," He said and I looked at him, "You're doing an amazing job, keep it up."

"Thank you sir."

"Alexis, come on now, we've worked together for quite a while now, call me Dean." He says and I smiled

"Ok, thank you Dean."

**7PM**

"Alexis I thought I told you to go home." Dean says to me walking out of his office at the end of the day 

"You did but I'm just finalizing these documents for Mr. Adler then send them in."

"Eh come on it can wait until tomorrow morning." He said

"But..."

"No, no buts, grab your stuff and let's go. I'm not gonna have my assistant working herself to hard. Come on." He told me and I sighed then closed out of what I was doing, gathered up my things and we headed to the elevator, "So when are you gonna find yourself a guy so that I don't have to drag you out of the office every night?" He asked and I chuckled as we got to the elevator and waited for it

"Yeah sure, like I could find anyone who would be remotely interested in me."

"Oh come on now you're being to hard on yourself. I'm sure there is a guy out there who wouldn't want to miss the chance to date you." He says

"Sadly all I find are the jerks with sticks up their butts."

"Oh stop it. You'll find someone, but for now I'm making it a rule that you have to leave the office an hour before I do." He told me and I looked at him

"But what if I need to finish things up? Or-or Mr. Adler needs something on his desk by morning?"

"Then you can do it the morning, you get here early enough." He says

"But..."

"Ah ah! No buts, an hour before I leave, ok?" He insisted and I sighed then nodded my head, "Atta girl." He said and the door opened and we walked in joining another man standing in there. I see the guy look over at us and I looked back forward.

"Do I know you two?" He asked us and both me and Dean looked at him 

"I don't think so." Dean told him and I just shook my head at him

"I'm sorry, you both just look really familiar."

"Save it for the health club pal." Dean told him and we reached our floor getting off the elevator.

**A couple days later...**

Me and Dean stood there as they wheeled one of the members from the IT department away in a body bag and I had my hand over my mouth then looked up and saw the guy from the elevator looking over at us, "Something about this seem not right to you?" I heard Dean ask someone next to him

"Yeah, try the whole thing. I'm telling you, man, I'll never eat popcorn again."

"Yeah, right." Dean whispered and looked at me

* * *

  
"Here is that paper you asked for and that guy from IT is here." I told Dean handing him the paper when the guy knocked on the door, "Hi. Ian, is it? Yeah, come on in." Dean says to him and I stood next to the desk, "Yesterday you filled out a 445-T and no problem, just a few errors when we did your switch to Vista. So I'm sure you're used to filling out the dash-R's, right?" 

"Oh, no."  
"No, no. It's fine, it's fine. I just need you to redo one so I can get the show on the road with the invoicing." Dean tells him

"Oh, my God."

"No, it's fine. Re-file it and we're square." Dean says

"I can't believe I did this.I can't believe I- I can't believe I did this." The guy said as he began to panic and I looked at Dean

"Hey, guy, come on."

"No, no. It affected profits, it- I screwed up, I- I can't- I can't- I am so sorry, I- How could I do that? I failed Sandover. I failed the company."

"Why don't you sit down, Ian." I tell him

"No." Ian said and rushed out of the office

"Ian?" Dean asked getting up and I went to follow, "No, no stay here." He says to me and left, "Ian." After a bit I went back to my desk when I heard shouting, "Somebody help me!" I heard and ran to the men's bathroom opening the door seeing Dean kneeling down next to Ian's dead body

"Oh my god." I said putting my hand over my mouth and Dean looked at me  
"Alexis, go, go get someone." He said and I hesitated not being able to take my eyes off the body, "Alexis!" He says again and I looked at him then nodded my head and left.

* * *

"No, I followed him into the bathroom. He was- He was standing there in front of the mirror, and then..." Dean started to explain to the cops as I stood there leaning against the wall watching them wheel out the body and I looked over at the IT guy from the elevator, "And he stabbed himself in the neck. I'm sorry, that's uh.."

* * *

"Come on in. Shut the door." Dean tells the IT guy as he walked in, "Who the hell are you?" 

"I'm not sure I know."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked 

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago."

"All right, you cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now..." Dean tells him

"Now what?" 

"Now nothing. I, uh So you started working here three weeks ago, huh? Yeah, us too." He says indicating to me then grabbed his water bottle, "It's the Master Cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business." He mentioned and took a drink.

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian did you see something?" Sam asked him 

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw."

"Wait. Are you saying that-? Did you see a ghost?" Sam asks

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck."

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?" 

"So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling us?" I asked him 

"I know it sounds crazy. But yes. That's what I'm telling you."

"Uh-huh. Based on what?" Dean asked 

"Instinct."

"I've got the same instinct." Dean adds

"Me too"

"Seriously? You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts. And then it turns out that there's a real ghost."

"So you're telling us that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?" I asked him

"No, I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little. I think I found a connection between the two guys." Sam told us and pulled out some papers handing them to Dean and I 

"You broke into their e-mail accounts?" I asked him 

"I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity."

"Nice." Dean says

"Yeah. Okay. So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same e-mail telling them to report to H.R., Room 1444."

"H.R.'s on seven." I point out

"Exactly."

"Should we go check this out?" Dean asked him

"Like right now?" 

"No. No, it's getting late. You're right." Dean says and I sighed

"I am dying to check this out right now." Sam told us 

"Right?" I said in agreement 

* * *

We head down the hallway to room 1444 when we hear someone screaming from it so Sam rushed over to it first followed by me and Dean, he tried the doorknob but it didn't open then suddenly he kicked it in and I looked at him shocked, "Whoa." Dean says and we run in, Dean and Sam go to lift the self off of someone when suddenly I feel someone grab me and throw me into a shelf then I looked up and saw Dean and Sam get thrown as well. When I looked up I saw a pale looking old man standing above the guy under the shelf and sparks started coming out of his fingers so I got up and looked around then found a wrench grabbing it and swung it at the guy expecting to hit him but instead he disappeared then I looked at Sam and Dean in confusion 

"How'd you know how to do that?" Sam asked me after they lifted the shelf off of the person and I looked at the wrench in my hand

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Holy crap, dude." Dean says as we sat in his apartment

"Yeah. I could use a beer." Sam mentioned

"I agree." I said

"Oh, sorry, I'm on the cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house." Dean told us

"Hey. How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" Dean asked me

"Crazy, right? And nice job kicking that door too. That was very Jet Li." I said to Sam 

"What are you, like a black belt or something?" Dean asked him 

"No. I have no clue how I did that. It's like we've done this before."

"What do you mean, "before"? Like Shirley MacLaine before?" Dean asked 

"No. I can't shake this feeling like I don't belong here. You know? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle."

"I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that way." I told him

"No. Well, look, it's more than that. Like, I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it, except that it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different." Sam explained and I couldn't help but feel the same way, "What about you two? Either of you ever feel that way?" He asked me and Dean 

"I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though." Dean tells him

"I agree. There's something going on here, as weird as it may seem. We should get to the bottom of it." I said

"All right, so, what do we do now?" Sam asked 

"We do what I do best, Sammy. Research." Dean tells him and I looked at him confused

"Okay. Did you just call me Sammy?" 

"Did I?" Dean asked 

"I think you did." I point out

"Yeah. Don't." Sam says

* * *

"Oh, jackpot." Dean said sitting in front of his computer

"What you got?" I asked him 

"I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters. These guys are genius. Check it out." He told us and we walked over to him and looked

"Instructional videos?" Sam asked

"We know why you're watching. You've got a problem."

"A ghost problem."

"A ghost-related problem."

"A ghost- It's like a ghost-adjacent pr- It's like a problem that's-"

"Whatever. You've come to the right place. The only decent place, really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it."

"Period."

"Watch and learn."

"The first step in any supernatural fight: Figure out what you're up against."

* * *

  
"That's him. That's the ghost. P. T. Sandover." I informed them looking at my laptop showing them the picture, "Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids. Used to say he was the company. His very blood pumped through the building."

"Wow, okay. So slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company even killing for it." Dean says

"Plus, this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building." I point out

"But lots of guys jumped off high rises that year." Dean said

"How many companies had 17 suicides?" I asked 

"Phew. Okay, so P. T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress." Sam said

"The worst time since the Great Depression-" I started to say

"Is now. Yeah, now sucks. My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even wanna talk about it." Dean says

"So Sandover's helping the bottom line-" Sam began to say

"By zapping some model employees." I finished

"Yeah. I mean, Ian and Paul. It was like he turned them into different people." Sam mentioned

"Perfect worker bees, exactly. So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it." Dean said

"One more interesting fact, the building wasn't always that high. Used to be 14 floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, 1444? Once upon a time, that was the old man's office." I tell them

* * *

"Once you've got that thing in your sights. You kill it."

"Using special ghost-hunting weapons."

"First, salt."

"It's like acid to ghosts."

"Burny acid."

"Not LSD."

"It's a bad trip for ghosts."

"Next up, iron."

"That's why the wrench worked." Sam pointed out and I looked at him

"Pure power in your hand. Dissipates ghosts instantly."

"Next little trick. We learnt this from those useless douche bags and their sister-"

"That we hate."

"The Winchesters."

"Gun."

"Shotgun shell."

"Pack it up with fresh rock salt."

"Very effective."

"Very effective."

"Winchesters still suck ass, though."

"Affirmative. Suckage, major."

* * *

"Where do we even get a gun?" Dean asked as he packed up the bag 

"Gun store?" Sam says 

"Isn't there some kind of waiting period?" I asked 

"I think so."

"How in the hell-?" Dean started to ask 

"I don't know. Seems pretty impossible." Sam says

* * *

"The aforementioned super annoying Winchesters also taught us this one other thing."

"You have to burn the remains."

"Okay, this next part gets a little gross. Sometimes you might have to dig up the body. Sorry."

"It's illegal in some states."

"All states."

"Possibly all states."

* * *

"Sandover was cremated." I told Sam and Dean

"What? So, what do we do now?" Dean asked

* * *

"Now, if the deceased has been cremated-" 

"Don't panic."

"Don't panic. Gotta look for some other remains."

"A hair in a locket."

"Fingernails, baby teeth-" 

"Milk teeth."

"Genetic material. You know what we're talking about."

"Go find it."

"Fight well, young lions."

"Godspeed."

* * *

"Set your cell phone to walkie-talkie in case we get separated." Dean tells us as we get into the elevator and I pulled out my phone

"How are we gonna find some ancient speck of DNA in a skyscraper?" Sam asked 

"Well, that creepy storeroom used to be Sandover's office, right?" I said 

* * *

We began looking through the storage room when me and Dean walked behind a shelf, "What the hell are you doing here?" I hear someone ask and Dean and I ducked then saw a security guard standing next to Sam

"Nothing. I just-" 

"Come with me." The guard told him taking Sam out of the room

"Now what?" I asked Dean

"We keep looking."

* * *

"Hey. You okay?" I asked Sam over the phone 

"Call you back."

* * *

"Dean, Alexis, you both there?" Sam asked us 

"Yeah, listen, I think we got it. Meet us on 22." Dean tells him

"Okay, yeah. Just take the stairs."

* * *

"Whoa. That's a lot of blood." Dean pointed out as Sam walked over to us 

"Yeah, I know."

"Right. So in there. P.T. Sandover's gloves." I point out

"How much you wanna bet there's a smidge of DNA in there? Like a fingernail clipping or a hair? Something." Dean added

"So you ready?" Sam asked us 

"I have no idea."

"Me neither." I tell him and Dean took out a crowbar and I grabbed one as well

"Go for it." Sam said and Dean broke the glass then suddenly it got cold and I saw my breath. Just then the ghost popped up behind Dean and threw him into the wall then did the same thing to me and Sam. Sam grabbed the salt as the ghost got closer and flung some at him making him disappear.

"Nice." Dean said standing up and the ghost reappeared behind him and I grabbed the fir poker Sam had

"Dean." I said and tossed it to him which he caught then swung it at the ghost, "Nice catch." I told him

"Right?" He says then me and Sam stand up and the ghost popped up again, they both swung at the same time making him go away. The ghost just kept popping up behind us and we kept swinging until he appeared behind me and threw me into a wall making me hit a light 

"Lexi!" Dean shouted but was thrown too followed by Sam who got up and we saw the ghost standing over Dean so sam got up and went to the gloves lighting them on fire and I see the ghost burn up and vanish then me and Sam looked at Dean

"That was amazing." Sam says and I laughed

"Right? Right?" Dean asked getting up

* * *

"I gotta tell you. I've never had so much fun in my life." Dean tells us in his office

"Me neither."

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?" I asked 

"We should keep doing this." Sam said

"I know." Dean agreed

"I mean it.

"There gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people." Sam says

"Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers." I said sarcastically

"No, really. I mean, for real."

"What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?" Dean asked him

"Exactly."

"How would we live? You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by, with stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel every night?" I asked him 

"All just details."

"Details are everything. You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without health insurance." Dean mentioned

"All right. Uh - Confession."

"What?" I asked him 

"Remember those dreams I told you about with the ghosts?" Sam asked us 

"Yeah?" Dean asked 

"I was fighting them."

"Okay." I said

"With you two. We were these, like, hunters and we were friends. More like brothers..and sister really. I mean, what if that's who we really are?" He asked and I looked at him confused, "You saw us back there working together. The ghost was scrambling brains. What if it scrambled ours?"

"That's insane." Dean says

"Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?"

"The ghost is dead, we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but-" I started to say 

"Look, all I know is, this isn't who we're supposed to be."

"No. I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother, Ellen, and my sisters name is Jo." Dean told him

"When's the last time you talked to them? To any of them?"

"Okay, you're upset. Upset, confused-" I started to tell him

"Yeah, I only moved here because I broke up with my fiancée, Madison. But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital."

"Okay. What are you saying? Are you trying to say that my family isn't real? Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories?" Dean asked him

"All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. And I know. I know that deep down, you both have gotta be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douche bag. This isn't you. I know you."

"Know me? You don't know me, pal and you don't know her. You should go." Dean tells him and I sighed as Sam walked out.

* * *

**Dean POV...**

"Got a minute?" Mr. Adler asked after knocking on my office door 

"Sure, of course."

"How are you feeling, Dean?" He asked shutting it

"Uh, great."

"You look a little tired. Been working hard, I gather." He mentioned

"Yeah."

"Ah, don't be modest, I hear everything. And I'm pleased with what I'm hearing. That's why it's important to me that you're happy." He says and grabbed his pen the some paper writing something down and handed it to me, "How's that for a bonus?" He asked and I looked at the paper shocked 

"That's very generous."

"Purely selfish. Wanna make sure you're not going anywhere." He told me

"Wow. Are you sure?" 

"Positive. You are Sandover material, son. Real go-getter. Carving your own way." He says

"Well, thanks. I try."

"I see big things in your future. Maybe even Senior VP, Eastern Great Lakes Division. Don't get me wrong, you'll have to work for it. Seven days a week, lunch at your desk.But in eight to 10 short years, that could be you." He informed me

"Well, thank you. Thank you, sir. It's, um But I am giving my notice."

"This is a joke. You're kidding me, right?" He asked 

"No. I've- I recently- Very recently realized that I have some other work I have to do. It's very important to me."

"Other work? Another company?" He asked

"No, I- It's hard to explain. It's just that this- This is- It's just- It's not who I'm supposed to be." I told him and he smiled at me, "What?" 

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Finally." He says and stood up then put his fingers to my head and it all came flooding back

"The hell? Why am I wearing a tie?" I asked and my stomach rumbled, "My God, am I hungry."

"Welcome back."

"Wait. Did I-? Did I just get touched by-? - You're an angel, aren't you?" I asked him 

"I'm Zachariah."

"Oh, great. That's all I need is another one of you guys." I told him

"I'm hardly another one, Dean. I'm Castiel's superior. Believe me, I had no interest in popping here into one of these smelly things. But after the unfortunate situation with Uriel I felt it necessary to pay a visit. Get my ducks in a row."

"I am not one of your ducks." I said

"Starting with your attitude."

"Oh, so, what? This was all some sort of a lesson? Is that what you're telling me? Wow. Very creative."

"You should see my decoupage."

"Gross. No, thank you. So, what? I'm just hallucinating all this? Is that it?" I asked him

"Not at all. Real place, real haunting. Just plunked you in the middle without the benefit of your memories."

"Just to shake things up? So you can have fun watching us run around like ass clowns in monkey suits?" I asked him

"To prove to you that the path you're on is truly in your blood. You're a hunter. Not because your dad made you, not because God called you back from hell. But because it is what you are. You love it. You find your way to it in the dark and you're miserable without it. Dean, let's be real here. You're good at this. You'll be successful. You will stop it."

"Stop what? The apocalypse, huh? Lucifer? What? Be specific, man." I said to him

"You'll do everything you're destined to do. All of it. But I know, I know. You're not strong enough, you're scared. You got daddy issues. You can't do it. Right?"

"Angel or not, I will stab you in your face." I threatened

"All I'm saying is it's how you look at it. Most folks live and die without moving more than the dirt it takes to bury them. You get to change things. Save people, maybe even the world. All the while you drive a classic car and fornicate with women. This isn't a curse, it's a gift. So for God's sakes, Dean, quit whining about it. Look around. There are plenty of fates worse than yours. So are you with me? You wanna go steam yourself another latte? Or are you ready to stand up and be who you really are?"


	8. Forbidden Love chapter 8

**Forbidden Love**

"Uh, can I help you?" The clerk of the comic store asked us as we walked in 

"Sure hope so. Agents DeYoung, Rhodes and Shaw. Just need to ask you a few questions." Dean tells him

"Anything strange in the building last couple of days?" Sam asked

"Like what?"

"Some tenants reported flickering lights." I said to him

"I don't think so. Why?" 

"What about noises? Any skittering in the walls, kind of like rats?" I asked him

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?" 

"What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?" Sam asked 

"I knew it. You guys are LARPing, aren't you?" He asked us and we looked at him confused

"Excuse me?" Sam asked 

"You're fans."

"Fans of what?" Dean asked 

"What is LARPing?" I ask 

"Like you don't know. Live-action role playing. And pretty hardcore too."

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean told him

"Asking questions like the building's haunted. Like from the books. What are they called? Supernatural. The three of them use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Steve, Amanda and Dirk? Sal, Ally and Dane?" 

"Sam, Alexis and Dean?" I asked him 

"That's it."

"You're saying this is a book?" Dean asked him

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies though. Kind of more of an underground cult following. Let's see." He says getting up walking over to a bin and pulled one out handing it to Dean, "There. That's the first one, I think."

"Supernatural, By Carver Edlund. 'Along a lonely California highway a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths.'" Dean read and Sam reached for the book

"Give me that." He says and looked at it

"We're gonna need all the copies of Supernatural you got."

* * *

"This is freaking insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?" Dean asked as we sat there reading the books while Sam was on his computer 

"You got me."

"Everything is in here. I mean, everything. From the racist truck to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here, dude." Dean pointed out

"How come we haven't heard of them before?" I asked getting up and going over to the table with Dean following and we sat down

"They were pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Started in '05. Publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And the last one, No Rest for the Wicked ends with you going to hell." Sam says pushing the computer to Dean.

"Well, I reiterate. Freaking insane. Oh, check it out, there's actually fans. Not many of them, but still. You read this?" He asked Sam

"Yeah."

"For fans, they do complain a lot. Listen to this. Simpatico says, "The demon story line is trite, clichéd and overall craptastic." Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico, we lived it." Dean said and I chuckled

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. Gets better."

"There are Sam Girls, Alexis Girls and Dean Girls and....what's a slash fan?" Dean asked

"As in Sam-slash-Dean. Together." Sam told him and I looked at him 

"Like, "together" together?" I asked 

"Yeah."

"They do know we're brothers, right?" Dean asked 

"Doesn't seem to matter."

"Oh, come on, there's even Sam/Alexis or Dean/Alexis," Dean mentioned and I threw up in my mouth a little, "That- That's just sick." Dean says shutting the computer, "We gotta find this Carver Edlund."

"That might not be so easy." Sam said

"Why not?" I asked him 

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like Carver Edlund is a pen name."

"Somebody's gotta know who he is." Dean pointed out

* * *

"So you published the Supernatural books?" Sam asked the lady 

"Yup. Yeah. Gosh, these books. They never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know, Dr. Sexy, M.D.? Please."

"Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can shine a light on an underappreciated series." I tell her

"Yeah. If we got a little bit of good press, then maybe we could start publishing again."

"No, no, no. God, no. Why would you wanna do that? You know, it's such a complete series what with Dean going to hell and all." Dean says

"Oh, my God, that was one of my favorite ones because Dean was so strong and sad and brave. And Sam and Alexis- I mean, the best parts are when they cry. You know, like in Heart, when Sam had to kill Madison the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in Home, when Dean had to call John and ask him for help. Or In my time of Dying when Alexis finds their dad on the ground in the hospital room." The lady said and I felt my heart twist a little with pain, "Gosh. If only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings like Sam and Dean are." She says and I looked at my brothers

"Real men?" Dean asked 

"Uh- I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that?" 

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside." Dean pointed out

"Is that supposed to be funny?" 

"Lady, this whole thing is funny." Dean says and I smacked his arm

"How do I know you three are legit, hm?" 

"Oh, trust me. We, uh- We're legit." I told her

"Well I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my Winchesters."

"No, no, no. Never. No, that's- We are actually, um big fans." Sam says to her

"Hm. You've read the books."

"Cover to cover." Dean pointed out

"What's the year and model of the car?"

"1967 Chevy Impala." Dean answered

"What's May 2nd?" 

"That's my- That's Sam's birthday." Sam told her

"January 24th is Dean's" Dean said 

"October 15th is Alexis's" I add

"Sam's score on the LSAT?" 

"One seventy-four." Sam says

"Dean's favorite song?" 

"It's a tie. Between Zep's Rambling On and Traveling Riverside Blues." 

"What's Alexis's biggest fear other then losing her brothers?"

"Clowns, same as Sam." I told her

"Okay. Okay. What do you wanna know?" 

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked her 

"Oh, no. No, sorry, I can't do that."

"We just wanna talk to him. Get the Supernatural story in his own words." I tell her

"He's very private. Just like Salinger."

"Please. Like I said, we are, um, heh big big fans." Sam tells her showing his anti-possesion tattoo on his chest, Dean sighed then showed his and I held my wrist up showing mine.

"Awesome. One sec. You know what? I got one too." She told us showing us one on her butt and I looked away.

"Wow, you are a fan." Dean tells her and I smacked his arm again

"Ha. Okay. His name's Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off."

* * *

"You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked the guy who opened the door 

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the Supernatural books?" Sam asked as well

"Maybe. Why?" 

"I'm Dean. This is Sam and that's Alexis. The Dean, Alexis and Sam you've been writing about." Dean told him and the guy shut the door, Dean sighed and rang the door bell again then the door opened

"Look, uh, I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's always nice to hear from the fans. But for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." The guy tells us and went to shut the door again but Dean stopped it

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean told him pushing him in and we walked inside

"Wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny."

"Damn straight, it's not funny." Dean says

"We just want to know how you're doing it." Sam mentioned 

"I'm not doing anything."

"Are you a hunter?" I asked him

"What? No, I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons and tulpas and changelings?" Dean asked and the guy backed up and fell onto the couch 

"Is this some kind of Misery thing? It is, isn't it? It's a Misery thing."

"It's not a Misery thing. Believe me we are not fans." Dean says

"Well, then what do you want?" 

"I'm Alexis, this is Sam and that's Dean." I told him

"Alexis, Sam and Dean are fictional characters. I made them up. They're not real."

* * *

"Are those real guns?" Chuck asked us as Sam opened up the trunk to the Impala 

"Yup. This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs." Dean says

"Heh. I gotta hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans. That's awesome. So there's- I think I've got some posters in the house." Chuck said and started to walk away

"Chuck, stop." Dean says to him

"Wait. Please, don't hurt me."

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking seals?" I asked him 

"How do you know about that?" 

"Question is how do you?" Dean asked 

"Because I wrote it."

"You kept writing?" Sam asks

"Yeah. Even after the publisher went bankrupt. But those books never came out. Okay, wait. Heh, heh, heh. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that-? Did Phil put you up to this?" 

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam and our sister Alexis." Dean introduced

"Last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down."

* * *

"Oh! Oh, you're still there." Chuck told us after taking a drink

"Yup." Dean says

"You're not a hallucination." 

"Nope." I tell him

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously, I'm a god."

"You're not a god." Sam says

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through. The physical beatings alone."

"We're still in one piece." I mentioned

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. You had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica."

"Chuck." Sam says

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." Dean told him

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?" 

"Yeah." I said

"What about the ghost ship?" 

"Yes, that too." Dean said

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing. If I'd known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god." Dean pointed out

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam added

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow you're just focused on our lives." I tell him

"Yeah, like laser focused." Dean added, "Are you working on anything right now?" 

"Holy crap."

"What?" I asked him 

"The latest book. It's, uh- It's kind of weird."

"Weird how?" 

"It's very Vonnegut."

"Slaughterhouse-Five Vonnegut or Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?" Dean asked him and me and Sam shared a look before looking back at Dean

"What?" We asked him at the same time 

"What?" 

"It's Kilgore Trout Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself at my house confronted by my characters." Chuck told us

* * *

"I'm in a Laundromat, reading about myself in a Laundromat reading about myself. My head hurts." Dean pointed out as me and Sam started doing our laundry

"There's something this guy's not telling us." Sam says

"Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to doubt Chuck, whether he was telling the whole truth." Dean quoted 

"Stop it."

"'Stop it,' Sam said. Guess what you do next." Dean says and Sam went back to doing his clothes, "Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive." I don't know how, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face but those are definitely your brooding and pensive shoulders. You just thought I was a dick." Dean said to him and I snorted

"Guy's good." Sam mentioned

"Alexis stood there watching her two brothers bicker while she folded her clothes thinking about how much Chuck knew but what she was really thinking about was flicking Dean in the back of the head for being annoying." Dean read and I looked at him, "Don't even think about it." He said to me

"Then stop reading from that." I told him and walked over to the washer

* * *

"So you wrote another chapter?" Sam asked Chuck

"This was easier before you were real."

"We can take it. Just spit it out." Dean told him

"You especially are not gonna like this."

"I didn't like hell." Dean says

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam." Chuck told us and I looked at Sam then him

"Coming to kill him? When?" I asked him 

"Tonight."

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean asked

"See, it's, uh "Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion." Chuck read and Sam started to laugh

"You're kidding me?" 

"You think this is funny?" I asked him 

"You don't? I mean, come on. Fiery demonic passion?" 

"It's just a first draft.

"Wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl." Dean brought up

"No. This time, she's a "comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana." 

"Great. Perfect." I said

"So, what happens after the fiery demonic whatever?" Dean asked him

"I don't know. It hasn't come to me yet."

"You guys, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam asked

"How does this whole psychic thing work?" I asked Chuck 

"You mean my process?"

"Yes, your process." I tell him

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so I drink until I fall asleep. At first, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"First time you dreamt about us?" Dean asked him

"It flowed. It just- It kept flowing. It still does. I can't stop it, really."

"You can't seriously believe--" Sam started to say

"Humor me. Look, why don't we-? We just-" Dean began to say and Chuck held up the paper to him, "Take a look at these and see what's what. You--"

"Knew you were gonna ask for that." Chuck says finishing for him

* * *

"Dean, come on. "The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink flower Band-Aids on his face." Sam read from the paper while Dean drove

"So?" 

"So I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink flower Band-Aid." Sam told him

"What's your point?" 

"My point is this all of this is totally implausible. It's nuts." Sam pointed out

"He's been right about everything. You think he'll ground out at first now?" 

"Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow." Sam read

"A tarp?" 

"Yeah, on the rear window. You drive it like that." Sam said

"Might be wrong about the details. Doesn't mean he's wrong about the result."

"So we're just gonna run?" Sam asked him 

"We are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith." I point out and we come up on some troopers blocking the road

"What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked him 

"Bridge is out ahead."

"We're just trying to get out of town." Dean says

"Afraid not."

"Is there a detour?" He asked 

"Nope."

"No sideroad to the highway?" Dean asks 

"To get to the highway, you cross that river. To cross the river, you take that bridge."

"How deep's the river?" Dean asked him

"Sorry. Afraid you three have to spend the night in town." 

* * *

"Hey, this could be a good thing. If this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we gotta do is get off the path." Dean told us

"How do you mean?" I asked him 

"It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say that we go left--"

"Then we go right." Sam finished

"Exactly. We get off book, we never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we get into a fight, so no fighting. No research for either of you." Dean says to me and Sam

"No bacon cheeseburger for you." I tell him

"No problem. I'll order something else." 

"Hey." The waitress greeted

"Hi, what's good?" Dean asked her 

"Well, if you like burgers Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country."

"Really."

"I'll just have the Cobb salad, please." Sam told her

"I'll have the Cesar Salad please." I said and we both looked at Dean

"I'll have the veggie tofu burger. Thanks." He told her and she left

"This is ridiculous." Sam pointed out

"Lilith is ridiculous?" I asked him 

"The idea of me hooking up with her is."

"Right. Because something like that could never happen." Dean mentioned and I kicked his shin

"Ow." He said looking at me and rubbed it

"Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close."

"So?" 

"So we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where--this is an opportunity." Sam told him

"Are you-?" Dean began to asked getting angry then stopped, "It frustrates me when you say such reckless things." Dean said to him calmly

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide than fight." 

"Cobb salad for you." The waitress says walking over with our plates, "Cesar salad for you," She told me setting mine down, "And the tofu veggie burger for you."

"Thank you." I told her and she walked away

"It's not hiding, it's being smart. It's picking your battles. This is a battle that we are not ready to fight." Dean told him and picked up his burger taking a bite, "Oh, my God. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing."

"I am so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake." The waitress told him walking over taking the plate from him.

* * *

"Dean, this place charges by the hour." I told him as we pulled up to the hotel

"The book says Lilith finds Sam at the Red Motel. Hence, the Hooker Inn. It's opposite day, remember?" 

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sam asked Dean as he placed hex bags around the room 

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-proof the room."

"What, I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?" Sam asked him 

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do. You can use the Magic Fingers or watch Casa Erotica on pay-per-view." Dean told him walking to the door then looked in Sam's bag and grabbed his laptop

"Oh, dude, come on."

"Just call it a little insurance." Dean said

"What are you gonna do?" I asked him

"The pages say I spend all day riding around in the Impala, so I'm gonna go park her. Behave yourself, would you? No homework. And you," He says to me, "Book says you start reading so come on, you're going for a walk, but no going to the library." He said and I sighed before grabbing my coat and walked out the door before being followed by Dean shortly

"You really think this will work?"

"It's has to." He says and I walked away from him

* * *

As I continued walking down the sidewalk in town I couldn't help shake this feeling like something was wrong when suddenly my phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Dean so I answered it, "What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Um...about 3 blocks away from the hotel heading towards Joe's Diner." I told him and someone wolf whistled at me but I ignored them

"Alright I'm on my way."

"On your way? Why?" I asked him

"I'll explain when I get there. It's time we paid a visit to Chuck." He says and hung up before I could ask what he was talking about.

* * *

"Dean. Alexis." Chuck says walking into his house

"I take it you knew we'd be here." Dean told him

"You look terrible."

"That's because I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck." Dean says

"Oh."

"That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true, all you have to say is, "oh"?" Dean asked him getting angry

"Dean.." 

"Please don't yell at me." Chuck tells him

"I get the feeling there's something you're not telling us." Dean said standing up

"What wouldn't I tell you?" 

"How you know what you know?" I asked him

"I don't know how I know. I just do."

"Not good enough." Dean told him and pushed Chuck up against the wall, "How the hell are you doing this?" 

"Dean, let him go." I heard behind me and I jumped seeing Cass standing there, "This man is to be protected."

"Why?" I asked him 

"He's a prophet of the Lord."

* * *

"You- You're Castiel, aren't you?" Chuck asked him 

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I admire your work." Cass says picking up a book

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy? A prophet? Come on. He's practically a Penthouse Forum writer." Dean pointed out as Chuck grabbed his bag of alcohol moving past me and sitting down

"Did you know about this?" I asked him 

"I, uh- I might have dreamt about it."

"And you didn't tell us?" Dean asked 

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness."

"This guy decides our fate?" Dean asked Cass

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece, a conduit for the inspired word."

"The word? The word of God? Like the New New Testament?" I asked him 

"One day, these books, they'll be known as the Winchester Gospel."

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean and Chuck said at the same time

"I am not kidding you."

"If you three will please excuse me one minute." Chuck says getting up and walked upstairs

"Him? Really?" I asked Cass 

"You should have seen Luke."

"Why'd he get tapped?" Dean asked 

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?" I asked him 

"Very."

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this?" Dean asked 

"Around what?" 

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?" I ask 

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it so it shall come to pass."

* * *

"We're getting out of here." Dean says to Sam as we walked into the hotel room

"What? Where?" 

"Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we gotta swim. We are getting out." Dean told him and I looked round the room

"Dude, where are all the hex bags?" I asked Sam 

"I burned them."

"You what?" I asked 

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big if-"

"No, no, no. It's more than an if. Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet." Dean tells him

"What?" 

"Cas showed up. And apparently, Chuck is writing the gospel of us." I mentioned

"Okay."

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here." Dean says going over to his bag

"No."

"Lilith will slaughter you." I tell Sam

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't."

"You think you can take her?" Dean asked him 

"Only one way to find out. Bring her on."

"Sam-" Dean started to say

"You think I'll do it, don't you? Both of you. You think I'll go dark side." 

"Yes. Okay? Yes. The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?" Dean asked him and Sam looked at us, "Oh, we know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly. Cass told us, okay?" 

"What else did he tell you?" 

"Nothing we don't already know. You've been using psychic crap and getting stronger. Just don't know why and how." I point out

"It's not what you think."

"Then what is it, Sam? Because we're both at a total loss." Dean says and Sam stayed quiet then Dean grabbed his bag heading to the door and I followed.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked him 

"No." Sam answered then Dean turned his back and paused before throwing his bag onto the chair and I set mine down and walked out with him

"Dean.."

"Just...leave me alone." He said and walked off. I sighed then headed over to the Impala and leaned against it looking up at the sky.

"Well, I feel stupid doing this but I am fresh out of options. So please I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on." I said to myself

"Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Alexis." I heard Cass say and I see him walk towards me

"So you'll help me?" I asked him 

"I'm not sure what I can do."

"Drag Sam out of here now, before Lilith shows up." I told him

"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere."

"You have tested us and thrown us every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please." I begged him and we looked at each other for a moment

"What you're asking it's not within my power to do."

"Why, because it's divine prophecy?" I asked him 

"Yes."

"So, what, we're just supposed to sit around and wait for it to happen? Screw you. You and your mission." I told him and went to walk away but he grabbed my hand making me turn back to face him

"Alexis. You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are special. They're protected."

"I get that." I said 

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon."

"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?" I asked him as I started to get it 

"Yes."

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon-" I began to say

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand why I can't help." He tells me and not even thinking about it I took my hand away from his and hugged him feeling him tense at first

"Thanks, Cas." I told him and pulled away then once again we looked at each other but I brushed off the fluttering feeling in my stomach.

"Good luck." He told me and disappeared then Dean walked over

"Come on, I have an idea." I said and we got in the car.

* * *

"What are you doing here? I didn't write this." Chuck says to me and Dean as we walked into his house

"Come on. We need you to come with us." Dean tells him taking the drink out of his hand

"What? Where?" 

"Motel where Sam is." I said

"That's where Lilith is."

"Yeah, we need you to stop her." I point out

"Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of you two. I wrote her."

"All right, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you, okay? All you gotta do is show up and boom. Lilith gets smoked." I mentioned

"But I haven't seen that yet."

"The story-Chuck, you're the only shot that we've got left." Dean says

"But I'm just a writer."

"This isn't a story anymore, man. This is real. And you're in it. Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck." Dean told him

"No frigging way."

"Then how about this? I've got a gun in my pocket and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out." I said to him

"I thought you said I was protected by an archangel."

"Well, interesting exercise. Let's see who the quicker draw is." I point out

* * *

"I am the prophet Chuck." He said as we walked into the hotel room seeing Lilith sitting on Sam on the bed holding the knife.

"You've got to be joking." Lilith says getting off Sam and the room started to shake

"Oh, this is no joke. You see, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You got 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. Sure you wanna tangle with that?" I asked her as a bright light started to shine through the windows and the shaking continued then she smoked out of her body and the shaking stopped

* * *

"So a deal, huh?" Dean asked Sam in the car 

"That's what she said."

"To call the whole thing off. Angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?" I asked 

"That was the gist of it."

"Heh." Dean said

"What?" 

"You didn't think once about taking it?" Dean asked him 

"You kidding? You just spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track." Sam points out

"I'm just saying."

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives." Sam said

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean told him

"Anyway, that's not the point."

"What's the point?" I asked 

"Point is she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running."

"Running from what?" I ask 

"Don't know. But she was telling the truth about one thing."

"What's that?" Dean asked him 

"She's not gonna survive the Apocalypse. I'll make sure of that." Sam says and I shared a look with Dean as we continued driving and I eventually fell asleep.

"Alexis." I heard someone say and I looked around to see that I was standing by a lake then saw Cas standing there.

"Do you have a thing for invading my dreams or something?" I asked him and he sighed

"I told you. It's the only way I can communicate with you without the others listening in."

"Others? like the other angels? Or my brothers?" I asked

"Both. I just want you to know that Lilith has returned to the body she was possessing, and she's not happy."

"What else is new?" I asked stating the obvious then looked around, "Why am I here?"

"I told you it's..."

"No not the here talking to you the here as in this place." I indicated

"I um...I picked it from your memories," He told me and I looked at him

"How long have you been flying around in my head?" 

"Only once, after what happened with Alastair, I tried to heal you once more and I...ended up in your memories." He told me

"Well I feel violated." I said and sighed, "Why?"

"Why what?" 

"Why me, why not tell Dean all this?" I asked him

"Dean still has trouble trusting me, so does Sam."

"And you think I don't? I mean come on you picked a spot from my memories to talk to me, you always appear in my dreams and no matter what you act like you have a stick up your ass when it comes to us humans." I tell him

"While all that may be true, I feel more of a trusting vibe from you, not unlike your brothers." He says and I hear giggling then turned around and saw a younger me standing at the side of the water with..

"Dad?" I asked and looked at Cass then back at me and my dad, "I remember this, Sam and Dean were grounded and told to stay in the hotel room for messing around so my dad took me out here to teach me how to fish, 'Everyone should know how to fish, even young girls'. That's what he told me and...it was the best day ever." I said with a smile and felt Cass walk up next to me as I continued to watch.

"Look daddy I did it!" Younger me cheered and my dad chuckled then pulled the fish off the hook

"Good job princess." He tells me and we continued then I wiped a tear away from my eye.

"I miss him." I told Cas and felt him look at me, "He may have been a hard ass but...he loved us." I said and the next thing I knew I woke up still sitting in the passengers seat of the Impala and I looked around.

"Hey sleepy head. You ok?" Dean asked me and I looked at him

"Yeah. Just a good dream." I said and looked out the window.


	9. Forbidden Love chapter 9

**Forbidden Love**

While Sam leaned against the car brushing his teeth I was sitting on the trunk trying to somewhat manage my hair when we heard Dean groan from the passeger seat then opened up the door stumbling out, "Hey. How'd you sleep?" Sam asked him 

"How do you think? I'm starving. Let's get breakfast."

"Where? We're, like, two hours from anything." Sam pointed out

"But I'm hungry now."

"There's probably still a sandwich in the backseat." I tell him and he walked to the back grabbing out the bag and looked inside

"It's tuna." Dean says and we hear a phone ring, I checked mine but it wasn't coming from me then I saw Dean go into the glove compartment pulling it out

"Isn't that Dad's phone?" I asked him as he answered it 

"Hello?" He asked and there was a pause then I got off the trunk and opened it putting my stuff in my bag, "He can't come to the phone. Can I help you?" Dean asked, "Well,sorry to break this to you, pal, but John died more than two years ago. Who is this?" He asked then I saw a shocked look on his face.

* * *

"Dean, look, the best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real." Sam informed him as we pulled up to the diner getting out and Dean went to the trunk grabbing some stuff out Born September 29th, 1990, to Kate Milligan no father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout, graduated from high school with honors and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin, biology major, premed."

"Dean? You listening?" I asked him

"This is a trap." 

* * *

We walked into the diner and Dean grabbed the chair from the other side of the table pulling it up next to Sam and pointed at it for me to sit there, I sighed and sat down next to Sam as he sat next to me at the end of it, "Dean, I'm telling you, the kid checks out." Sam tells him

"Great. So he's an actual person on the planet Earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him."

"Hi. Welcome to Cousin Oliver's." The waitress greeted walking over

"Thanks." I tell her

"Can I-?" 

"We're actually waiting on somebody." Dean says cutting her off and she dropped our menus down in front of us

"Thank you." Sam said and she walked away, Dean grabbed the water glass and poured the water into the plant behind me

"What are you-?" I started to ask and he pulled out a flask, "Holy water?" I asked him

"Yup. One sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt."

"And what if he's not possessed, Dean?" Sam asked him and I saw him pull out a pouch 

"Then he is a Shapeshifter." 

"Hence, the silver." I mentioned as he replaced the ones that were on the table with the silver ones

"Look, either way, this thing is gonna bleed. I mean, using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of its short, pitiful life." Dean says and we both look at him

"What? What?"

"Dean, listen. There's an entry in Dad's journal from January of 1990 saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's roughly, oh, about nine months before the kid was born." Sam told him

"Coincidence."

"Coincidence. The next two pages in the journal, torn out." Sam points out

"You two aren't actually buying this, are you?" 

"I don't wanna believe it. It's possible. I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk." I said

"A hunter rolls into town, kills a monster, saves the girl sometimes the girl's grateful." Sam adds

"Well, now I'm thinking about Dad sex. Stop talking."

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie." Sam says

"Dude." I tell him and we see someone walk in and look around

"Adam?" Sam asked asked him 

"You Sam?" 

"Yeah. This is Dean and that's Alexis." Sam introduces

"Hey." I greeted

"So, um - how'd you know my dad?" Adam asked us 

"We worked together."

"How did he die?" Adam asked 

"On the job." I answered

"He's a mechanic, right?" 

"A car fell on him." Dean says and the waitress walked back over

"Hey, Adam. How you doing?" She asked him setting a water glass down and Dean reached for it

"Oh, I'll take that. I'm very thirsty." He says and I rolled my eyes as he took a sip 

"The usual, Adam?" She asked him 

"Uh, yeah, thanks Denise." Adam told her and grabbed his water glass, we watched as he took a drink but nothing happened

"So, uh, when's the last time you saw John?" I asked 

"I don't even know. It's been a couple years."

"Why'd you decide to call him now?" Sam asked him

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got. My mom's missing."

"Really? I'm sorry. For how long?" I asked 

"It's tragic, really. But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?" Dean asked and I glared at him

"John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Dean asked him

"My mom's a nurse, and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. He was in a hunting accident or something. I knew his name: John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family."

"Yeah, who is these days?" Sam asks

"So when did you, uh-? When did you finally meet him?" I asked Adam 

"When I was 12. My mom had one of his old numbers and after I begged her, God, 24/7, she finally called him. God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night." Adam says and the waitress walked over with Adam's food putting it in front of him

"Here you go."

"Thanks." He told her 

"Oh, that's heartwarming." Dean tells him 

"You mind?" Adam asked 

"No, please, dig in." Dean said and I saw Adam pull the napkin out from underneath the silverware that Dean set out then placed it on his lap and grabbed the silverware but nothing happened.

"He would swing by once a year or so, you know. Called when he could, but still..he taught me poker and pool even bought me my first beer when I was 15. And he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful '67 Impala."

"Oh, this is crap." Dean says

"Dean." I warned him

"You know what? You're lying." Dean tells him

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, yeah, you are." Dean said

"Who the hell are you to call me a liar?" 

"We're John Winchester's children, that's who. We are his kids." Dean told him indicating to me, him and Sam

"I've got siblings?" Adam asked looking at us

"No, you don't. Look, I don't know if you're a hunter-" 

"I have never been hunting in my life." Adam said cutting him off

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on you two." Dean told us getting up and started to walk away

"I can prove it." 

* * *

"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean asked as we looked at the picture of Dad and Adam 

"Yeah, when I turned 14. Dad was around for a few of my birthdays."

"September 29th, 2004. One word: Minnesota." Sam read out of Dad's journal

"He took you to a freaking baseball game?" Dean asked again 

"Yeah. Why? What did Dad do with you on your birthday?" 

"Oh." Dean scoffed and I nudged him

"You said you called Dad because your mom was missing?" I asked Adam 

"Yeah."

"How long has she been gone?" I ask 

"Three days."

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asked

"Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor. He saw her come home Tuesday night but she never showed up to work Wednesday."

"Did you call the police?" Sam asked

"Mom's supervisor at the hospital did. And then I drove down here as fast as I could. I should have been here." 

"What'd the, uh-? What'd the cops say?" Dean asked as I looked around and saw a picture of Dad with a blonde woman

"They, uh, searched the house. They didn't find anything. She wouldn't leave without telling anybody. It's like she just dropped off the face of the Earth, you know?" 

* * *

"The, uh, nightstand was knocked over." Adam told us as we looked through his mom's bedroom

"Was there anything else?" I asked him

"Well, not really. The sheriff said there's no sign of a break-in. What? You think the cops missed something?" 

"Maybe. They don't have my eyes." Dean told him

"You're a mechanic."

"Yeah. That's right."

"Dean, Alexis, what else can you tell me about Dad?" Adam

"You knew him."

"Not as well as you." He pointed out

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." I told him and Sam walked into the doorway, "Give us a minute." I said then me and Dean walked out of the room

"Talk to the cops?" Dean asked him

"Yeah. Like Adam said, no leads on his mom."

"Hm. Shocker there." Dean says

"But I did find this. Here." Sam told us and handed Dean an article, "In 1990, there were 17 grave robberies in Windom."

"Think that's why Dad came through here?" I asked looking at it 

"I'd say so. Check it out." Sam says and pointed at the picture and I see dad in the background of the photo

"So he was hunting something. What?" Dean asked

"No idea. Those were the pages he tore out. Last month, the corpse snatching started again. Three bodies from the local cemetery."

"So whatever he was after, he didn't kill it. It's back." I pointed out

"And what, it stepped up its game to fresh meat? I mean, Kate's missing and so is the local bartender." Sam mentioned handing me the other article, "A guy named Joe Barton."

"Hey, does your mom know Joe Barton?" Dean asked Adam walking back over to the bedroom 

"I don't think so. Why?" He says and Dean sighed then I saw him look at the floor under the bed and walked over to it, "What is it?" Adam asked 

"Watch out." Dean told him and he took a quick look again as Adam stood up, "Give me a hand with the mattress." Dean says and they lift it up revealing an air vent underneath. Me, Sam and Dean looked at each other and held up our fists, both me and Sam threw rock as Dean used scissors, like always, and he groaned in frustration, "Every time." He says as me and Sam smiled at Adam.

* * *

We sat in the hotel room as Dean cleaned his shot gun when there was a knock on the door, Sam got up and answered it then I see Adam walk in, "Who the hell are you?"

"Adam, hey. Take it easy."

"Don't tell me to take it easy. My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead, and you three well, you told me to call the cops, but you gotta bail before they show? So who are you really? Cops didn't know where to look, but you did. And I heard you talking earlier, something about grave robberies. You're not mechanics. I just wanna know what's going on. Please." He begged and I looked at Dean then Sam

"We're hunters." I told him

"Lexi."

"He deserves to know, Dean." I said 

"What do you mean, "hunters"?" Adam asked

* * *

"Okay, so basically, you're saying that every movie monster every nightmare that I've ever had, that's all real?" Adam asked me 

"Godzilla is just a movie." Dean mentioned

"We hunt them. So did Dad." I told Adam

"Okay."

"Okay?" Dean asked him 

"What am I supposed to say?" 

"That we're liars, that we're crazy. Nobody just says okay." Dean told him

"Well, you're my siblings. You're telling me the truth, right?" 

"Yeah." Sam says

"Then I believe you. Then what took my mom?" 

"We're not sure. Something's in town stealing bodies, living and dead. But we don't know what." I replied

"Long list of freaks that fit the bill." Dean added

"You think maybe she might still be alive?" Adam asked and I shared a look with Sam then looked down, "Oh. How can I help?" 

"You can't." Dean told him

"This thing killed my mom. I want in."

"No." Dean says

"Dean, look, maybe-" I started to say 

"Maybe what?" 

"He lost his mother. We can understand what that feels like." I tell him

"Why do you think Dad never told us this? Why he ripped out the pages?"

"Because-" 

"Because he was protecting him." Dean says cutting Sam off

"Dad's dead, Dean." I mentioned

"It doesn't matter. He didn't want Adam to have our lives. We're gonna respect his wishes."

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam asked

"No!" We all told him

"Babysit the kid." Dean told us

"Where you going?" I asked him

"I'm going out." Dean said and left 

"Is he always like that?" Adam asked

"Heh. Welcome to the family." Sam says and I reached into the back of my pants and pulled out my gun

"Here. I'm gonna teach you a few things." I told Adam 

"Uh, Dean said-" 

"I know what Dean said, but I'm the second oldest so I don't care." I said and handed him my gun, "And both of us know what it's like to want revenge." I add and looked at Sam

* * *

"Sam, Alexis, how did Dad really die?" Adam asked us as he sat there while we cleaned our guns

"A demon. And please, call me Lexi." I told him

"Okay. You hunt it down? Get revenge?" 

"Dean killed it." Sam says

"So it's over for you."

"It's never over." I mentioned then suddenly the lights go out in room

"What the-?" Adam started to ask 

"Shh." Sam says and we hear a clanking noise, "Stay here." Sam told us and I reached my hand out for my gun that Adam handed to me while Sam moved to the bathroom checking it then we hear banging noises coming from the vents, "It's in the vents."

"Go! Go." I told Adam pushing him to the door as Sam shot at the vent and we run outside, "Where's your car?" I asked Adam while we made our way down the steps

"Over here."

"All right. Keys." Sam said to him and Adam tossed them to him and we get to the truck, I went on the other side next to Adam while we waited for Sam to unlock the doors when suddenly Sam got knocked down.

"Sam!" I yelled and ran over to him grabbing his arm same as Adam when Dean pulled up, "Dean, help!" I told him and he came over grabbing Sam's arm that I had pulling him. I grabbed the shotgun and aimed it under the car taking a shot then looked at Sam, Dean and Adam. 

* * *

Adam backed up his truck then I walked over aiming the shotgun towards the sewer vent then bent down and touched some blood that was on the ground, "I winged it."

"Did you see anything?" Dean asked 

"We didn't get a good look." Sam told him

"What the hell is this thing?" Dean asked out loud

"Should we go after it?" Adam asked 

"No, no. In that maze? That thing's gone." I told him

"All right, so we don't know what it is, but we do know who it's going after: Joe Barton, Adam's mom and Adam." Sam pointed out, "It was under his truck, waiting for him. It set a trap, and I walked right into it."

"Doesn't matter. There's a pattern. Joe Barton was a cop. I'm pretty sure he helped out Dad. So we've got him, Dad's girl and his son." Dean says

"All the people Dad knew in town." I mentioned

"At least we know why it's back." Dean added

"It wants revenge." Adam says

* * *

"Grab your stuff. We'll hit the road." Dean told Adam as we walked into his house then Adam headed upstairs

"We shouldn't leave." Sam brought up

"Yeah, stay where the kid's mom got ganked. Good one." Dean told him

"I'm serious."

"We're gonna take the kid, drop him off at Bobby's then the three of us are gonna come back and finish what Dad started." Dean says

"How? We got no leads, no witnesses." I point out to him

"We do have what this thing wants." Sam says and both me and Dean looked at him

"You wanna use the kid as bait? That's why you wanna stay?" Dean asked him 

"Maybe this thing will come back. We could train Adam, get him ready."

"He could die, Sam." I told him

"We could all die, Lexi. Even if we kill this, there are other freaks that want revenge. On Dad, on us. What if they find the kid instead, and he's not ready?" 

"I'll do it." We heard Adam say from behind me and Dean and we faced him, "Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I wanna do it."

* * *

"Whoa." Adam said after watching Sam shoot at the metal sign

"It's easy. Just feel the recoil and time the trigger pulls. Three taps." Sam told him handing him the gun

"Yeah?" 

"Go ahead." Sam said and Adam fired the gun missing at first then hit the target the next couple of times and Dean turned away while I sat on the hood watching them

"Beginner's luck, right?" 

"No, man you're a natural." Sam says

"What's the head shake for?" I asked Dean

"Come on Lexi you know that bringing him down this path gives him our cursed life."

"It doesn't have to be a curse for him, he just wants to help gank the thing that killed his mom, you and I know what that's like." I mentioned and he sighed, "Besides once this is over he doesn't have to choose this life, we can give him that option. He's our brother. Now like it or not he's family and we have to at least try to let him in." I told him and he looked at me then glanced back at Adam.

* * *

"So then we lit it on fire." Sam finished telling Adam back at Adam's house

"With a homemade flamethrower?" 

"Yeah. They're easy to build. I'll show you." Sam tells him

"That is some job you got, man."

"Being a hunter isn't a job, Adam. It's life. You're pre-med. You got a girlfriend? Friends?" Sam asked him and Adam nodded, "Not anymore you don't. If you're really gonna do this you can't have those kinds of connections, ever. They're weaknesses." Sam says and I looked at Dean that back at Sam, "You'll just put those people in danger, get them killed. That's the price we pay. You cut them out and you don't look back. There's only one thing you can count on. Family."

"Sam? Can we talk to you?" I asked him and Sam got up following us, "What the hell was that?" 

"What?" 

"Hunting is life. You can't have connections." Dean says, "Dad gave you that exact same speech, remember? It was just before you ditched us for Stanford."

"You hated Dad for saying that stuff, and now you're quoting him?" I ask 

"Yeah. Well, turns out Dad was right."

"Since when?" Dean asked him 

"Since always. When I look at Adam, you know what I see?"

"A normal kid." I replied

"No. Meat. Because to the demons and monsters out there, that's all he is. I hated Dad for a long time. I did. But now, I think I understand. So we didn't have a dog and a white picket fence, so what? Dad did right by us. He taught us how to protect ourselves. Adam deserves the same."

"Listen to yourself, man." Dean told him

"You think I'm wrong?" 

"I think it's too late for us. This is our life, this is who we are, okay? And it's fine. I accept that. But with Adam, he's still got a chance, man. He can go to school, be a doctor."

"What makes Adam so special?" Sam asked 

"What are you, jealous of the him?" I asked him

"Are you? You two, all this it's not real. The Dad Adam knew, he wasn't real. The things out there in the shadows, they are real. The world is coming to an end. That's real. Everything else is just the crap people tell themselves."

"Dad didn't have a choice with us, okay? But with Adam he did. Adam doesn't have to be cursed." I point out

"He's a Winchester he's already cursed."

"No. No. Whatever's hunting Adam, I'm gonna find it." Dean said

"You already looked everywhere, Dean." Sam told him

"Then I'll look again."

* * *

"All right, we've closed off every other way into the house. If this thing's coming, it's coming through here." Sam pointed out indicating to the air vent in Adam's mom's room then suddenly we hear a door downstairs open and shut

"You were saying?" 

"Adam? Adam!" We hear a woman yell 

"Mom?" Adam asked and headed out of the room 

"No. Adam..." I called after him as me and Sam followed him heading downstairs

"Mom." 

"It took me, but I got away." She told him as they hugged

"It's okay. It's okay."

"Step away from her." Sam warned as we aimed our guns up at her

"Sam, Lexi, what the hell?" Adam asked us 

"She's not your mother." I told him 

"Adam who the-? What is going on?" Adam's mom asked him

"Get away from him." I said to her while I kept my gun on Adam's mom

"What's going on?"

"Listen to me..." I started to say

"It's really her." Adam tells us

"Too much blood. Your mother's dead. There was too much blood in the vent." Sam says to him and Adam grabbed the shotgun from him.

"Adam." His mom says

"Shoot it." I told him

"Their crazy. Honey, it's me." His mom says and he aimed the gun at Sam

"Adam!" I yelled to him and he looked at me, "Look, that's not your mother."

"Baby, please."

"Shoot it! It's not human!" Sam yells then Adam stood there

"I know." He says and hit Sam with the gun knocking him out and I looked at him in shock, "You really need to be less trusting." He tells me and before I knew it I got knocked out too.

* * *

When I came to I heard humming then noticed my hands and feet were tied and I was laying on the kitchen table, I looked over and saw Sam tied to a chair still unconscious. I then saw the ghoul that looked like Adam's mom sitting on the table, "Silver. No wonder none of the tests worked. You're not Shapeshifters you're ghouls." I told her

"You know, I find that term racist." She tells me and I chuckled as she got up and walked around then started to smell me, "Mmm. Fresh meat. So much better than what we're used to."

"I should have known. It was the fresh kills that threw me. Ghouls don't usually go after the living. See, you're just filthy scavengers, feeding off the dead taking the form of the last corpse you choked down." I told her

"And their thoughts and their memories. Like Adam, for instance." The ghoul disguised as Adam says as he walked over.

"Yeah, well, we are what we eat." His mom says then Adam sliced into my arm with a knife.

"You're monsters." I tell then screamed when Adam cut into my arm, then his mom walked over and started drinking the blood.

"You use that word a lot, Alexis. I don't think you know what it means."

"Her blood. It tastes different." The mom says and I looked at her confused

"Our father was a monster? Why? Because of what he ate? He never hurt anyone, Alexis. Living, anyway." Adam said

"No. He was no monster. But the thing that killed him was. A monster named John Winchester." His mom added and I looked at her

* * *

"Ahhh!" I screamed as Adam stuck his finger in one of the stab wounds, "Ahhh!"

"Thanks to your daddy, my brother and I grew up on our own. At least we had each other." Adams mom said and Adam licked his finger.

"Like you and your brothers, inseparable."

"Actually, it was very hard to get you on your own." His mom says

"Like you said, the only thing you can count on is family." Adam told me and his mom drank the blood from my arm again

"Mmm. And for 20 years, we lived like rats." 

"Graveyard after graveyard, all that stinking flesh." Adam says

"We thought, Why not move up to fresher game?" 

"And we knew just where to start." Adam says pushing the knife against my arm and I held in a scream, "Revenge. It's never over, is it Alexis?"

"First, it was John's cop friend, and then his slut, and then his son." 

"Then I called John, but son of a bitch was already dead." Adam said and I glared at him

"So I guess you, Sam and Dean will have to do instead." 

"Dean won't interrupt us this time. We're gonna feed on you nice and slow. Like we did with Adam." Adam says

"Oh, and by the way. He really was your brother. You should know that."

"He was still alive when we took our first bites." Adam added 

"And he was a screamer." His mom told me then they each cut into both of my arms 

"Ahhh!!" I screamed and tried to move but I was getting light headed as they cut again bleeding me out

"Alexis, the more you struggle, the faster you're gonna bleed out. So you might as well lie back and relax." Adam told me

"Hey!" I heard Dean yell and there was a gun shot 

"Dean, they're ghouls!" I yelled and he fired his gun again 

"Which means head-shot." He said and came over to help me but then I heard glass breaking as I got more and more light headed. 

"Dean!" I yelled and he came over and cut the ties on my hands and the one across my stomach then put towels on my arms helping me sit up, "Check Sam" I told him and he went over to Sam waking him up

"He's ok." He said and I sighed in relief as he came back over from untying Sam then Sam came over and helped with my other arm, "Come on let's get you out of here. Keep pressure on that." Dean said and they helped me up

* * *

"You sure we should do this?" Sam asked as Dean got the pyre ready

"Ghouls didn't fake those pictures, and they didn't fake Dad's journal. Adam was our brother. He died like a hunter, he deserves to go out like one."

"Maybe we could bring him back. Get a hold of Cass, call in a favor." I told him 

"No. Adam's in a better place." Dean said and started the fire burning our brothers body, "You know, I finally get why you and Dad butted heads so much." He says to Sam, "You two are practically the same person. I mean, I worshiped the guy, you know? I dressed like him, I acted like him. I listen to the same music. But you are more like him than I will ever be, same goes for you Lexi, I see a little bit of dad in you all the time." He says and I put my head down, "And I see that now."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sam tells him

"I don't know what to take that as." I said with a chuckle 

"You can take it any way you want."


	10. Forbidden Love chapter 10

**Forbidden Love**

I sat in the chair looking out at the lake and I smiled then sighed and closed my eyes leaning my head back listening to the ducks, the waves hit against the shore, the wind blow through the trees. It was peaceful, serene, amazing and just....

"We need to talk Alexis." I heard a familiar deep voice tell me and I opened my eyes seeing Cas standing there

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"It's not safe here. Someplace more private." He says

"More private? We're inside my head." 

"Exactly. Someone could be listening." He told me and I saw the look on his face

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"Meet me here." He said and handed me a piece of paper, "Go now." He says and I look at it then looked up to see he was gone. Next thing I knew I woke up with a start and Dean looked at me.

"What's up?"

* * *

Me, Dean and Sam walked through the warehouse with our flashlights on looking around, "Well, what did he say, Lexi? What was so important?" 

"If I knew, would I be here?"

Dean and Sam ascend a set of stairs with me following and we came in on a room that looked like a disaster zone, "What the hell?" Dean asked as we looked around

"It looks like a bomb went off." Sam pointed out

"There was a fight here." Dean says

"Between who?" Sam asked and I shined my flashlight beam around until I saw something on the wall

"Guys. Check it out." I told them as I walked over to it and they followed, "Look familiar?"

"Yeah, it does." Sam says

"Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield." Dean adds

"So, what? Cas was fighting angels?" Sam asked as I turned around and started to look around again and I see Cas in the rubble. 

"Cas?" I asked and made my way over to him with Sam and Dean followed then I knelt down next to him, "Cas. Hey, Cas?" I asked lightly shaking him and he woke up with a jump and looked around

"What's . . . ? What's . . . ? What's going on?"

"Just take it easy. Take it easy." Dean told him

"Oh. No." Jimmy says and stands up then I do

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked him 

"Ugh. Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me."

"Who's 'me'?" I asked him

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy."

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean asked

"He's gone." Jimmy told us and I looked at him shocked then looked at Dean and Sam

* * *

Back at the motel room Jimmy sat at the table and devours a hamburger while Dean and Sam sat with him and I leaned against the counter with my arms folded across my chest watching, "You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina." Dean tells him

"I'm hungry."

"When's the last time you ate?" I asked him

"I don't know. Months." Jimmy said and takes another bite of his hamburger and then continues to eat ravenously, "Mmm. Mmm. Mmm!"

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royale." Sam said

"All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh . . . I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again."

"So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked him

"I really don't know."

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Sam asked

"Yeah, bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet."

"Ah, that doesn't sound like much fun." Dean pointed out

"Understatement."

"Cas said he wanted to tell us something. Please tell me you remember that." I tell him and he looked at me

"Sorry." 

"Come on, what do you know?" Dean asked him

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. I have a family."

* * *

"So, what do we do?" Same asked as we stood outside the motel

"What do you mean? The guy's got a family. We buy him a bus ticket, send him home." Dean said

"I don't know about that." I said and Dean looked at me, "Dean, he's the only lead we got."

"He doesn't know anything." 

"Are you 100 percent about that?" Sam asked

"You think he's lying? What, you wanna go Guantanamo on the guy?"

"Dean, maybe he doesn't even know what he knows." Sam pointed out 

"Huh?"

"I say, at least we get him to Bobby's. Maybe all he needs is hypnosis or a psychic. Or hell, maybe Cas will just drop back into him." I mentioned

"I don't know you two." 

"Dean, back there, that was angel-on-angel violence. Now, I don't know what's going on, but it's big. And we can't just let the only lead we got just skip out." Sam says to Dean who shook his head. 

"What?" I asked him

"You two remember when our job was helping people? Like, getting them back to their families?"

"You think I don't want to help him?" I asked 

"I think your judgement is being clouded." Dean says and I looked at him shocked then saw the confused look on Sam's face

"I'm being a realistic. I mean, hell, we're doing him a favor." I continued

"How?"

"Dean, if we want to question the guy, you can damn well bet the demons do, too." I point out and Dean sighs in defeat. 

* * *

"The hell are you talking about, I can't go home?" Jimmy asked us

"There's a good chance you have a bull's-eye on your back." Dean told him

"What? From who?"

"Demons." I said to him

"Come on, that's crazy. What do they want with me?"

"I don't know, information, maybe?" Dean said

"I don't know anything."

"I know, but–" Dean started to say

"Look, I'm done, okay? With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home." 

"We understand." I tell him

"I don't think that you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed and healed, and my body has been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I am done. I've given enough, okay?"

"Look, all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us." Sam told him

"How long?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sam said and I sighed as Jimmy shook his head and tried to move past Sam to get to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked him

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?"

"No, you're not. You're just going to put those people in danger." I tell him

"So, what, now I'm a prisoner?"

"Harsh way to put it." I add and he sighed

* * *

Sam quickly packs his duffel bag while Dean brushes his teeth and I zipped up my boots, "Would you two hurry up?" Sam asked us and Dean laughs with the toothbrush still in his mouth and I chuckled, "Sorry, uh, this is funny to the both of you?"

"Mr. Big-Bad-Prison-Guard, Jimmy McMook give you the slip? Yeah, it's pretty funny. What were you doing, anyway?" Dean asked him

"I was getting a Coke."

"Was it a refreshing Coke?" I asked and Sam gave me a look 

"Can we just go, please?"

* * *

Dean is driving while Sam sits beside him and I'm in the back looking out the window lost in thought when I feel a breeze next to me, "Hey, guys." Anna says and I jumped as Dean swerved

"Aah! Jeez."

"Smooth." She says to him 

"You ever try calling ahead?" Dean asked her

"I like the element of surprise."

"Well, you look terrific." Dean told her and I rolled my eyes as my heart calmed down

"Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean. You let Jimmy get away?"

"Talk to ginormo here." Dean told her 

"Sam. You seem different." She says to him and looked at her confused

"Me? I don't know. Heh. A haircut?"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Anna says and gives Sam a meaningful look and he looks away. Then she looks at Dean, "So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?" 

"Why? What's going on?" I asked her and she looked at me

"It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back." 

"To heaven? That's not a good thing?" Dean asked her

"No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off."

"Cas said he had something to tell me. Something important." I tell her

"What?"

"I don't know." I said

"Does Jimmy know?"

"I don't think so." I say to her

"You don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure."

"That's why we're going after Jimmy." Sam mentioned

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place. He's probably dead already."

* * *

I walked over to the car seeing Dean put gas in it and I looked, "Where's Sam?" I asked him and he motioned to the gas station, I walked over to it and stopped when I heard him on the phone, "Where the hell are you, Ruby? This isn't funny anymore. I'm all out. Stop whatever you're doing. Call me. I need more." I heard him say and I opened my mouth in shock then quickly moved away when he started to walk out and I looked at him as Dean finished up and Sam got in followed by Dean then I sighed and followed.

* * *

"No!" We heard a woman yell as we snuck in through the back of the house and I went behind the demon that was holding a little girl that I assumed was Claire and I slit his throat then pulled her to me. The female demon looked over at us and started to move towards me but I see her stop and I looked at Sam who had his hand up and I looked at Dean.

"Go. Get them out of here." Sam says as Jimmy stands up and Claire went to him

"Go, go." Dean tells them and they leave the house as Sam tries to exorcise the female demon but is unsuccessful. 

"Aw. Can't get it up, can you, Sam?"

"No, but I can." Dean says as he went for her but before Dean could stab her the demon flees its host body. Dean grabs Sam and we run out of the house seeing Jimmy and Claire standing there, "Where's your wife?" Dean asked him and I see her rush over to us holding coats.

"Here." She says handing Claire her jacket then we all piled into the Impala and Dean drove off.

* * *

"You were right." Jimmy says to us as we stand outside the car while Claire and Amelia sat in the back

"I'm sorry we were." I tell him

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything."

"I don't think they're inclined to believe you." Dean pointed out

"And even if they did, you're a vessel. They're still gonna wanna know what makes you tick." Sam added

"Which means vivisection, if they're feeling generous." I point out

"I'm gonna tell you once again, you're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us." Sam says

"How long? And don't give me that "cross that bridge when we get to it" crap."

"Don't you get it? Forever. The demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible or you put a bullet in your head."

Sam says and I looked at him, "And that's how you keep your family safe. But there's no getting out and there's no going home."

"Well, don't sugarcoat it, Sam." Dean tells him

"I'm just telling him the truth, Dean. Someone has to."

* * *

I stood next to Dean while Sam hot-wired a car for Amelia and Claire, "Okay, so, uh, here's your car." Sam told her getting out of the car and walked over to us.

"Hey. Take care of your mom, okay, bub?" Jimmy says to Claire and she nods then he says goodbye to his wife and I got into the front seat of the Impala followed by Dean, Sam then Jimmy and we drove off. 

* * *

"What the hell happened back there?" Dean asked Sam as I faced the window pretending to be asleep.

"What?"

"You practically fainted trying to gank a demon." Dean told him

"Okay, I didn't faint. I got a little dizzy."

"Well, you can call it whatever you want. Point is, you used to be strong enough to kill Alastair. Now you can't even kill a stunt-demon number three?" Dean asked him

"What do you want me to say about it, Dean?"

"Well for starters, what's going on with your mojo? I mean, it's yo-yoing all over the place. I'm not trying to pick a fight here, okay? I just–you're scaring me, man." Dean tells him

"I'm scaring myself." Sam said then his cellphone rings, "Hello? . . . Who is this?" He asked and I opened my eyes looking at him as he wakes up Jimmy and hands him the phone,

"Hey. It's your wife."

"Amelia?" Jimmy asked then paused, "Oh, my God."

* * *

Me, Jimmy, Dean, and Sam get out of the Impala at the warehouse, "Alright, they're expecting you to come alone. That's exactly what you're gonna do." Dean tells him as Jimmy put his coat on

"We'll work our way through the catwalks. We'll be right behind you." I add

"All you gotta do is stay calm and stall. Let us do our job." Dean says

"You want me to stay calm? This is my family we're talking about." 

"Listen to me, this will work. You understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt." Dean reassured him 

"Yeah, whatever. Give me a minute, okay?" Jimmy says and walked away from us

"There's no way they're expecting him to come alone. You know this is probably a trap." Sam pointed out

"Yeah. That's why I have a plan." I told them and they looked at me, "Come on." I told them and we made our way to the other side of the warehouse and saw 4 demons standing there so I snuck up behind one of them and stabbed him with the demon knife and the other 3 looked at me, "Evening gents."

* * *

"Oh, you're such a liar. Like I didn't think you'd bring Heckle, Jeckle, and Nancy Drew hmm?" I Heard The Demon inside Amelia say as the demons walked us into the room

"Nice plan, Lexi." Sam says to me

"Yeah, well, nobody bats 1,000." 

"Got the knife?" Amelia asked the demon holding me and they held up the knife, "And you know what's funny?" 

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean asked her sarcastically

"Is I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap."

"Yeah, well, you got us, okay? Let these people go." Sam told her

"Oh, Sam. It's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh? Now for the punch line. Everybody dies." Amelia said and holds up a gun then shoots Jimmy in the gut and I jumped a little as he falls to his knees. Amelia turns to the demon holding me, "Waste Little Orphan Annie." Amelia leaves the room then the demon who had me threw me to the side and I hit the wall then saw the Demon walk around Jimmy and towards Claire, who is still tied to a chair and unconscious. The Demon picks up a pipe and swings it towards her, but she suddenly grabs the pipe in one hand and places the other hand on the Demon's forehead. We watched the Demon scream as he is exorcised in a bright light. 

Sam and Dean used the distraction and started to fight against the demons as I got up and went over to Jimmy taking my coat off and put it on his gut, "Hang in there." I told him and he grunted then squeezed his eyes shut. I looked over at Claire was still in the chair and saw the ropes burn off from around her body. 

"Castiel." Jimmy said and I looked at him then back at Claire in shock while Sam and Dean continue to fight the demons. Sam gets Ruby's knife back from the female Demon and holds her down, staring at her neck. Dean is being pummeled by the male Demon, I saw Claire approach them place her hand on his head, exorcising him. I looked over at Sam and see him cut the neck of the female Demon and drink her blood while I stared at him in horror then he turns, mouth still bloody, to see us looking at him. Sam turns back and stabs the demon through the heart with Ruby's knife, killing her, and then turns towards Dean and Claire again. He stands and holds out his hand, just in time to catch Amelia and exorcise her with his recharged psychic powers. Dean holds Amelia up and Claire walks over to me and Jimmy who is dying from his gunshot wound. 

"Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude." Claire says to Jimmy, "You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy." 

"No. Claire?" Jimmy asked

"She's with me now. She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours."

"Please, Castiel. Me, just take me. Take me, please." Jimmy begged then Dean, Sam, and Amelia walk over to us, but hold back 

"I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it."

"It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me." Jimmy begged again

"Cas," I said and Claire looked at me, "She's just a kid." I told him and Claire nodded

"As you wish. Alexis, step back." He told me and I got up just as Claire touches Jimmy's face and a bright light emanates from his eyes and mouth. Claire drops to her hands and knees and I rushed over to her helping her up and Castiel, now in back in Jimmy's body, stands up. He walks past Amelia and stands next to Sam and Dean. Amelia runs to Claire and I and she embraces her daughter as I moved over to my brothers.

Amelia and Castiel's eyes meet, and then he turns to go then I followed him, "Cas, hold up. What were you gonna tell me?" I asked him

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Alexis. I serve heaven, I don't serve humans, and I certainly don't serve you." He tells us and I looked at him shocked and a little hurt as

he walks away from us

* * *

Dean drives through the rain in silence while I sat in the back seat behind my brothers, "All right, let's hear it."

"What?" Dean asked him

"Drop the bomb, man. You saw what I did. Come on, stop the car, take a swing."

"I'm not gonna take a swing." Dean says

"Lexi? Come on I know you want to take a hit."

"No. I don't." I said to him

"Then scream, chew me out."

"I'm not mad, Sam." Dean tells him

"Come on. You're not mad? Both of you?"

"Nope." I said and caught Deans eye in the review mirror

"Right. Look, at least let me explain myself."

"Don't. I don't care." Dean tells him

"You don't care?"

"What do you want us to say, that we're disappointed? Yeah, we are. But, mostly, I'm just tired, man. I'm done. I am just done." Dean says and Sam's cellphone rings. 

"Hey, Bobby." He answered and I looked at Dean again, "What's going on?" Sam asked then paused and hung up the phone

"What'd he say?" I asked him

* * *

Bobby, me, Sam, and Dean approach the door to the panic room, "Well, thanks for shaking a tail."

"Yeah, you got it." Dean says as Sam opens the door. 

"Go on inside. I wanna show you something." Bobby told him and Sam walks into the panic room while we hang back. 

"All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?" Sam asked us

"You are. This is for your own good." Bobby told him and he shuts the door and Dean locked it

"Guys? Hey, hey. What?" Sam asked and Bobby closes and latches the window, "This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?"


	11. Forbidden Love chapter 11

**Forbidden Love**

"Okay. Let me out. This is not funny." Sam says to me after I opened the window to the panic room.

"Damn straight."

"Lexi, come on. This is crazy." He tells me

"No. Not until you dry out."

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. Just open the door." Sam pleaded

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to me over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it." I said

"I'm not some junkie."

"Really? I guess I've just imagined how strung out you've been lately." I told him

"You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?"

"If it smells like a duck." I point out

"Lexi, I'm not drinking the demon blood for kicks. I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith."

"Strong?" I asked him

"Yeah."

"This is about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic." I tell him

"Killing Lilith is what matters. Or did you forget about her?"

"Oh, Lilith's gonna die. Bobby, Dean and I will kill her. But not with you." I tell him

"You're not serious."

"Congrats, Sammy. You just bought yourself a benchwarmer seat to the apocalypse." I said and moved to shut the window

"Lexi, look-no, wait-" Sam begged but I locked the window, "Come back here. Lexi! Let me out of here! Lexi! Let me out of here! Let me out! Lexi!" Sam yelled as I walked up the steps of the basement then stopped at the top and sighed closing my eyes.

* * *

Bobby hands me a glass of whiskey after I walked into the study and we heard Sam screaming from the basement, "Stop! Stop!"

"How long is this gonna go on?" Dean asked as I took a sip

"Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual." Bobby said sarcastically and I walked over to the window, "Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it." Bobby says, I sighed then closed my eyes as his phone rang, "Hello....Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you." He said then hung up

"What's up with Rufus?" Dean asked him

"He knows." Bobby answered then the phone rang again, "I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important." Bobby tells him over the phone and I looked over at him and saw the look on his face.

* * *

"The news. The news ain't good." Bobby tells us handing Dean a piece of paper and we looked at him

"This is what Rufus called about? 'Key West sees ten species go extinct'." I asked him

"Yep. Plus Alaska. Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast."

"How many are left?" Dean asked him

"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?"

"You tell me." Dean says putting the paper down

"I'm just wondering."

"What?" I asked Bobby

"The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon."

"So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?" I asked him

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much." Bobby tells us and I looked at Dean then towards the basement door. Part of me thought he was right but another part was mad. This is her baby brother, along with Dean she promised to keep him safe no matter what, even when Dean was in Hell she always looked out for Sam. That wasn't gonna stop no matter what. I looked away from the basement and sighed

"I need some air." I told them and walked outside

* * *

"Alexis." I heard Cas say and I turned to face him

"Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now." I told him

"What do you want?"

"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois." I said to him crossing my arms over my chest

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something." I said

"Well, nothing of import."

"You got reamed in heaven but it was not of import?" I asked

"Alexis, I can't. I'm sorry. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?"

"Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?" I asked him

"Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps."

"Crank up the hell-blood regimen." I point out

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Alexis. We believe it's Dean, not Sam. The only question for us is whether he's willing to accept it. Stand up and accept his role. He's the one who will stop it."

"Why not me? Why can't I stop it? Why does it have to be Dean?"

"It's just the way that it is."

"God, you're a dick these days." I told him and sighed rubbing my hands on my face, "Is there anything I can do to help them?"

"I'm afraid there isn't. For some reason your destiny is different then your brothers."

"What do you mean?" I asked him and he looked away

"Dean's calling. I have to go."

"Wait, what do yo-" I started to ask but he disappeared, "Damn it Cas." I said then headed back into the house.

* * *

"Bobby! Lexi! Dean! Help! Hey! Hey! Guys! Guys! Help! Dean! Lexi!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?" Bobby asked Dean as we stood there and Dean looked at him, "I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?"

"Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan."

"Then why in the hell did you-" I started to ask

"Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?"

"I see your point." I told him and he turned his head to the basement

"You hear that?" He asked and I listened

"Yeah, that's a little too much nothing." Bobby said and we hurry to the basement and open the window in the door. Sam is on the floor of the panic room, having a seizure.

"What if he's faking?" Dean asked

"You really think he would?" I asked him

"I think he'd do anything." Dean says and Sam is slammed against the wall by an invisible force.

"That's not fake." I said and they throw open the door then we charge in to get Sam down and pin him to the cot then Boddy takes off his belt and puts it in Sam's mouth.

"We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety." Bobby tells us and I looked at Sam as he struggled, "Dean? Alexis? You two with me?" I heard Bobby ask but I continued to look at my baby brother, "Dean! Alexis!" Bobby yelled and we looked at him, "Before he has another fit."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with." Dean says and we proceed to tie Sam down

* * *

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Bobby asked us

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him." I told him

"No, it isn't. We are."

"What?" Dean asked him

"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If-if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer."

"No. We are not giving him demon blood. I won't do it, Lexi sure as hell won't do it." Dean said

"And if he dies?"

"Then at least he dies human!" I said to Bobby and walked into the kitchen and leaned against the sink looking out the window and thought back to me and Sam in the Impala just a few weeks before Dean came back from the dead.

_"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked me from the passenger seat._

_"Nothing." I told him and continued looking out the windshield_

_"Lexi." Sam says and I sighed_

_"Honestly, I was thinking about dad, how pissed he would be at Dean for making that damn deal," I said and glanced at him and he sighed, "I was also thinking about, I don't _

_know, some way to get Dean back." _

_"Lexi.."_

_"No Sam, I mean it. Dean....Dean is the big brother, he's looked out for us since mom...since we were younger and dad was the way he was. I'm not cut out for being the older sibling Sam. Yeah I helped Dean with taking care of you and everything but now that he's gone, how can I keep you safe?"_

_"Lexi, you don't have to worry about keeping me safe. If anything I should be keeping you safe." He told me and I looked at him, "I may be your baby brother but I should be doing what I can to protect you, keep you safe. I mean don't get me wrong you throw a mean punch and everybody should know not to piss you off," He says and I chuckled, "But despite all that, I wanna keep you safe. No matter what."_

_I smiled and wiped the tear that fell from my eye and looked at him, "I wanna keep you safe too Sammy. I'd take a bullet for you or anything that threatens your life. I guess all that matters now is that we keep each other safe, deal?" I asked him and he put his hand on mine as I held the steering wheel and he gave it a small squeeze then let go._

_"Deal." He says and I smiled at him then continued to drive, "When are you gonna let me drive?"_

_"Never." I told him with a smile then smacked his arm and we laughed._

* * *

Bobby and Dean unlock and open the panic room door and we walk in, "How the hell did he get out?" I asked as I looked around

"Maybe he had help. Room full of busted devil's traps." Bobby pointed out

"Demons? Ruby." I asked him

"That'd be my guess."

"How did she even touch the door?" Dean asked

"You think she's got the mojo?"

"I didn't think so. I don't know, man." Dean says

"What difference does it make? How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to." I point out to them

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point I hope he's with Ruby." Dean says

"Why?" Bobby asked him

"'Cause killing her's the next big item on my to-do list."

"I thought you were on call for angel duty." Bobby says to him

"I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch." Dean said and started to walk out of the room

"One thing." Bobby says and Dean stopped

"What?"

"Sam don't wanna be found, which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find." Bobby pointed out

"Yeah, we'll see. Lexi stay here."

"Like hell I am." I tell him and started to follow

"Lexi, I mean it. Stay here."

"I'm not a dog Dean, you can't just tell me to sit and stay while you go search for our brother and that demon bitch." I tell him

"I didn't say you were, but I don't think the two of us confronting him is the best idea. So please, I'm asking you. Stay here." He said and I sighed

"Fine, but you bring him back kicking and screaming." I told him and he left.

* * *

"Police found my car. Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota." Bobby told Dean who was packing up the car.

"He's switching up. Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?"

"Two. 1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes." I told him

"What was the other one?"

"White '05 Escalade with custom rims. It's a neon sign." I said

"You're right. He'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did."

"You think?" Bobby asked

"I know that kid. All right, I'll head in that direction. You stay here, ride the police databases. We gotta find him quick."

"Be safe." I said to Dean and he put his hand on my arm then got in the car.

* * *

"Cops found the Escalade in a ditch outside Elk River." I informed Dean over the phone

"How far away am I?"

"A couple of hours. I pulled up a weather map, made some calls. There's a town not far from there, Cold Spring. Lighting up with demon sign." Bobby told him

"A good place to look."

"Hey, listen." Bobby says to him

"What?"

"Us finding Sam? It's gotta be about getting him back, not pushing him away." Bobby told him

"Right."

"I know you're mad, Dean. I understand. You got a right to be, but I'm just saying. Be good to him anyway. You gotta get through to him." Bobby says and Dean hung up.

* * *

**Dean POV...**

I stood in the hall of the hotel and heard a door open then close, I peaked around and saw Sam leave and I watch him go then I walked over and entered the room seeing Ruby standing there packing up a bag. I sneak up on her but she turns around and I slash her arm with the demon blade then she grabbed my arm as I went to swing at her again with the knife. I swung her around into the wall and tried to fight against her grip, I managed to get my arm free and went to stab her but Sam stopped me, "No. Let her go. Just take it easy." He tells me and shoved me to the bed.

"Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here I am." I told them as I stood up

"Dean, I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's just talk about this."

"Soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want." I tell him

"Ruby, get out of here."

"No, she's not going anywhere." I said moving forward but Sam blocked her and she went to the door and left, "She's poison, Sam."

"It's not what you think, Dean."

"Look what she did to you. I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit-" I started to tell him

"She was looking for Lilith."

"That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday." I point out

"You're wrong, Dean."

"Sam, you're lying to yourself. I just want you to be okay, Lexi wants you to be ok. You would do the same for us. You know you would." I tell him

"Just listen." Sam says and raises his hand, he's still holding Ruby's knife that he took from me, and tosses it on the bed, "Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean. We'll do this together, we'll meet up with Lexi and finish this."

"That sounds great. As long as it's you, me and our sister. Demon bitch is a deal-breaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now."

"I can't." Sam tells me and I turn away, nodding, "Dean, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you and Lexi can't wrap your heads around it, but maybe one day you both will understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean."

I turn back around and face him, "No, you're not the one who's gonna do this."

"Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you."

"You don't think I can?" I asked him

"No. You can't. You're not strong enough, neither is Lexi."

"And who the hell are you?" I asked

"I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing." I told him

"Stop bossing me around, Dean. Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots and most of the time Lexi backs you up on them and I trust you both because you are my siblings. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me."

"No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam." I tell him

"Yes, I do."

"Then that's worse." I point out

"Why? Look, I'm telling you-"

"Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means-" I started to say but stopped

"What?" Sam asked and I stayed quiet, "No. Say it." He says and I see tears in his eyes.

"It means you're a monster." I admit to him and he nods as a tear falls from my eye. Next thing I knew Sam punches me and I go down then I get back up and watch Sam for a moment before punching back.

* * *

As me and Sam fight anything in the room that can break does as he continues to hit me. I hit the floor and stayed down then Sam pins me and started choking me then lets go, "You don't know me. You never did. And you never will." He says and walks away while I lay there.

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back." I tell him and he stops at the door and turns back, then leaves.


	12. Forbidden Love chapter 12

**Forbidden Love**

"Dean? Dean!" Bobby yelled at him and Dean snapped out of his trance, "You listen to a word I said?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him."

"Don't make me get my gun, boy." Bobby threatened and Dean faced us

"We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?"

"I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your--" Bobby began to say

"Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?"

"He's your brother. And he's drowning." Bobby says

"Bobby, I tried to help him, I did. Look what happened."

"So try again." I told him

"It's too late Lexi."

"There's no such thing." Bobby says

"No, damnit! No. I gotta face the facts, so do you Lexi. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again." Dean told us and sat down, "Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants."

"You don't mean that." I tell him

"Yes I do, Lexi. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still our brother anymore. If he ever was."

Bobby turns and leans on the table, after a moment he makes a big angry sweep with his hands, tossing books and papers to the ground causing me to jump. He advances on Dean, who stands, "You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

"I told him, "you walk out that door, don't come back" and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!" 

"You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad." Bobby says and I felt the low blow from here, "Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?"

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do all three of us a favor. Don't be him." Bobby said and Dean turns back to staring out the window then the next thing I knew he was gone.

"The hell?" I asked and looked at Bobby

* * *

**Dean POV...**

I look around the fancy room I was in and looked at the magnificent pastoral paintings on the walls. I turned back to the table and find that it now holds a silver bowl packed with ice and full of beer bottles, and a large platter of hamburgers. I picked up a beer bottle and looked at it, "Hello, Dean. You're looking fit." I heard someone say and I saw Zachariah standing there with Cas and I put the bottle back, "Well, how 'bout this? The suite life of Zach and Cas." I said and they just looked at me, "It's a... never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell am I?"

"Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime." Zachariah said and pointed to the table, "Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think."

"I'm not hungry."

"No? How about Ginger from season 2 of "Gilligan's Island"? You do have a thing for her, don't you?" He asked me and I thought about it

"Tempting. Weird."

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free." He tells me

"No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is."

"Let us worry about that. We want you...focused, relaxed." He says

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles."

"All the seals have fallen. Except one." He tells me

"That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals."

"You think sarcasms appropriate do you? Considering, you started all this?" He asked me and I looked down, "But the final seal, it'll be different." He says walking past me and patted my shoulder

"Why?" 

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night -- midnight." He said

"Where?" I asked him

"We're working on it." 

"Well, work harder." I told him

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours."

"Yeah, and what is that exactly? If I'm suppose to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?" I asked him

"All in good time."

"Isn't now a good time?" I asked

"Have faith."

"In what, in you? Give me one good reason why I should." I told him

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey." Zachariah tell me and I look past him at Cas, who looks down guiltily.

* * *

**Alexis POV...**

"Cas! Cas damn it get down here!" I yelled standing outside by all the cars, "Come on Cas, please?" 

"I'm here." I heard Cas say from behind me and I looked at him

"Where's Dean?" I asked walking towards him

"He's safe."

"No, don't go all cryptic on me. Where is he Cas?" I asked and he sighed

"Zachariah has him. To get ready."

"Get ready for what?" I asked him and he stayed quiet, "Cas, please tell me." I pleaded and we looked at each other.

"All the seals are broken, except one. The one that Lilith is gonna break." He told me and I looked at him in shock

"What? When?" I asked him

"Tomorrow night at midnight."

"Where?" I asked

"We don't know." He told me and I sighed.

"So then Zachariah took Dean because he's the only one that can stop her." I point out and looked away from him

"I'm sorry Alexis."

"Can you take me to him? Can you take me to Dean?" I asked him 

"No. I can't. It's not your battle."

"The hell it isn't. Cas this is my brother we are talking about. He has always been there for me and Sam and it's about time someone was there for him. I'm not gonna sit on the bench for this so you either take me to him or I'll will find him no matter what." I told him and he sighed looking at me, "If you care for me or for them in any way you will help me." I begged and he looked into my eyes. I honestly couldn't explain what it was that I felt with him but something draws me to him.

"Hold on tight." He told me and grabbed my hand then the next thing I knew I was in a fancy looking room and I saw Dean standing there but Cas was gone

"Chicken." I said and Dean faced me

"What the hell? How did you-"

"Cas. I convinced him to bring me here." I told him and he was about to say something but I cut him off, "Look, I don't wanna hear it ok? I'm not gonna sit back and let you or Sam go at this without my help. I'm here, I'm helping, so deal with it." I told him and he shook his head and sighed

"Stubborn." He mumbled

"Yeah well it runs in the family."

* * *

I stood on one side of the room looking at one of the pictures when I heard something fall behind me and I turned seeing a shattered figurine on the floor, "Nice going." I told Dean and he gave a guilty chuckle then Cas appears behind him

"You asked to see me?" Cas asked and Dean looked at him

"Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something, we need something." He says indicating to me

"Anything you wish."

"I need you to take us to see Sam." Dean told him

"Why?"

"There's something we got to talk to him about." Dean says

"What's that?"

"The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy." Dean told him and I rolled my eyes

"I don't think that's wise."

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion." Dean says

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?"

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes -- that's all I need." Dean begged

"No."

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that me and her are trapped here?" Dean asked him

"You can go wherever you want."

"Super. I want to go see Sam." Dean says

"Except there."

"We want to take a walk." Dean told him 

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Just the two of us." Dean said

"No."

"You know what? Screw this noise. Come on Lexi we're out of here." Dean told me and he headed to the door

"Through what door?" Cas asked Dean turns to face him, frowning. When he turns back, the door has been replaced by a smooth wall. He turns back to face Castiel, who has also disappeared.

"Damn it" 

* * *

Dean attempts to break through a wall with a pedestal. He has smashed through to the foundations, but when he pauses, the wall repairs itself. He throws the pedestal to the floor, "Son of a bitch."

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming." Zachariah tells him when he appeared in the room

"Let us out of here." Dean told him and Zachariah looked over at me

"Alexis, so nice of you to join us. Even though you aren't suppose to be here. It seems you are still a soft spot for a certain...angel" He said and glanced at Cas then looked back at Dean, "Like I told you, too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl."

"We've been getting our asses kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. We want to see our brother."

"That's... ill-advised." Zachariah says

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't we see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?"

"You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith." Zachariah told him and I looked at him confused

"What?" I asked him

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station."

"But me and Sam, we can stop..." Dean started to say but I saw the look on his face, "You don't want to stop it, do you?"

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddos, to a theater near you."

"What was all that crap about saving seals?" I asked him

"Our grunts on the ground -- we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?"

"But why?" Dean asked him

"Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing -- puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins -- and we will -- it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?"

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" I asked 

"Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered." Zachariah tells us then stopped, "Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you."

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith." I point out

"Sam... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it."

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?" Dean asked

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all." 

"Which means?" Dean asked

Zachariah gestured to a painting on the wall, "Trust me -- one day, we'll look back on this and laugh."

"You son of a bitch." I said to him

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?" Dean asked him

"God? God has left the building."

* * *

"Any luck?" I asked Dean as we both attempted to call Sam.

"Nothing, all I'm getting is static." He told me and Cas appears behind him. 

"You both can't reach him. You're outside your coverage zone."

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" Dean asked him

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him and he looked down, "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this." 

"'Sorry"?" Dean asked then punches Cas, who hardly flinches. Dean flexes his hand in pain, "It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than sorry."

"Try to understand -- this is long foretold. This is your..."

"Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families -- that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" Dean asked him

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you, both of you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll both be at peace. Even with Sam."

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. We'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." Dean told him and Cas turns away, "Look at me!" Dean shouted and grabbed Cas's shoulder and turned him back to face him

"What would you have me do?"

"Get us to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late." I told him

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed."

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it." I pleaded and Cas shakes his head and looks down.

"You spineless..." Dean says and walks away, "…soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done."

"Dean--"

"We're done!" Dean shouted and Cas looked at me

"Cas.." I started to say but he left

* * *

Dean stopped pacing and walked over to the table with the burgers and beer then grabbed a burger and was about to take a bite when Cas popped up behind him and spung him around to the wall putting his hand over Dean's mouth

"Cas what the-" 

"Shh" He told me then pulled out the demon blade looking at Dean then he moved it to his arm and sliced it drawing blood then started drawing something on the wall behind Dean with it and I looked at Dean confused 

"Castiel!" I heard Zachariah shout and we faced him, "Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?" He asked getting closer to us then Cas put his hand on the symbol, there was a bright light and I closed my eyes holding my arm up and when I looked Zachariah was gone

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now." Cas told us

"Where is he?" I asked him

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, from killing Lilith."

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal." Dean pointed out

"Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins." Cas told us and I looked at Dean then the next thing I knew we were in Chuck's house.

* * *

"St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?" I asked Chuck

"Yeah, but you three aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story."

"Yeah, well we're making it up as we go." Cas says and I looked at him surprised when suddenly Chuck's computer screen flickers as the house starts to rumble, accompanied by a blinding white light and we looked around.

"Aw, man! Not again! No!" Chuck yells

"It's the archangel. I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" Cas tells us and we shared a look before he touched our foreheads and we appeared in an empty part of the convent. We looked around then started to walk down the hallway.

Me and Dean come around a corner and see Sam and Ruby standing in the sanctuary with their backs to us. Ruby looks back at us and smiles then puts out a hand and the doors to the sanctuary close.

"Bitch." I mumbled and we made our way to the doors and bang on them

"Sam!" Dean yells as we continue

"Sam!"

* * *

We finally manage to break in and Dean makes his way over to Ruby, "You're too late."

"I don't care." Dean told her and Sam stands and grabs her from behind, holding her in place as Dean stabs her. She flickers with light, then crumples to the floor, dead as I walk over to them.

"I'm sorry." Sam tells us and I put my hand on his arm when suddenly a white light shoots up from the central point of the pattern and the convent begins to tremble. 

"Lexi, Sammy, let's go." Dean tells us pulling on my sleeve and I pulled on Sam's coat.

"Dean, Lexi... he's coming." Sam says as we look back at the light. 


	13. Forbidden Love chapter 13

**Forbidden Love**   
**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, I like seeing how many people are viewing it. Remember you can always leave a review whether it's positive or negative :)**

"Come on!" Dean yells at me and Sam and we finally run to the door but it shuts on us, we try to get them open as the high-pitched noise gets louder. All three of us share look then turned to look back at the light. I squeeze my eyes shut as the light gets brighter and the ringing gets louder making me fall to my knees. The next thing I knew me, Dean and Sam are sitting on a plane, I look around, astounded. No one around them seems to have noticed anything. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked 

"I don't know." Sam said 

"Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore-" The pilot tells us over the intercom

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" I asked Sam and Dean

"So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to-" The pilot says again and there was a pause, "Holy crap!" He yells and the plane shakes people are thrown around, screaming. Oxygen masks drop down. Sam, me and Dean put ours on as the white light outside grows blinding. The high-pitched noise is back. I see Dean look out the window and followed his gaze seeing a bright light shoot up from the ground where we were just at.

* * *

As we sat in the rental car I reached down and turned on the radio

"-and Governor O'Malley urged calm, saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown."

"Change the station." Dean tells me and I hit another button

"-Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area-"

"-announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear-"

"-a series of tremors-"

"-swine flu-"

I finally had enough and I turned it off as Sam sighed from the back seat, "Lexi, Dean, look-"  
"Don't say anything." Dean tells him and there was a pause, "It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?"

"Yeah, okay." Sam says

"All right, well, first things first. How did we end up on Soul Plane?" Dean asked

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?" I answered 

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas."

* * *

Me, Sam and Dean walk through Chuck's house that looked like a tornado ripped through it. We hear a noise and turn but we didn't see anything. We keep looking around then Chuck jumps out and hits Sam on the head with a toilet plunger. Sam stumbles back, hand to his head, "Geez! Ow!"

"Sam." Chuck says

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Chuck." Dean tells him and I nodded

"So...you're okay?" Chuck asked Sam

"Well, my head hurts."

"No, I mean-I mean, my-my last vision. You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black." Chuck mentioned and we looked at Sam

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked him and Sam looks back over his shoulder. 

"I didn't know."

"Where's Cas?" I asked Chuck

"He's dead." He says and for a small moment my heart stopped, "Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry."

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something." I said to him not wanting to believe it

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup." Chuck tells us and I looked down at the ground then back up trying to fight the gut wrenching feeling I had as Sam takes a closer look at Chuck and waves a hand at his own left ear. 

"You got a-" He pointed out and Chuck waves a hand at his own right ear. 

"Uh...right here?" CHuck asked and Sam indicates the other side of Chuck's head. 

"Uh, the..."

Chuck feels at his hair, "Oh. Oh, god." He groaned and pulls something out, "Is that a molar? It is. Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day."

"Cas, you stupid bastard." Dean says and I sighed

"Stupid? He was trying to help us." Sam told him

"Yeah, exactly."

"So, what now?" I asked them

"I don't know." Dean says

"Oh, crap." Chuck groaned and I looked at him

"What?" Sam asked

"I can feel them." Chuck told us and I looked at Dean nodding my head at him

"Thought we'd find you here." I heard Zachariah say to us and we turn around to see him and two other angels, "Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us."

"You just keep your distance, asshat." Dean says to him 

"You're upset."

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!" Dean yelled

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?" He says to Sam and winked

"Back off." I told him and he looked at me and gave me a smug grin

"You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the Same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean asked him

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly." Dean tells him

"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast-before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel?" Sam asked him, "Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche. After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!" Dean tells him

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Zachariah asked him and I see him look down at my hand, "You're bleeding." He pointed out to me

"Oh, yeah-a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." I told him and slid the door to the kitchen towards me reveaing the same symbol Cas used before

"No!" Zachariah yelled as I put my hand on it and there was a bright light then they were gone

"Learned that from Cas, you son of a bitch." I said out loud

"This sucks ass." Chuck says and we look at him

* * *

"Hey." I said to Sam as he entered our motel room

"Hey." Sam closes the door, pulls something out of his shirt, and tosses one to me then Dean, "Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter."

"Where'd you get it?" I asked him

"I made it."

"How?" Dean asked and Sam hesitates long enough for me and Dean to look up at him. 

"I...I learned it from Ruby." Sam says and Dean puts the gun down and approaches Sam. 

"Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" Dean asked him

"I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone." I said to him

"Yeah, I guess." Sam says and pauses, "You guys-"

"Sam." Dean said and turned away, "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right-" 

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean asked raising his voice and Sam sighs, "Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it." Dean told him and Sam nods, "All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?"

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is." Sam answered

"All right. So we just got to find...the devil."

"Cause that should be easy." I said and they both looked at me, "What?"

* * *

Sam stares at dad's journal, Dean is watching TV and I was brushing my hair after showering. 

"How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the Same time, all around the globe?" The person on the TV asked the other person

"Two words. Carbon emissions." 

"Yeah, right, wavy gravy." Dean says sarcastically and I chuckled then there is a knock at the door. Dean pulls his gun and I follow as Sam answers it, we see a blonde girl standing there looking shocked and sounded like she was having trouble breathing.

"You okay, lady?" Sam asked her

"Sam...is it really you?" She asked and Sam glances back at me and Dean. She steps closer and puts a hand on Sam's chest, "And you're so firm."

"Uh, do I know you?" Sam asked and she pulls back. 

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester," She tells him then looked at me, "You're Alexis Winchester. And you're-" She stopped and looked at Dean, "-not what I pictured." She says and I snorted receiving a glare from Dean, "I'm Becky." She told us and moved past Sam, "I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few-" Becky looks at all 3 of us then glances down, giggling a little, "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were." She mentioned and Dean stands up as Sam closes the door.

"Chuck?" Dean asked her

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right. Just, um...what's the message?" I asked her

"He had a vision. The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it." 

"The Michael sword?" Dean asked

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asked her

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs."

"Forty-two dogs?" I asked

"Are...you sure you got that right?" Sam asks

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." Becky steps closer to Sam, "I memorized every word." She touches Sam's chest, "For you."

Sam glances over at me and Dean as we tried to hold back a smile, "Um, Becky, c-uh, can you...quit touching me?"

"No."

* * *

There was a knock on the door and I opened it seeing Bobby standing there, "Hey, Bobby." I greeted and he hugged me then hugs Dean, slapping him on the back as I closed the door and he went to Sam 

"Good to see you kids all in one piece." 

"You weren't followed, were you?" Dean asked him

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?" Bobby asked and I chuckled

"You heard." Sam tells him

"I heard, Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" I asked 

"You better friggin' hope so." Bobby said and opens a book to a painting of Michael surrounded by other angels. I looked at the painting and Michael looked like a winged woman and the other angels like naked babies with wings, "That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got." Bobby says and Sam flips to another painting. 

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett." Dean pointed out 

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword." Bobby points to the sword in the painted Michael's hand, "So if we can find it..."

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?" I asked

"Divvy up and start reading-try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense." Bobby tells us and I grabbed a couple of books. Sam gets up and heads for a pile of old books, presumably brought by Bobby, "Kid? You all right?" I heard Bobby ask and I looked up at Sam who turns to face Bobby. 

"No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Sam..." Dean started to say

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal."

"Sam, stop it." I said

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free."

"You what?" Bobby asked him

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on." Sam told him and I stayed quiet along with Dean. Bobby stands up and walks closer. 

"You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant."

"I'm sorry." Sam says to him

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Bobby asked him and I looked at him in shock as Sam nods. 

"There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there." Sam mentioned

"Yeah. You do that." Bobby told him and Sam leaves. Bobby turns back to Dean and I.

* * *

"I never would have guessed that your daddy was right." Bobby said as we sat there reading 

"About what?" I asked him

"About your brother." He says and Dean looks up, "What John said-you save Sam or kill him. Maybe..." 

"Maybe what?" Dean asked and I looked at Bobby

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

"Bobby." Dean says

"He ended the world you two. And we weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right." Bobby told us and I thought about it

"Dad." I said and Dean rummaged through my bag. I pull out a plastic Ziplock full of cards, "It's got to be in here somewhere." I mumbled

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked and I found it

"Here." I pulled one out and read it. Bobby stands up and Dean comes over, "I don't believe it."

"What the hell is it?" Bobby asked

"It's a card for dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it." I told him and Bobby takes the card. 

"Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill." 

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs." Dean says and grabs the card from Bobby. 

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?" Bobby asked

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant." I told him

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me." Bobby said then the next thing I knew I was thrown through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds. 

"Bobby what the hell?" I heard Dean ask then I leaned up to see Bobby yank Dean up and slams him down and Bobby's eyes go black. 

"Oh shit." I whispered

Bobby grabs Dean by the throat and drags him to his feet, and a woman walked in with another demon behind her.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P." She tells him and I began to stand up and started to say the exorcism, "Uh uh uh." She says and I get flung against the wall and held there. The girl sees Ruby's knife on the table and picks it up, "I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."

"Ruby." Dean says

"Try again. Go back further." She said and it clicked

"Meg?" I asked

"Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder you two. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"You really like the sound of your own voice don't you." I said to her

"But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon-every single one-is just dying for a piece of you."

"Get in line." Dean tells her

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." Meg said and kisses Dean. 

"What is that, peanut butter?" He asked and I rolled my eyes

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of the both of you." Meg hands the knife to Bobby, who raises it to Dean's throat and Dean struggles.

"Bobby!" I yelled then got the feeling I was being chocked, Bobby looks back at Meg. 

"Now!" Meg yelled at him

Bobby raises the knife to stab Dean, "Bobby! No!" Dean yells and I see him take the knife down and Bobby flashes gold as the demon dies then Bobby collapses.   
Dean rushes Meg and the other demon who slams Dean into the wall, then the floor. Sam enters and sees Bobby on the floor bleeding and Dean getting beaten. 

"No!" I heard Sam yell and Meg faced him

"Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you."

"Meg?" Sam asked and Meg grins. Sam swings and misses. Meg kicks him in the crotch and knocks him to the ground while the other demon pounds Dean. 

"It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?" Meg asked him and I tried to fight against the force that was holding me against the wall. The other demon kicks Dean and Meg punches Sam. Dean kicks the feet out from under the other demon, grabs the knife out of Bobby's stomach and stabs the demon in the chest and I get released from the wall and rushed over to Bobby putting my hands on his wound. Dean moves towards Meg and she backs away then screams and smokes out of the woman, who collapses. 

"Guys!" I yelled at them and they came rushing over to me and Bobby

* * *

Dean and Sam burst into a hospital emergency room, carrying Bobby while I ran ahead of them, "Need some help here!" I yelled to the nurse who came rushing over

"What happened?" She asked

"He was stabbed." Sam told her

"Can we get a gurney?" The nurse asked and two nurses rush a gurney over to Bobby. 

"Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay." Dean tells him as they get Bobby onto the gurney and rush him off with us following but the nurse stops us. 

"Just wait here."

"We can't just leave him." I told her

"Just don't move. I've got questions." She says and leaves 

"We got to go." Dean told us

"No. No way, Dean." Sam says

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!" Dean said and leaves then me and Sam follow

* * *

Dean opens the trunk. Me, Dean and Sam load our guns and close the trunk. Dean unlocks the storage room while me and Sam stand watch.   
We enter the room, shotguns ready and find dead demons sprawled across the floor, "I see you told the demons where the sword is." We heard someone say and turned around seeing Zachariah standing there with two other demons. 

"Oh, thank god. The angels are here." Dean says sarcastically

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted." Zachariah waves a hand to close the door, "It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything." Dean says

"It's you, Chucklehead. You're the Michael sword." Zachariah says to Dean and I looked at him then back at the angel, "What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?" Dean asked him

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?" Dean asked

"You're the vessel. Michael's vessel."

"How? Why-why me?" Dean asked

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes." Zachariah raises one hand, fingers like a gun, and points at Dean, then shifts to me, "Bang." He said and I feel a crunching pain and I fall to the ground unable to stand feeling my legs break.

"Ah!" I screamed as Dean put his hands on my shoulders

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than her legs, maybe I'll break his. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?" Dean asked him

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin." Dean pointed out

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, there's got to be another way." Dean says

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no." Dean told him

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby-we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again." Zachariah says and I glance up at Dean 

"No."

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?" Zachariah asked and Dean doubles over, coughing. He spits into his palm showing blood. 

"No."

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs." Zachariah tells him and Sam started to gasp for air, "Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean."

"Just kill us." Dean struggled to get out

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started." Zachariah says and a bright light flashes and one of the other angels collapses with a bloody hole in his throat and I see Cas standing there. The other angel starts to fight him. Cas and the angel slam each other around until Cas stabs him in the back and a bright light flashes. 

"How are you..." Zachariah started to ask

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these three end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" Cas asked him

"No. That's not possible."

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put them back together and go. I won't ask twice." Cas tells him and I feel my legs get better then Zachariah vanishes. 

"You three need to be more careful." Cas tells us as we stand back up

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought." Dean pointed out

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." Cas says and puts one hand on Dean's chest, the other on Sam's and they gasp then he does the same thing to me and I feel electricity shoot through my body

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked him

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer."

"What, did you just brand us with it?" I asked him

"No. I carved it into your ribs." He tells us and we pause 

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" I asked him

"Yes." 

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked but Cas vanishes. 

"Seriously?" I asked out loud and sighed

* * *

"Unlikely to walk again?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" Bobby yells and the door leaves the room, "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby looks over at us, "You believe that yahoo?" He asked us

"Screw him. You'll be fine." Dean told him

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" I asked

"Well....we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned." Bobby told us

"What if we win?" I asked and they all looked at me, "I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this?" Bobby asked me

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a fighting attitude, and I'll figure it out."

"You are nine kinds of crazy, girl." Bobby told me and I chuckled

"It's been said." 

"Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit." Dean told him and heads for the door and I follow him out then shortly after Sam follows us.

* * *

Sam, me and Dean walk out to the cars, "You know, I was thinking, Dean-maybe we could go after the Colt." Sam brought up 

"Why? What difference would that make?" Dean asked

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, Lexi, you just said back there-"

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." I confessed and Dean we all stop walking, "I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till my last breath, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that." I told him and Dean walked around Sam.

"Dean, Lexi..." Sam says and Dean stops and turns back, "Is there something you want to say to me?" He asked and me and Dean shared a look 

"I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own siblings." Dean told him, "and look what happened."

"I would give anything-anything-to take it all back."

"We know you would. And we know how sorry you are. We do. But, man...you were the one, other then Lexi that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even..." Dean pauses, struggling for words, "I'm just-I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?"

"What can I do?" Sam asked looking at him then me

"Honestly? Nothing." Dean answered and Sam nods a little, looking down, "I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know? I just don't think I can trust you." Dean tells him and Sam looks up, Dean shakes his head and walks away, pausing at the trunk of the Impala to look back, then gets into the driver's seat.

"Lexi?" Sam asked me and I looked at him

"Sam," I said and paused, "Dean's right. Before he came back, you had every chance to tell me who that girl was and then I find out she's a demon? He's right you chose her over us. After everything we went through when he was gone this happens?" I tell him and sighed, "Look your my baby brother and I'll love you no matter what. But it's gonna take some time for me to be able to trust you again." I said and he nodded then I headed to the car and got in the passenger seat then Sam got in the back.


	14. Forbidden Love chapter 14

**Forbidden Love**   
**A/N: So instead of putting Dean in here I'm gonna make it Alexis so I hope you like it.**

I pulled up to the hotel after finishing the case I worked without my brothers, it was still weighing on me the rift between Sam and Dean, but on the other hand Sam was right, he can't be out hunting, it's to risky. I sighed as I got out and walked towards the hotel seeing a preacher standing outside with a handful of pamphlets, "Excuse me, friend, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" He asked me and I looked at him

"There is no plan for me." I tell him and head inside

* * *

"We're talking about the Colt, right? I mean, as in the Colt?" I asked Cas over the phone as I sit on my bed.

_"We are."_

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?" I asked

_"What? What? Did-I didn't-I didn't get that."_ He told me and I chuckled

"You know, it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped."

_"This isn't funny, Alexis. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."_

"Okay, all right. I'm-I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now." I told him

_"Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it."_

"Okay. Where do we start?" I asked him

_"Where are you now?"_

"Kansas City. Century Hotel, room 113." I said grabbing my room key off the night stand

_"I'll be there immediately."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do." I tell him

_"What stuff?"_

"Eat, or in this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?" I asked

_"Yes."_

"Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning." 

_"Yes. I'll just-"_ He started to say but I hung up

* * *

I get woken up from my sleep when I here my phone ring, I groaned then grabbed it, "Damn it, Cas, I need to sleep!" 

_"Lexi, it's me."_ I heard Sam say on the other end

"Sam? It's quarter past four." I tell him

_"This is important."_

* * *

"So. So, you're his vessel?" I asked him sitting at the table in my room after grabbing a water

_"That's what he said."_

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sam?" I asked him

_"So, that's it? That's your response?"_

"Well what else do you expect?" I asked

_"I don't know. A-a little panic? Maybe?"_

"I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point." I said

_"What are we gonna do about it?"_

"What do you want to do about it?" I ask

_"I want back in, for starters."_

"Sam-" I started to say

_"I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Lexi."_

"Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? 'Cause that worked out so well last time." I point out

_"Not revenge. Redemption."_

"So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic trio again?" I ask him and walk over to my window

_"Look, Lexi, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you and Dean."_

"Look, Sam-it doesn't matter-whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and Dean, your the, uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, and I hate to say it but you two should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good."

_"Lexi, it doesn't have to be like this. We can fight it."_

"Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when the three of us are together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us-love, family, whatever it is-they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, you both are better off apart. You guys have a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if you just go your own ways and I think Dean would agree." I tell him, it sucked and it hurt but it was the truth.

_"So then what about you?"_

I sighed and closed my eyes, "I'll just do what I always do, keep on fighting, saving lives and if I ever need you guys then I'll call."

_"Lexi, don't do this."_

"Bye, Sam." I said and hung up putting my phone down.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and look around, the entire room is trashed. I get up and look out the window seeing that the city was trashed as well. I grabbed my coat and headed outside and started to look around, the area is devastated, everything broken or graffiti-ed on or both. Just then I hear something, like glass smashing so I go to an alley and see a little girl with her head down holding a teddy bear and I approach her, "Little girl? Little girl? Are you hurt?" I asked her as I got closer but she stayed quiet, "You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" Just then I see blood drip from her mouth and she shrieks and attacks me with a shard of glass. I jumped back and take her down then caught sight of a large piece of graffiti that read CROATOAN and my heart sank, "Oh shit." I said then several people, all most likely infected with the Croatoan virus come around the corner and I run. 

They chase me onto a street that's blocked by a chain-link fence and I stop then turn back towards them when suddenly several soldiers on tanks arrive, shooting them and I take cover then I hear "Do You Love Me" by The Contours play. I stay under cover and retreat to an alley as the music continued and I make it to another alley safely and broke through the fence. I see a sign it that reads CROATOAN VIRUS HOT ZONE NO ENTRY BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND AUGUST 1, 2014  
"August 1st, 2014." I read under my breath _The hell?_ I thought to myself and walked over to a car that looked to be in decent shape and I hotwire it, get in and drove off

* * *

As I'm driving I hold up my phone but I can't get a signal and there's nothing but static on the radio, "That's never a good sign." I tell myself and put my phone down

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." I heard and jumped when I saw Zachariah in the passenger seat reading a paper.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this Back to the Future crap." I told him

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston. Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right-no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"How did you find me?" I asked him

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late-human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given yours and your brothers images, told to keep an eye out."

"The Bible freak outside the motel. He, what, dropped a dime on me?" I ask

"Onward, Christian soldiers."

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send me back, you son of a bitch." I tell him

"Oh, you'll get back-all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?" I ask

"Three days, Alexis. Three days to see where this course of action takes your brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him

"It means that their choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if Dean continues to say "no" to Michael. Have a little look-see." He says then vanishes

* * *

I open the door to Bobby's house and walked in, "Bobby? Bobby, I'm coming in!" I yelled and looked around. The place is pretty thoroughly trashed, and from the spiderwebs and dust, no one has been around in a while, "Oh, no." I said seeing Bobby's wheelchair is on its side. I set it upright and see the bullet holes through and dried blood on the back of the seat, "Where is everybody, Bobby?" I asked out loud and opened a hidden compartment pulling out my dad's journal. I find a photo of Bobby with Cas, three unidentified men, and a sign, "Camp Chitaqua."

* * *

I approach the sign from the photo seeing men with guns are just inside the fence, patrolling. I move careful to stay out of sight and I see Impala, smashed up and rusted to hell, "Oh, no." I said and walk over to the Impala for a better look at the damage, peering inside the driver's side door, "Oh, you poor thing, what did they do to you?" I asked then hear something, I barely had time to look when I got knocked out.

* * *

I wake up and looked around the room then saw Dean sitting on the table with a gun, "What the hell?" I asked

"I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?" He asked me

"Because I'm your sister." I tell him

"Very funny."

"Look, I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?" I said to him

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water-nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had the same switch blade and necklace that Lexi had. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?"

"Zachariah." I tell him flat out and he stands up

"Come again?"

"I'm her from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future." I said

"Where is he? I want to talk to him." 

"I don't know." I say

"Oh, you don't know."

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own year, okay?" I asked him

"Okay. If you're Lexi, then tell me something only she would know." He says and I think about it then it clicked

"Daniel Jacobson, I was 15 me and him were in his car out in the woods making out and the next thing I knew you ripped open his door and pulled him out then yelled at me to get out and wait for you. No one knew where I was, not even dad. When you finished threatening him you walked over to me and said if I did anything like that again you were gonna make me a chastity belt." I tell him

"Touché. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"Yeah I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?" I asked

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that." 

"What about Sam and I? I mean....this me, you know what I mean." I said and I saw him stiffen.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it, and Lexi she um..it's a long story." He tells me and I looked at him in shock

"Me? But....wait you weren't with us?" I asked

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in-hell, five years."

"We never tried to find him?" I asked a little hurt

"We had other people to worry about." He tells me and started to leave

"Where you going?"

"I got to run an errand." He says

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave me here?" 

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of you walking around. So, yeah, you stay locked down." He told me

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me." I said and he looked at me, "Oh, come on. You don't trust your sister?" 

"Well if your anything like her, no. Absolutely not." He said and left 

"Yeah. I wouldn't either." I mumbled then looked around and saw a nail poking out of the floor. I shifted myself and reached my hand over to it and used what I had for fingernails to dig it out. Once it was out I used it to pick the lock on the cuffs then headed out of the cabin.  
I saw people walking around the camp area then saw Chuck walking towards the cabin I was in so I moved away quickly keeping out of sight. 

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception it's surprisingly physical." I heard a familiar say from the cabin I was next to and I walked up the steos and peaked into the window and saw a very different version of Cas sitting there with some women on a circle, "How about you all go get washed up for the orgy." He says to them and I opened my mouth kind of shocked then saw the girls start to walk out so I ducked. One they were gone I walked into the cabin

"Cas, we got to talk." I said after walking in and he faced me

"Lexi?" He asked me and I looked at him confused _Lexi?_

"What?"

"You...how are you..." He tried to ask but I saw the look on his face, like he had seen a ghost, which made sense. 

"Oh, no I'm not...this Lexi, I'm...I'm from the past." I tell him and he focused

"What year are you from?"

"2009." I tell him

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" 

"Yeah. He apparently thinks I can change Sam and Dean's minds." I said with a chuckle and he looked at me with a small smile

"Uh...Interesting." 

"Oh, yeah, it's fascinating. Now. Why don't you do your angel thing and fly me back to my time." I tell him and he laughed

"I wish I could just, uh, do my angel thing, but I'm sorry, no dice."

I looked at him confused, "What, are you stoned?" I asked him

"Uh, generally, yeah." 

"What happened to you?" I asked

"Life." He says looking at me and I looked around the room. Everything looked Hippie-ish, I saw a table that had a few things that were for a woman like a hair brush, hair ties, etc. I looked over to the bed and saw one side wasn't messed up but the other was and by the side that was messed up I saw a picture of me, or rather this Lexi standing there with Cas. We were looking at each other smiling. I looked back at Cas as he watched me, I was about to ask him something but then I heard vehicles pull up outside so I walked out, "Wait." Cas said but I ignored him and walked down the steps as a car and a jeep arrive. Dean and some soldiers climb out, Dean grabs two beers and tosses one to a soldier. They both open the beers and drink then as the soldier walks away Dean draws his gun and points it at that soldier. 

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!" I yell starting to move towards them but Cas grabbed my arm stopping me and I looked at him then Dean shoots the soldier. The others look between me and Dean. 

"I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and her-It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

* * *

We get back to the cabin and Dean lightly pushed me into the room and shuts the door behind us, "What the hell was that?" Dean asked me

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood." I told him

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out. One of them infected Yeager."

"How do you know?" I asked him

"'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"Troubling a good man? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?" I asked

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' dead sister might have freaked them out a little." 

"All right, look-" I started to say

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in."

"All right. I'm sorry. Look, I-I'm not trying to mess you up here."

"I know." Dean says and pours two glasses of alcohol. 

"It's just been a really wacky weekend."

"Tell me about it." He tells me and we both take a drink

"What was the mission, anyway?" I asked him and he pulls out a gun, the Colt. 

"The Colt?" I asked him 

"The Colt."

"Where was it?" I asked 

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight-tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil." He told me and I looked back at the gun

"Dean. What um...what happened to me...er I mean, the..this."

"I got it." He says cutting me off and sighed, "3 months ago on a run, Lexi, Cas and a couple other soldiers got a lead on the devil." He told me and walked around the table,

"Turned out to be an ambush and Lexi.....well he killed her." He says and I set my drink down.

"Well how 'bout that." I said and leaned on the table, "I um...when I was in Cas's cabin, I saw.."

"The photo of you and him?" He asked and I nodded my head

"Were me and him....were we..."

"Yes." He answered knowing what I was trying to ask, "For 2 years."

"2..." I repeated in shock, "Wow." I said and sat down

"Yeah, caught me by surprise too." Dean tells me and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Is that why he's all Hippie like?" 

"Well, sort of. After Lucifer killed you, Cas he...he didn't have an easy time after. So that's why he is the way he is." He says and finished his drink, "Look I know that;s a lot to take in, but we got a job to do here, ok?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

* * *

"So, that's it? That's the Colt?" Risa asked Dean

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it."

"Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?" She asked

"We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa asked him

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?" She asked

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." Cas says and I looked at Dean.

"Torture? Oh, so, you're torturing again?" I asked him and he looks at me, "No, that's-that's good. Classy." I said and Cas chuckled causing Dean to look at him

"What?" Cas asked him then looked back at me with a smile but I looked away

"Lucifer is here." Dean says pointing at a spot on the map, "Now. I know the block and I know the building."

"Oh, good-it's right in the middle of a hot zone." Cas pointed out

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?" Cas asked him

"Yes."

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe." Cas says 

"Are you coming?"

Cas sighs, "Of course. But why is she? I mean, she's Lexi five years ago. If something happens to her.."

"She's coming." Dean said cutting him off

"Okay. Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving." Cas said and stood up heading out of the cabin with Risa

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight." Dean called after him

"All righty."

"Why are you taking me? You said it yourself, Lucifer killed me....other me."

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right? To bring you back to try and change our minds." Dean tells me

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on." 

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother." He told me and I stared at him 

"Sam? I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'." He said

"Yes?" I asked him and then thought about it, "Wait. You mean-"

"That's right. The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"Why would he do that?" I asked 

"Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Alexis. And you need to see it-the whole damn thing, how bad it gets-so you can convince me to do different."

"What do you mean?" I ask him

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To '09?"

"Yeah." I answered

"Well, when you get back home-you tell me to say 'yes'. You hear me? Make me say 'yes' to Michael."

"That's crazy. You and I both know that I can't ever do anything to change your mind. Besides if I do that the battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you, Lexi. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat." He says to me

"So why don't you?"

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just-left-gave up! It's too late for me, but for your Dean-"

"Oh, no. There's got to be another way." I tell him

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Lexi. I was wrong. I'm begging you. Convince me to say yes." He begged and there was a pause, "But you won't, cause that's not you is it?" He asked and I sighed

* * *

"So, you're really from '09?" Chuck asked me as we walked to the vehicles

"Yeah, afraid so."

"Some free advice? You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it is." He tells me and I chuckled

"Thank you, Chuck."

"Oh, you'll thank me, all right. Mark my words." He says and I nodded

"I'll see you around." I told him and he walked in another direction then Cas walked up to me

"Ready?" He asked me

"Just like any other day at the office, except for the whole croatoan thing." I said with a small smile and he stared at me, "Look, Dean told me about...well us...I mean you and the other me."

"I see."

"I'm not...I'm not her." I tell him

"I know your not, but it's...it's nice to look at her face again instead of a picture." He says and I see the hurt in his eyes, "Can I ask one favor and feel free to say no if you want to."

"What is it?" 

"We may not make it out of this....or at least I won't. Can I..can I kiss you? Just one more time?" He asked and I was taken back a bit. I didn't even think about it cause I moved closer to him and I put my hand on his cheek looking into his eyes then we leaned towards each other and connected our lips. I know it wasn't my version of Cas but I still felt electricity shoot through my body and it got even more intense when he deepened the kiss pulling me towards him and I couldn't help but let out a small moan and he tightened his grip around my waist. I felt weightless, this kiss was...indescribable, but yet amazing. When he pulled away I suddenly missed the contact, I kept my eyes close a little longer then opened them and saw him looking at me, "I take it we aren't together in 2009."

"Uh no..we're-we're not."

"I wish I would have done something to save you." He tells me

"Cas don't...don't blame yourself. Whatever happened, it's not your fault."

"It is though, Lucifer he..I was pinned against the wall when he snapped your neck with his fingers. I couldn't stop it, I-" He says and I see tears form in his eyes

"Cas." I said putting my hand back on his face, "Do not blame yourself for what happened. There is nothing you could have done, hell there probably wasn't anything I could have done. So please, don't blame yourself." I tell him and he looked at me

"You're just like her." He says with a smile which I returned

"I get that a lot." I said and he chuckled, "We should load up." I tell him and he nodded. We loaded everything up and got into the vehicles and drove off.

* * *

"So don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but-what's going on-w-with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru stuff?" I asked him and he laughs, "What?"

"Lexi, I'm not an angel anymore."

"What?" I asked him

"Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean? How?" I asked

"I chose to, so that I could be with you." He says and I looked at him

"You did?" 

"Mmhm, you were against it at first telling me it's a part of who I am but after the angels took of we decided that me being human was a way for us to be together for as long as we could." He tells me and I look forward shocked beyond belief, "I am all but useless though. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months."

"Wow. I honestly don't know what to say." 

"You don't have to say anything," He tells me and grabbed my hand, "The time I had with you...her...was...the best thing to ever happen to me." He said and I smiled at him 

* * *

Me, Dean, Risa, Cas and a few other soldiers walk through the street carrying guns and scanning the area. I looked over at Dean and he gave me a glance then we continued.

* * *

"There. Second-floor window. We go in there." Dean tells us as we look at the building

"You sure about this?" Risa asked him

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five." 

"Hey, uh can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him and we walked away from the others, "Tell me what's going on." 

"What?"

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me." I point out

"Is that so."

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions, hell I grew up with them. Now, there's something you're not telling us." I said to him

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them." I tell him and started to walk away

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait." Dean said stopping me

"What?"

"Take a look around you. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?" He asked me and I looked around 

"They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is-"

"A trap. Exactly." Dean said finishing for me

"Well, then we can't go through the front."

"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back." He tells me and I looked at Cas and the others then back at him

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?" I asked him and he looked away,"Oh something is broken in you. You're making decisions that Dean would never make. He wouldn't sacrifice our friends."

"You're right. He wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually."

"These people count on you. They trust you." I told him

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"No. Not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you." I said

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." I told him and started to walk away but then I got knocked out from behind

* * *

I wake up on the ground hearing gunfire in the building, I slowly got up touching the back of my head then and ran towards the building. Thunder crashes, lightning flashes, and I see Dean on the ground, neck held down by someone wearing a white shoe. Dean opens his eyes and sees me, the someone shifts his weight and Dean's neck audibly breaks. The person turns around and my heart sinks when I see it's Sam, but at the same time it's not him, "Oh. Hello, Alexis."

* * *

I stand there and stare at Lucifer, "Aren't you a surprise." He says to me then the next thing I knew he was behind me, "You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?"

"Well, go ahead. Kill me. Just like you did the other one."

"Kill you? Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?" He asked then sighed, "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this-shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be." Lucifer reaches for my shoulder but I moved back, "You don't have to be afraid of me, Alexis. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?" I tell him and Lucifer examines a Rose

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God." He says but I didn't answer, "You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?" He asked me

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile." 

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created...You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you-to love you, more than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it."

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are." I told him

"What am I?" 

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego." I said and Lucifer smiles

"I like you, Alexis. I get what the other angels see in you. What a certain other angel sees in you." He said to me and I clenched my jaw, "Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." Lucifer turns to walk away. 

"You better kill me now!" I yelled at him and he turns back

"Pardon?"

"You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop." I tell him

"I know you won't. I know your brother won't say yes to Michael, either. And I knoe you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, whatever the 3 of you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up-here. I win. So, I win."

"You're wrong." I said to him

"See you in five years, Alexis." He says then leaves. I turn around and see Zachariah behind me and he touches my forehead bringing me back to my room in 2009

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you." I said to him

"Enough. Alexis, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just convince Dean to say yes."

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?" I asked him

"The time for tricks is over. If Dean gives himself to Michael we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die." He says and I think about it for a moment then turn away from him

"Nah."

"'Nah'? You telling me that you won't change your brothers mind?"

"Well you see I grew up with Dean, and once his mind is set on something, there is no way in hell anyone can change it."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, missy, and I'm never letting you-" He started to say but the next thing I knew I was outside and I turned around to see Cas standing there.

"That's pretty nice timing, Cas." I said to him

"We had an appointment." He says and I put my hand on his arm

"Don't ever change." 

"How did Zachariah find you?" He asked

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" I said and took out my phone 

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Saving my family."

* * *

Me and Dean wait by the Impala as another car pulls up and Sam gets out. Dean, Sam and I approach each other, "Sam." Dean says and pulls out Ruby's knife. Sam looks at it nervously then Dean holds it out to him, handle first, "If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty." Dean tells him and Sam takes the knife but he can't meet Dean's eyes, "Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh-wrong."

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked him and Dean looked at me then back at him

"Long story. The point is...maybe all three of us are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human." I told him

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know it. I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet." Dean tells him and I smacked his arm, "Ouch" He said and Sam chuckled

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked

"We make our own future." I tell him

"Guess we have no choice." Dean adds and I pulled both of them into a hug.


	15. Forbidden Love chapter 15

**Forbidden Love**

Dean drives the Impala as it roars up a country road and squeals around the corner into a car park, past an old fashioned sign "Welcome to The Pineview Hotel". We pull up and jump out. Dean ran around the back of the car and suddenly stops, I turned back and faced him, "Dean. Come on." I tell him and we went running up to Chuck

"Chuck! There you are." Sam says to him and he looked at us confused

"Guys?"

"What's going on." Dean asked him

"Ah, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?"

"You told us to come." I tell him

"Ah, no I didn't."

"Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?" Sam asked him

"I didn't send you a text."

"We drove all night!" Dean shouted out

"Dean."

"I'm sorry. I-I-I don't what could...." Chuck says then stopped, "Oh no."

"What?" Dean asked and we heard squealing come from the stairs 

"Sam! You made it!" Becky squealed and ran down to us standing next to Chuck

"Oh, ah, Becky, right?" Sam asked her

"Oh, you remembered." She says and both me and Dean rolled our eyes, "You been thinking about me."

"I..." 

"It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either." She tells him 

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked her

"I just borrowed it from your pants."

"Becky..." Chuck started to say

"What? They're going to want to see it!"

"See what?" Me, Sam and Dean asked at the same time

"Oh My God. I love it when they talk at the same time!" Becky squealed

"Hey Chuck?" I heard someone say from the steps and looked to see a man standing there, "Come on pal, it's showtime." He tells him and Becky runs excitedly up the stairs. 

"Guys. I'm sorry. For everything." Chuck says and we look at each other confused then follow him.

* * *

After we walk in a man walks past with a stein of beer, "ha-ha-ha. Hey Dean, looking good."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked and the man turns back to him. He is wearing much the same clothes as Dean, down to a Samulet around his neck. 

"I'm Dean too. Duh." He said and Dean faced us then indicated behind me and Sam, we turned around and saw a familiar scarecrow.

"Uh-oh. It's Sam, Lexi and Dean. I'm in trouble now. Have fun you three. Aaaah!" He growls then walked away

"What?" Dean asked as I looked around the room. It is filled with people dressed as every monster we've ever fought, bloody Mary, clowns, people with black demon eyes, a skinny woman dressed as Bobby, a guy dressed as Ash. There are tables of merchandise with the Impala on coffee cups, Chuck's books and more. 

"Becky. what is this?" Sam asked her

"It's awesome! A supernatural convention, the first ever." She says and I looked at her then back around the room

* * *

"Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention." The man in charge says to the room full of convention goers, "At 3:45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean'. And at 4:30 there's the 'Homoerotic subtext of Supernatural." He said as Me, Sam and Dean stand at the back of the hall with Becky beside us and I look at him then at my brothers, "Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp," He said and everyone cheered, "But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!" He introduced and everyone cheers again as Chuck timidly walks onto the stage. 

"Ok. Ok good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I..." Chuck started to say then cleared his throat, "Dry mouth." Chuck takes a very long gulps from a bottle of water, "Ok. Uh...ahem. So I guess...questions?" He asked and every hand in the room goes up. Chuck looks startled, "Uh...you?" He points at a skinny young man in the front row and the man leaps up

"Hey, Mr Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam, Alexis and Dean in the first place?" The guy asked him and Chuck glances back at us.

"Oh, ah, I...it just came to me." Chuck said and I shook my head as everyone raises their hands again, "Ok. Yeah. The hook man."

"I hated that guy." I mumbled and Dean looked at me, "The actual....hook man." 

"Ah yeah. Why in every fight scene, Sam, Alexis and Dean are having their gun or knife knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?" The guy asked with a German accent, I pursed my lips nodding my head, Good point.

"I...yeah, I really don't know."

"Ja, follow up. Why can't Sam, Alexis and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, nien?" He asked and I looked at Sam who looked pissed

"HEY!" Becky shouted and walked down the row of chairs, "If you don't like the books don't read em Fritz."

"Ok, Ok, just..okay, it's okay." Chuck said calming her down, "So, next question." He says and everyone raised their hands, "Yeah, you." He said to the fan dressed as me stood up, 

"Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?"

"Oh. Well there lies an announcement, actually. You're all going to find out." Chuck said and looked at us, "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again." He tells everyone and the room erupts, people leap from their seats, yelling and cheering and applauding. Becky jumps up and down, screaming and we look at Chuck

* * *

"Oh, Hi Sam!" Becky says as we walked over to her and Chuck at the bar

"Excuse us." Dean says to her, "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full, ok? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil. We don't have time for this crap." Dean says to Chuck

"Hey, I didn't call you!"

"He means the books, Chuck. Why are you publishing more books?" I asked him

"Um...for food and shelter?"

"Who gave you the rights to our life story?" Dean asked him

"An Archangel, and I didn't want it!"

"Well, deal's off, ok. No more books. Our lives are not for public consumption." I tell him

"Ah..Becky. Would you excuse us for just a second?" Chuck asked her and she nodded then we walk away from her with Chuck, "Do you guys know what I do for a living?"

"Yeah Chuck, we know." Sam said

"Then could you tell me? Cause I don't, all right? I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills. I'm not some hero who can just hit the road and fight monsters, Ok? Until the world ends, I gotta live, all right? And the Supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?" Chuck asked and I looked at Sam and Dean then heard a woman scream and we take off running, "No, guys...wait!"  
We run up the stairs and see maid is crouched in the corner of the hallway, "Hey, are you ok?" I asked her as I helped her up

"I think so."

"What happened?" Dean asked her

"I saw a ghost." She says 

"A ghost?" I heard someone ask behind us and I turned around seeing one of the men dressed as Sam behind me then more started to gather around us, "Could you tell us what it looked like?"

"Why don't you leave this to the grownups pal." Dean tells him

"A woman. She was in an old fashioned dress. Really old. Like a school marm, or something?"

"Did she say something to you?" Another Sam asked her and she grinned

"Ok. Gather close everybody, for a terrifying tale of terror. I saw, a ghost!" She says and I rolled my eyes and we walked away, "None other than the ghost of Leticia gore herself! I was on the third floor getting ice for a guest..."

We turn and face everyone and Becky runs up to us, "Oooo, the LARPing's started."

"The...What is that again?" Dean asked her

"Live Action Role Playing? It's a game. The convention puts it on." She hands Sam a piece of paper. 

"Dad's Journal. Dear Sam, Alexis and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad" Sam read out loud and I rolled my eyes

"You guys are soooo gunna win."

* * *

"Well yes Agents Lennon, Jett and McCartney, as manager of this fine establishment I can assure you that it is indeed haunted. This building was once an orphanage, run by mean old Leticia Gore. 100 years ago this very night, Miss Gore went insane, and butchered four little boys before killing herself. Now folks say that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here and the evil spirit of Miss Gore punishes them to this very day." The manager told the group of people that stood around him in suits holding out there badges and we stand in the background watching. 

"Well that's just about all the community theatre I can take." Dean tells us

"Yeah, this cannot get any weirder." Sam said and the guy from earlier who is dressed as Dean walked in front of us with two other people

"Dad said...he said I may have to kill you." the "Dean" said to the guy dressed as Sam

"Kill me? What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know." The "Dean" told him and they continue walking

Me, Sam and Dean look at each other, "I need a drink." We all said and headed to the bar

* * *

Dean and I down our shots while Sam sits beside him staring at his beer. Dean looks down the bar, "How you doing?" Dean asked the woman sitting at the bar looking at her phone wearing an old time dress and painted grey

"Busy." She answered not looking up

"Well you sure look lovely tonight. Especially for a dead chick."

"Buddy, I have heard that line 17 times tonight, ok? And all from dudes wearing MacGyver jackets." She said and I snorted then she looked up at him and smiles, "But you seem different."

"How so?"

"Well, you don't seem scared of women." She tells him and I shook my head

"For the last time I'm not making this up, ok? She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost." We heard someone say and I looked over to see a guy dressed as Sam talking to his friend

"Excuse me." Dean told her and we walk over to him

"I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors." His friend said

"Who beat the hell out of me and then vanished?"

"You saw something?" Sam asked him

"This isn't part of the game jerk." The kid told him and looked at his friend, "Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same." He says and leaves

"Alex, wait. Hey, come back!" His friend called after him and followed

"What do you think?" Sam asked us

"I don't think that guy's a good enough an actor to be acting." I told him

* * *

"Why yes agents Jagger, Rhodes and Richards. As manager of this fine establishment I can assure you it is indeed haunted." We heard the manager once again tell a group of people in suits as we walk past him and go to the front desk.

"Excuse us, mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean ask the the man standing there

"Look, I don't have time to play Star Wars guys. Go ask the guy in the ascot."  
Dean looked at him and slid a fifty towards him, "Actually we ah...really want to talk to you."

"Ok. You guys are really into this." 

"You have no idea." I tell him

"What do you want to know?"

"All this stuff they're saying. This place being haunted. Leticia Gore. Any truth to it?" Sam asked him

"We generally don't like to publicize this to...normal people...but yeah. 1909 this place was called 'Gore Orphanage'. Miss Gore, killed four boys with a butchers knife, then offed herself."

"And is tonight really her anniversary?" Dean asked

"Yep, guess your convention folks want authenticity."

"There been any sightings?" I asked him

"Yep, over the years. A few maids have quit saying they heard the boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once."

"Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids?" Dean asks

"Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds." He tells us and Dean slid another 50 to him, "The attic." The guy whispered to us and we walk away

* * *

Dean, me and then Sam crawl in through a small space with our flashlights. The EMF starts buzzing, "The EMF's going nuts." I point out

"Great. We got a real ghost, and we got a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it." Dean said

"No way this ends well." Sam mentioned

"Yeah well serves them right."

"Dean..." I said

"I'm just saying."

* * *

As we continue shining our lights around the attic when I hear a voice, "My mommy loves me." I heard a little boy says and I spin around to see the boy crouching in the corner, hands holding his head, Dean and Sam walk over, "I said my mommy loves me."

"I'm sure she does." I tell him

"My mommy loves me this much!" He said and moves his hands, revealing he has been partially scalped, then disappears.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I said 

* * *

"All right. So that was a guy with the County Historical Society." Sam said to me and Dean as he walked over

"And...?" Dean asked him

"Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son." 

"Her son?" I asked 

"Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the kid."

"Oh that's it, I'm gunna deep fry this bitch extra crispy." I said

"Dude say where she was buried?" Dean asked

"He doesn't know." Sam says and we overhear the conversation at the next table and head that way. 

"Check it out. There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there... cemetery." 'Sam' says to 'Dean' and 'Lexi'

"You think that's where Leticia's planted?" 'Dean' asked him

"It's worth a shot." 'Sam' says and I reach out to touch the map, "Hey, hey!"

"Hey, do you mind?" 'Dean' asked grabbing it

"It's real. A century old, at least, and he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds." I pointed out to my brother

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked them

"It's called a game pal. It ain't called charity." 'Dean' tells him

"Yeah right. Gimme the map Chuckles."

"Yeah well you're the Chuckles, Chuckles. Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody." 'Dean' said and pulls back his jacket to reveal a plastic gun and Dean rolls his eyes. 

"Dean! Cool it." 'Sam' tells 'Dean'

"Dean!" I said to my brother as he started to pull out his gun.

"What! They're freakin' annoying."

"Look, guys. We all wanna find the bones right? We just thought...it would go faster if we all worked together." Sam says to them and the 3 of them exchange a look

"Ahem. We..ah...we get the sizzler gift card." 'Lexi' tells us

"Fine." Dean said

"And we get to be Sam, Lexi and Dean." 'Dean' said and I look at my brothers

* * *

"Hey, Rufus, Ellen, Bobby, would you hurry it up?" 'Dean' said to us as we walked along the path

"Are you all right?" I asked Dean

"I'm trying to be."

"So where were we?" 'Sam' asked 'Dean' and 'Lexi'

"Uh, Dr. Ellicot had just zapped your brain." 'Lexi' told him

"Right, got it. Ahem." 'Sam' says and cleared his throat, "Why are we even here Dean? You just following dad's footsteps like a good little soldier? You that desperate for approval?"

"This isn't you talking Sam." 'Dean' says and my brother turns to me and Sam with a 'How much do we have to put up with' look. 

"See that's the difference between you and me. I got a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic."

"So what are ya going to do Sam? Are you going to kill us?" 'Lexi' asked him

"Man I am so sick of you telling me what to do."

"All right, you know what? That's it. That is it." Dean stopping them 

"What's wrong Bobby?" 'Dean' asked him

"I'm not Bobby, ok? You're not Sam. You're not Dean. You're not Lexi. What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?"

"Because we're fans. Like you." 'Sam' tells him

"No. I am not a fan, ok. Not fans. In fact, I think that the Dean, Lexi and Sam story sucks. It is not fun. It is not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nut house. So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean do you think they enjoy being treated like... like circus freaks?"

"Uh...I don't think they care, because they're fictional characters!" 'Dean' pointed out

"Oh they care. Believe me. They care a lot." Dean said and stormed off and the 3 of them look at me and Sam

"He..uh...he takes the story really seriously." I tell them

* * *

"I found the four boys." Dean pointed out as we looked around the cemetery and I came up on another head stone.

"And here's Leticia Gore." I pointed out Dean looks up and we see that 'Dean', 'Sam' and 'Lexi' are tip toeing around the edge of the cemetery, shining their torches in the bushes

"Ah...what are you guys doing?" Dean asked them

"We're looking for bones genius. They gotta be around here somewhere." 'Lexi' answered

"Ok. Generally, bones are in the ground." Dean tells her and Sam dumps his bag and leans down. 

"Yeah, I know that. I just..." 'Lexi' said as Sam handed me a shovel, "Wait, hold on. Are you guys serious?"

"Deadly." Dean said

"We're not really digging up graves you guys, we're just playing a game." 'Sam' says

"Trust us. You wanna win the game, right?" My brother asked him and we started digging.

* * *

Dean finishes digging out the grave and hits the coffin while we stand around the grave shining our torches. The wind picks up as Dean grunts and lifts the coffin lid, revealing a skeleton and 'Dean' gags, "That's not a plastic skeleton. That's a... that's a skeleton skeleton. 

"You just dug up a real grave." 'Sam' says

"Yeah." Dean told him

"You three are nuts." 'Sam' mentioned

"I thought you guys wanted to be hunters." I tell them

"Hunters aren't real man. This isn't real." 'Dean' said and they turn to walk away

"My God. You guys have seriously lost your grip on this..." 'Sam' started to say and they turned back to look at us but he stopped talking and I saw the look on his face

"What?" I asked him

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" I heard and turned around seeing Leticia Gore behind me and Sam, she backhands me sending me across the cemetery and I hit a gravestone with my back then see Sam get hit as well. 'Dean', 'Lexi' and 'Sam' scream and turn to run. Dean heaves himself out of the grave, grunting with the effort. 'Sam' trips and falls. 

"Barnes!" 'Dean' yells and 'Lexi' helps him up as Dean rummages in his duffel, pulling out salt and burn materials. 'Dean' pulls 'Sam' to his feet and they turn to run again. Gore is in front of them. They scream and grab hold of each other, "Oh my God!"

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" Gore pushes a hand into 'Dean' and 'Sam's' chests while 'Lexi' watches and they begin screaming. Dean looks up from where he is pouring salt on her skeleton then quickly pours kerosene and reaches into his pocket for his lighter, flicking it and dropping it into the grave in one movement. Gore screams as she burns up. 'Dean' and 'Sam' stare at the place where she was, panting. Sam helps me up and we look at the others

"Real enough for you?" I asked them and they look at us horrified. 

* * *

"That was...really..." We heard 'Sam' say as we walked up to them at the bar

"Awful. Right?" Dean asked and the three of them turned around to look at us, "Exactly. Round's on us guys." He slaps 'Sam' on the shoulder and puts money on the bar while I gave 'Lexi' a small smile.

"See you around." Sam says and we turn to go. 

"Hey. How'd you know how to do all that?" 'Dean' asked us 

"We..uh...We read the books." I tell him and we turn away again walking over to Chuck who is standing there with the convention manager. 

"Hey Chuck. Good luck with the Supernatural books, and screw you very much." Dean says and we head to the doors but find out their locked, we push against them then turn around, looking around the room. 

"That's weird." I point out

"Definitely." Sam says and we try the windows as Dean walked over

"Hey. Anything?" He asked us

"Every exit's locked. Almost like..."

"Something's keeping us in?" Dean asked finishing for Sam and knocks his fist against the window in frustration. 

"Yeah. This is bad." I tell them

"Gee ya think Lexi?"

"No need to get snippy." I tell him then a woman screams and we start running. The actor woman ghost from earlier runs out of a room, looking behind her, and is caught by Dean. 

"Don't go in there!" She yells 

"Get downstairs ok? Go go!" Dean tells her and she heads downstairs while Me, Sam and Dean walk into the library. The Gore's son is again crouching in a corner holding his head. 

"Why'd you do that? Why did you send my mommy away?" He asked us

"Ah, maybe because of the high and tight she gave you, huh? How bout some thanks." Dean says and I cleared my throat at him, "Well, I'm just saying a little gratitude might be nice once in a while."

"My mommy didn't do this to me."

"What? Then who did?" I asked him and the boy disappears, "Freakin ghosts."

* * *

"Gott im himmel!" We hear someone yell and we run down the hallway seeing the Hook Man dead, scalped just like Gore's son

* * *

"Well guys I guess we're out of time. So thank you for your incredibly probing and rigorous questions, and have a good..." Chuck was telling the audience as I run onto the stage stopping him and I whispered in his ear

"What? Holy crap!" He says and I move the mic away from him

"You gotta keep everyone safe in here Chuck. This is life or death."

"For how long?" He asked me

"As long as it takes." I tell him and looked out at the audience then back at Chuck

"Well...how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know man. Just do it." I said and walked off the stage as Sam and Dean close the doors after bringing the staff of the hotel in and we begin laying salt. 

"Ah, what does the future hold for Sam and Dean? Well, how do you feel about angels? Yeah, because let me tell you, they're not nearly as lame as you think." Chuck tells the people in the room

"Ok. New theory. The legends about Leticia are ass-backwards obviously." Dean pointed out

"Yeah. So all right, let's say those three orphans were playing cowboys and Indians." I mentioned

"LARPing as cowboys and Indians."

"Whatever. And let's say they scalped Leticia's son and killed him." I said

"Mom catches 'em in the act, flips out, slices them and dices herself."

"If that's true it means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building." Sam pointed out

"Yeah and Leticia was the only one keeping them under control." I brought up

"Smooth move on our part." Sam says

"Yeah, well we gotta get back to the cemetery, torch the kids' bones." Dean pointed out

"How? We're trapped, we don't even have our guns! The ghosts are running this joint and they're only scared of one thing." Sam says and I look at Dean

"Exactly." He tells us and looked over at the Leticia Gore actress

* * *

"You want me to do what?" She asked us

"You're an actress. We just want you to act." Dean told her

"I work at Hooters, in Toledo. No, you can forget it."

"You'll be safe, we promise. This is really important." I tell her

"We wanna help." I heard 'Dean' say from behind us and we faced them

"Just give her the puppy dog thing ok?" Dean says to Sam then looked back at the other 3, "Guys, no."

"Why not?" 'Lexi' asked him

"Cause this isn't make-believe." 

"Look, we know. We're not nuts. We're freakin' terrified." Damien says

"Yeah but if all these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something." Barnes adds

"Why?" I asked him

"Because. That's what Sam, Lexi and Dean would do."

* * *

"I-I don't wanna do this." The actress says standing in one of the rooms while me and Dean hide around the corner

"We're right here sweetheart, we've got your back. Trust me, this is going to work." Dean tells her and ducked back behind the wall and we shared a look

"Boys? Boys? Come here this instant. You come when I call you. You understand me?" She calls

"Miss Gore?" We heard a little boy ask

"You boys, have been very naughty. Now you open the doors, open the doors right now! Very naughty, you hear me? Naughty, naughty, naughty" She says and music starts playing from her cell phone. Me and Dean raise our iron bars and go into the room

"Run." Dean tells her and she leaves. The boys raise their knives and move toward us. 

* * *

Dean is thrown against the wall, his iron bar sliding across the room then I went to swing at them but they disappeared then next thing I knew I was tossed into a shelf losing my iron bar. Two of the boys raise their knives and move towards Dean while the other moves towards me. I managed to grab mine and swung it at the ghost just as I see Sam grabs Deans and gets the other two. He puts out a hand to pull Dean up while I stood up. 

"Thanks." Dean said and Sam is flung back against the wall, losing the iron bar. 

"Sam!" I yelled 

* * *

Dean gets slammed to the ground on his back with a boy on top of him, another boy grabs Sam by the hair and yanks him backwards and the third pushes me into a book shelf then grabbed my hair and I held back his hand that had the knife in it. 

"No!...Dean! Lexi!" I heard Sam yell as I continued to hold the kid back then suddenly he goes up in flames, same as the other ones. I look at my brother as we laying there panting.

"I said it once, I'll say it again. Freakin ghosts." I tell them and Sam gave a light chuckle

* * *

"You know maybe that guy was right. Maybe we should put these things on a bungee." Dean pointed out and I looked at him then laughed a little

* * *

Emergency vehicles are lined up, a few people talking to police, the hook man's body being removed. Dean and I walk down the stairs with 'Dean', 'Lexi and 'Sam, "You know I gotta hand it to you guys. You really saved our asses back there. So ah, you know, thanks." Dean tells them

"We don't even know your names." I mentioned

"Oh. Well, I'm Barnes. This is Damien. That's Amanda. What's yours?" Barnes asked us  
Dean looks at them for a moment then looked at me, "Dean and Lexi. The real Dean and Lexi." After a moment Damien and Barnes laugh. 

"Ahhh, yeah right. Me too!" Damien says 

"Get the hell out of here Dean and Lexi!" Barnes adds as they laugh.

"Well, anyway. Thanks. Really." Dean told them and we start to walk away

"You're wrong you know." Damien says and we face him

"Sorry?" Dean asked him

"About Supernatural. No offense but I'm not sure you get what the stories about."

"Is that so." I said

"All right. In real life, he sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers and she works at a restaurant. Our lives suck. But to be Sam, Lexi and Dean, to wake up every morning and save the world. To have a brother and sister who would die for you. Well who wouldn't want that?" 

"Maybe you got a point. You know, you three don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?" Dean asked them

"Oh. Well, we met online. Supernatural chat room." Barnes answered

"Oh. Well it must be nice to get out of your parent's basement. Make some friends." Dean said and I smacked his arm

"We're more than friends." Damien said and he takes Barnes hand, they twine their fingers together, "We're partners." He tells us and Barnes drops his head onto Damien's shoulder and they both grin at Dean, "And Amanda is actually his sister." 

"Oh. Wow. Ahem. Howdy partners." Dean says and I smiled

"Howdy."

* * *

Dean and I lean against the Impala, "You know Dean, despite how crazy this all is. It's nice to see people escape from their lives to love and enjoy these books. Even if we deal with all the bad stuff I guess this in some twisted way, a way for us to have people know who we are and what we do without actually knowing about it."

"So your saying it is leaving our mark on the world?" He asked me and I smiled

"Yeah, I guess that's what I was getting at." I tell him and he looked at me

"Lexi, I gotta ask you. With this whole thing going on with Sam and I being vessels and you have to just sit by and watch, how are you doing with all of that?"

"That's a loaded question," I said and he chuckled, "I guess part of me feels like, I wish it was me ya know. I mean we lost Sam, you made a deal and brought him back then you went to hell and got brought back and now all this I just...I just wish there was something I could do to help. Your my brothers and I love you so much and it hurts because I wanna do something to help you out for once instead of the other way around. I feel useless."

"Listen to me. You are not useless, ok? You have been there to keep me and Sam from killing each other...for the most part." He said and I chuckled, "You do more for us then I can say. You helped me with Sam when were just kids. You keep this family together even when we are apart." He tells me and I smiled at him

"Thanks Dean-o." 

"Oh come on don't call me that." He says and I laughed as Sam walked over

"You two ok?" He asked us

"Yeah, you know? I think I'm good." Dean told him

"Me too." I add

"Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt."

"What?" Me and Dean asked him at the same time

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way." 

"What are we waiting for?" Dean asked and we get in the car and leave.


	16. Forbidden Love chapter 16

**Forbidden Love**

Dean is on the phone with Cas while me and Sam lean against the car, "Going down? Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him." Dean said and I looked at him then Sam shaking my head smiling, "That's ok you did great, we'll take it from here."

* * *

"I still don't get why we couldn't have me do this." I said to Sam and Dean as we watched Jo walk through the gates of the mansion

"Because, the demons know your face. It's easier this way." Dean said and I sighed 

"Evening, pretty lady. Get yourself on in here." The one guard said to her

"I just need to make a call."

"You don't need to call anyone, baby. We're the only help you're ever gonna need." He says and I rolled my eyes

"You know what? I think I should wait by my car." Jo turns to go and the demon grabs her shoulder; his eyes go black. 

"We said, get your ass in here." Jo shakes him loose and flattens him as we move forward and I stabbed the second one through the neck then stabbed the other one.

"Nice work, Jo." Dean told her handing her a bag

"Thanks." She says and pulls out wire cutters. "Okay. Shall we?"

* * *

"It's Crowley, right?" Sam asked as we see the demon walk int the room we were in after cutting the power

"So. The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew finally found me. Took you long enough." He said to us and he started to walk forward then stopped and bent down lifting up his rug where we drew the devil's trap, "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" He asked then we get grabbed from behind and the demon holding me took the knife and Crowley holds up the colt, "This is it, right? This is what it's all about." He says and aimed it at Dean then shot it at the demons holding us killing them, "We need to talk. Privately."

* * *

Crowley leads me, Dean and Sam into another room, "What the hell is this?" Dean asked him

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley asked and waved his hand shutting the door, "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you."

"You told us." I said

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine."

"Why? Why tell us anything?" Sam asked him and he aimed the gun at Dean again

"I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?" Dean asked him

"It's called survival. Well, I forgot you three at best are functioning morons-"

"You're functioning...morons..." Dean says and I rolled my eyes 

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?"

"But he created you." I pointed out

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?" Crowley asked and holds the gun out to me handle first. Me, Dean and Sam glance at each other and Crowley wiggles the gun. I hesitantly reach out to take it. 

"Great." I said to him

"Great."

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?" I asked him

"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri." 

"Great." I said and put the barrel between Crowley's eyes and pulled the trigger but it just clicks.

"Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition." Crowley said and goes into his desk. 

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean asked him

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" Crowley says and throws something at Dean, who catches and opens it then we looked and saw that he was gone.

* * *

"It's gotta be a trap, right?" Sam asked as we sat the study of Bobby's house while Ellen, Jo, and Cas were in the kitchen drinking

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never." Dean says taking a drink of his beer

"Thank you again for your continued support."

"You're welcome." Dean said and we clink our bottles and drink. 

"You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?" I asked them

"Yeah, I suppose." Sam answered

"Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out." Dean tell us and shows us a paper, "I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this." Dean pushes some papers at us, "There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there." 

"Okay." Sam says

"Look, when you think about it...you can't come with." Dean tells Sam who rolls his eyes. 

"Dean."

"Look, me and Lexi go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a couple of game pieces. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart."

"Since when have we ever done anything smart?" Sam asked him

"We're serious, Sam." I tell him

"So am I. Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together." Sam said and we look at each other for a long moment. Dean looks away first. 

"Okay. But it's a stupid frigging idea." Dean said and I looked over at Ellen and the others.

"I think I better go save him." I said indicating to Cas then got up and headed over just as Jo walked away, "Ellen are you torturing the poor man?" I asked her and rested my hand on the back of Cas's chair and he looked at me.

"Nah, we're just having some fun. I think he beat your record on shots." She says and I looked at Cas 

"Can angels even get drunk?" I asked him

"It's a possibility." He said and I smiled at him

"Alright," I pulled up another chair next to him and sat down, "Pour 'em" I tell Ellen and she chuckled then filled up the glasses plus a couple others and I started with one and worked my way down. When I finished the last shot I coughed a little and she laughed at me.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked me and I looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, been a while since I've done that." I told him and took a drink of my beer then looked at Ellen who was giving me a look.

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup." Bobby yells from the study and I get up with the others and walk over, "Usual suspects in the corner."

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen tells him

"Hear, hear." Sam said and I stand next to Ellen in front of Cas

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." Bobby finished fiddling with the camera then wheeled back to us, "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by. Everyone is in the room now, getting in position for the picture, smiling."

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen said and I chuckled at her

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Cas says and I look back at him then forward as my smile disappears and the camera goes off.

* * *

I finished splashing water on my face in the bathroom upstairs when I heard a knock, I dried my face off and opened the door seeing Cas standing there, "Are you alright?" 

"How many times are you gonna ask me that?" I asked him and he moved a little closer to me and I looked at him shocked

"When you tell me you are and mean it." He said and I looked down

"No, I'm not. I'm worried and scared and a whole bunch of other emotions all rolled up into one." I tell him and he moved even closer, to the point where I could feel his breath on my skin sending tingles down my body.

"I don't want to give you false hope, but if anything, I know everything is gonna be ok." He said and my heart was racing because of how close he was.

"That sounds like false hope." I tell him and he looked down, I put my hand on his and he looked at me, "But I appreciate the attempt." I add and he looked at me. I couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling but my whole body was soaring due to me touching his hand. I couldn't even process what happened next when he started to lean towards me, almost closing the gap between our lips.

"Lexi!" I heard Dean shout from downstairs and I moved away from him and looked into his eyes before slowly moving past him and headed downstairs trying to calm my heart down.

* * *

Me, Dean and Sam have our hands out the windows of the Impala, phones in hand, "You getting a signal?" Sam asked us

"No, nothing." Dean told him

"Ditto. Nice and spooky." I add and Dean waves the other car up next to him. Ellen is driving, Jo shotgun. 

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asked

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody." Dean told her and I glanced at Cas.

"Okay." Ellen says and we drive off

* * *

"Station's empty." Dean said to Ellen and Jo as they pulled up to us

"So's everything else." Jo adds

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asked

"What? He was with you." I told her

"Nope. He went after the reapers." 

"Reapers?" Dean asked her

"He saw reapers? Where?" Sam asks

"Well, kind of everywhere." Jo said then Dean, me and Sam look at each other.

* * *

All of us walk down the street shotguns in hands and looking around for trouble, "Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve." Dean pointed out

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" I asked 

"I don't know what else to think."

"There you are." We heard someone say and turned around seeing Meg

"Meg." I said

"Shouldn't have come here you three."

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean said and aimed the colt at her

"Didn't come here alone, Deano." She says and something splashes in a puddle near Meg's feet; the sounds of dogs growling and barking making my gut twist

"Hellhounds." Dean pointed out

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, kids. My father wants to see you." 

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam told her

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard." 

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean asked her and Meg shakes her head. Dean shifts his aim and fires; blood spurts from the hellhound next to Meg's feet. 

"Run!" Sam yelled and we took off but then I see Dean fall to the ground

"Dean!" I yelled but Sam grabbed my arm as Jo moved forward

"Jo, stay back!" Dean tells her and Jo fires her shotgun in Dean's direction. She keeps firing, knocking the hellhound further and further back but then another one gets her from the side taking her down and clawed at her. Sam, me and Ellen start running towards Jo and Dean. 

"No!" Ellen yells and we start firing while Dean scoops up Jo and runs past us then we turn to follow. Dean heads for one of the nearest stores, Ellen goes ahead to open the door, and Sam and I stay back to keep shooting. 

Dean leans Jo against the counter; she's whimpering, "Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, breathe now-" Ellen says to Jo as me and Sam chain the doors shut.  
"Okay." 

"You guys, need some help here!" Ellen yells, Sam and Dean grab bags of rock salt. 

"Go go go-" Sam told me as they opened up the bags and I went over to Jo.

"Let me see." I told her and Ellen peels Jo's hand away from the injury; it spurts blood. I look at my brothers then back at Jo who is whimpering still

* * *

"Gonna be all right." Ellen says to Jo and Sam hands a bowl to her, "Thank you." SHe told him and Sam goes over to Dean, who is fiddling with something electronic and I follow

"How's she holding up?" Dean asked us

"Salt lines are holding up." Sam tells him

"Safe for now."

"Safer. Trapped like rats." I point out

"Hey, you heard Meg. Her father's here. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it, no matter what." Dean said and there was a pause, "Here we go."

"Lexi, some help here, please?" Ellen asked me and I went over to them and bent down next to Jo

"It's gonna be ok Jo." I tell her and she gave me a weak smile.

"You know I've always thought of you as a sister." She tells me and I give her a sad smile.

"Me too, but no more talking like that." I tell her and looked at Ellen

"K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead." I heard over a radio and looked up seeing Dean holding the on he was messing with

"Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems."

"It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here. Is everyone all right?" Bobby asked him

"No. It's-it's-it's Jo. Bobby, it's pretty bad."

"Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next." Bobby said

"Bobby, I don't think she's-"

"I said, what do we do next, Dean?" Bobby asked him

Dean leans his head on his hand for a moment, "Right. Okay, right."

"Now, tell me what you got."

* * *

"Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?" Bobby asks and Ellen walked over to him

"I don't-he said a lot of things, I guess. Does the number matter?" 

"Devil's in the details, Dean." Bobby says and Ellen taps Dean on the shoulder and he holds up the microphone. 

"Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more."

"I don't like the sound of that." Bobby says

"Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what-wh-what does that sound like?" Dean asked 

"It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual. I think he's planning to unleash Death." Bobby said and I looked over at Dean

"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?"

"As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh." Bobby described

"Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself."

"Not this guy. This is-this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show." Bobby said

"You have any other good news?" Dean asked him

"In a manner of speaking. I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole."

"Where'd the massacre go down?" Dean asked

"On the land of William Jasper's farm."

* * *

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt." Dean mentioned as we stand away from Jo and Ellen

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." Sam says

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town." I point out

"Won't be easy." Sam tells me

"Stretcher?" Dean asked

"I'll see what we got." Sam said and turned to start looking

"Stop. Guys, stop." Jo tells us and we look at her, "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" She asked and we walked over, "Uh! I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta-we gotta get our priorities straight here. Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that." Ellen says to her

"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."

"Everything we need?" I asked her

"To build a bomb."

"No. Jo, no." Dean says to her

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway."

"No, I-I won't let you." Ellen tells her

"This is why we're here, right?" Jo asked and Ellen shakes her head, crying, "If I can get us a shot on the devil, Dean, we have to take it."

"No!" Ellen says and looked at Dean, "That's not-"

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Jo asked with a smile and Ellen starts sobbing. 

"You heard her. Get to work." Ellen tells us and we grab our materials and assemble the bombs, filling them with nails and rock salt for shrapnel. Night has fallen. I take Jo's hand for a minute while Dean strings the wire to the button Jo will hold.

"Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later." Dean tells her

"Make it later." She says and Dean puts the button in Jo's hand and holds on. Jo is crying. Dean kisses her once on the forehead, once on the lips, and leans their heads together for a moment before getting up and I knelt down next to her, "Hey, come here." She says and I leaned towards her and she moved her face to my ear, "Don't wait forever with him." She tells me and I looked at her confused then hugged her and stood up as Ellen comes back to sit by Jo. They watch each other for a moment and Ellen smiles, "Mom, no."

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important. But I will not leave you here alone."

"Dean-" Sam started to say

"Get going now you three." Ellen tells us

"Ellen-" Dean began to say

"I said go." She says and I look at my brothers, they both start to walk away and Dean tugged on my coat so I followed them, "And Dean?" Dean looks back, "Kick it in the ass. Don't miss." She tells him and Dean nods then we head for their exit. 

Sam runs across the fire escape with me and Dean right behind, then Sam goes down the ladder and we follow then hurry down the alley. The next thing I know the hardware store explodes. We stop to watch it blow and I feel my heart ache with pain, then we continue to run. 

* * *

Sam, Me and Dean sneak through bushes. Dozens of men stand in the field, attention on something out of sight, "Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople." I point out

"Okay. Last words?" Sam asked us

Dean looks at Sam for a moment, "I think I'm good."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I have something." I said and they look at me, "I was the one that put the itching powder in your pants Sam, not Dean." I told him and they both gave a small chuckle, "Ok, I'm good." I said

"Here goes nothing." Dean says and we move forward. Lucifer is filling a hole as me and Sam move through the people.

"Hey!" Sam yells and approaches Lucifer, readying a shotgun. Lucifer turns, dropping the shovel, "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really." Lucifer tels him

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Dean told him and points the gun at Lucifer, point-blank to the forehead, "So suck it." Dean fires. Lucifer collapses. None of the men do anything. Dean and Sam watch the corpse for a minute. Lucifer inhales and shifts position. 

"Owww..." Lucifer says and stands up, "Where did you get that?" Lucifer punches Dean, who flies into a tree. We watch Dean land and then turn back to Lucifer, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done." Lucifer says and picks the shovel back up and moves two scoops of dirt. Sam and I hurry over to Dean, checking his pulse. Lucifer leans on the shovel, "You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?" Lucifer asked Sam who stands up, "End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam tells him and Lucifer goes back to filling his hole. 

"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!" Sam tells him

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it." 

"What did you do? What did you do to this town?" I asked him lookin at all the men who are still standing there

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man."

"And the rest of them?" I asked and Lucifer pauses. 

"In there. I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand Sam."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked him and Lucifer drops the shovel.

"I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael-Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar?" Lucifer asked him and I looked at Sam, "Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would." He says and we go back to Dean as Lucifer turns to his hole and chants, then turns to his demons, "Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls-" Lucifer tells them and Dean moves. 

"We offer up our lives, blood, souls-"

"To complete this tribute." Lucifer says

"To complete this tribute." The demons repeated then one by one the demons flash gold and fall over, dead. Sam, Me and Dean stare then Lucifer looks at us. 

"What? They're just demons."

* * *

Sam stares at Lucifer, Dean and I glance between them then the ground rumbles. Cas appears next to me and I looked at him, he holds a finger to his lips then grabs my hand and I grabbed Sam's and Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder and we disappear

* * *

Me, Sam, Dean, and Bobby are gathered around the fireplace. Bobby holds a copy of the photograph taken earlier in the episode. Bobby leans forward and drops the picture into the flames, we watch it burn and I wiped a tear away then feel Dean put his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

I sat out in the junkyard on the hood of an old car lost in thought while tears fell out, "Alexis." I heard Cas say and I looked at him then sniffled looking forward again. I feel him sit down next to me but I looked forward.

"She was like a mom to me." I told him, "Our mom died when I was almost 3. Since we met Ellen she's been like one to me, Jo was like a sister, and now their gone." I said and I feel his arm around my shoulder, I looked at him confused then leaned my head down resting it on his shoulder and we just sat there in silence.


	17. Forbidden Love chapter 17

**Forbidden Love**

**Cas POV...**

"Hello? Who's there?" I heard Anna say as I appear in the warehouse she wanted to meet Sam, Alexis, and Dean

"Hello, Anna."

"Well. If I didn't know any better. I'd say the Winchesters don't trust me." She said turning to face me

"They do. I don't. I wouldn't let them come." 

"And why is that?" She asked me

"If you're out of prison, it's because they let you out. And they sent you here to do their dirty work."

"And what makes you so sure?" She asked

"Because I've experienced...heaven's persuasion."

"You mean when you gave me to them." She mentioned

"That was a mistake. Anna, whatever they sent you here to do-"

"They didn't send me. I escaped." She told me

"No one escapes."

"All these centuries, and you're underestimating me now?" She asks

"If you're not one of them, then what do you want?"

"I want to help." She says

"You want to help?" I asked her

"Yes." 

"Then what are doing with that knife?" I asked and she draws the knife. 

"I'm not allowed to defend myself?"

"Against whom? That blade doesn't work against angels. It's not like this one." I tell her and dropped my angel blade from my sleeve, "Maybe you're not working for Heaven. But there's something you're not telling me." 

"Sam Winchester has to die. I'm sorry but we have no choice. He's Lucifer's vessel." 

"He's not the only one." I tell her

"What, that guy Nick? He's burning away as we speak. No. Sam is the only vessel that matters. You know what that means? If Lucifer can't take Sam, his whole plan short-circuits. No fight with Michael, no Croatoan virus. The Horsemen go back to their day jobs."

"Even if you could...kill Sam, Satan would just bring him back to life." I pointed out

"Not after I scatter his cells across the universe." She says and I turned away, "They'll never find him. Not all of him."

"We'll find another way." 

"How's that going? How's the Colt working out? Or the search for God? Is anything working? If you want to stop the devil, this is how." She tells me

"The answer's still no. Because Sam is my friend." 

"You've changed." She says

"Maybe too late, but I have." I said and turned back to her. 

"Could it have something to do with a certain human?" She asked me and I looked over my shoulder at her

"Anna, we've been through much together, but you come near Sam Winchester and I'll kill you." I tell her and the next thing I know she's gone

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

I leaned against the counter in our hotel room while Cas draws a symbol in chalk on a table. Sam sits on the far bed and Dean paces. 

"Really? Anna? I don't believe it." Dean said to Cas

"It's true." 

"So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome." Dean says and I gave a light chuckle

Cas straightens up looking confused, "Who's Glenn Close?"

"No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits." Dean told him walking over to where Sam is

"So the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked

"No, Sam, come on." I tell him and he glances at me

"Cas, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?" Sam asked and we looked at Cas who looked at them then me

"No. She's, uh, Glenn Close."

"I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam. Why poke the bear? 

"Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first." Cas said and pours an oil into a bowl sitting on the. "Zod ah ma ra la ee est la gi ro sa." Cas chanted and the bowl shoots a red flame. Cas steps away from the table and leans on the back of a chair, eyes closed and breathing heavily I moved forward a little bit to catch him in case he fell, "I've found her."

"Where is she?" I asked him

"Not where. When. It's nineteen seventy-eight."

"What?" Sam asked and stood up, "Why nineteen seventy-eight? I wasn't even born yet."

"You won't be if she kills your parents."

"What?" I asked and looked at Dean, Cas walks up to us 

"Anna can't get to you because of me. So she's going after them."

"Take us back right now." Dean said to him

"And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone." 

"They're our parents. Cas, we're going." I tell him

"It's not that easy." Cas says and walks a few steps away. 

"Why not?" Sam asked him

"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal."

"Which got cut off." I point out 

"So, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean asked

"I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with 3 passengers no less it'll weaken me." 

"Then just take me and Dean." I told him and the three of them looked at me, "two people shouldn't weaken you they way three will. If it's just me and Dean it should work."

"Wait, why you and not me?" Sam asked me

"Anna wants you dead. Cas is right, if you go we are handing you to her." I said, Dean and Sam shared a look then Sam reluctantly nodded his head then I walked up to Cas,

"They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna...I mean if we can set things right, we have to try." I tell him and he looked at me then shook his head.

* * *

Cas finished packing up a bag with weapons and holy oil then faced me and Dean, "Ready?" He asked handing me the bag and I put it over my shoulder

"Not really." I told him

"Bend your knees." Dean says and I did so as a Cas touched our foreheads then me and Dean appear in the middle of a street. We look around and a car horn honks and comes to a stop inches from us.

"Get out of the street!" The driver yelled and I put my hands up in a sorry motion as we move to the sidewalk

"Did we make it?" I asked Dean

"Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes." He says and we see Cas on the ground bleeding from his nose

"Cas?" I asked and we hurry over to him, I knelt down in front of him while Dean stayed by his side, "Take it easy. Take it easy. Are you all right?" I asked him

"I'm fine. I'm much better than I expected." 

"Probably would have been worse if Sam came with." I point out and we try to help him up but he spits blood and passes out, "Cas?" I asked and put my hand in front of Cas's mouth, "He's breathing. Sort of. What do we do?"

* * *

I rip a page from a phone book at a pay phone as Dean comes out of the motel. I saw two people pass me as Dean comes over, "I mean, the mustaches alone..."

"So I paid for Cas for five nights up in the, uh, honeymoon suite. I told the manager, 'Do not disturb no matter what.' You know what he said to me?" Dean asked me and I shrugged, "Yeah. Don't sweat it. Want to buy some dope?" He says and I snorted, "Dope. We ought to stick around here, buy some stock in Microsoft."

"Yeah, we might have to if Cas doesn't recover. Is he all right?" I asked 

"What do I look like-Dr. Angel, Medicine Woman? He'll wake up. He's, you know, tough for a little nerdy dude with wings." 

"If he landed like that, hopefully, so did Anna. Should buy us some time." I point out

"So, did you find 'em?"

"Yeah. Uh, the Winchesters. Four-eight-five Robintree." I said and held up the torn phone-book page. 

"Let's go pop in on the folks." He said

* * *

Dean pulls the car up across the street from the Impala and I looked at the house and sighed, "You ok?" Dean asked me and I looked at him 

"I'm not sure. I mean, I was almost 3 when mom died so I have some memories with her but now, now I'm gonna see her, young, before they had us. It's-it's a lot." I tell him and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be ok. Alright?" He asked and I sighed then nodded and we got out, crossed the street up to the house

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dean says and stopped me

"Dean, Anna could be here any second." 

"What exactly are we gonna march up there and tell 'em?" He asked

"Uh, the truth."

"What, that two of their kids are back from the future to save them from an angel who wants to kill their 3rd kid? Gone Terminator? Come on. Those movies haven't even come out yet." He tells me

"Well, then tell her demons are after 'em. I mean, she thinks you're a hunter, right?" 

"Yeah, a hunter who disappeared right when her dad died. She's gonna love me." He said and paused, "Just follow my lead." He tells me and walked past me to the house then rang the doorbell, not gonna lie my heart was racing, we waited a few moments then the door opened revealing our mom, our yuonger mom and I just about dropped.

"Hi, Mary." Dean says to her and she looks at us

"You can't be here."

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time." Dean said

"You don't understand. I'm not-" She stopped and looked at me but I just stared at her, "I don't do that anymore. I have a normal life now. You have to go." She says and moves to close the door but Dean holds an arm out to stop her. 

"I'm sorry, but this is important, okay?" Dean said and I heard someone clear their throat then the door opened and I saw a younger version of my dad standing there

"Sorry, sweetie, they're just..." Mom started to say but Dean cut her off

"Mary's cousins. Yeah, we couldn't stop through town without swinging by and saying 'hey', now, could we?" Dean holds out a hand for John to shake, "Dean." He introduced

"You look familiar." Dad told him

"Really? Yeah, you do, too, actually, you know? We must have met sometime. Small towns, right? Got to love 'em."

"I'm John." Dad holds his hand out for me to shake but I stare at it for a moment then took it.

"This is Alexis." Dean tells him

"Alexis. My mom's name was Alexis." 

"Well how about that." Dean said and I continued to stare

"You okay? You look a little spooked." Dad says to me and I drop his hand

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Just a...long trip." I told him

"Well Alexis and Dean were just on their way out." Mom says

"What? They just got here. Real happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please come on in for a beer." Dad says to us

"Twist my arm." Dean said and mom glared at him

* * *

We sit in their living room and I can't help but look at my mom, "Are you sure you're okay, Alexis?" Dad asked me and I snapped out of it

"W-oh. Yeah, yeah. Um, I'm just, um-You are so beautiful." I tell her and my dad leans forward.

"She means that in a-a non-weird, wholesome, family kind of a way." Dean told him

"Yeah, right." I said

"We haven't seen Mary in-in quite some time, and-See, she's the spitting image of our mom. I mean, it's-it's-"

"Eerie." I finished for Dean

"So, how are you two are related?" Dad asked us

"You know, uh, distantly."

"Oh. So you knew Mary's parents?" Dad asked him

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Mary's dad was, uh, pretty much like a grandpa to us."

"Oh. That was tragic-that heart attack." Dad said and reaches over to take Mom's hand. 

"Yes, it was." Dean agreed

"So, uh, what are you both doing in town, anyway?"

"Uh, business, you know." Dean told him

"Oh, yeah? What line of work?"

"Plumbing." I said

"Scrap metal." Dean says at the same time I do then mom stands up.

"Oh, gosh. It's almost seven. I hate to be rude, but I got to get dinner ready."

"Maybe they could stay." Dad told her

"I'm sure they have to leave." She says and the phone rings. 

"Uh, look, please stay. You know, it would mean a lot to me. I haven't met much of Mary's side of the family." Dad said and John gets up then goes to answer the phone.

"You have to leave. Now." Mom tells us

"Okay, just listen-" I started to tell her

"No, you listen. Last time I saw you, a demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you're family? Whatever you want-no. Leave me alone."

"You and John are in danger." I tell her

"What are you talking about?"

"Something's coming for you." Dean says

"Demon?"

"Not exactly." I said

"Well, what, then?" 

"It's kind of hard to explain, okay? It's-it's-" Dean tries to say

"An angel." I finished for him and she laughs

"What? There's no such thing."

"I wish. But they're twice as strong as demons. And bigger dicks." Dean mentioned

"Why would an angel want to kill us?"

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you the whole thing, but right now, you've got to trust us, and we got to go." Dean says and she look at me then him, "Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying to you." 

"Okay. Where do we go?"

"Out of here. We got to move now, though." Dean told her

"Okay. But what do I tell John?"

"Just tell him-" Dean said and looks around, "John?" He asked and leads the way into the hallway, where Mom notices a note by the phone: Back in 15 J Mom takes down the notepad and turns to look at Dean.

* * *

We get to the shop just in time to see Anna fling John over a car, Dean nodded to me and I quickly made my way over to the other wall right as Anna turns around and Dean is there with an angel-killing sword. Anna grabs Dean's wrist and neck as I cut my hand and start to sigil. Dean tries to pry Anna's hand off his neck, "Wish I could say it's good to see you, Anna." He tells her

"You too, Dean." She sends Dean flying out a window. Mom picks up the dropped angel-killing sword, twirls it to a better grip, and advances. Mom slashes at Anna and cuts Anna's hand. Anna ducks, Mom takes another swing, and Anna vanishes. Mom looks around then Anna appears behind her. Mom strikes and Anna catches her, "Sorry." Anna said and flings Mom into a windshield. Mom crawls over the car, away from Anna, as Anna advances slowly. Mom slides off the car, stumbles to a bench, grabs a crowbar, turns around, and drives it into Anna's chest but nothing happens, "Sorry. It's not that easy to kill an angel." Anna said as I finished

"No." I tell her and she faced me, "But you can distract 'em." I press my palm to the sigil, which burns as Anna vanishes, this time more permanently. Mom catches her breath, then sees Dad staring at her.

* * *

"Monsters. Monsters?" Dad asked as he drives the Impala with Mom up front and us in the back 

"Yes." Mom tells him

"Monsters are real."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how-" Mom started to say

"And you fight them? All of you?" 

"Yeah." I said

"How long?"

"All my life. John, just try to understand-" Mary tries to say

"She didn't exactly have a choice-" Dean began to explain

"Shut up, all of you! Look, not another word, or so help me, I will turn this car around!" Dad says and I looked at Dean as is got quiet

"Wow. Awkward family road trip." Dean mentioned

"No kidding."

* * *

Mom leads the way inside an old house flipping on a light-switch as she passes it. The place is very ill-maintained, "Place has been in the family for years." She points out and flips up a round carpet, "Devil's trap. Pure iron fixtures, of course." She turns on another light-switch, "Um, there should be salt and holy water in the pantry, knives, guns."

"All that stuff will do is piss it off." I tell her

"So, what will kill it? Or slow it down, at least?"

"Not much." I said and she laughs

"Great."

"She said not much, not nothing. We packed." Dean says and thumps the duffel bag down on the table and rummages in it, "If we put this up and she comes close-" Dean shows Mom a paper with the angel-banishing sigil, "-we beam her right off the starship."

"Mm."

"This is holy oil." I point out holding the jar, "It's kind of like a, like a devil's trap for angels. Come on. I'll show you how it works." I tell her and leave then she followed shortly after.

* * *

I walked up to my dad as he worked on an angel-banishing sigil, "That's really good." I tell him

"You come to check on me?"

"Uh...I wanted to say I-I'm sorry about all this. I-I know it's a lot." I said

"Look, how long have you known about this...hunting stuff?" 

"Pretty much forever. My dad raised me in it." I mentioned to him

"You're serious? Who the hell does that to a kid?"

"Well, I mean, for the record, Mary's parents did." I point out

"I don't care. You know, what kind of irresponsible bastard lets a child anywhere near. Y-you know, you could've been killed!" He says and I chuckled a little inside

"I, uh...came kind of close a few times." I said with a laugh

"The number it must've done on your head...Your father was supposed to protect you."

"He was trying. He died trying. Believe me." I tell him and sat down on the bench under a window, "To be honest I never really understood why he showed me ya know, his daughter. I used to... I used to hate the guy. But now I-I... I get it. He was...just doing the best he could. Wanted to make sure his little girl could protect herself. And he was trying to keep it together in this impossible situation. See... My mom, um... She was amazing, beautiful, and she was the love of his life. And she got killed. And...I think he would have gone crazy if he didn't do something. Truth is, um, my dad died before I got to tell him that I understand why he did what he did. And I forgive him for what it did to us. I do. And I just-I love him." I said and looked down. It was true, hard ass that he was, I did finally get why he raised me in this life.

"I've had dreams about having a daughter." Dad said and I looked up at him, "A little girl that would look just like Mary, probably have her stubbornness too," He says and I chuckled, "And that no matter what she would always be my princess, and that any guy she would want to date had to go through a serious interrogation," He said with a small smile and I fought back the tears that tried to come out as I stood up.

"I um-I'm gonna go help Dean." I told him and left wiping a tear away as I turned away from him.

* * *

"John became a hunter to get revenge. He raised us in this life." I heard Dean say to Mom as I stand on the other side of the wall, "Listen to me. A demon comes into Sam's nursery exactly six months after he's born. November second, nineteen eighty-three. Remember that date. And whatever you do, do not go in there. You wake up that morning and you take Sam and you run." He tells her and I walk into the room

"That's not good enough, Dean." I said and they look at me, "Wherever she goes, the demon's gonna find her. Find Sam."

"Well, then what?" Dean asked me and I swallowed the lump in my throat

"She can leave Dad. That's what. You got to leave John." I tell her

"What?"

"So we're never born." Dean says and looked at Mom, "She's right."

"I-I can't. You're saying that you're two of my three children, and now you're saying-"

"You have no other choice. There's a big difference between dying and never being born. And trust me, we're okay with it, I promise you that." Dean says

"Okay, well, I'm not."

"Listen, you think you can have that normal life that you want so bad, but you can't. I'm sorry. It's all gonna go rotten. You are gonna die, and your children will be cursed." I mentioned

"There-there has to be a way."

"No, this is the way. Leave John." I tell her

"I can't."

"This is bigger than us. There are so many more lives at stake-" I started to say

"You don't understand." She tells me and paused, "It's too late. I'm...I'm pregnant." She says and I looked at Dean just as Dad walked in

"Hey, we got a problem. Those blood things, the sigils-they're gone." He told us

"Gone as in..." I started to ask

"I drew one on the back of the door. I turned around. And when I looked back again, it was a smudge." He says and Dean goes to look. 

"He's right." He pointed out walking back over and Mom bends down to check the oil circle she just poured. 

"There's no more holy oil." She said and I hear a loud high-pitched noise voice. I take out the angel-killing sword as everyone covers their ears. The windows and lightbulbs shatter, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

The windows keep shattering then the ringing stops and we all looked up when suddenly the door flies open and we hear the sound of angel wings, and someone enters, "Who the hell are you?" I asked him

"I'm Uriel."

Dean backs away, "Oh, come on."

"Go." I tell my mom and dad as I pulled my mom back but then I saw Anna at the top of the stairs.

"Leaving Sam behind. Smart, but I can still do what I came here to do." Anna tells me and I look at Dean

"Here goes nothin'." Dean attacks Uriel while I go after Anna who throws me aside. I see dad go for the knife that I dropped, but Anna blocks it and throws John through the wall into the back yard. 

"John!" Mom yells and I go for the knife, but Anna rips a fixture from the wall and stabs me and I begin to bleed

"Lexi!" I hear Dean yell as I fall to the floor and everything goes dark.

**Dean POV...**

"Lexi!" I yelled as Uriel held me by the throat while I watched my sister fall to the ground and Anna turns to Mary. 

"I'm really sorry." She tells her

"Anna." I heard someone say and I see John standing there

"Michael." Anna says and Michael, wearing John, puts a hand on Anna's shoulder. She bursts into flames, screaming then Michael turns to Uriel who let me go.

"Michael. I didn't know." 

"Goodbye, Uriel." Michael snaps his fingers and Uriel disappears. 

"What did you do to John?" Mary asked him

"John is fine."

"Who-what are you?" She asked

"Shh..." Michael touches Mary's forehead and she falls unconscious to the ground then he then turns to me, "Well, I'd say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn't you?" He asked and I walked over pointing at Lexi

"Fix her." I demanded

"First...we talk. Then I fix your darling little sister."

"How'd you get in my dad, anyway?" I asked him

"I told him I could save his wife, and he said yes."

"I guess they oversold me being your one and only vessel." I point out

"You're my true vessel but not my only one."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask him

"It's a bloodline."

"A bloodline?" I ask

"Stretching back to Cain and Abel. It's in your blood, your father's blood, your family's blood." He says and looked at Lexi, "Even with her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean that Sam may not be the only vessel for my brother." He said and I looked at him then Lexi.

"No way in hell," I tell him and he gave a small smile, "What do you want with me?"

"You really don't know the answer to that?"

"Well, you know I ain't gonna say yes, so why are you here? What do you want with me?!" I ask him

"I just want you to understand what you and I have to do." 

"Oh, I get it. You got beef with your brother. Well, get some therapy, pal. Don't take it out on my planet!" I tell him

"You're wrong. Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me. But still...I don't want this any more than you would want to kill Sam, or your sister for that matter." Michael turns away, "You know, my brother, I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand, and I still love him." He turns back, "But I am going to kill him because it is right and I have to."

"Oh, because God says so?" I asked him

"Yes. From the beginning, he knew this was how it was going to end."

"And you're just gonna do whatever God says." I point out

"Yes, because I am a good son."

"Okay, well, trust me, pal. Take it from someone who knows-that is a dead-end street." I tell him

"And you think you know better than my father? One unimportant little man. What makes you think you get to choose?"

"Because I got to believe that I can choose what I do with my unimportant little life." I said

"You're wrong. You know how I know?" Michael turns away, then back, "Think of a million random acts of chance that let John and Mary be born, to meet, to fall in love, to have the three of you. Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it's not random. It's not chance. It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Free will's an illusion, Dean. That's why you're going to say yes." He tells me and I look at him, "Oh, buck up. It could be worse. You know, unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you."

"Well, what about my dad?"

"Better than new. In fact, I'm gonna do your mom and your dad a favor." He tells me

"What?"

"Scrub their minds. They won't remember me or you." He says

"You can't do that."

"I'm just giving your mother what she wants. She can go back to her husband, her family-" He started to say

"She's gonna walk right into that nursery!"

"Obviously." Michael turns away, "And you always knew that was going to play out one way or another." He said and turns back, "You can't fight City Hall." Michael goes over to Lexi and presses two fingers to her forehead and she vanishes, "She's home. Safe and sound. Your turn. I'll see you soon, Dean." Michael presses two fingers to my forehead.

* * *

I pull out a bottle of scotch as Sam takes plastic wrap off three pair of cups as Lexi walked out of the bathroom after showering, I looked at her as she walked past us thinking about what Michael said Why would she be another vessel for Lucifer? I asked myself.

"Castiel." I hear Sam say and I turned around to see Sam holding him up and Lexi turned around walking over and stodd in front of him putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey. Hey, hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, easy." She tells him

"Cas!" I hurry over and help hold him up.

"We got you." Sam told him

"You son of a bitch. You made it." I said and we see the blood fall from his nose

"I...I did? I'm very surprised." Cas says and collapses.

"Whoa! You're okay." Sam tells him and Lexi went into the bathroom as we bring him over to the bed then Lexi came out with a wet wash cloth and sat on the bed next to him and wiped the blood away.

"Well, I could use that drink now." I mentioned

"Yeah." Sam says and I pour three drinks, Sam hands one to Lexi and we look at Cas

"Well...this is it." I tell them

"This is what?" Lexi asked and took a sip

"Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, the middle child and Mr. Comatose over there. It's awesome."

"It's not funny." Sam says and I take a drink

"I'm not laughing." I tell him and Sam sighs. 

"They all say we'll say yes."

"I know. It's getting annoying." I mentioned

"What if they're right?" 

"They're not." I tell him and looked at Lexi who was looking at Cas

"I mean, why, why would we, either of us? But...I've been weak before." 

"Sam..." Lexi tries to say

"Michael got Dad to say yes."

"That was different. Anna was about to kill Mom."

"And if you could save Mom...what would you say?" Sam asked and I shared a look with Lexi and took another drink. I tried, I tried to save our mom, I did, and if Michael what said is true then I'll be damned if I let my sister get possessed by the devil. 


	18. Forbidden Love chapter 18

**Forbidden Love**

"Looking for this?" The gunman asked Dean as he laid on the be reaching under his pillow for his gun but it was gone and Dean rolled over and looked at me and Sam who were sitting on our beds in the hotel room at gunpoint. The gunman pops the cartridge out of a handgun and tosses it aside.

"Mornin'." Dean tells them

"Shut up. Hands where I can see 'im."  
Dean lifts his hands then lifts himself up, "Wait a minute. Is that you, Roy?" He asked and I looked at the man pointing a gun at Dean, "It is, isn't it. Which makes you Walt. Hiya Walt." Dean said, Roy and Walt look at each other. Walt removes his mask.

"Don't matter." Walt says and Roy lifts his mask off his face.

"Well, is it just me, or do you two seem a tad upset?" Dean asked them

"You think you can flip the switch on the Apocalypse and just walk away, Sam?" Walt asked him

"Who told you that?"

"We ain't the only hunters after you." Walt tells him and pumped his shot gun, "See you in the next life."

"Hear me out. I can explain, okay? Please." Sam begged, Walt paused for a minute then shoots Sam. Me and Dean went to move to him but Walt pumped his gun again and pointed it at me

"Stay the hell down." Roy says to Dean and I look up at Walt

"Shoot 'em." Walt says to Roy

"Killin' Sam was right but Dean…"

"He made us and we just snuffed their brother, you idiot. You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean and Alexis Winchester are on your ass, ‘cause I don't. Shoot 'em." Walt said and I looked at Dean then at Sam

"Go ahead, Roy, do it. But I'm going warn you, when I come back I'm going to be pissed, and so will she." Dean tells him

"C'mon! Let's get this show on the road boys." I added

"Come on, already." Walt says and steps forward then shoots Dean, he turned to me and I went to reach for the gun I kept under the mattress then he shot me and everything went dark.

* * *

_We've got to hold on to what we've got_  
_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_  
_We've got each other and that's a lot for love_  
_We'll give it a shot_

I woke up in a different place confused, I looked around and noticed I wasn't in the hotel room anymore but in the drivers seat of an old bug I used to drive with my favorite song on the radio.

_Woah, we're half way there_  
_Woah, livin' on a prayer_  
_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_  
_Woah, livin' on a prayer_  
_Livin' on a prayer_

I turned the radio off and got out of the car looking around, I was in a small town that I worked a case in without my family. I remembered it now, Dean was against me going by myself because I was 18 but dad insisted that I should so that I could get better at hunting. I turned and looked at the old bug and smiled, "I miss you girl." I told it putting my hand on the roof then my radio crackled.

"Alexis!" I heard through it and it sounded like Cas, I opened the door and got in

"Cas?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"You gotta stop poking around in my dreams. I need some alone time." I tell him

"Listen to me very closely. This isn't a dream."

I looked around, "Then what is it?" I asked him

"Deep down, you already know."

I flashed back to the hotel room remembering Walt shooting Sam, then Dean, then me, "I'm dead." I mentioned

"I know. I..I found your.." He started to say

"Where am I?" I asked him

"Heaven."

"Heaven? How did I get to heaven?" I asked

"Please, listen. This spell, this connection, it's difficult to maintain."

"Wait. If I'm in heaven, then where's Sam and Dean?" I ask

"What do you see?"

"What do you mean ‘what do I see'?" I ask him confused

"Some people see a tunnel or a river. What do you see?"

"I'm in an old car I had, sitting on the side of a road." I tell him

"Alright. A road. For you it's a road. Follow it, Alexis. You'll find Sam and Dean," He says and the radio breaks up, "Follow the road." The radio dies.

"Whatever you say wizard." I said and started the car then started driving

* * *

**Dean POV...**

I pull up in front of a nice three-story house, slightly old-fashioned looking. Lights are bright inside it. I slowly get out out of the car and look around but there is nothing but the house.

I walked into the house and saw Sam sitting at a table with another family wearing a nice shirt and the next to him smiles then grabs his thigh and Sam jumps.

"Ummm." Sam says then looked up at me

"Wow. Just wow." I said to him

"Dean? What are you doing in my dream?" He asked and I just looked at him

* * *

The conversation in the dining room continues even though Sam is no longer seated at the table, "So, what does your father do for a living?" The dad asked then paused, "Hm. You don't say."

"Heaven." Sam says to me as we stand in the living room

"Yup."

"Okay, how are we in heaven? And where is Lexi?" He asked

"All that clean living, I guess." I said and he shakes his head Sam shakes his head, "Yeah probably not. As for Lexi, I don't know where she is that's why we need to find her.

"Okay but you being here I get same with Lexi but me? Maybe you haven't noticed, but I've done a few things."

"You thought you were doing the right thing." I tell him

"Last I checked, it wasn't the road to heaven that was paved with good intentions." He says

"Yeah, well, if this is the Skymall it sucks. I mean, where's the triplets and the latex, you know? C'mon, a guy has needs." I said and Sam looks at the family, still eating dinner as if he's there.

"You know, when you bite the dust they say your life flashes before your eyes."

"Your point?" I asked him

"This house, it's one of my memories." He tells me and it clicked

"When I woke up, I woke up in one of my memories. The Fourth of July we burned down that field?"

"Maybe that's what heaven is: a place where you relive your greatest hits." He tells me

"Wait, so… playing footsie with brace-face in there? Then that's a trophy moment for you?"

"Dean, I was eleven years old. This was my first real Thanksgiving." He says and I looked at him confused

"What are you talking about? We had Thanksgiving every year."

"We had a bucket of extra-crispy and Dad passed out on the couch." He said and there is a rumbling noise from outside, we look around, "I don't remember this." Sam mentioned and the lights go out as the family continues eating then the house begins to shake.

"Hey, we should, uh…"

"Definitely." Sam said and we run to the far corner of the room. Sam stands up beside the window and I duck behind the couch. The glass in a picture on the mantle breaks. The family continues eating. A searchlight streams through the window and I drop down lower as more furniture falls over and more glass breaks. Then the searchlight disappears.

The lights come on in the house and we come out from our hiding places. The family is still eating and talking in the background, I see a radio and goes to it. Sam, "Okay, what the hell was that?" Sam asked

"I don't know, but we are taking the escalator back downstairs." I told him and hit the radio, "Cas!"

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" I ask him

"Like you've lost your mind." He says and I give him a look

"Cas talked to me before using this phone-home radio thing, so I— Cas!" I called and the TV behind us starts to flicker.

"I can hear you." Cas says on the TV and we go over to it seeing Cas but its filled with static.

"Cas. Hey! So I, uh, I found Sam but, but something just happened. There was this weird beam of light." I I tell him

"Don't go into the light."

"Okay. Thanks, Carol Ann. What was it?" I asked him

"Not what, whom. Zachariah. He's searching for you, Alexis as well."

"And if he finds us?" Sam asked him

"You can't say yes to Michael and Lucifer if you're dead, and they know you wont agree to it if your sister stays dead as well so Zachariah needs to return you to your bodies."

"Great! Problem solved." Sam pointed out

"No. You don't understand. You, You're behind the wall. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what?" I asked him

"You need to find an angel. His name is Joshua."

"Hey, man, no offense but we are kind of ass full of angels, okay. You find him." I tell him

"I can't. I can't return to heaven."

"So what's so important about Joshua?" Sam asked

"The rumor is, he talks to God."

"And, so?" I asked him

"You think maybe—just maybe—we should find out what the hell God has been saying?"

"Jeez. Touchy." I mumbled to Sam

"Please. I just need you to find Alexis and follow the road."

"What road?" Sam asks

"It's called the Axis Mundi. It's a path that runs through heaven. Different people see it as different things. For you, it's two-lane asphalt. The road will lead you to the Garden. You'll find Joshua there. And Joshua… can take us to God." He says and the picture starts to break up badly, "Find Alexis, then the Garden. Quick. Hurry." He tells us and the TV dies. Sam takes a deep breath and we turn to each other.

"So... What do you think?" Sam asked me

"I think we hit the yellow bricks, find this Joshua cat."

"Really?" He asked me surprised

"What? You don't?"

"No, uh. I'm just surprised you do. Last time I checked you wanted to break God's nose, now you think he can help?" He asked

"He's the only one who can. I mean, come on, Sam. We are royally boned. So prayer? The last hope of a desperate man. But first we find Lexi, if Cas told her the same thing she's gonna use the road to find us." I tell him and he nodded then we walked to the door and I opened it, there's nothing but forest where the road used to be.

"Wasn't there a street out here?" Sam asked as we looked around

"There was." I said and we walked back inside and I start to look around

"What are you doing?" Sam asked

"Looking for a road."

"You…You think the road is in a closet?" He asked as I opened the closet door and turned on the light

"We're in heaven, Sam, okay? I mean, our memories are coming true. Cas is on TV. Finding a road in a closet would be pretty much the most normal thing to happen to us today." I said and there is a small Hot Wheels set on the floor and I bent down to pick it up

"What?"

"I used to have one of these… when I was a kid." I tell him and put the car on the track and set it in motion then the next thing I knew we were in a different place that looked familiar. I saw that I was now wearing sneakers with one shoelace untied with a T-shirt and a flannel button-up

"That was the road?" Sam asked

"I guess."

"Again Dean, do it again." I heard a little girl giggle and I turned to see a little brown haired girl sitting on the floor next to the track

"Lexi?" I asked and Sam looked down at her as she smiled.

"Pease do it again Dean." She says and I smiled

"Kind of trippy, right?" I asked Sam as I faced him

"Yeah. More trippy. Um. Apparently, you ‘wuv hugs'." Sam said and I covered up the shirt

"Shut up." I tell him and looked around, "Wait a minute. I know where we are."

"Where?"

"We're home." I said and heard someone call my name

"Dean, Lexi…" We hear and turned to the doorway, Mom appears, looking young and pretty in a tight, white dress, "Hey. You two hungry?" She asked me and my heart stopped as she smiled at me.

* * *

I sit at the kitchen table as mom poured me a glass of milk and I have a sandwich in front of me and I smiled at her as younger Lexi sat in the high chair across from me eating her food and I smiled at her, "You want the crust cut off?" Mom asked me and I looked at her

"Yeah. I'd love that."

"Mom?" Sam asked her and there's no response. She looks at me but not at Sam.

"I guess this is not your memory, Sam. Sorry." I said to him, I felt bad, he didn't really have memories of mom like me and Lexi did, even though she's 2 years younger then me she remembers a little bit.

"Dean, uh. We should… go. Keep looking for the road." Sam says to me

"Just… just give me a minute, okay?" I asked him and looked at mom again as she cut the crust off my sandwich

"Dean…"

"Sam. Please. One minute." I begged and he nods reluctantly. Mom ruffles my hair as she moves away from the table. The phone rings and I turn to watch her answer it.

"Hello?" She answered, "…No, John.…We're not having this conversation again.…Think about what? … You have three kids at home…"

"I remember this. Mom and Dad were fighting and then he moved out for a couple days." I said to Sam

"Dad always said they had the perfect marriage."

"It wasn't perfect until after she died." I said as I watched mom talk on the phone

"Fine. Then don't.…There's nothing more to talk about." She says and hung up the phone turning away

"What happens next?" Sam asked and I got up then walked over to her

"It's okay, Mom. Dad still loves you. I love you, too. I'll never leave you." I tell her as I hugged her then we break apart and she cups my cheek in her hands.

"You are my little angel." She says and smiled, "How 'bout some pie? Okay." She moves away to get the pie and I go to where Sam is waiting and he shakes his head sadly.

"What?"

"I just never realized how long you've been cleaning up Dad's messes." He told me

"Whatever. Let's keep moving. We need to find Lexi." I said and we search the house, opening cupboards and drawers, I found a picture of me and Lexi standing next to a road arms over each others shoulders and smiling, "I remember this." I tell him and everything changes and we are standing in front of a lake with a road behind us.

"What the..." Sam started to ask and we heard giggling

"Come on Sammy you can do it." We heard a girl say and we see a 7 year old Lexi in the lake with a younger me and Sam standing on the dock. Me and her were cheering Sam on as we tried to get him to jump off the dock to her.

"Sam? Dean?" We heard someone ask behind us and turned to face Lexi, "Oh thank god." She said and we all hugged each other, "Took you long enough." She tells us

"Sorry, had to bounce around a couple more memories before getting here." I told her

"Are you ok?" Sam asked her

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just....taking a trip down memory lane." She says and looked past us moving forward, "I remember this. This is when we were helping Sam learn how to swim." She pointed out and I looked at our younger selves, "You practically became a fish after you got used to it." She said and nudged Sam making him give a small smile

"Lexi, did you talk to Cas at all?" I asked her

"Yeah. He told me to follow the road and it'll lead me to you guys which....it did, but then I haven't heard from him."

"Well apparently he wants us to find someone named Joshua, he talks to God." I mentioned

"Ok? Any idea on how we do that?" She asked

"Follow the road I guess so..." I said and looked back at the road behind us, "Let's follow the road." I tell them and we start walking but Sam stopped, "What is it?" I asked him and he picked up a postcard that says Route 66.

"I've seen this somewhere before." Sam told me holding the post card

"Where?" Lexi asked him and we get brought somewhere else.

**Lexi POV..**

"Where are we?" Dean asked Sam as we looked around a small cabin

"No way." Sam says and a golden retriever enters the room, "Bones!" Sam said and bent down to pet the dog, "Hey, c'mere! C'mere!"

"Bones?" Dean asked him

"Yeah. Bones was my dog. Hey." Sam said and stood up and goes to a cheap coffee table. He opens up a pizza box.

"Your… your dog?" I asked him

"Yeah." Sam sits on the couch, pulling pizza out of the box. Bones is right beside him, tail wagging. Dean is looking around

"Is this Flagstaff?" Dean asked him

"Yeah."

"This is a good memory for you?" Dean asked him

"Yeah. I mean, I was on my own for two weeks. I lived on Funyuns and Mr. Pibb." Sam said and feeds Bones some of his pizza.

"Wow."

"What?" Sam asked

"Well, you don't remember, do you? You ran away on our watch," Dean says indicating to me and him, "We looked everywhere for you. We thought you were dead. And when Dad came home…" He says and turned away

"Dean, look, I'm sorry. I never thought about it like that." Sam says to him

"Forget it. Let's roll." Dean walks out of the room

"Dean." I said and followed him, Sam joins us and we see that it's dark out as we stsnad in the middle of the street across from an old house with a wrap-around porch. When we turn to look at the shack we had just left, it's gone.

"What memory is this?" I asked

"No idea." Sam says and I looked at him, "Alright, come on. You two… Road. God. Remember?"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. This?" Dean asked and he looks at Sam accusingly, "This is the night you ditched us for Stanford, isn't it?" He asked Sam and I looked at him, "This is your idea of heaven? Wow. This was one of the worst nights of my life."

"I can't control this stuff."

"Seriously? I mean this is a happy memory for you?" Dean asked him

"I don't know. I mean, I was on my own. I finally got away from Dad."

"Yeah, he wasn't the only one you got away from." Dean says

"Dean."

"Dean, I'm sorry. I just, uh…" Sam started to say

"I know. You didn't, you didn't think of it like that." Dean mentioned

"Dean!"

"C'mon! Your heaven is somebody else's Thanksgiving. Okay. It's bailing on your family. What do you want me to say?" Dean asked him

"Man, I never got the crusts cut off my PB & J. I just don't look at family the way the both of you do."

"Yeah, but we're your family." I told him

"I know…"

"I mean, we're supposed to be a team. It's supposed to be the three of us against the world, right?" I asked him

"Lexi, it is!"

"Is it?" Dean asked him and Sam looks devastated but before he can answer a searchlight hits us and we look up. Then we start running toward the trees at the side of the road, "Go! Go!"

We run through the darkened woods eventually jumping over a log and hiding behind it, "Wow. Running from angels. On foot. In heaven. With out-of-the-box thinking like that I'm surprised you three haven't stopped the Apocalypse already." We heard a familiar voice say then the next thing we knew it was daytime, "What's the problem? I just want to send you back to Earth, that's all." Zachariah says and we peek over the log. Zachariah is standing a few yards away with his back to us, "I mean, that is, after I tear you a cosmos of new ones. You're on my turf now, kids. And by the time I through with you, you're going to be begging to say yes." He said and we take off running again but stop abruptly because Zachariah is in front of us, "C'mon. You can run but you can't run." He tells us and we turn around then run back the way we came. This time we come to a halt when confronted by a slim figure in a colorful mask and a gold cape. The figure lifts one finger to his mouth to indicate they should be silent.

"Shh." He waves us forward, "Hurry! This way." He leads us to a small wooden shack. He scribbles some symbols on the rusted door then opens it and runs inside and we follow.

"Wait. Who are you?" I asked him and the room is much bigger than it should be. Even though it's dim, tables and chairs are visible in the light from windows on the far side.

The figure pulls off his mask and his cape, "Buenos dias, bitches."

"Ash?" Dean asked and Ash claps his hands twice and the lights come on. He spreads out his arms.

"Welcome to my blue heaven." Ash says and we look around, we were in Ellen's Roadhouse.

* * *

Music plays on the jukebox, "Good God, the Roadhouse. It even smells the same." Dean points out as we look around

"Bud, blood and beer nuts. It's the best smell in the world." Ash says picking up his stuff and went behind the bar, "How 'bout a cold one? Up here? No hangover." He tells us as we sit on bar stools

"So… no offense…" Sam started to ask

"How did a dirt bag like me end up in a place like this? I've been saved, man. I was my congregation's number one snake handler."

"And you said this was your heaven?" I asked him

"Yup! My own… personal…" Ash shotguns his beer while we watch.

"And when the angels jumped us? We were…" Sam began to ask

"In your heaven."

"So there're three heavens?" I asked him

"No. More like a hundred billion. So, no worries, it'll take those angels boys a minute to catch up."

"What?" Dean asked

"See, you gotta stop thinking of heaven as one place. It's more like a butt-load of places all crammed together. Like Disneyland except without all the anti-Semitism." Ash tells us and we look at each other confused

"Disneyland?" I asked

"Mm-hmm. Yeah. See you got Winchesterland," He holds up his hands to indicate the bar, "Ashland." He points all around outside the bar, "A whole mess of everybody-else-lands. Put them all together: heaven. Right? At the center of it all? Is the Magic Kingdom. The Garden."

"So everybody gets a little slice of paradise?" Dean asked

"Pretty much. A few people share—special cases. What not."

"What do you mean ‘special'?" I asked him

"Aw, you know. Like, uh, soul-mates." He says and we looked at him confused, "Anyway. Most people can't leave their own private Idaho's."

"But you ain't most people." Dean pointed out

"Nope. They ain't got my skills. Hell, I've been all over. Johnny Cash. André the Giant. Einstein. Sam, that man can mix a White Russian. Hell, the other day? I found Mallanāga Vātsyāyana."

"Who?" Sam asked him

"He wrote the Kama Sutra. Huh, that boy's heaven? Ah, sweaty. Confusing."

"All this from a guy who used to sleep on a pool table." I tell him with a smirk

"Yeah. Now that I'm dead, I'm living, man, a whole lot more."

"So how'd you find us?" Sam asked him

"I rigged up my very own.." He pulls a laptop from under the bar, "..holy-rolling police scanner." He hits the power button and it starts up, displaying a mess of sound graphs and making an annoying piercing sound but for some reason it didn't bother me like it normally does, "That's angels. Blabbing Enochian, okay? I'm fluent." He turns it off and puts in back under the counter, "I heard that you were up. Of course I had to come find you. Again."

"Again?" Dean asked

"This ain't the first time here. I mean, you three die more than anyone I've ever met."

"Really." I said to him

"Ah, yeah… you don't remember. God! Angels. Must've Windexed your brain."

"So, uh. I mean, have you found anybody else? Ellen and Jo?" Sam asked him and Ash looked at him shocked

"Ellen and Jo are dead?" Ash asked and I looked down

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. A few months now. Sorry." Sam tells him

"Um, hmm. Uh, they went down fighting?"

"Yeah. 'Til the end." I said

"Yeah, a lot of good it did. How ‘bout our folks?" Dean asked

"I've been looking all over for John Winchester, Mary too, but so far: nada. I'm sorry. But hey! There is somebody that wants to jaw with you. Hold up." Ash leaves the bar and goes into the back room that used to be his. There are symbols on it like the ones he chalked onto the door of the shack. It only takes moments before he's returning with Pamela Barnes and we look at her.

"Pamela!" I said with a smile and notice her eyes were back

"Nice to see you three again."

* * *

"So this is how you get around up here?" I asked Ash as me and Sam looked at the computer

"Hm, more or less. It's awesome to finally have an application—a practical application—for string theory."

"If makes you feel any better we got Ash killed too." Dean yells over to us and Ash raised his hand up

"I'm cool with it!" Ash says to him and I chuckled, "Alright, hold on a sec this is gonna get loud." Ash told us and the ringing got louder, I see Sam flinch and Ash did a little then he lowered the volume back down and Sam looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked him

"That didn't bother you?"

"No, no it didn't. Not sure why." I pointed out

"It's cause your immune." Ash said and I looked at him confused.

"Come again?"

"The last time you were up here I heard them saying something about how an angel stabbed you and that for some reason their voices don't hurt your ears. Their not sure why but let me tell you, they aren't happy about it." Ash told me and I looked at Sam, "Ah ha got it."

"Hey! Found a short cut to the Garden." Sam says to Dean turning to face them and Ash gives them a thumbs up.

* * *

Underneath a ‘Come In We're Open' sign, Ash draws another sigil-formula. This one is different from the other ones we've seen, "All Access Pass to the Magic Kingdom."

"Good." Dean said standing behind him and Ash turns to look at him, "Not good?"

"That Zachary fella's going to be watching every road to the Garden."

Behind Dean and I, Pamela is engulfed in Sam's hug, "Watch your ass." I heard her tell him as we walked over and I hugged her then pulled away.

"I'm curious, what did you mean the last time when you said something was different with me?" I asked her and she smiled

"You'll see. In time." She says and I looked at her confused then she moved to Dean who reaches out for a hug but Pamela has other ideas. She pulls his head down for a kiss.

The first one's short. The second one's longer, "Yup. Just how I imagined." Pamela taps his cheek and chuckles.

"Ah, gentlemen and lady. I don't mean to be a downer or anything but… I'm sure I'll see you again soon." Ash tells us and I gave him one more hug

"Well, keep a sixer on ice for us." I said, he nodded then opened the door and we walk through but we were standing in our old house. It's dark, empty and kind of spooky.

"What the… Why are we back home?" Dean asked and I shrugged

"I don't know. So what are we going to do?" I asked

"Keep looking for the road again, I guess." He said and I see Mom appear behind him

"Honey. Why are you up?" She asked Dean

"Look. I'm-I'm sorry. I love you but you're not real and we don't have time—"

"Did you have another nightmare? Tell me." She says to him

"I gotta go."

"Then how 'bout I tell you my nightmare, Dean? The night I burned." She tells him and we see watch blood appear on the nightgown above her stomach.

"Lexi, Sammy, let's get out of here." Dean says to us

"Don't you walk away from me." Mom said stopping us, "I never loved you. You were my burden. I was shackled to you. Look what it got me." She blinks and her eyes turn yellow making my body freeze.

* * *

"Dean, Lexi." Sam says and we finally turn to him then the lights in the house change color, taking on an unhealthy green hue. The room changes around us; the doors are gone. Mary blinks and her eyes are her own again.

"The worst was the smell. The pain, well. What can you say about your skin bubbling off? But the smell was so…you know, for a second I thought I'd left a pot roast burning in the oven. But… it was my meat." She tells us and Dean moves away from her, going to the wall to investigate where the doorway used to be, "And then, finally, I was dead. The one silver lining was that at least I was away from you. Everybody leaves you, Dean. You noticed? Mommy. Daddy. Alexis. Even Sam." She told him and I looked at her, "You ever ask yourself why? Maybe it's not them. Maybe, it's you."

"Easy now, kitten." Zachariah walks in behind Mom while she smiles in evil glee.

"You did this." I tell him

"And I'm just getting started. I mean, guys. Did you really think you could just sneak past me into Mission Control?"

"You son of a bitch." I said and went to move forward but angels appear behind us and grab us

"You know, I'd say the same thing about you but I have actually grown quite fond of your mother. Or at least the Blessed Memory of her." Zachariah moves Mary's hair then bends down and kisses her neck and I throw up in my mouth, "I think we're going to be logging a lot of quality time together. I've discovered she's quite the... MILF."

"You can gloat all you want, you dick, you're still bald." Dean says

"In heaven, I have six wings and four faces, one of whom is a lion. You see this because you're…" Zachariah breaks off to run his fingers down Mary's arm, "...limited." Zachariah snaps his fingers and the image of Mom disappears, "Let's brass tack this, shall we?"

"You gonna ball-gag us until we say yes? Huh, yeah, I've heard that one too." Dean told him and Zachariah steps up to Dean and slams his fist in Dean's stomach. Dean folds over with a pained groan.

"I'm going to do a lot more than that. I've cleared my schedule. Get him up." Zachariah punches Dean again. Sam and I struggle against the angels holding us, "Let me tell you something. I was on the fast track once. Employee of the month, every month, forever. I would walk these halls and people would AVERT THEIR EYES!" He yells and the house rumbles and shakes, "I HAD ‘‘RESPECT''! And then they assigned me you. Now look at me. I can't close the deal on a couple of flannel-wearing maggots? Everybody's laughing at me… and they're right to do it. So! Say yes, don't say yes; I'm still going to take it out of your asses. It's personal now, boys, and the last person in the history of creation you want as your enemy is me. And I'll tell you why. Lucifer may be strong, but I'm… ‘‘petty''. I'm going to be the angel on your shoulder for the rest of eternity."

"Excuse me. Sir?" We hear and Zachariah turns to face the newcomer. A slight, older, black man.

"I'm in a meeting."

"I'm sorry. I need to speak to those three." The older man says

"Excuse me?"

"It's a bad time, I know, but I'm afraid I have to insist." The older man told him

"You don't get to insist jack-squat."

"No, you're right. But the boss does. His orders." The older man said and I see Zachariah shift

"You're lying."

"I wouldn't lie about this. Look, fire me if you want. Sooner or later, he's going to come back home and you know how he is with that whole wrath thing." The older man told him and Zachariah looks at us. He looks back at the older man who doesn't back down. There's the fluttering of wings and the next look we knew, Zachariah and his goons have disappeared.

The next thing I knew we were in a garden, after looking around we walked down the steps to the older man, "This is heaven's Garden?" I asked

"It's-it's nice… ish. I guess." Dean says

"You see what you want to here. For some it's God's throne room; for others it's Eden. You three, I believe it's the Cleveland Botanical Gardens. You came here on a field trip."

"You're Joshua." I point out and he nods

"I'm Joshua."

"So, you talk to God." Sam said

"Mostly, He talks to me."

"Well, we need to speak to Him. It's important." I tell him

"Where is he?" Dean asked

"On Earth."

"Doing what?" Dean asks

"I don't know."

"Do you know where on Earth?" I asked

"No, sorry. We don't exactly speak face-to-face."

"I… I don't get it. God's not talking to nobody so…" Dean began to say

"Why's he talking to me. I sometimes think it's because I can sympathize—gardener to gardener—and, between us, I think he gets lonely."

"Well, my heart's breaking for him." Dean says

"Well, can you at least get him a message for us?" Sam asked him

"Actually, he has a message for you. Back off."

"What?" I asked

"He knows already. Everything you want to tell him."

"But…" Dean started to say

"He knows what the angels are doing. He knows that the Apocalypse has begun. He just doesn't think it's his problem."

"Not his problem?" Dean asked him stunned

"God saved you already. He put you on that plane. He brought back Castiel. He granted you salvation in heaven." Joshua says and looked at Sam, "and after everything you've done too. It's more than he's intervened in a long time. He's finished. Magic amulet or not, you won't be able to find him."

"But he can stop it. He can stop all of it." I point out

"I suppose he could, but he won't."

"Why not?" Dean asked him

"Why does he allow evil in the first place? You could drive yourself nuts asking questions like that."

"So he's just going to sit back and watch the world burn?" I ask him

"I know how important this was to you, Alexis. I'm sorry."

"Forget it. Just another dead-beat dad with a bunch of excuses, right. I'm used to that. I'll muddle through." Dean tells him

"Except… you don't know if you can, this time. You can't kill the Devil, and you're losing faith, in yourself, your brother, your sister and now this?" Joshua asked and I looked at Dean, "God was your last hope. I just… I wish I could tell you something different."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam asked him

"You think that I would lie?"

"It's just that… you're not exactly the first angel we've met." Sam pointed out

"I'm rooting for you three! I wish I could do more to help you, I do! But... I just trim the hedges."

"So what now?" I asked him

"You go home again. I'm afraid this time, won't be like the last. This time, God wants you to remember." Joshua tells us raising his hand and there's a whooshing sound and a bright light, similar to the one at the convent, blinds us

* * *

Next thing I knew I opened my eyes and shoot up taking in a deep breath then coughed seeing Sam and Dean sitting up as well and I looked at my body seeing blood but no wounds, "You alright?" Sam asked me and I looked at him

"Define alright." I told him and Dean reaches over and picks up his cell phone. He stands up as he dials

* * *

Sam, Dean and I pack up our gear while Cas stands there facing away from us, "Maybe… maybe Joshua was lying."

"I don't think he was, Cas. I'm sorry." I tell him and he sighs then we watch him move into the entryway and look up

"You son of a bitch. I believed in…" Cas says and I wanted to walk over to him but I kept my distance for now then he turns back to us, looking at Dean. He pulls the amulet from his pocket, "I don't need this anymore." Cas tosses it to Dean, "It's worthless." Cas turns away.

"Cas. Wait." I said but he disappears and I sighed, Sam tosses his shirt on the bed angrily and Dean hasn't looked up from the amulet in his hands.

"We'll find another way. We can still stop all this." Sam says to us

"How?" Dean asked him

"I don't know, but we'll find it. The three of us, we'll find it." Sam said and Dean doesn't look like he believes him. Dean picks up his bag and walks past me and Sam without saying anything. At the door he pauses and drops the amulet in the trash. He opens the door and leave. Behind him, Sam takes a deep breath and we share a look.


	19. Forbidden Love chapter 19

**Forbidden Love**

"Drive faster, Dean." I tell him as he sped down the road and I say in the passenger seat holding my arm

"I can't!" He says and I winced in pain, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm amazing." I said sarcastically then looked at the blood coming out of my arm

"You ever seen that many?"

"No. No way, not in one place." I told him

"What the hell?" Dean asked and turned the corner and we came up on a tipped over car that was on fire causing Dean to stop, "Damn it!" He says and backed up then suddenly our windows got smashed and demon wrapped their arm around my neck pulling me out. Just then water hit us and the demons started screaming in pain and I looked out the window seeing seeing a fire truck sitting there with a guy standing next to it who started to say something in a different language and the demons smoked out, "Well that's something you don't see every day." Dean says as we looked at the 3 men standing there by the truck then we got out of the car.

"You two alright?" The one guy asked us

"Peachy." Dean told him

"Be careful. It's…dangerous around here." The man said and started to walk away

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Dean tries to stop him

"No need to thank us."

"No, hold up a sec! Who are you?" I asked him

"We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia."

"I'm sorry—the what?" Dean asked confused

"I hate to tell you this, but those were demons and this is the Apocalypse. So…buckle up." The guy tells us and I looked at Dean

FL

"Looks like we're in the same line of business." I point out as Dean shows them the inside of the trunk

"And among colleagues. That's a police-issued shotgun. That truck is, uh…inspired. Where'd you guys pick up all this crap?" Dean asked them

"You know you pick things up along the way." Paul says

"Guys, come on. This whole corner of the state is nuts with demon omens. We just want to help. That's all." Dean explained

"We're on the same team here. Just talk to us." I added and the three of them shared a look

"Follow us." Rob says

* * *

After we pulled up to the church I tossed Dean my bloodied up shirt then put my jacket on, I looked at all the men holding guns walking around as we headed inside  
"Who would have thought the Apocalypse could be so romantic?" The pastor asks everyone as he stood in front of 6 people at the front of the church and they laughed as I saw some people sitting in the pews with rifles, "Marriage, family—it's a blessing. Especially in times like this. So hold on to that."

"Wedding?" I asked in shock, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. We've had eight so far this week." Paul says

* * *

"So Rob tells me you two hunt demons." The Pastor said walking over to us outside the church

"Uh…yes sir." I tell him

"You missed a few."

"Yeah. Tell us about it. Any idea why they're here?" I asked him and he shook his head

"They sure seem to like us, though. Follow me." He says and we follow him back into the church

* * *

"So you're a preacher?" Dean asked him as we walked down the stairs

"Not what you expected, huh?"

"Well, dude, you're packing." Dean pointed out

"Strange times." Pastor Gideon says and we entered a room in the basement and we see a few people making ammo and other stuff and I see a little girl pack a shell

"Is that a twelve-year-old packing salt rounds?" Dean asked and I chuckled

"So? I was 10 when dad showed me how." I tell him and he looked back at me

"Everybody pitches in." Pastor Gideon said

"So, the whole church?" I asked him

"The whole town."

"A whole town full of hunters. I don't know whether to run screaming or buy a condo." Dean says

"Well the demons were killing us. We had to do something."

"So why not call the National Guard?" I asked him

"We were told not to."

"By who?" I asked but he stayed quiet

"Come on, Padre. You're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen. And that exorcism was Enochian. Someone's telling you something." Dean pointed out

"Look, I'm sorry, I, uh, I can't discuss it."

"Dad, it's okay." A girl tells him and walked over

"Leah—"

"It's Alexis and Dean Winchester. They're safe. I know all about them." Leah says and I looked at Dean

"You do?" He asked her

"Sure. From the angels."

"The angels. Awesome." Dean said sarcastically

"Don't worry. They can't see you here. The…marks on your ribs, right?"

"So you know all about us because angels told you?" I asked her

"Yes. Among other things."

"Like the snappy little exorcism spell." Dean mentioned

"And they show me where the demons are going to be, before it happens. How to fight back."

"Never been wrong. Not once. She's very special." Pastor Gideon tells us

"Dad…"

"And let me guess. Before you see something, you get a really bad migraine, you see flashing lights?" Dean asked her

"How'd you know?"

"‘Cause you're not the first prophet we've met. But you are the cutest." Dean told her her and I smacked his arm, "I mean that with total respect, of course."

* * *

You have reached the voicemail box of, _"I don't understand why, why do you want me to say my name?"_ I hear over the phone as I tried to call Cas then I hear the sounds of random buttons being pressed and I chuckled

"Cas, hey, uh, it's me. So we are in Blue Earth, Minnesota, and um, we could use a little help. I…hope you get this." I said and hung up then I turned to the bar as the bartender set two beers down, "Busy night." I pointed out

"I'm telling you, since The End started, it's been like one long last call. That round's on me."

"Oh, well thanks." I tell him and walked over to Dean

"So, did you get a hold of Cas?" He asked me

"Yeah, I left him a message. I think. So uh, what's your theory? Why all of the demon hits?"

"I don't know. Gank the girl? The prophet, maybe?" Dean asked and I shook my head, "What?"

"Just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work."

"Yeah. And?" He asked

"And they could get ripped to shreds."

"We're all gonna die, Lexi. In like a month—maybe two. I mean it. This is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out. In fact they're running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don't know that that's such a bad thing." He tells me

"Who says they're all gonna die? What ever happened to us saving them?" I asked him and we hear the church bells then people walk out.

"Something I said?" Dean asked

"Paul. What's going on?" I asked him as he starts to walk past us.

"Leah's had another vision."

"Wanna go to church?" I asked Dean

"You know me—downright pious."

* * *

"Three miles off Talmadge Road." Pastor Gideon informed everyone in the church then Leah whispered in his ear, "Five miles. There are demons gathered. I…don't know how many, but a lot. Thank you, Leah. So, who's going to join me?" He asked and Rob raised his hand.

"Wouldn't miss it."

Then Paul raised his hand, "Someone's got to cover Rob's ass."

"We're in, Padre." Dean tells him and I nodded

"Thank you. I'd like to offer a prayer. Our Father in Heaven--"

"Yeah, not so much." Dean mumbled and I elbowed him then saw Paul didn't bow his head and Rob gave him a look, I nudged Dean and we saw Paul take a drink out of a flask.

"Help us to fight in your name. We ask that you protect us from all servants of evil. Guide our hands in defeating them, and deliver us home, safely. Thank you, Amen."

* * *

Pastor Gideon leads us to an abandoned house and directed Dean and Dylan to go one way while the rest of us went the other way. I walk up onto the porch with Paul and he kept watch while I tried to pick the lock. Suddenly we hear a gun shot go off then a demon pulls Paul through the window. I get the door open and rush in killing the demon with the blade then Rob and the others came in the front door and Rob shot one as I sliced another one. I stab one and slice another as Dean and Dylan came into the house. I went to attack one and she dodged it then hit me in the stomach then threw me into a couch then jumped on top and tried to fight me but I sliced her then seen one go behind Dean so I threw the knife into his back then Dean grabbed it and killed the one on the stairs and looked at me.

* * *

"I guess that's what it's like, huh?" I asked Dean as we all walked out of the house

"What?"

"Having backup." I mentioned and we walk up to the Impala

"Dean. Alexis." Dylan said walking up to us, "Hey. So, um, is—is that—is that cool that I get a ride back with you guys?" He asked and I smiled as Dean waved to his parents and they all drove off

"Hey, you've saved my ass twice already. One more time, you can drive." Dean told him and I walked over to the cooler in the back seat, "Get a beer?" Dean asked me and I handed him one then grabbed one for myself, "Hey," Dean says to Dylan tossing him it, "You earned it. Don't tell your mom."

"Oh, believe me—I will not." Dylan said and I opened mine then hit it against Dean's taking a drink when we hear Dylan scream.

"Dylan!" Dean yells running to the other side of the car and I bent down dragging out a demon that was under it and I killed her then went over to Dean who was holding Dylan's body, "No!"

* * *

We want a few towns people carry Dylan's casket into the church then his parents walked up, "Ma'am, we're just, um, very sorry." Dean said to her

"You know…this is your fault."

"Jane. Come on." Rob tells her and they walk inside

"I wish I knew what to say. But I don't. I'm so sorry, Jane, Rob. There are no words. Dylan…I don't know why this happened. I don't know why any of this is happening. I got no easy answers. But what I do know is—" Pastor Gideon says to everyone then we see Leah fall out of the pew, "Leah, honey? Honey? It's okay sweetie. It's okay." He tells her and she sits up.

"Dad, it's Dylan."

"Just rest a minute, huh?" He said to her

"No, listen. Dylan's coming back."

* * *

"Jane, Rob… It's going to be okay. You'll see Dylan again. When the final day comes, Judgement Day, he'll be resurrected and you'll be together again. We'll all be together. With all our loved ones. We've been chosen. The angels have chosen us. And we will be given paradise on earth. All we have to do is follow the angels' commandments." Jane says to everyone and I looked at Dean

* * *

"No drinking, no gambling, no premarital sex. Dean, they basically just outlawed ninety percent of your personality." I said to him as we walked out of the church

"Yeah, well, whatever. When in Rome."

"So, uh…you're cool with it?" I asked him

"I'm not cool. I'm not, not cool. I'm just, look man, I'm not a prophet. We're not locals. It's not my call. I'll catch up with you." He tells me and walked back into the church.

* * *

"Hey." I said to Paul walking into his bar, "So what happened to, uh, "the Apocalypse is good for business"?" I asked him

"Oh yeah, right up until Leah's angel pals banned the good stuff. Wanna help me kill some inventory?"

"Sure why not?" I said sitting down and he poured scotch into a couple glasses

"Don't get me wrong. I grew up here. I love this town, but uh, well, these holy rollers?"

"Yeah, yeah, I uh, I noticed you're not the praying type." I point out to him

"Yeah, well, between you and me, neither are half those guys. A couple of months back, they're all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they're all Warriors of God.

"Cheers." He says raising his glass and I did the same

"Cheers."

"Look, there's sure as hell demons. And maybe there is a God. I don't know. Fine. But I'm not a hypocrite. I never prayed before and I ain't starting now. If I go to hell, I'm going honest. How ‘bout you?" He asked me

"What about me?"

"Not a true believer, I take it." He mentioned

"I believe, yeah. I do. I'm just. Pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago." I tell him and take another sip.

"What about your parents?"

"Oh, well my mom died before I turned 3 and my dad, my dad he um...I don't think he really did believe. If he did he sure never said anything to me or my brothers."

"Brothers? Where's the other one?" He asked me

"He's on another hunt with a buddy of ours."

"You 3 must see a lot of weird stuff." He says and I chuckled

"You have no idea." I tell him and he looks at me.

* * *

After I finished getting dressed and left the bar I made my way back to the hotel and opened the door walking in, "Where you been?" Dean asked me as he sat on the bed  
"Drinkin'. Just drinkin'"

He looked at me unconvinced, "You rebel."

"I'd have had more, um, but it was curfew." I point out

"Right."

"You hear they shut down the cell towers?" I asked him

"No. That's, uh, news to me."

"Yeah. No cable, internet. Total cut off from the corruption of the outside world." I tell him

"Huh." He says and I could see he didn't look very concerned.

"Don't you get it? They're turning this place into some kind of fundamentalist compound." I said

"No, I get it."

"And all you've got's a "hmm?" What's wrong with you?" I asked him  
"I get it. I just don't care."

"What?" I asked him

"What difference does it make?"

"It makes a hell of a—" I started to say but he just looked at me, "At what point does this become too far for you? Stoning? Poisoned Kool-Aid? The angels are toying with these people!"

"Angel world, angel rules sis."

"And since when is that okay with you?" I asked him as I sat on the other bed.

"Since the angels' got the only lifeboats on the Titanic. I mean, who exactly is supposed to come along and save these people? It was supposed to be us, but we can't do it." He told me standing up and walking away.

"So what? You wanna, you wanna just want to stop fighting, roll over?" I asked him

"I don't know, maybe."

"Don't say that." I tell him

"Why not?"

"Cause you can't do this." I said

"Actually, I can."

"No you can't. You can't do this to me, or to Sam. I got one thing, one thing, keeping me going and that is saving people and fighting along side my brothers. You think you're the only one white-knuckling it here, Dean? I can't count on anyone else. We can't do this without you Dean."

"I got to clear my head." Dean says grabbing his coat and heading to the door.

"It's past curfew." I tell him but he ignored me and left.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom when I hear a rustling coming from the kitchen area and I saw Cas standing there looking in the fridge, _Crap_. "I got your message. It was long, your message."

"What's wrong with you? Are you…drunk?" I asked him and he staggered over to the divider leaning on it.

"No!…Yes."

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked

"I found a liquor store."

"And?" I ask

"And I drank it. Why'd you call me?" He asked trying to walk over but stumbled and I caught his arm helping him but then took it away as he looked at it then me

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he motioned with his hand for me to come closer, I hesitated then leaned my ear to him.

"Don't ask stupid questions." He says and I could smell the alcohol on his breath, "Tell me what you need."

"T-there have been these—these demon attacks. Massive, right on the edge of town. And we can't figure out why they're—"

"Any sign of angels?" He asked me

"Sort of. They've been speaking to this prophet."

"Who?" He asked

"This girl, Leah Gideon."

"She's not a prophet." He told me

"I'm pretty sure she is. Visions, headaches—the whole package."

"The names of all the prophets, they're seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them." He pointed out

"Then what is she?" I asked and he started to wobble, "Ok here," I said sitting him down on the couch, "Let's get some coffee in you." I tell him and walked over to the counter.

"I wanted so hard to believe that he would help. That he cared." Cas says and I faced him.

"You mean, God?" I asked him and he gave a slight nod. I walked over and sat down to him, "Cas. I honestly don't know what I could say to make you feel better, I wish I did, and to be honest I wish he wanted to help too." I tell him and he looked at me, "We just have to try and push on, God or no God. This is our fight now, the four of us." I said and he looked at me then before I knew it he lean towards me capturing my lips with his, I tensed in shock but felt electricity shoot through my whole body at the same time then he pulled away and we looked at each other.

"I'm sorry."

"N-No, it's um....it's ok. I-I just, I'm gonna make you that coffee now." I said and got up walking over to the sink with my back facing him and I could feel his eyes on me as I attempted to make the coffee but my mind was racing.

* * *

As morning came Dean walked into the hotel room and I looked at him, "We went out looking for—" I stopped and looked at his hands, "You alright?"

"Yeah. It's—it's not my blood. Paul's dead." He tells me

"What?!" I asked

"Jane shot him."

"It's starting." Cas says to me

"What's starting? Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked him

"On a bender."

"Did he—did you say "on a bender"?" Dean asked me

"Yeah. He's still pretty smashed."

"It is not of import. We need to talk about what's happening here." Cas said

"Well I'm all ears." Dean says walking over to the sink to wash his hands

"Well, for starters…Leah is not a real prophet." I point out

"Well, what is she, exactly?"

"The whore." Cas tells him

"Wow. Cas, tell us what you really think."

"She rises when Lucifer walks the earth. "And she shall come, bearing false prophecy." This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her the Whore of Babylon." Cas says showing Dean the book.

"Well, that's catchy."

"The real Leah was probably killed months ago." I mentioned

"What about the demons attacking the town?" Dean asked

"They're under her control." Cas answered

"And the Enochian exorcism?"

"Fake. It actually means, you, um, breed with the mouth of a goat," Cas says with a small smile and we just look at him, "It's funnier in Enochian."

"So the demons smoking out—that's just a con? Why? What's the endgame?" Dean asked

"What you just saw—innocent blood spilled in God's name."

"You heard all that heaven talk. She manipulates people." I added

"To slaughter and kill and sing preppy little hymns. Awesome."

"Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible. And it's…just beginning. She's well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit." Cas tells him

"Alright. So, then, how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?"

* * *

Cas puts down a wooden stake on the table in front of us, "The whore can be killed with that. It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon."

"Great. Let's ventilate her." Dean says

"It's not that easy." Cas told him

"‘Course not."

"The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven." Cas says

"Servant, like…"

"Not you." Cas said to him, "Or me. Alexis doesn't have a pure enough soul." _Ouch_. "We'll have to find someone else."

* * *

"Did you sleep with Paul?" Dean asked me after Cas left to go get Pastor Gideon and I looked at him.

"What?"

"Before Jane shot him she said this was a town of believers, and he fornicated with a sinner." He says and I sighed.

"Yes."

"What the hell Lexi?" He asked me and I scoffed.

"Oh so you can hook up with random chicks but when I sleep with someone I get a "what the hell"?"

"You do when the person you do it with gets killed." He said

"Dean, I'm not trying to justify what Jane did but Paul was a non believer way before that happened."

"Well it didn't help." He tells me and I looked down, "Were you at least safe?" He asked and I cringed

"Gross Dean."

"Hey I don't need my sister getting pregnant by a dude that was just killed in cold blood Lexi." He says

"Dean I..." I stopped and sighed, "I can't...I can't get pregnant." I tell him and he looked at me.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?"

"Remember when I told you about Tyler Smith? My old boyfriend?" I asked him and he nodded his head, "We were never safe, I never got pregnant. So one day when you, Sam and Dad were on a hunt I went to the doctors. I can't get pregnant."

"Lexi.."

"Don't. It's fine, really. This life really isn't the best for kids. I mean look at us." I tell him and he nodded his head.

"Valid point." He says and Cas appeared with Pastor Gideon

"What the hell was that?" Pastor Gideon asked

"Yeah, he wasn't lying about the angel thing. Have a seat, Padre. We got to have a chat." Dean told him

* * *

"No. She's my daughter."

"I'm sorry, but she's not. She's the thing that killed your daughter." Dean tells him

"That's impossible."  
"But it's true. And deep down, you know it. Look, we get it—it's too much. But if you don't do this, she's going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to hell." I said to him and Dean picks up the stake and holds it out to him.

"It's just…Why does it have to be me?"

"You're a Servant of Heaven." Cas says

"And you're an angel."

"Poor example of one." Cas told him

* * *

"Daddy! Don't hurt me!" Leah says to him as we run into the room while Cas holds her.

"Gideon, now!" I tell him

"Pizin noco iad." She chanted at Cas and he let go of her falling down in pain.

"Cas?" I asked moving to go towards him but Leah knocked the three of us down using her powers then ran out of the room followed by Gideon, "Gideon! Wait! No!" I yelled then me and Dean follow him. We run into the room full of people seeing two men fighting Gideon and I ran over kicking one in the one in the face as Dean punched the other one then helped Gideon up.

"Come on, come on!" I hear people in the storage closet yelling to be let out and I ran over to Rob and tackled him before he can light the kerosene then punched him a couple of times, and then threw the lighter across the room then Jane grabs me from behind. Then I see Dean grab the stake, punch Leah then stabbed her, "Don't be so sure, whore." He says and pushed it in further then Leah falls back and the stake catches on fire. It explodes, leaving a burning hole where it entered her body and we all look at her.  
"But…I don't understand. How are we supposed to get to paradise now?" Jane asked

"I'm sorry. Pretty sure you're headed in a different direction." Dean tells her and I look at him, Gideon groaned in pain and Dean helped him up

"Cas." I said and ran out of the room back to the office as Cas stood up, "Are you ok?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I'm fine. The whore..."

"Dead. Dean killed her." I tell him

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but it worries me." I said and he went to walk but stumbled and I caught him. We looked at each other for a moment, "Come on." I tell him and we walked out of the room with me helping him.

* * *

"Dean, how did you do that?" I asked him as we walked out of the church with him supporting Gideon.

"What?"

"Kill her." I said to him as we head to the car.

"Long run of luck held out, I guess."

"Last I checked, she could only be ganked by a servant of Heaven." I point out

"Well, what do you want me to tell you? I saw a shot. I went for it." He says and we get Gideon and Cas into the backseat of the Impala, "Alright. Here we go." Dean says and shut the door.

"Are you gonna do something stupid?" I asked him

"Like what?"

"Like Michael stupid." I mentioned

"Come on, Lexi. Give me a break." He says and got in the car then I sighed and followed

* * *

"How's the head?" Dean asked Gideon as I wrapped up his arm.

"I'm seeing double. But that may be the painkillers."

"You'll be okay." Dean tells him and head for the door.

"No."

"Where you going?" I asked him

"I'm just gonna grab some clean bandages out of the trunk. Relax." He says and walked out

"There. How's that?" I asked Gideon finishing up and I hear the impala start so I ran out of the hotel room to see Dean drive off, "Damn it! Dean! Dean!" I yelled but he kept going, "Damn it." I whispered to myself.


	20. Forbidden Love chapter 20

**Forbidden Love**

"Sending someone a candy-gram?" I asked Dean standing in the doorway of the hotel he was at.

"How'd you find me?"

"You're going to kill yourself, right? It's not too hard to figure out the stops on the Farewell Tour. How's Lisa doing, anyways?" I asked

"I'm not going to kill myself."

"No? So Michael's not about to make you his Muppet? What the hell, Dean? This is how it ends? You just…walk out?" I ask him walking forward

"Yeah, I guess."

"How could you do that? Huh? To me and to Sam?"

"How could I? All Sam has ever done is run away and you...you ran too."

"And I came back, to help you, help you find dad and the bastard that killed mom. I stuck by you Dean. No matter what, I stuck by you. Just…please. Not now. Bobby is working on something." I tell him

"Oh, really? What?" He asked me but I stayed quiet, "You got nothing and you know it."

"You know I have to stop you."

"Yeah, well, you can try. Just remember: I may be your brother but I can still take you." He says

"Yeah, I know. But I brought help." I tell him and Dean turned around seeing Cas standing there, touches his fingers to Dean's forehead, knocking him out.

* * *

"Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens." Dean says as me, Sam and Bobby sit at the desk in Bobby's study while Cas leaned against the doorway

"You ain't helpin'." Bobby told him

"Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?"

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked him

"Reality happened. Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people."

"But not all of them. We gotta think of something else." Bobby said

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That's on me."

"You can't give up, son." Bobby tells him

"You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes." Dean says to him and I shoot him a glare then Bobby pulls out a gun out of his desk and sets it on the table. He takes a bullet out of his pocket and looks at it, "What is that?"

"That's the round that I mean to put through my skull." Bobby tells him and sets the bullet down on his desk in front of him, "Every morning, I look at it. I think, "Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out." But I don't do it. I never do it. You know why? Because I promised you I wouldn't give up!" Bobby says and I looked at Sam then Cas grasps his head and hunches over in pain.

"Cas, you okay?" I asked him

"No."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"Something's happening."

"Where?" Dean asks but Cas disappears.

* * *

I watched Dean walk into the kitchen saying something to Sam when suddenly Cas appeared carrying someone, "Help." He said setting the person down  
"Boys!" Bobby yelled and they came walking in then we saw who the person was and I looked at my brothers then back at him, "Who is it?" Bobby asked

"That's our brother." Sam told him as we continued to look at Adam.

* * *

"Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?" Bobby asked

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asked him and Cas set two angel blades on Bobby's desk

"Angels."

"Angels? Why?" I asked

"I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now." Cas says and puts his hand to Adam's chest and branding the Enochian symbols on his ribs then Adam wakes up.

"Where am I?"

"It's okay. Just relax, you're safe." Sam tells him

"Who the hell are you?"

"You're going to find this a little...a lot crazy, but we're actually your siblings." Dean told him

"It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam--" Sam started to say

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean, and that's Alexis. I know who you are."

"How?" I asked him

"They warned me about you."

"Who did?" Dean asked

"The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?"

* * *

After Adam got cleaned up and changed we all sat around in the study, "So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning." Dean told him

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it—it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee--"

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?" Dean asked him

"Dean." I said and he glanced at me.

"Just uh, just keep going." Sam said to him

"Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen."

"For what?" I asked him

"To save the world."

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil."

"What archangel?" Dean asks

"Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know."

"Well, that's insane." Dean pointed out

"Not necessarily." Cas says

"How do you mean?" I asked him

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean."

"Well that doesn't make sense." Dean says

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible." Cas mentioned

"Well you gotta be kidding me."

"Why would they do this?" Sam asked

"Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they wrongly assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them." Cas said

"Alright, you know what? Blow me, Cas." Dean told him and I rolled my eyes

"Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?" Sam asked

"Well it's not the first time." Dean mumbled and I looked at him

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him and Dean glanced at me.

"Alright fine. When me and Lexi went back to stop Anna and she stabbed her, Michael took over dad's body, with his say so of course, and he uh...he told me that Sam isn't the only vessel for Lucifer." Dean tells me and I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him and he sighed

"You're a vessel too." He told me and my heart sank

"What? And your just telling us this now?" Sam asked him

"I had my reasons."

"What reasons?" I asked him

"Like keeping you safe for one." He said looking at me.

"You had no right." I told him

"I had every right!" He yelled at me and I held my tongue.

"You know this has been a really moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so—" Adam says breaking the tension as he stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no, no, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please." Sam tells him

"It's unbelievable."

"Now, Adam…the angels are lying to you. They're full of crap." Sam told him

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Really. Why not?" I asked him

"Um, 'cause they're angels."

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" I asked

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him."

"Yeah, but there's another way." Sam told him

"Great. What is it?"

"We're working on the power of love." Dean said sarcastically

"How's that going?"

"Mmm. Not good." Dean says

"Look, Adam…You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time." Sam pleaded

"Give me one good reason."

"Because we're blood." Sam pointed out

"You've got no right to say that to me."

"You're still John's boy." Bobby tells him

"No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you."

"Fair enough. But if you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please." Sam says and Adam reluctantly agreed.

* * *

I sat on the hood of a car outside writing in my journal when I hear foot steps walking over and I looked up seeing Cas standing there, "Is Dean right Cas? Am I another vessel for Lucifer?" I asked him and he sighed

"Possibly."

"Possibly?" I asked him setting my journal down, "How do you not know this Cas?"

"I've told you before, your destiny is different from your brothers, it's...it's hidden from Heaven and we don't know why."

"So does that mean that if Sam continues to resist Lucifer he could come after me?" I asked him

"Maybe, I'm not sure even Lucifer knows. He has been trapped in that cage for so long it's...it's possible that if he found out then yes he would try to sway you."

"This is unbelievable." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Lexi," I heard Dean say and I looked up at him, "Can I talk to you?" He asked and I Looked at Cas who walked away, "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you ok? You have to understand why though. I just wanted to protect you, I didn't want Lucifer coming after you too." He said and I sighed then got off the car.

"Look Dean I get it ok? But I still should have known. It is my life ya know?"

"It is, but your my little sister. I gotta look out for you." He told me

"Sometimes I can look out for myself Dean. Like when I took down that pack of werewolves by myself when you and Dad went on a different job."

"And how many ribs were broken after that?" He asked and I chuckled

"Only 3," I said, "You know, I'll be fine Dean, no matter what, I'll be fine."

"Yeah I know you will. Just like I'll always worry." He says and I lightly punched his arm.

"We should head inside though." I tell him and we walk to the house.

* * *

"How's he doing?" I asked Sam when he came back up from the basement after checking on Dean in the panic room, I felt bad cause I tricked him into going in there but we had to do something. Sam shrugged a little and I sighed, "How you doing?" I asked and he nodded slightly.

"You?"

"Oh you mean other then the bombshell Dean dropped on me? I'm fantastic." I said and he put his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

I walked downstairs to check on Dean but I saw the door to the panic room open and I walked in seeing that Dean was gone, "Cas?" I asked looking around and saw the banishing sigil on the wall, "Damn it Dean." I said and headed back upstairs.

"Where's Cas." Bobby asked me

"Blown to Oz. Look, I'll get Dean. He couldn't have gone too far. Just watch Adam." Sam said to us.

"I'm going with you." I told him grabbing my coat

"How? You may have noticed, he's got a slight height advantage." Bobby says

"Then cuff him to your chair. I don't know. Just watch him." I said to him then me and Sam left.

* * *

"Bobby, what do you mean, Adam is gone?" I asked him as we got back to the house

"Should I say it in Spanish?"

"He's gone how? What the hell, Bobby?!" Sam asked raising his voice

"Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air." Bobby said then Cas appears carrying a bloody and battered Dean.

"Because the angels took him." He tells us

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked

"Me." Cas said laying Dean down on the couch

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn't you?" Bobby asked him

"Yes. Adam must have tipped them."

"How?" I asked

"I don't know. Maybe in a dream."

"Well, where would they have taken him?" Sam asked

* * *

Me and Sam sit in the panic room with Dean who is handcuffed to a cot, "How you feeling?" I asked him

"Word to the wise: don't piss off the nerd angels. So how's it going?"

"Adam's gone. The angels have him." Sam told him

"Where?"

"The room where they took you." I said

"You sure?"

"Cas did a re-con." I tell him

"And?"

"And the place is crawling with mooks…Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, hail-Mary kind of thing." Sam says

"Ah, so the usual. What are you going to do?"

"For starters…we're bringing you with." Sam tells him

"Excuse me?" Dean asked and Sam unlocks Dean's handcuffs, releasing him.

"There are too many of them. We can't do it alone. And uh, you're pretty much the only game in town." Sam says

"Isn't that a bad idea?"

"Cas and Bobby think so. Me and Sam aren't so sure." I mentioned

"Well, they're right. Because either it's a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it's not a trap and I'm gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I'll do it. Fair warning."

"No, you won't. When push shoves, you'll make the right call." Sam said

"You know, if tables were turned…I'd let you rot in here. Hell, I have let you rot in here."

"Yeah, well…I guess I'm not that smart." Sam tells him

"I—I don't get it. Why are you two doing this?"

"Because… you're still our big brother." I said to him

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked Cas as we appeared next to a factory

"Van Nuys, California."

"Where's the beautiful room?" I asked him

"In there."

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" Dean asked

"Where'd you think it was?"

"I—I don't know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys." Dean mentioned

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there." Sam says

"Because there are at least five angels in there."

"So? You're fast." I pointed out

"They're faster." Cas says and takes off his tie and wraps it around his palm, "I'll clear them out. You three grab the boy. This is our only chance."

"Whoa, wait. You're gonna take on five angels?" I asked him

"Yes."

"Isn't that suicide?" Dean asked

"Maybe it is. But then I won't have to watch you fail. I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam and Alexis do." Cas tells him and pulls a box cutter out of his trench-coat pocket.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam asked him and Cas handed it to me.

"I'll need your help." He says and I took the box cutter, "I need you to draw the banishing sigil on me."

"Wait what?" I asked and he unbuttoned his shirt. I couldn't help but look at him and his exposed chest, and honestly I was a little flustered.

"Hurry. We don't have time." He said and I snapped out of it and nodded then cut my hand and started to draw the sigil on him trying not to focus on the shock waves shooting through my body as I touched his bare skin.

* * *

Me, Sam and Dean enter the warehouse through the same door Cas did and Dean finds the one slain angel and goes into the room while me and Sam go around to find another way in

"Dean, please. Did you really think it would be that easy?" We hear Zachariah say to him as Sam snuck up behind him

"Did you?" Dean asked him and Sam comes at Zachariah from behind with an angel-killing sword. Zachariah knocks it out of his hand and throws Sam against a screen then I tried to go at him but Zachariah did the same thing to me and I landed next to Sam.

"Sam! Lexi!" Dean shouted

"You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean? Patience." Zachariah waves his hand and Adam falls to the floor, coughing up blood.

"Adam? Let him go, you son of a bitch." Dean told him

"I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure. And for us, a firing...pretty damn literal. But I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said...You, me, your hemorrhaging siblings." Zachariah says and turns his fist in mine and Sam's direction, causing us to cough up blood like Adam, "You're finally ready, right?" Dean looks from

Zachariah to Sam, me and Adam as we lay on the floor, still coughing up blood, "You know there's no other choice. There's never been a choice."

"Stop it. Stop it right now!" Dean yelled

"In exchange for what?"

"Damn it, Zachariah. Stop it, please. I'll do it." Dean told him

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Okay, yes. The answer is yes." Dean says

"Dean!"

"No!" Me and Sam groaned at him

"Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!" Dean tells him

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Dean asked him and Zachariah turns and speaks in Enochian.

"Zodiredo…noco…aberamage…nazodpesade…" He chanted and the room started to shake, "He's coming."

I give Dean a questioning look and he winked at me, "Of course, I have a few conditions." Dean told him

"What?"

"The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes." Dean tells him

"Sure, fine. Make a list."

"But most of all…Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you." Dean said

"What did you say?"

"I said…before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass…he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal." Dean says

"You really think Michael's gonna go for that?"

"Who's more important to him now? You…or me?" Dean asked him

"You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expendable." Dean tells him

"Michael's not gonna kill me."

"Maybe not. But I am." Dean says and stabs an angel-killing sword into Zachariah's head through his chin then falls to the ground. Just then Dean falls to the ground as a white light and the ear-piercing noise fill the room and I squinted my eyes then feel someone help me up, "Can you walk?" Dean asked me and I nodded, "Go!" He yells and I ran to the door but waited as he helped Adam up then grabbed Sam and they came over to the door, "Come on, move it!" Dean yells and I opened the door running out followed by Sam and Dean then suddenly it shut.

"Adam!" I yelled going over to the door followed by Dean.

"No! Dean! Help! It won't open!" Adam shouted from inside the room. Dean gets burned when he touches the knob, "Dean, help! Dean!"  
"Hold on! We'll get you out. Just hold on. Adam! Can you hear me?!" Dean yells and then it goes quiet.  
"Adam?" I asked and Dean finally opened the door but it was now an abandoned office in the factory.

* * *

"You think Adam's okay?" I asked Dean as we sat in the impala heading back to Bobby's.

"Doubt it. Cas either. But we'll get ‘em."

"So." Sam says

"So what?" Dean asked him

"I saw your eyes. You were totally rockin' the "yes" back there. So, what changed your mind?" Sam asked

"Honestly? The damnedest thing. I mean, the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to you and all I can think about is, "these two idiots brought me here." I just didn't want to let you both down."

"You didn't. You almost did. But you didn't." I tell him

"I owe you an apology."

"No, man. No, you don't." Sam told him

"Just...let me say this. I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow, both of you. I think we both know that that's not who either of you are anymore. I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me…the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way." Dean tells us and I looked at Sam and we smiled at each other.

"Sounds good." Sam says and I leaned back and looked out the window lost in thought and hoping Cas was ok. A part of me felt like he was but another part felt that if he wasn't, we are screwed.


	21. Forbidden Love chapter 21

**Forbidden Love**   


"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked Sam as we stood in Bobby's kitchen  


"Dean--"  


"No, don't "Dean" me. I mean, you--you have had some stupid ideas in the past, but this--"  


"Did you know about this?" I asked Bobby  


"What?"  


"About Sam's genius plan to jam the devil back in the box?" I asked him and he nodded  


"Well, thanks for the heads up!" Dean tells him  


"Hey, this ain't about me."  


"You can't do this." I said to Sam  


"That's the consensus."  


"All right. Awesome. Then, end of discussion." Dean told him and my phone rang  


"This isn't over." I said to Sam and answered my phone, "Hello?"  


_"Alexis."_ I heard Cas say on the other end  


"Cas?" I asked  


"Cas?"  


"Is he okay?" Dean and Sam both asked  


"We all thought you were dead. Where the hell are you?" I asked him  


_"A hospital."_   


"Are you okay?" I asked  


_"No."_   


"You want to elaborate?" I ask him  


_"I just woke up here. The doctors were fairly surprised. They thought I was brain-dead."_   


"S-so, a hospital?" I ask   


_"Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix. I'm told it upset the sailors."_   


"Uh, well, I got to tell you, you're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box." I tell him  


_"How?"_   


"It's a long story, but, look--we're going after Pestilence now. So if you want to zap over here..."  


_"I can't "zap" anywhere."_ Cas said cutting me off  


"What do you mean?"   


_"You could say my batteries are -- are drained."_ He says  


"What do you mean? You're out of angel mojo?"   


_"I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly..."_   


"Human." I finished for him and for some reason 2014 Cas popped into my head, "Wow. Sorry."   


_"Well, my point is -- I can't go anywhere without money for...an airplane ride. And food. And more pain medication, ideally."_   


"All right. Well, look, no worries. Uh, Bobby's here. He'll wire you the cash." I said to him  


_"Alexis wait."_   


"I will?" Bobby asked me  


_"Dean said "no" to Michael. I owe him an apology."_ Cas told me and I handed Dean the phone.  


"Cas, I-it's okay." Dean told him and there was a pause, "Thank you. I appreciate that." He said then looked at the phone and handed it back to me.  


* * *

  


"You sure about this?" Dean asked me as I tossed my bag into the back seat of the spare car Bobby had.  


"Yeah. I mean we can't just leave him there, I mean he's technically an angel and I don't think they carry health insurance."  


"Alright then, as soon as you get him out you two join up with us." He said and I nodded.  


"Don't have to much fun without me." I said giving him a pat on the arm then got into the car and drove off.  


* * *

  


After a long drive to Louisiana, I pulled up to Meadowcrest Hospital and walked inside taking the elevator up a few levels then walked over to the nurses station, "Hi there." I said to the nurse and she looked at me, "I'm looking for someone, he was brought in here a few days ago."  


"Name?"  


Crap, what was the alias I told Cas to use? "Robert Poe." I said and she looked at her computer.  


"Room 315, but only family members allowed."  


"Oh I'm his fiance." I tell her, I'm not sure why that was the first thing that came to mind and it felt very weird saying it.  


"Very well. Down the hall, first room on the left."   


"Thank you." I said and walked away, should have just used my badge. I rounded the corner and saw Cas looking out the window so I knocked on the door.  


"Alexis." He says looking at me and I walked in.  


"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked him walking over to the bed.  


"My body hurts."  


"Yeah that'll happen." I tell him   


"How did you get in here? They informed me that only family members were allowed to visit."  


"Oh I um...I told the nurse that I was um...your....your fiance." I said and he looked at me confused.  


"Why?"   


"I don't know, first thing that came to mind ok?" I tell him and the doctor walked in.  


"Oh hi there." He said to me walking over to the other side of the bed, "You must be Mr. Poe's fiance."   


"Yes I am. Is he gonna be okay?"   


"He will be once he rests some more but I don't see why he can't leave tomorrow." The doctor said and I looked at Cas then back at him.  


"What are the chances I can take him home now?" I asked him  


"Your fiance has a mild concussion that we need to monitor for the next 24 hours miss?"  


"Rhodes." I tell him  


"Miss Rhodes. I'm sorry but he needs to stay the night." The doctor said then left the room.  


"Screw that." I said and shut the curtain then walked over to the IV stand next to Cas  


"What are you doing?" Cas asked me as I carefully took the needle out of his arm and he winced.  


"Getting you out of here."   


"Alexis, the doctor just said..." He began to say  


"He said a mild concussion, I've had a few of those Cas, trust me, you'll be fine." I said and helped him sit up, "Plus Sam and Dean need us so we gotta go." I tell him and handed him a robe then grabbed a wheelchair helping him into it.  


"How will this..."  


"Just trust me." I tell him and wheeled him to the door seeing one nurse at the station and other people walking down the hall so I quickly pushed him into the hall and made my way to the elevator. After waiting what felt like forever it finally arrived and I pushed him inside then hit the button for the ground floor, "Okay, that was to easy." I pointed out.  


"What do you mean?"  


"I mean, I've never gotten someone out that easily. Not even when I snuck Sam out of the hospital after he had his appendix removed." I said and we reached the floor, when the doors opened there was a couple security guards standing there, "Yep, called it." I mentioned.  


"Excuse me miss, where do you think you're go..." The one guard began to say but I swung my foot up kicking him across the face then punched the other one and elbowed him in the back of the head knocking him out then knocked the other one out.  


"Okay then," I said and went back behind Cas's wheelchair pushing him out of the elevator, "Let's go." I walked over to the car and helped him in then got in the drivers side and drove off.  


* * *

  


We arrive at the hospital where Sam and Dean were at to get Pestilence and we saw bodies laying all around, "What the..." I began to ask but we continued moving making our way up a few levels and heard someone groan from behind a door and Cas opened the door, "Sam! Dean!" I yell seeing them laying on the floor and I knelt down to them.  


"Lexi" Dean groaned  


"How did you two get here?" Pestilence asked us and my body started to feel weird.  


"By breaking several road laws." Cas said and I hunched over in pain, "Alexis." Cas says but then I notice him do the same thing.   


"Well, look at that. An occupied vessel, but powerless. Oh, that's fascinating. There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?" Pestilance asked Cas who grabbed Sam's knife and cuts off Pestilence's ring finger and pinky finger.   


"Maybe just a speck." Cas told him.  


"Oh!" Pestilence screamed and a female nurse ran at Cas tackling him to the ground but he killed her. Suddenly I feel better and I get up followed by Sam and Dean then pulled the dead nurse off of Cas helping him up while Dean grabbed the ring.  


"It doesn't matter. It's too late." Pestilence says to us then disappeared.  


* * *

  


"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" Bobby asked and we stayed quiet, "What?"  


"Last thing Pestilence said. It's too late." Sam mentioned  


"He get specific?" Bobby asked  


"No."  


"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news." I said to Bobby  


"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die."  


"Huh." Dean says  


"I don't understand your definition of good news." Cas told him sitting on the desk next to me.  


"Well...Death, the horseman -- he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back--"  


"Yeah, you make it sound so easy." Dean says  


"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it."  


"Well...Bobby, h-how'd you put all this together, anyways?" Sam asked him  


"I had, you know...help."  


"Don't be so modest." I heard someone say and I looked to see Crowley standing in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of scotch, "I barely helped at all. Hello, children." He said to me and my brothers, "Pleasure, et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it." He tells Bobby.  


"Bobby? Tell us what?" I asked him  


"World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...soul."  


"You sold your soul?" Dean asked him  


"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back." Crowley tells us  


"Well, then give it back!" I said to him  


"I will."   


"Now!" I tell him  


"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked Bobby  


"Sam!" Dean said  


"Just wondering." Sam says and we look at Bobby.  


"No!" Bobby exclaimed then Crowley cleared his throat and I looked to see him holding up his phone with a picture of him and Bobby kissing on it, "Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asked him  


"Why do you have to use tongue?"  


"All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now." Dean told him  


"I'm sorry. I can't."  


"Can't or won't?" Dean asked him  


"I won't, all right? It's insurance."  


"What are you talking about?" Dean asked   


"You and Nancy Drew kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me...as long as I have that soul in the deposit box."  


"You son of a bitch." Bobby says  


"I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" Crowley asked and I sighed.  


* * *

  


Me and Dean were out by the Impala when Sam walked over and sighed, "Let me guess. We're about to have a talk." Dean tells him and we stand over by him  


"Look, you two, um...For the record...I agree with you. About me. You think I'm too weak to take on Lucifer. Well, so do I. Believe me, I know exactly how screwed up I am. Both of you, Bobby, Cass...I'm the least of any of you."  


"Oh, Sam..." I began to say  


"No, it's true. It is. But...I'm also all we got. If there was another way...but I don't think there is. There's just me." Sam said  


"There is another way." I tell him  


"No, no way. I won't let you do it Lexi," He says to me, "So I don't know what else to do. Except just try t-to do what's got to be done."  


"And...Scene." We heard Crowley say and I rolled my eyes.  


"Do you ever quit?" I asked him and he smirked  


"Calm down Nancy Drew there's something you need to see." He said and hands a newspaper to Sam   


"Niveus pharmaceuticals is rushing delivery of its new swine-flu vaccine to "stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak." Uh, shipments leave Wednesday." Sam read  


"Niveus pharmaceuticals. Get it?" Crowley asked and we looked at him, "You three are lucky you have your looks. Your demon lover, Brady? V.P. of distribution, Niveus." Crowley says and the realization hits us, "Ah, yes, that the sound of the abacus clacking? We all caught up?"  


"So, Pestilence.." I began to say  


"...was spreading swine flu." Sam finished  


"Yeah, but not just for giggles. That was step one. Step two is the vaccine. And you think--" Dean said looking at Crowley  


"I know. I'll stake my reputation--that vaccine is chock-full of grade-a, farm-fresh croatoan virus."  


"Simultaneous, countrywide distribution. It's quite a plan." I point out  


"They don't get to be horsemen for nothing. So, you three better stock up on...Well, everything. This time next Thursday, we'll all be living in zombieland."   


* * *

  


"All right, well...Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse." Dean says to me and Sam as he shut the trunk to the Impala.  


"Yeah. Good luck killing Death." Sam told him  


"Yeah."  


"Remember when we used to just...hunt wendigos? How simple things were?" I asked both of them  


"Not really." Dean said and I chuckled a little  


"Well, um..." Sam pulls out Ruby's knife, "...You might need this."  


"Keep it." Crowley says appearing next to Dean and Sam then hands Dean a small scythe, "Dean's covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself."  


"How did you get that?" Cas asked him  


"Hello --king of the crossroads. So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?" Crowley asked him and we looked at Bobby  


"No, I'm gonna river-dance."  


"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies." He says and we look at him, "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact--you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" Crowley asked him again and Bobby gets out of his wheelchair   


"Son of a bitch." Bobby said as we look at him in shock  


"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy."  


"Thanks." Bobby told him  


"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" Crowley asked  


* * *

  


"Yes to Lucifer. Then jump in the hole. It's an interesting plan." Cas says as we sit behind Sam and Bobby in the van as Bobby drove.  


"That's a word for it." I mentioned  


"So? Go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard." Sam told him  


"Of course. I am happy to say that if that's what you want to hear. But it's not what I think." Cas told him and I looked at him  


"Really?" Sam asked him  


"You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations. He resisted Michael. Maybe you could resist Lucifer but there are things that you would need to know."  


"Like?" I asked him  


"Michael has found another vessel."  


"What?" Sam asked  


"It's your brother Adam. You must have considered it."   


"We were trying not to." Sam told him  


"Sam...If you say yes to Lucifer and then fail...this fight will happen. And the collateral... It'll be immense. There's also the demon blood."  


"What? What are you talking about?" I asked  


"To take in Lucifer, it would be more than he's ever drank."  


"But...Why?" Sam asked him  


"It strengthens the vessel. Keeps it from exploding."  


"But the guy he's in now--" I started to ask  


"He's drinking gallons."  


"And how is that not the worst plan you ever heard?" Bobby asked him.  


* * *

  


"Yup, they're loading up hotshots of Croatoan in the trucks." Bobby pointed out as we sat in the parking lot of the factory looking at the trucks, "Okay. First truck don't leave for an hour. We get in, we plant the c-4 every 25 feet, then we pull the fire alarm..."  


"That truck is leaving." Cas pointed out and we see a truck start to pull away  


"Balls! Okay, new plan." Bobby said  


* * *

  


As Cas took care of the truck driver, me, Sam and Bobby ran to the warehouse as the metal door shut, "Side door." Bobby said and we hear people yelling for help inside.   


"Get back!" Sam yelled and shoots the door handle then opened the door  


"Go. Come on. Go." I tell the people who ran out then we walked in with our guns raised looking around. We hear grunting near us and walked around some pallets seeing people who are infected attacking someone and they stood up and looked at us.  


* * *

  


The infected workers came at us and we started shooting at them until they were all dead, "Help me! Please! Help!" We hear someone yell   


"There's still people here." Sam says and starts to move further into the warehouse.  


"Sam, no!" I tell him  


"Wait here." He said and hands me his knife then took off  


"Damn." Bobby says as we watch him go then Bobby faced me, "Look out!" He yelled and I turned to see a demon come towards me and I stabbed him.  


* * *

  


Me and Bobby raised our guns up as we see a couple people come towards us but then we saw Sam with them, "Go! Go!" Bobby told them and they went out the door. Sam cocked his shot gun then walked back the way he came and I looked at Bobby.  


* * *

  


"Go! Go!" I said to a few more people Sam lead over to us  


"All clear." Sam told us and I seen someone come at him  


"Sam!" I yelled but the person attacked him, I pointed my gun up but I was out of bullets as well as Bobby, next thing I knew Cas shoots the infected person with his shotgun   


"Actually, these things can be useful." He pointed out   


"Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already? Let's go." Bobby said and I helped Sam up.  


* * *

  


**Dean POV...**   


I sat at the work table in Bobby's shop holding Death's ring then set it down and moved it towards the others and they moved to the middle one as well forming them together then Bobby walked over as I pulled them apart, "Well, how'd it go at the Rockettes audition?" I asked him  


"Well, high kicks--fair. Boobs need work. I walked up and down stairs all night for no damn reason. I'm sore." He said laughing, "Feels so good, I'm scared it's a dream. But then I remember that the world's dying bloody, so, drink?" He asked me and handed me a beer.  


"Check it out." I tell him and showed Bobby how the rings link together  


"Hmm. Oh. So death told you how to operate those? The whole deal?" He asked me  


"Yeah. It's nuts. Of course, I got bigger problems now."  


"Really? Like?" He asked  


"What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?"  


"Nothing good." He says  


"Yeah."  


"What'd you say?" He asked me  


"That I was cool with Sam driving the bus on the whole Lucifer plan."  


"So Death thinks Sam ought to say yes, huh?" He asked  


"I don't know. Yeah."  


"Hmm." He said  


"But, I mean, of course he'd say that. He works for Lucifer."  


"Against his will, I thought he said." Bobby pointed out  


"Well, I'd say, take his sob story with a fat grain of salt. I mean, he is Death."  


"Exactly. He's Death. Think of the kind of bird's-eye view." He says  


"Seriously?" I asked him  


"I'm just saying--"   


"Well, don't." I said cutting him off, "I mean, what happened to you being against this?" I asked him  


"Look, I'm not saying Sam ain't an ass-full of character defects. But..."  


"But what?" I asked  


"Back at Niveus? I watched that kid pull one civilian out after another. Must have saved 10 people. Never stopped. Never slowed down. We're hard on him, Dean. We've always been. But in the meantime...He's been running into burning buildings since he was, what, 12?"  


"Pretty much." I said  


"Look, Sam's got a...darkness in him. I'm not saying he don't. But he's got a hell of a lot of good in him, too." He tells me  


"I know."   


"Then you know Sam will beat the devil...Or die trying. That's the best we could ask for. So I got to ask, Dean. What exactly are you afraid of? Losing? Or losing your brother?" He asked me and I looked back down at the rings. Truth is I didn't want to lose, or lose Sam, or Lexi for that matter. My job is to protect them, even if they say they can handle themselves.   



	22. Forbidden Love chapter 22

**Forbidden Love**   
**A/N: Here it is, Swang Song. *Sighs* well I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I hope you like the little twist I'm gonna throw in here.**

**Chuck POV...**   


"On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville -- a blue two-door Caprice. There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that Same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car -- no, the most important object-- in pretty much the whole universe. She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving Bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." That's what he said. Sam, Alexis and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile. After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins. And here's where it ends."  


* * *

  


**Lexi POV...**   


"Hey." Sam says to me and Dean as we walk over to him on the hood of the Impala, Dean reached down to the cooler and pulled out a couple beers handing me one then leaned against the Impala, "Dean? Lexi? What's going on?"  


"We're in." Dean tells him  


"In with...?"  


"The whole "up with Satan" thing. We're on board." I said  


"You're gonna let me say yes?"  


"No. That's the thing. It's not on us to let you do anything. You're a grown -- well, overgrown -- man. If this is what you want, we'll back your play." Dean told him and I took a sip of my beer, hiding the fact that I was gonna do something I knew they wouldn't agree with.  


"That's the last thing I thought you two would ever say."  


"Might be. I'm not gonna lie to you, though. It goes against every fiber I got. I mean, truth is... You know, watching out for you...both of you, it's kinda been my job, you know? But more than that, it's... it's kinda who I am. You're not both aren't kids anymore, and I can't keep treating you like that. Maybe I got to grow up a little, too. I don't know if we got a snowball's chance. But... But I do know that if anybody can do it... it's you." Dean told him  


"Thank you."   


"If this is what you want... Is this really what you want?" Dean asked him  


"I let him out. I got to put him back in."  


"Okay. That's it, then." Dean says.  


* * *

  


"Alexis." I heard Cas say as I walked towards the spare car getting ready to leave and I turned to face him, "What are you doing?"   


"I'm saving my brother." I tell him and opened the car door but he closed it and looked at me.  


"Whatever it is your planning, don't..don't do it."   


"I have to Cas. All my life I have looked out for Sam, he's my baby brother. I have to do this." I said.  


"And what about Sam and Dean? What do I tell them?"   


"Make something up. Please Cas, let me do this." I pleaded as I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.  


"I can't let you do this." He said and I sighed.  


"Then I'm sorry." I tell him and I pulled out a cloth and put it over his mouth holding him as he struggled then sank to the ground, I tossed the cloth into the car then got in and drove off.   


* * *

  


I didn't exactly know where to go so I stopped at a cross road then got out of the car, "Okay listen. Since you are technically an angel I know you can hear this." I said out loud standing in the road, "So get your winged ass over here."   


"Well now, that's just rude." I heard someone say and I turned to see a man standing there who I assumed was Lucifer, "And who might you be?"   


"Alexis. Alexis Winchester." I tell him

"Winchester. Let me take a guess, Sammy boy is your brother."  


"That's right." I said  


"And what can I do for you, Alexis?"  


"I'm here to offer you a deal." I said and he smirked  


"What kind of deal would that be?"  


"Me for Sam." I tell him and he chuckled  


"Is that so? And why would you make a deal like that?"  


"Sam is my brother, I've always done what I can to keep him safe and no matter what I will always continue to do that. So that's why I'm here." I said and he began to circle me  


"Now, what makes you think that me agreeing to this would do anything? Sam is my vessel."  


"Yeah, funny thing though, is that I am too." I tell him and he stopped in front of me.  


"Come again?"  


"I'm a vessel for you, according to Michael that is." I mentioned and he looked at me.  


"Well how about that. I have a back up, interesting. Never imagined myself as a woman but..."  


"I don't have time for games. Are you in?" I asked him and he chuckled.  


"That depends," He says and walked over to me, "Are you aware of what will happen? You won't have any control over your body. It'll be all me."   


"I'm aware."   


"Sooo. What's the magic word?" He asked me and I sighed closing my eyes.  


"Yes." I said and there was a bright light, I love all of you. That was the last thought I had before everything went dark.  


* * *

  


**Dean POV...**   


"Cas. Do you know where Lexi is?" I asked him as we all walked out to the Impala.  


"Uh..no, no I haven't seen her." He said but something seemed off. Before I could open my mouth to say something Bobby walked over.  


"Let's get this show on the road." He says and I looked at Cas again then we all got into the car.  


* * *

  


Bodies hang upside down over a devil's trap. Sam wipes blood off a large knife. Cas puts the lid on a jug of blood and I stand nearby.   


* * *

  


Sam, Cas and I exit the building. Sam and Cas carry gallon jugs of blood and put them in the trunk of the Impala while I walk over to Bobby who was standing in the back of the van, "I still can't get used to you at eye level." I said to him   


"So, was I right?"  


"As always, Yoda. Two stunt demons inside, just like you said." I tell him   


"Did you get it?"  


"Yeah, all the "go juice" Sammy can drink." I said  


"You okay?"   


"Not really. What do you got?" I asked him  


"Not much. These look like omens to you?" He asked handing me a newspaper, "Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A."  


"Wait. What about Detroit?" I asked cutting him off  


"Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown."  


"That's the one. Devil's in Detroit." I tell him putting the papaer down  


"Really? As far as foreboding goes, it's a little light in the loafers. You sure?"  


"Yeah, I'm sure." I tell him and looked back over at Sam  


"Any word from Alexis?"   


I sighed and looked back at Bobby, "No, nothing. Her phone goes straight to voicemail."  


"What are you thinking?"  


"I know what I'm thinking, let's just hope I'm wrong." I tell him   


* * *

  


As I drove down the road with Bobby behind us I looked back to see Cas asleep in the back seat, "Aw. Ain't he a little angel?" I asked and Sam looked back then at me.  


"Angels don't sleep." He pointed out and I glanced back at Cas then looked forward  


"Sam, I got a bad feeling about this."  


"Well, you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about it." He says  


"You know what I mean. Detroit. He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit. Here we are."  


"Here we are." He repeated  


"Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, you know? Maybe he knows something that we don't."  


"Dean, I'm sure he knows a butt-load we don't. We just got to hope he doesn't know about the rings." He tells me  


"Yeah and let's just hope we find Lexi. I mean, she disappears right after we agree to your plan. Seems kind of weird."  


"Yeah, it does. Do you think she uh.." He started to ask  


"No. There's no way she would do something that suicidal."   


"Hey, um...on the subject, there's something I got to talk to you about." He tells me  


"What?"  


"This thing goes our way and I...Triple Lindy into that box... y-you know I'm not coming back." He mentioned  


"Yeah, I'm aware."  


"So you got to promise me something." He said  


"Okay. Yeah. Anything."  


"You got to promise that you or Lexi won't try to bring me back." He says and I look at him.  


"What? No, I didn't sign up for that." I tell him  


"Dean--"  


"Your Hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me and Lexi just to sit by and do nothing?" I asked him   


"Once the cage is shut, you two can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky."  


"No, no, no, no, no. As if we are just gonna let you rot in there." I said  


"Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice."  


"You can't ask us to do this." I tell him  


"I'm sorry, Dean. You have to."  


"So then what are we supposed to do?" I asked  


"You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you -- you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Same goes for Lexi, she can finally go travel the world like she's always wanted to. Promise me."  


* * *

  


"Demons. At least two dozen of them. You were right--something's up." Bobby told us walking over as we stood in the alley way.  


"More than something. He's here. I know it."  


"There's something else." He added  


"What?"  


"I saw..." Bobby started to say  


"What Bobby? You saw what?" Sam asked him  


"I saw Alexis standing in the window." He said, me and Sam looked at each other and I grabbed the binoculars from Bobby and walked to the edge of the alley looking through them. Sure enough there she was, my little sister, standing there looking out the window, I could tell something was different with her though.  


"What the hell is she doing?" I asked walking back over to the others and I saw Cas shift, "Cas. What do you know?" I asked him and he looked at us.  


"Alexis she uh...I saw her heading to one of the cars last night. I didn't know what she was doing and when I tried to stop her she....she knocked me out."   


"Why didn't you say anything?!" I asked him   


"She told me to lie if it came up."  


"Unbelievable." I said and put my hands on the hood of the car hanging my head.  


"So wait, does that mean.." Sam started to ask  


"She said yes to the devil." I answered  


"Why would she do that?" Sam asked  


"I would assume it would have been to save you." Cas said and I turned around.  


"Damn it Lexi." I mumbled.  


"So now what?" Bobby asked  


"We stick to the original plan," Sam said and I looked at him, "I say yes, he gets out of her and we throw his ass back into the cage." He tells us and I sighed then walked to the trunk of the Impala as Sam walked over to Bobby.  


"I'll see ya around, kid." Bobby tells him  


"See ya around." Sam says and they hug.  


"He gets in....you fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch." Bobby said  


"Yes, sir." Sam replied then holds out his hand to Cas, "Take care of them, okay?"  


"That's not possible."  


"Then humor me." Sam told him  


"Oh. I was supposed to lie. Uh... Sure. They'll be fine."  


"Just -- just stop... talking." Sam says and walked over to me, "You mind not watching this?" He asked me and I looked at him then walked away  


* * *

  


Sam clears his throat and closes the trunk as I lean on the side of the car, "Okay. Let's go." He said and walks past me then I follow as we walk out of the alleyway and Sam raises his arms as he approaches the building with the demons, "All right! We're here, you sons of bitches! Come and get it!" He yells and two demons come outside.   


"Hey, guys. Is your father home?" I asked them  


* * *

  


The demons bring us inside the building and we stop in front of Lexi, or in this case Lucifer, "Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in." She says to us looking out the window and I looked at Sam then back at our sister.  


* * *

  


**Chuck POV...**   


"The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray - it's still stuck there. The flower stickers that Alexis stuck to the bottom of the glove compartment, those are still there. The Legos that Dean shoved into the vents -- to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs -- really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive."  


* * *

  


**Dean POV...**  


Lucifer/Lexi breaths on the window pane and draws a pitchfork in the condensation, "Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite." She tells us  


"Well, I'll alert the media." I said and she turned her head to look at me.  


"Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is... a tad suicidal, don't you think? I mean I know I have control over your sister and everything but come on now."  


"We're not here to fight you." Sam told her  


"No? Then why are you?"  


"I want to say yes." He says  


"Excuse me?" She asked and Sam takes a breath, closes his eyes and the two demons behind us drop dead, "Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we?"  


"You heard me. Yes."  


"You're serious." She says  


"Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off."  


"Meaning?" She asked  


"Deal of the century. You get out of our sister, I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, she lives, you bring our parents back--"  


"Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam." She told him  


"I have no idea what you're talking about."  


"The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage?" She asked then smirked tapping her head, "Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin...I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. But what about your dear sister? She willing gave herself to me, I didn't have to float around tormenting her either. She called me, she said yes on her own free will." She tells us, "Okay, fine. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you." She tells him  


"So he knows. Doesn't change anything." Sam told me  


"Sam."  


"We don't have any other choice. I need to save Lexi." He says  


"No."  


"Yes." Sam says and Lucifer/Lexi closes her eyes and bright light emanates from her. I look around, both Lexi and Sam are motionless on the floor. I take the Horsemen's rings out of my pocket and threw them at the wall, where they stick.   


"Bvtmon...Tabges...Babalon." I chanted and a hole appears in the wall where the rings were and air is sucked into it. Sam stirs and I go to him, "Sammy!"  


"Dean!"  


"Sammy!" I said helping him up  


"I can feel him. Oh, god!"  


"You got to go now! Come on! Go now, Sammy. Now!" I tell him and Sam walks towards the hole and takes some deep breaths. He then turns back to me.  


"I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone." He says and Lucifer/Sam turns back to the hole in the wall, "Chdr bvtmon tabges babalon." He chants and the hole closes. Lucifer/Sam removes the Horsemen's rings from the wall, "I told you... this would always happen in Detroit." Lucifer/Sam disappears. I put my hands to my head with tears in my eyes then I hear Lexi groan.  


"Lexi!" I said rushing over to her and she sat up looking at me.  


"Dean? What...what happened? Where's Sam?" She asked and looked at my face, "No. No damn it why did...why did he say yes? I was gonna go into the cage!"  


"Lexi, stop. He's not in the cage. Lucifer took him over, and her left." I tell her and I saw the tears form, "And not to mention I'm still pissed at you for going behind our backs like that."  


"I just....I wanted to save Sam." She said and I looked at her, suddenly 6 year old Lexi popped into my head. She, just like me, has always looked out for Sam, even when she was 3 and would hold him in her arms when he cried.  


"I know Lexi. I know." I tell her and pulled her into a hug, "I know."  


* * *

  


"Alexis." Bobby said and he pulls her into a hug, "Do you have any idea how stu.."  


"Bobby." I said stopping him and he looked at me then pulled away from her.  


"I'm sorry Bobby." She told him and he gave her a small smile then she looked at Cas.  


"I'm uh..I'm glad you're ok." He told her and she chuckled then pulled him into a hug, he hesitated for a moment then put his arms around her and they hugged a little to long for my liking but then broke apart.  


"So now what?" Lexi asked and I shrugged.  


* * *

  


**Lexi POV...**   


"Reports are flooding in a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll." The news reporter says over the TV as we stand there and watch  


"It's starting." Cas said from next to me  


"Yeah, you think, genius?" Dean asked him  


"Dean." I say to him  


"You don't have to be mean." Cas told him  


"So what do we do now?" Dean asked  


"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol...just wait for the inevitable blast wave." Cas says and I rolled my eyes a little.  


"Yeah, swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I-I mean, how do we stop it?" Dean asked him  


"We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins."   


"Okay, well, where's this chosen field?" I asked   


"I don't know."  


"Well, there's got to be something that we can do." I said to him  


"I'm sorry. This is over."  


"You listen to me, you junkless sissy -- we are not giving up! Bobby?" Dean asked and we looked at him.   


"Bobby?" I asked him  


"There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do." Bobby says and I looked back at Cas who looked at me then I looked at Dean.  


* * *

  


**Chuck POV...**   


"In between jobs, Sam, Alexis and Dean would sometimes get a day--sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother and sister. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars...for hours...without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls but they were never, in fact, homeless."  


* * *

  


**Lexi POV...**   


"Mistress Magda?" We hear Chuck ask when he answered the phone.  


"Um, no, Chuck." Dean told him  


"Oh, uh, Dean. Uh, wow. I, uh, I didn't know that you'd call."  


"Who's Mistress Magda?" I asked him   


"Ah Alexis. Um..nothing. She's a, uh, a -- just a, uh... a close friend."  


"Yeah, I'll bet -- real close. Whatever happened to Becky?" I asked  


"Didn't work out. I had too much respect for her."  


"Boy, you really got a whole virgin/hooker thing going on, don't you?" Dean asked him  


"Okay gross." I said  


"Okay, this can't be why you called."   


"Sam said yes." Dean told him  


"I know. I saw it. I'm just working on the pages."  


"Did you see where the title fight goes down?" I asked him  


"The angels are keeping it top secret -- very hush-hush."  


"Aw, crap." Dean groaned  


"But I saw it anyway. Perks of being a prophet. It's tomorrow, high noon -- place called Stull Cemetery."  


"Stull Ceme--Wait. I know that. That's -- that's an old boneyard outside of Lawrence. Why Lawrence?" Dean asked  


"I don't know. It all has to end where it started, I guess."   


"All right, Chuck. You know of any way to short-circuit this thing?" I asked him  


"Besides the rings? No. I'm sorry."  


"Well, do you have any idea what's gonna happen next?" Dean asked  


"I wish that I did. But I-I just -- I honestly don't know yet."  


"All right. Thanks, Chuck." Dean told him and hung up.  


* * *

  


Dean closed the trunk of the car while I tied my hair up, "You two goin' someplace?" Bobby asked as him and Cas walk over to us, "You're goin' to do somethin' stupid. You both got that look."  


"We're gonna go talk to Sam." Dean tells him  


"You just don't give up."  


"It's Sam!" I yelled  


"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield." Cas says  


"Well, if we've already lost, I guess we got nothing to lose, right?" I said and he looked at me.  


"I just want you to understand -- the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother."  


"Well, then we ain't gonna let him die alone." Dean told him and we get into the Impala and drove off.  


* * *

  


We pull up to the cemetery and see Sam/Lucifer and Adam/Michael off in the distance, "Ready?" Dean asked me and I sighed.  


"Hit it." I tell him and he put a tape in then turned up the volume, Rock of Ages by Def Leppard started to play Gunter, glieben, glauchen, globen! All right! I got something to say! Hey it's better to burn out! Yeah! Than fade awa-a-a-y all right oh! Gonna start a fire!   


We drive up to them and Dean stopped the car then we open the door and stand behind them looking at our brothers, "Howdy, boys." Dean says  


"Sorry. Are we interrupting something?" I asked them   


* * *

  


"Hey. We need to talk." Dean said  


"Dean. Alexis. Even for you two, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Lucifer says to us.  


"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam."  


"You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here." Michael tells him  


"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry." I say to him  


"Adam isn't home right now."  


"Well, then you're next on our list, buttercup. But right now, we need five minutes with him." Dean says  


"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!"  


"Hey, ass-butt!" I heard Cas say and turned to see him and Bobby standing there then Cas threw a bottle from which a flame is burning from it at Michael, who screams as he goes up in flames.   


"Ass-butt?" I asked him and he shrugged  


"He'll be back--and upset--but you got your five minutes."  


"Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucifer asked him and he backed up a little.  


"Uh... no."  


"No one dicks with Michael but me." Lucifer snaps his fingers and Cas explodes in a rain of blood and chunks of meat. I watched in horror and pain then looked at Dean.  


"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean asked him   


"You know...I tried to be nice...for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass." Lucifer says and throws Dean onto the windshield of the Impala, which shatters then Bobby shoots Lucifer in the back. Lucifer turned and Bobby shoots him again in the front. Lucifer makes a twisting hand motion and Bobby's neck snaps.   


"N-o-o-o-o!" I yelled and punched Lucifer across the face but it barely did anything then he grabbed me by the throat chocking me, "I hope you go to hell." I chocked out and he smirked then my neck twisted and everything went dark.  


* * *

****

**Dean POV...**   


"Lexi! No!" I yelled as I watched Lucifer. Sam snap her neck and her body fell to the ground.  


"Yes." Lucifer says and grabbed my legs pulling me off the hood of the Impala. He punches me hard across the face and I fall back against the Impala, spitting blood.   


"Sammy? Are you in there?" I asked him  


"Oh, he's in here, all right," Lucifer said and punched me again, "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones," He hit me again, "Every single one." He hauls me to his feet, "We're gonna take our time." Lucifer punches me ten more times to the point where my face now very swollen and bleeding. I put out a hand to Lucifer's jacket.  


"Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." I tell him and Lucifer punches me two more times, "I'm not gonna leave you." I say to him again and Lucifer draws back his fist for another punch but hesitated. Then I see his fist unclench and he stepped back.  


"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam says and he out the Horsemen's rings and tosses them on the ground, "Bvtmon tabges babalon." The ground caves in around the rings and air is sucked into the hole. Sam looked at me look as the hole widens. Sam breathes deeply.   


"Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" Michael tells him  


"You're gonna have to make me!"  


"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!" Michael said and Sam looked at me, he closes his eyes and spreads his arms. Michael lunges forward and grabs Sam's jacket. Sam grabs Michael's arm and they fall together into the hole. After few moments the hole closes in a blinding flash of light. I close his eyes as I lean back against the Impala.   


* * *

  


I kneel on the ground near the Impala when just then Cas appears next to me, "Cas, you're alive?" I asked him  


"I'm better than that." Cas touches me on the forehead and suddenly my face feels better and I stand up.  


"Cas, are you God?" I asked   


"That's a nice compliment. But no. Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved." He said and walked over to Bobby and touches him on the forehead, resurrecting him then walked over to Lexi and did the same thing, I look down at the Horsemen's rings, which were in my hand.  


"What..what happened?" Lexi asked as she walked over to me and I pulled her into a hug, "Dean?" She asked and I tightened my arms around her then I heard her cry, "No." She whispered as she tightened her arms around me.  


* * *

  


**Chuck POV...**   


"Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass."  


* * *

  


**Lexi POV...**   


I sat in the passenger seat looking out the window as Dean drove down the road and Cas was in the back, "What are you gonna do now Cas?" Dean asked him  


"Return to Heaven, I suppose." Cas said and I felt a little bit of pain in my heart.  


"Heaven?" Dean asked  


"With Michael in the Cage, I'm sure it's total anarchy up there."  


"So, what, you're the new Sheriff in town?" Dean asks  


"I like that. Yeah. I suppose I am."  


"Wow. God gives you a brand-new, shiny set of wings, and suddenly you're his bitch again." I mentioned not taking my eyes away from outside and I feel Cas's eyes on me.  


"I don't know what God wants. I don't know if he'll even return. It just... seems like the right thing to do."  


"Well, if you do see him, you tell him we're coming for him next." Dean says  


"You're both angry."  


"That's an understatement." I said  


"He helped. Maybe even more than we realize."  


"That's easy for you to say. He brought you back. But what about Sam? What about me? What about Lexi? huh? Where's our grand prize? All we got is our brother in a hole!" Dean tells him  


"You got what you both asked for, Dean. No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same. I mean it. What would you rather have? Peace or freedom?" Cas asked and when I finally looked back he was gone.  


"Well, you really suck at goodbyes, you know that?" I asked and looked back out the window. I'm not sure what I was expecting to happen, he is an angel after all and I'm just a human. Whatever feelings I had don't matter, he's gone, Sam's gone, and now it's just me and Dean, well...for the most part.  


* * *

  


**Chuck POV...**   


"This is the last Dean, Alexis and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time. And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby and Alexis will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton. Despite losing Sam, Alexis still wanted to hunt things, to save people, but not Dean. Dean didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise."  


* * *

  


**Dean POV...**   


I knocked on the front door and Lisa opens it, "Hey, Lisa." I said and my voice broke a little  


"Oh, thank god. Are you all right?"  


"Yeah. Uh, if it's not too late, I... think I'd like to take you up on that beer." I tell her  


"It's never too late." She says and I step inside and hugged her  


"Shh. It's okay. It's gonna be okay."  


* * *

  


**Chuck POV...**   


"So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Sam, Alexis and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point? No doubt -- endings are hard. But then again... nothing ever really ends, does it?" I finished then smiled and vanished.  


* * *

  


**Dean POV...**   


I sat at the table with Ben taking a sip of whiskey as Lisa brings a dish to the table, "You okay?" She asked me   


"Yeah, I'm good." I tell her and took another drink.  


Third person POV...  


A streetlight burns out. We see someone standing beneath it, watching. It is Sam.


	23. Forbidden Love chapter 23

**Forbidden Love**

**Dean POV...**

One year later...

I rolled over in bed with the sun shining through the curtains, I barely slept because I kept remembering Sam and everything that had happened. Just then the alarm went off and I hit the button then Lisa rolled over putting her hand on my shoulder, "You okay?" She asked me and I looked at her.

"Yeah I'm good." I said with a smile, she kissed my hand then got up and I looked back at the ceiling.

* * *

I grabbed the salt out of the cupboard and salted the scrambled eggs but my mind flashed to salting doorways and burning bones.  
Lisa walked by me and I lifted the pan over her head then scooped some onto Ben's plate. 

Lexi POV...

"Bobby look out!" I yelled as I got pinned by a demon watching one sneak up on him and he turned around to shoot it but the demon knocked the gun out of his hand and grabbed him by the throat. I focused back on the one who had me tackled and knned him in the stomach then punched him across the face and stabbed him then took my knife and threw it into the demon who was chocking Bobby stabbing him in the back and he fell to the floor.

"Thanks." Bobby tells me and I pulled the knife out and looked at it thinking of Sam. He gave the knife to Bobby but Bobby gave it to me, something to remember Sam by he said, "You alright?" Bobby asked me and I looked at him.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I said and we left.

Dean POV...

"And thank God this is before Facebook, right? Because it'd be me and that goat all over the Internet." Sid says to me as we sit in the bar having a few beers, "Don't get me wrong, right? No complaints. But if you'd have said to me, Hey, you -- fifteen years from now? Suburbia."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Right?" He asked

"Believe me, I know."

"So, you've traveled around a lot, huh?" He asked me

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, my whole life, pretty much."

"And?" He asks

"I don't know."

"Come on. You -- what, you moved in, what, about a year ago?" He pointed out

"Yeah, thereabouts."

"So I been buying you beer for a year. And I think that means you owe me a couple of gory details." He says to me.

"Oh, no. There's not much to tell, you know? It's, uh...I lived on the road...Took, uh, crap jobs that nobody else wanted."

"Like?" He asked

"Like... Pest control."

"Really? Pest control." He says

"Yeah. You get to work with a couple of partners. You get to help people. You have no idea what's in some people's walls. It could eat 'em alive."

"Yeesh." He said

"'Course, that was then. And now..."

"You're practically respectable." He tells me

"Yeah. Wow. I guess so. That's kind of scary, actually."

"Thanks, guys." The waitress said setting the check on our table and ran her hand on my arm as she walked away.

"Thank you. I think she likes you." Sid pointed out and I held the receipt up to him that had her number on it.

"You think?"

"What is it with you?! Like, every time!" He said taking it from me

"It's like chicks specifically dig unavailable guys." I tell him and ripped up the receipt, "Who knew?"

* * *

"I will see you tomorrow." Sid tells me as we walk out of the bar

"Thanks, man." I said and walked over to my truck when I hear a woman scream in distance. I get a flashlight and gun from my truck, and walked into a deserted building. I head up the stairs shining my light and hear thudding in the distance then moved towards it. I walk up to a tarp hanging down and drew my gun out then moved it looking around but didn't see anything. I continued to look around when I find some claw marks and blood on the wall 

* * *

"And no one's called about a missing person?" I asked the cop over the phone, "No, this would have been today." I tell him, "So no reports of anything around Vineland and Oak street, near that hotel renovation?" I asked him, "Uh, call it a hunch. I've been a cop for a long time. Okay, yeah. No, I'll call you tomorrow. You too, man. Bye." I said and hung up then Lisa walked over

"Hey. Who was that?" She asked me

"Sid. I'm just setting up a poker game."

"It's 11:30." She pointed out

"Is it really?" I asked looking at my watch, "Well, that explains why he was asleep when I called. I'll be right up."

"Okay." She says and walked away.

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

I sat on the couch in Bobby's study writing in my journal when my phone rang, I held it up and saw that it was Dean, "Dean, hey what's up?"

_"Hey Lexi I was just calling to catch up."_ He said but I sensed a different tone in his voice.

"Oh I'm good, me and Bobby are just working a job."

_"Good, good, that's uh..that's good." _

"Dean?" I asked him and he sighed

_"I was wondering if you um...happen to hear anything about disappearances around here at all?"_

"Dean. This isn't your life anymore." I tell him

_"I know Lexi but...I feel like something is going on."_

"Dean, you can't go chasing ghosts. Alright? You got out of this, I know it hasn't been easy since..." I said and paused, "You can't do this to yourself. You can't worry about the things that go bump in the night, that's what me and Bobby are hear for." I tell him and there was silence.

_"I hear you. okay? I do, but if you hear anything.."_

"I will let you know but I will handle it. okay?" I asked him

_"Okay."_

"Say hi to Lisa for me." I tell him and hung up as Bobby walked into the room, "Hey, what did you find?" I asked him and he handed me the book.

* * *

**Dean POV...**

As I drove my truck I stopped at a stop sign and watched a car drive by then saw claw marks on a light pole. I turned right and drove to it stopping in front of the house it was next to getting out and grabbed my gun tucking it into the back of my pants then walked to the light pole touching the claw marks. I walked into the backyard seeing some clothes on a line and once again saw claw marks on a blanket then walked over to the shed seeing another claw mark but I heard a rattling noise inside so I stopped and took out my gun aiming it then walked to the door and opened it only to see a dog sitting there then it ran out of the shed. 

"Dean! Is that a gun?" Sid asked me and I saw him standing on the other side of the fence in running clothes.

"No, no. Yeah. Well, it's -- I got a permit for it." I tell him tucking it back into my pants.

"What, to shoot the Glickmans' dog?"

"I thought that was a possum. Remember when I said I was in pest control? Well, possums carry rabies, so..." I tell him and imitated a gunshot

"I did not know that."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. Possums -- possums kill, Sid." I said and glanced down seeing a yellow powder on the ground and I touched it, "Oh, crap."

"What's that?"

"Sulfur. I got to go." I tell him and rushed back to my truck

"Hold on, Dean! What the hell?"

* * *

I walked into my garage where the Impala sat under a tarp, I opened the trunk and started packing some weapons when I hear a door close. I finished up then moved over to my tool box as Lisa walked in, "Hey. Just getting a hammer." I tell her holding it up

"So, I just ran into Sid. Did you almost shoot a Yorkie?"

"Technically." I said

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." I tell her

"How come I don't believe you?"

"I just -- I, uh, I-I got this -- I don't know, spidey sense." I mentioned

"Okay. Are you hunting something?"

"Honestly? Uh, at first, I thought that I was. But I'm pretty sure that I got worked up over nothing. It's, uh, you know...It happens." I said

"Are you sure?" 

"I'll tell you what -- just because, you know, I have an OCD thing about this, why don't, uh, why don't you and Ben go to the movies, hit the cheesecake factory -- you know, hang out with the teeming masses, and I'll do one last sweep just to be 100%." I say to her

"Okay. Be careful."

"Careful's my middle name." I joked and she kissed me then leaves and then the light crackles. I search the garage I'm suddenly confronted by Azazel. 

"Hiya, Dean. Look what the apocalypse shook loose. You have fun sniffing that trail? 'Cause I sure had fun patting you around." He tells me

"You can't be..."

"Oh, sure I can!" He says

"No."

"Yeah, kiddo. The big daddy brought your pal Cas back, right? So why not me? Add a little spice to all that -- that sugar." He said and I shoot him, "Really? After all we've been through together?" He asked and knocked my gun away then grabbed me by the throat, "You know, you got a great little life here. Pretty Lady -- real understanding. Hell of a kid. And how do you keep your lawn so green? I mean, come on, Dean. You never been what I'd call brainy, but did you really think you were gonna get to keep all of this? You had to know that we were coming for you sometime, pal. You can't outrun your past." He says and started to strangle me, and just as I pass out I someone come from behind to save me, it's Sam.

* * *

I wake up in what looked like an abandoned house confused and I sat up when I saw Sam sitting across the room, "Hey, Dean." He says and I just look at him, "I was expecting, uh...I don't know, a hug, some holy water in the face -- something."

"So I'm dead? This is Heaven? Yellow Eyes killed me, and now--"

"Yellow Eyes? That's what you saw?" He asked me

"Saw?"

"You were poisoned. So whatever kind of crazy crap you think you been seeing, it's not real." He tells me

"So, then, are you...real? Or -- or am I still--"

"I'm real. Here, let me save you the trouble." Sam cuts himself with a silver blade and then cuts a salt shell and puts it in a jug of water and drinks it, "All me. That's nasty." 

"Sammy?" I asked him standing up.

"Yeah. It's me." He says and I hug him

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You -- you -- you were -- you were gone, man. I mean, that -- that was it. How the hell are you --"

"I don't know." He tells me

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, no idea. I-I'm just back." He says

"Well, was it God, or -- or -- or Cas? I mean, does Cas know anything about it?"

"You tell me. I've been calling. Cas hasn't answered my prayers. I don't even know where he is. I mean, I was... down there, and then, next minute, it's raining, and I'm lying in that field, alone. It's kind of hard to go looking for whatever saved you when you got no leads. But I looked. I mean, believe me, I looked... for weeks." He told me

"Wait, weeks? How long you been back?" I asked him and he looked at me, "How long you been back, Sam?"

"About a year."

"About a year?" I asked him

"Dean --"

"You've been back practically this whole time?! What, did you lose the ability to send a friggin' text message?!" I asked

"You finally had what you wanted, Dean."

"Me and Lexi wanted our brother, alive!" I tell him

"You wanted a family. You have for a long time, maybe the whole time. I know you. You only gave it up because of the way we lived. But you had something, and you were building something. Had I shown up, Dean, you would have just run off. I'm sorry. But it felt like after everything, you deserve some regular life."

"What have you been doing?" I asked 

"Hunting."

"You left me alone, and you were flying solo?" I asked

"Not solo."

"What?" I ask

"I hooked up with some other people."

"You? Working with strangers?" I ask him

"They're more like family. And they're here." He tells me and takes me into the adjoining room. 

"Hey." A woman said to me

"Hi."

"My God, you have delicate features for a hunter." She tells me

"Excuse me?"

"Dean, Gwen Campbell." Sam introduced

"Good to finally meet you. Sam's gone on and on."

"And this is Christian...and Mark. Campbell." Sam said introducing the others

"Hi." I said to Christian shaking his hand, "Cam-- Campbell? Like..."

"Like your mom." Christian tells me

"Third cousin. Third cousin." Sam said pointing to Gwen and Christian then looked at Mark, "Something, something twice removed. They grew up in the life, like Mom and like us."

"I thought all of Mom's relatives were gone. And I'm sorry. It's just, you know, why didn't we know about any of you?"

"'Cause they didn't know about you." I heard someone say and I turned to see my grandfather standing there, my dead grandfather, "Not until I brought you all together." He says walking over pulling me into a hug

"Samuel?" I asked and we broke apart.

"Guys, give me a second with my grandsons here, please." He tells the others and they leave, "Lot of resurrections in your face today. It's all right. Take a minute."

"It's gonna take a little more than a minute. I mean, what the hell? H-how did this happen?"

"We're guessing whatever pulled Sam up pulled me down." He tells me

"So, whatever this is, we're both a part of it." Sam adds

"But you don't know what that is." I point out to him

"Bingo." Samuel says

"And you have no leads? Nothing?" I asked and he shook his head, "Well, this -- this is, uh... No more doornails coming out of that door, is there?"

"As far as we know, it's Samuel, and it's me." Sam said

"Okay, am I the only one here that--that--that thinks that this can't all just be fine?" I asked them

"Believe me, you're not. I wanted to come get you, of course. Sam was adamant about leaving you out, so we did. Until this." Samuel tells me

"Right. So, then you ended up in my garage how?" I asked Sam

"I got hit before you did, few days ago. Dosed up with poison."

"By?" I asked

"Couple of djinn."

"Djinn? I thought those were -- were cave-dwelling hermit-type. That's pretty exotic." I mentioned

"Not anymore, at least. These...look like regular people. They can blend in. And all they got to do to kill you is touch you. Their toxins get in your system, all of a sudden you're hallucinating your worst nightmares, and pretty soon you O.D."

"Well, then how are you breathing air?" I asked him

"Samuel had a cure."

"You got a cure for djinn poison?" I asked my grandfather

"Oh, I know a few things. Stick around, I'll show you tricks your daddy never even dreamed of."

"Uh... Okay, why are these things after us?" I asked

"Well, you did stake one a while back." Samuel told me

"After they came after me, we were pretty certain that they were gonna go gunning for you next." Sam adds

"What about..." I started to ask

"Lexi's fine. I had Christian and Gwen check out Bobby's place. She's safe." Sam reassured me

"Lisa and Ben -- they're at the house right now. If that thing comes back--" I started to say

"It's all right. I already sent someone over there to watch 'em." Samuel tells me

"You got to take me home right now." I said to Sam

* * *

"Lisa?! Lisa! Ben?! Ben!" I yelled running into the house then headed into the kitchen `picking up the phone dialing Lisa's number but it continued to ring then the door opened and they walked in, I rushed over to Lisa and hugged her, "Where the hell have you been?"

"We -- we were at the movies. You knew that."

"What happened?" Ben asked me

"Go upstairs and pack a bag." I told them

"Where are we going?" Ben asked 

"I'm taking us to a friend's house. Go."

"It's okay. Go on up. I'll be there in a sec." Lisa tells him and he walked away, "What the hell?"

"Um...mom?" Ben asked and I turned around seeing Sam stand in the doorway in front of him

"Oh, my God." Lisa says

"Lisa, Ben, I don't know if you remember--"

"Sam." Lisa said and looked at me

* * *

We got to Bobby's and I knocked on his front door which opened and Lexi was standing there, "Damn it."

"It's good to see you too sis. It's been a while." 

"If you're here, something's wrong." She tells me

"Lexi, you remember Lisa and Ben." 

"Hi." Lisa says

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you two." Lexi told them and gestured for us to come inside and I saw Bobby walk over.

"Well this can't be good." He said and we looked at him, Lexi shrugged at him

"Maybe you want to just go upstairs. TV's broken, but there's plenty of Reader's Digest." She tells them and they start to head upstairs.

"Just don't touch the decor, okay? Assume it's all loaded." Bobby said 

"So..." I started to say and Sam walked to the door.

"Hey, Bobby. Lexi." He tells them and I smiled

"Sam." Lexi says and I looked at her confused. 

* * *

"You knew? You both knew Sam was alive?" I asked Lexi and Bobby

"Yeah." Bobby answered

"How long?"

"Look--" Lexi started to say

"How long?!"

"All year." She answered

"Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"And we'd do it again." Bobby tells me

"Why?!"

"Because you got out, Dean! You walked away from the life. And I was so damn grateful, you got no idea." Bobby said

"Do you have any clue what walking away meant for me?"

"Yeah -- a woman and a kid and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30. That's what it meant." Lexi tells me

"That woman and that kid -- I went to them because you asked me to." I said to Sam

"Good." Bobby says

"Good for who? I showed up on their doorstep half out of my head with grief. God knows why they even let me in. I drank too much. I had nightmares. I looked everywhere. I collected hundreds of books, trying to find anything to bust you out." I told Sam

"You promised you'd leave it alone."

"Of course I didn't leave it alone! Sue me! A damn year? You couldn't put me out of my misery?" I asked them

"Look, I get it wasn't easy. But that's life! And it's as close to happiness as I've ever seen a hunter get. It ain't like I wanted to lie to you, son. But you were out, Dean." Bobby said

"Do I look out to you?"

* * *

"How's he doing?" I asked Lisa as she walked down the stairs

"He's okay. How are you?"

"Look, I know Bobby's a little crotchety, but he's great. He's gonna look after you guys. Me, Lexi and Sam, we're gonna head out." I tell her

"For how long?"

"I'm so sorry, Lisa." I say to her

"For what?"

"Those things were coming for me. And I should've known." I said

"How could you know a monster was gonna show up?"

"I should've known. I should've known that if I stayed with you that something would come, because something always does. But I was stupid and reckless and...You can't outrun your past." I mentioned

"You're saying goodbye."

"I'm saying I'm sorry... For everything. Everything." I tell her

"You're an idiot. I mean, I know it wasn't greeting-card perfect, but we were in it together."

"I was a wreck half the time." I point out

"Yeah, well, the guy that basically just saved the world shows up at your door, you expect him to have a couple of issues. And you're always so amazing with Ben. You know what I wanted, more than anything was a guy that Ben could look up to like a dad. So, you're saying it's all bad, Dean? 'Cause it was the best year of my life."

* * *

"What's the plan?" I asked the others

"Well, right now, we stock up, get set." Christian tells me

"So you're saying there is no plan."

"We'll find 'em. Just got to be patient." Lexi told me

"Yeah, okay. Oh, here's an idea. Why don't we go kill the sons of bitches that broke into my home?"

"Relax, Dean. We got it handled. Djinn are hard to draw out. Now, you've been out of the game for a while. Leave it to the professionals." Christian says

"Yeah. Sure. Tiny suggestion. You see, djinn are easier to draw out when you got bait. They want Sam, Lexi and me. They know where I live. Now, I haven't been hunting in a while, but I'm gonna stick my neck out and guess that's a pretty good place for us to go. See? It's almost like I'm a professional." I said to them

* * *

When we get to my house Christian puts his bag on the couch and Gwen picks up a magazine from the table, "Huh, I love this one. Yours or, uh, your wife's?" She asked me and Mark picks up a photo. 

"Hey. Do me a favor -- don't touch that." I tell him taking it out of his hands.

"Golf?" Sam asked and I see him holding my putter, "Really?"

"Oh please tell me you have the outfit too." Lexi adds with a smile

"It's a -- it's a sport." I tell them and walked into the kitchen and splashed some water on my face.

"Nice house." I heard Samuel say and I faced him

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead, say it -- call me a soccer mom. Whatever."

"Soccer mom, huh? Well, I'll have to look that up on the "intranet." You know, believe it or not, I...I get it, Dean. You wanted a normal life. Your mom wanted a normal life, too. You remind me of her, actually. The attitude, for one thing." He says

"Yeah well Lexi has it more then I do."

"True, but so do you. Your brother tell you what we been dealing with the past few months?" He asked me

"No, not really."

"I've never seen anything quite like it. Been working 'round the clock." He says

"So what's going on?"

"We don't know. But whatever it is, it goes way past a couple of djinn acting off -- Nocturnals attacking in broad daylight, werewolves out on the half-moon, creatures that we've never even seen before. We don't -- we don't even know what they are. I'm knee-deep in half-eaten human hearts and exsanguinated 10-year-olds, and it's all making me..Uneasy." He tells me

"So what's your theory?"

"You tell me. All we really know is it's all hands on deck. We're counting on each other right now. That's how it is with Campbells. We need you, Dean." He said

"Look, I hear you, but..."

"You don't know what you're part of, Dean. You know, you had ancestors hacking the heads off vamps on the Mayflower. What I'm saying is that we're your blood. And we're out there dying, trying to get in front of whatever this is. Maybe not the best time for golf." He mentions

* * *

I walked outside heading over to the van Mark was in as he looked through a monocular, "Hey." I said and he stayed quiet, "You don't really say much, do you?"

"Enough."

"Any sign of 'em?" I asked

"Three djinn off in the trees." He told me and I looked forward but didn't see anything, "Here." He says handing me the monocular and I see them

* * *

"Those djinn are just sitting out there, watching us. Everybody's got to clear out." I tell everyone walking inside

"What?" Christian asked

"They're not gonna come in here until me, Lexi and Sam are alone." 

"So, what, I'm supposed to leave you here with no backup?" Samuel asked

"Dean's right. They're smart. They'd wait till they weren't outnumbered." Lexi pointed out

"All right, we won't be far. You call when they come, you hear?" Samuel asked me and I nodded, "All right, pack up. We're out of here."

* * *

"You okay?" Sam asked me as I walked into the kitchen and I chuckled

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah." He says

"No, this is... This is crazy. I mean, you, Grandpa. Whoever brought you back..." 

"They don't want to be found." He pointed out

"Yeah, I get that. But who are they, and what do they -- what do they want? Why?"

"That's a good question." Lexi says

"Do you remember it?" I asked him

"What?"

"The Cage." I tell him

"Yeah."

"You want to--" I started to ask

"No."

"Well, if anybody can relate..." I began to tell him

"Dean, I don't want to talk about it. I'm back. I get to breathe fresh air, have a beer, hunt with my family, see you two again. So why exactly would I want to think about Hell?"

"And you really think..." I started to say then looked out the window and saw Sid and his wife being attacked by Djinn and I start to run over. 

"Dean, they're already dead, and you know it." Sam told me as I grabbed a couple sryinges.

"This is happening because of me!" I tell him and ran out

"Dean!" He yelled but I was already out the door when I saw Lexi running up next to me.

"You're not going alone." She says and we head into the house, she checked the wife while I went to Sid.

"Sid." I said and heard Lexi grunt then I felt someone grab me from behind holding my arms as a woman walked up to me and crushed the needles

"You made it through that last trip, so how about a big, fat double dose? Bad news -- it'll kill you. The good news? At least you'll go fast. That's for our father, you son of a bitch." She says and I hear Lexi yell my name as I start to hallucinate seeing Ben and Lisa walking to our house.

"I just -- I-I couldn't sleep at that house." Ben says

"It's okay. Don't worry. We'll call Dean." She told him

"Ah, don't worry about them, Dean. Worry about me." Azazel tells me and I look over at him then back at Lisa and Ben and see him standing in the kitchen looking at me.

"No!" I yell and I switch to Ben's room and see Azazel grab Ben and Lisa is dragged up the wall while I feel like I'm pinned to the bed.

"There, there, kiddo." He says to Ben

"You stay away from him! Lisa!" 

"Drink it." Azazel tells Ben holding out his arm.

"Ben, no!"

"You'll feel better." He says to Ben who drinks his blood

"No!" I yelled and Lisa, who is now on the ceiling, sobs.

"It's all your fault." She tells me

"Lisa!" 

"This, something else -- we both know that's details. There's something's coming for this one, and you can't stop it." Azazel tells me

"It's all your fault." Lisa repeats

"Lisa!"

"Drink it. You'll feel better." Azazel says to Ben

"Ben, don't!"

"Your fault." Lisa said again

"Can't stop it." Azazel says

Lisa screams as she burns on the ceiling, "No!" I yelled then I get snapped out of it and saw Lexi fall over next to me and I pass out.

* * *

"So, Samuel and the cuzzes?" I asked Sam as the three of us walk through the house. 

"Don't know. They left in a hurry. I'm meeting them back at their place. You, uh, you coming with me?" Sam asked me

"No. No, I'm going back for Lisa and Ben."

"I thought you said--" Lexi started to say

"I did. I changed my mind."

"Look, I practically shoved you at them." Sam tells me

"That's a funny way to put it, but all right."

"I'm just saying, I really wanted that for you. And when I told you to go, I-I thought... You could have it, you know? But now I'm not so sure. I mean, you got to consider the fact that you'll be putting them in danger if you go back." He pointed out

"So, what, it's better to leave them alone, unprotected, and then they're not in danger? I did this to them. I made them vulnerable the moment I knocked on their door, and I can't undo that. But what I can do is go with the best option."

"I hear you. I guess I just, wish you were coming, that's all." Sam said

"Why?"

"Don't be stupid." He tells me

"No, I mean it. I mean, you know plenty of good hunters, one of them is standing right there." I mentioned indicating to Lexi, "I'm rusty. I did something seriously stupid going out there. I almost got us both killed."

"And that's exactly why I want you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"You just went, you both did. You didn't hesitate. Because you care, and that's who you are. Me? I wouldn't even think to try." 

"Yes, you would." I tell him

"No, Dean. I'm telling you, it's just better with you around. That's all." 

"Listen..." I said to him and held out the keys to the Impala, "She should be hunting. Take her."

"Thanks. Really. But I already got my car set up how I like it. I should hit the road." Sam says and I hold them out to Lexi.

"I can't Dean. She's yours, I got my own means of transport." She said and I nodded putting my hand down.

"How did you break out of the Djinn poison anyways?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"No clue. I mean, one minute I was hallucinating about you two and everything then the next I was...I don't know, I was pulled out of it then quickly reacted to get the cure into you." She says and we looked at her confused.

"Well let's just call it luck then. I'll walk you both out." I tell them and we walked outside to the deck, "Keep in touch, you hear? Both of you."

"'Course. It was really good to see you again, Dean." Sam tells me and Lexi gave me a hug then they got in Sam's car and left. 


	24. Forbidden Love chapter 24

**Forbidden Love**

**Dean POV...**

_"Hey."_ Sam said as he answered the phone.

"Hey. I'm about eight hours out of the Campbell Base."

_"Uh, change of plans. I need you to meet me. I'm in PA. Town called Easter. I called Lexi she's already on her way."_ He tells me

"What are you doing in Pennsylvania?"

_"Caught a case."_ He says

"A case? When? It's been like a day and a half."

_"I like to work."_ He tells me

"Apparently."

_"Glad we hashed that out. Call me when you roll into town." _He said then hung up

"Who died and made you boss?"

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

Sam is leaning against his car and reading some reports when Dean drives up in the Impala and exits it in the midst of a phone conversation, "Ben...I know you're lying." He says and I look at him, "Because I lie professionally, that's how. Now tell your mom that you broke the damn thing and take it like a man. Okay? Ok-- okay." He says and hangs up

"Wow." Sam said and I chuckled

"What?"

"You -- molding the minds of tomorrow. Who knew?" I point out

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"How'd it go?" Sam asked him

"With?"

"You and Lisa. How'd she take it when you bailed?" Sam asked

"Shockingly cool, actually."

"Better for everybody." Sam pointed out

"Yeah, I suppose. Still driving the plastic piece of crap, huh?" Dean asked him indicating to Sam's car.

"What's your mileage, again?" 

"Shut up. At least it gets better mileage then that comet you drive." Dean says to me.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that." I tell him and we head inside.

* * *

"Officer Gerald Hatch, 17-year veteran, found dead in the ready room three days ago." Sam tells Dean handing him the file

"Whoa. Somebody was over-hydrated."

"Basically, yeah. The guy just... liquefied. Most of the meat, bones, dense tissues -- they just turned to blood." Sam pointed out

"Okay, I don't get it."

"Nobody gets it." I tell him

"No. I mean, I get that. I'm saying, if the guy was a mop job, then what are we doing in the morgue? What's left of him to look at?"

"Not here to look at him. Here." Sam says and opens a drawer, revealing the boils-covered cop. 

"Ooh gross." I mumbled

"Officer Toby Gray. They just brought him in. Found him dead in his patrol car, sitting at a speed trap on the outside of town." Sam tells us

"Extreme allergic reaction." Dean read

"Yeah. Boils. Covered from head to toe." Sam says 

"Yeah, on the inside, too. It says his airways are chock full of them. This startin' to look a little witchy to you?" I asked them

"That was my first instinct, but I found zero signs of hexwork anywhere. Far as I can tell, witchcraft was not involved." Sam said

"There's got to be some sort of link between, uh, skid mark and bubble wrap here." Dean pointed out 

"No question." Sam says

"All right, well, do we have a witness?" I asked Sam

"Yep. Uh...Officer Ed Colfax. Saw Hatch go from a solid to a liquid."  
"Another cop?" Dean asked

"Hatch's partner." Sam tells him and pushes the body back into its drawer. 

* * *

I stood there leaning against my car when I see Sam's swing around the corner then Dean's car pulls out in front of him and they both stop. 

"Were you, uh... were you racing me?" Sam asked as they got out

"No. I was kicking your ass."

"Very mature." Sam says and they walk over.

"We left at the sam time how did you get here first?" Dean asked me as they both looked at me shocked.

"It's not called the comet for nothing." I said patting his arm and we walk up to the front door and Dean knocked.

"Hello? Officer Colfax?" Dean asked and the door opens to reveal Ed in full dress uniform, "Whoa. Lookin' sharp, Kojak."

"Who the hell are you?" 

"We're the Feds, Ed. We're here to ask you a few follow-up questions about your partner's death." I tell him as we show him our badges

"Don't worry about it. It's nobody's business."

"Officer Colfax --" Sam started to say

"Don't worry about it!" Ed slams the door shut then Sam kicks the door in and I look at Dean shocked

"Dude!" Dean says and we follow him walking toward Ed's office, Sam, me and Dean pass a wall of family photos with the faces scratched out. We find Ed in his office, using a screwdriver to scratch out the face of his police portrait. 

"Officer Colfax?" Sam asked 

"Hey, man, you all right?" Dean asked him

"Don't worry about it."

"Right. Look, Officer Colfax -- Ed. We think that your partner died of unnatural causes." I tell him and Ed scratches his hat, "Did he have any enemies that you know of?"

"You might say that."

"Oh, yeah? Who's that?" Sam asked him

"They both had it coming. Me too. I'll be the next to go, and then it'll be over. And God will be satisfied."

"Why does God want you all dead?" I asked him

"'Cause of Christopher Birch." Ed says and knocks over a bottle of booze. He watches it spill for some time, "Oh, damn it."

"Who's Christopher Birch?" Sam asked 

"He has no face." Ed says and continues to watch the liquid pour out.

"Ed?" Dean asked

"Officer, you all right?" I asked and Ed rights the bottle. 

"Who is Christopher Birch, Ed?" Sam asked but Ed just stared at him, "Ed!"

"Christopher Birch is a kid with no face... and a planted gun."

"Uh, you, uh... you got a little something..." Dean says as we see blood is dribble from under Ed's hat. Ed puts his finger to it, "...yeah."

"Damn. My head's been itching like a dirty jock." Ed mentioned and falls forward. His face lands on the broken glass of the picture frame. 

"Ed?" Sam asked and walked behind the desk and checks Ed's neck for a pulse, "Dead." He tells us and I hear a buzzing sound.

"You hear that?" I asked and Sam removes Ed's hat. Locusts crawl out of a hole in Ed's head.

* * *

Dean is seated at a table back at our room looking through papers while Sam is at the other end, working on his laptop and I'm looking through the files, "Sweet. Blood, boils, locusts." Dean says

"Three of your more popular Egyptian plagues." I point out and Dean picks up a jar containing the locusts. 

"Yeah, but these guys... ate their way out of a cop's melon. I don't quite remember that in the King James."

"Meanwhile, a kid named Christopher Birch was shot in the head last month after a vehicle pursuit. Hatch, Gray, and Colfax were the three officers involved, and they all filed the exact same police report." Sam tells us

"Suspect exited vehicle brandishing a firearm. We were forced to fire. Just a kid with no face and a planted gun." I read from the report

"Bunch of dicks. So they pop the kid, plant the piece." Dean says

"Maybe Colfax is right. You know, maybe heaven has a hate-on for bad cops." Sam pointed out

"So we're listening to the guy with the bug in his custard? That's -- that's the, uh, the theory you want to go with?" Dean asked him

"Dean, angels got to have something to do, right, now that we're post-Apocalypse?"

"We should call Cas." I mentioned

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked me and scoffed, "Lexi, I tried. It was the first and second and third thing I did, soon as I got topside. Son of a bitch won't answer the phone."

"Well, let's give it a shot." Deans says sitting on the bed, "Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here."

"You're an idiot." Sam tells him

"Stay positive."

"Oh, I am positive." Sam says

"Come on, Cas! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a... plague-like situation down here, and... do you...do you copy?" Dean asked and I sighed. Come on Cas I thought to myself

"Like I said..." Sam tells us and cleared his throat, "son of a bitch doesn't answer" He points out but then I see Cas appear next to him, "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sam asked and turned around

"Hello." Cas said looking at him then me and I won't lie, my heart raced a little.

* * *

"Hello?" Sam asked him in shock

"Y-yes."

"Hello." Sam says imitating Cas, "Hello?"

"Uh, that is still the term?" Cas asked

"I spent all that time trying to get through to you. Dean calls once, and now it's "Hello"?!" Sam asked him and Cas glanced at me

"Yes."

"So, what, you -- you like him better or something?" Sam asked 

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond." Cas says and looked at Dean,"I wasn't gonna mention it."

"Cas, I think what he's trying to say is that... he went to Hell for us. I mean, he really took one for the team. You remember that? And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five friggin' minutes to give him some answers?" Dean asked

"If I had any answers, I might have responded. But I don't know, Sam. We have no idea who brought you back from the cage... or why."

"So...it wasn't God?" I asked him

"No one's even seen God. The whole thing remains mysterious."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked

"What part of "I don't know" escapes your understanding?"

"Cas, look, if Sam calls, you answer. Okay? You wing your ass down here, and you tell him, "I don't know." Just because we have some sort of a -- a bond or whatever..." Dean tells him

"You think I came because you called?" Cas asked him and I felt my stomach leap as he looked at me then walked over our research, "I came because of this."

"Oh, well, it's nice to know what matters." Dean tells him

"It does help one to focus."

"Wait, so -- so you and the Halo Patrol, you guys aren't the cause of these killings?" Sam asked him

"No. But they were committed with one of our weapons. There's only one thing that could have brought this into existence. You call it the Staff of Moses."

"The Staff?" I asked and Cas picked up the jar of locusts

"It was used in a dominance display against the Egyptians, as I recall."

"Yeah. That one made the papers." Dean says

"B-but I thought the Staff turned, like, a -- a river into blood, not one dude." Sam pointed out

"The weapon isn't being used at full capacity. I think we can rule Moses out as a suspect."

"Okay, but... what is -- what is Chuck Heston's disco stick doing down here, anyway? I mean, don't you guys put away your toys?" I asked him

"Before the apocalypse, Heaven may have been corrupt, but it was stable. The staff was safely contained. It's been chaos up there since the war ended. In that confusion, a number of... powerful weapons were... stolen."

"Wait, you -- you're saying your nukes are loose?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But you've stumbled onto one of them. We must find the weapon that did this. I need your help."

"That's rich. Really." Sam tells him

"Sam.." I warned and Cas tosses the jar of locusts at him. 

"Sam, Alexis, Dean, my "people skills" are "rusty." Pardon me, but I have spent the last "year" as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. But believe me, you do not want that weapon down here. Help me find it. Or more people will die."

"All right. Okay. Well, if the angels didn't pull the trigger, then that brings us back to motive." I point out

"What?" 

"Back to the case. Right now, we got three dead cops. Only thing linking them... is this." Dean hands Sam a newspaper clipping, "Father of slain suspect calls for investigation."

* * *

"Oh, Cas, a little warning next time." Dean tells him as we appear in a living room

"What the... how'd you get in here?!" The man in front of us asked

"Mr. Birch, settle down." Sam tells him and pulls out his badge, "Federal agents."

"But you can't just walk in here!"

"Quite a collection you've got there, huh?" Sam asked him

"What are you trying to--"

"Look, we know the truth, all right? Chris didn't have a gun on him when those cops shot him. They set him up." I tell him

"Yeah. They're all getting theirs."

"And who's giving it to them, Darryl?" Sam asked him

"Darryl? Did you kill Toby Gray and the others?" Dean asked him

"Me?! I didn't kill anyone! Look at how they died!"

"You smote them with the Staff of Moses!"

"Cas.." I said and he looked at me then back at Mr. Birch

"The hell kind of Fed are you?"

"We don't have time for this." Cas says and steps up to Mr. Birch, "Where is it?"

"Leave my dad alone!" We hear a kid say and turned to see a young boy holding a wooden stick at us like a gun

"Is that...?" I started to asked Cas

"Yes."

"Shouldn't it be bigger?" I asked

"Yes. It's -- it's been sawed off."

"Leave him alone! It wasn't him!"

"Aaron, get out of here!" Mr. Birch tells him and Cas presses two fingers to his forehead, and Mr. Birch falls back onto the sofa, unconscious. 

"What did you do to him?"

"It's all right. He's just sleeping." I tell Aaron and he points the staff at me but Cas teleports next to him and takes away the staff. 

"Cas, take it easy!" Dean says to him, "Listen, we're not here to hurt you, okay? But we need to know...where did you get this thing?" Dean asked Aaron

"Please don't kill my dad. It was me. I did it."

"Okay, nobody's killing anybody. What's your name?" I asked him

"Aaron. Aaron Birch."

"Okay, Aaron Birch, where did you get this?" I asked 

"You won't believe me."

"Try us." I tell him

"It was an angel."

"An angel?" Dean asked 

"Those liars, they killed my brother, and nothing bad even happened to them. It's not fair. So I prayed to God every night he would punish them. God didn't answer. But he did."

"His name -- did he give you a name?" Cas asked him

"No. He just said I could have justice, but I was gonna have to take it myself. He... he gave me the stick."

"He just... gave it to you? Ah, come on. He didn't just give it to you, did he, Aaron?" Dean asked

"I bought it."

"You bought it?" Sam asked and chuckled, "With what? What's your allowance?" He asked and I smacked his arm.

"What did the angel want for it? What did you give him for it?" I asked Aaron

"My soul."

"You sold your soul to an angel?" Sam asked

"Can that even happen?" I asked Cas

"It's never happened before. An angel's buying souls. That could explain why he cut the staff into pieces."

"Why?" Sam asked

"More pieces, more product."

"More "product"? Who is this guy?" Dean asked

"We'll find him." Cas said and presses his fingers to Aaron's forehead knocking him unconscious. 

"What did you do that for?" Dean asked him

"Portability." Cas says and I notice we're back in the hotel room, Cas places a still-unconscious Aaron on the bed.

"Cas, you realize you just kidnapped a kid?" Dean asked him

"If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand."

"What, like a -- like a shirt tag at camp?" Sam asked 

"I have no idea. But I can read the mark and find the name of the angel that bought the soul."

"How?" Dean asked

"Well, painfully for him. The reading will be excruciating."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on." I said

"Alexis."

"He's a kid, Cas. A ki-- Sam?" I asked him and he kept quiet, "Dean?"

"No, I'm with her on this. He's just a kid." 

"Any permanent damage?" Sam asked Cas

"What?!" Me and Dean both asked

"Physically, minimal."

"Oh, well, yeah, then by all means, stick your arm right in there." Dean says

"Dean! If I get the name, I can work a ritual to track the angel down." 

"And I'm all for that. But come on. There's got to be another way." Dean tells him

"There is no other way."

"You're gonna torture a kid?" I asked him

"I can't care about that, Alexis." He tells me and we look at each other, "I don't have the luxury." Cas pushes his hand into Aaron's chest and the kid screams. Dean advances but Sam holds him back. We watch as Aaron screams and his body lights up from the inside. He stops screaming and falls unconscious when Cas withdraws his hand, "He'll rest now."

"Did you get a name? What is it?" Sam asked him

"I thought he died in the war."

"What, he -- he was a -- he was a friend or something?" Sam asked

"A good friend."

"Yeah, well, your frat buddy is now moonlighting as a crossroads demon." Dean pointed out

"Balthazar. I wonder..."

"So we can find him now, right?" I asked when suddenly another angel appears

"Balthazar. Thanks, Castiel. We'll make good use of the name." The angel attacks Cas with an angel-killing sword. Cas blocks it with his own, "And by the way, Raphael says hello." He tells Cas and they both fight each other until they both lose their swords. They grapple each other and jump through the window, falling several stories onto a car parked on the street and we look out the window. The angel disappears, leaving Castiel standing next to the destroyed vehicle. 

"My car." Sam says and I chuckled

"Okay. Silver lining." Dean said and Sam shoots him a glare.

"He's gone." Cas says reappearing back in the hotel room

"Alright Cas, who was that guy?" I asked him

"A soldier of Raphael. He must have followed me when I answered your call."

"Raphael? The archangel? I'm sorry, what's going on here?" Sam asked and Cas gets a bowl from a cupboard. 

"I can explain later. Right now we have to --"

"No, not later. Now. Stop, all right? Too many angels, Cas! I don't know who's on first, what's on second." Dean tells him

"What is "second"?" Cas asked

"Don't start that." Dean said

"It is simple: Raphael and his followers, they want him to rule Heaven. I -- and many others -- the last thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic."

"You're talking civil war." I point out

"Technically, yes. Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does. Whoever has the weapons wins the war." Cas pulls Sam's weapons bag from under his bed. 

"Help yourself." 

"And what happens if Raphael wins? What -- what does he want?" Dean asked

Cas gets a flask of holy water from Sam's bag, "What he's always wanted -- to end the story the way it was written."

"You mean the Apocalypse, the one that we derailed?" I asked him

"Yes. That one. Raphael wants to put it back on the rails."

"Why?" Dean asked

"I need myrrh." 

"Myrrh?" Sam asked but Cas was no longer standing by the bed.

"Freakin' angels." Dean says then Cas reappears behind Dean. He is drawing on the kitchen table with chalk. 

"Why does Raphael want to bring back all this crap?" I asked

"He's a traditionalist."

"Cas, why didn't you tell us this?" Dean asked him

"I was ashamed. I expected more from my brothers. I'm sorry. Now I need your blood." Cas grabs Dean's wrist and slices his palm. 

"Whoa, whoa! Hey! Ahh! Why don't you use your own?" Dean asked him

"It wouldn't work. I'm not human." Dean squeezes his hand shut. Blood drips into the bowl. Cas adds myrrh and holy water and intones then we hear sirens approaching

"Uh, Cas, how long does this spell take?" I asked him and they get closer

"Got him. Let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about him?" Dean asked indicating to Aaron who is still lying on the bed, unconscious. 

"Don't you think the police will take him home?" Cas asked

* * *

"Huh. I was expecting more Dr. No, less Liberace." Dean says as we stand outside the mansion then walked towards it.

"We should split up. You three go around, I'll find Balthazar." Cas tells us

"Whoa, is that smart?" Dean asked

"He'll feel less threatened if it's just me."

"I'll go with you." I said and they looked at me then Cas was about to say something but I stopped him, "No arguing." I tell him and Dean sighed.

"You watch her." He tells Cas who nodded then we separated from each other. Me and Cas walked into the foyer hearing a croaking sound and saw a frog perched on the balustrade of a grand staircase is croaking. Cas grabbed my hand and teleports us upstairs then we follow loud music into a room with a piano and strobe lights and the door closes. Cas readies his angel-killing sword then handed one to me.

"Cas. You're here." We hear someone say and turned to see a man standing there

"Balthazar."

"It's so good to see you, and I see you brought a friend as well," He says looking at me then back at Cas, "He told me you were floating around."

"He?" Cas asked him

"I believe you two have flown together." Balthazar turns on the lights and the music stops, "Oh, you know, the old frog in the throat." The body of the angel who attacked Cas earlier is on the floor. A frog jumps out of his mouth and croaks and I cringed.

"Even I know that that's a bad joke." Cas told him and I bit back a smile, "I grieved your death."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry about that, you know. I wanted them to think, you know, so... they wouldn't come looking for me?"

"What... is all this? What are you doing?" Cas asked him

"Whatever I want. This morning I had a ménage à -- what's French for 12?"

"Douze." I answered and Cas looked at me, "Sorry."

"Thank you my dear." Balthazar told me

"You stole the Staff of Moses?" Cas asked him

"Sure, sure. I stole a lot of things."

"You were a great and honorable soldier. We fought together." Cas told him

"Yes, too many times to count."

"I know you. You're not some common thief." Cas says

"Common? No. Thief? Eh."

"I need your help." Cas tells him

"I know. I've been hearing all about you." Balthazar said and glanced at me, "And as far as I'm concerned, you and me, Cas, nothing's changed. We're brothers. Of course I want to help you."

"Thank you. I need the weapons." 

"Don't ask that." Balthazar groaned

"Why take them? Why run away?" Cas asked

"Because I could!" He says and Cas looked at him, "What? What? I me-- you're the one who made it possible. The footsteps I'm following -- they're yours. What you did, stopping the big plan, the prize fight? You did more than rebel. You tore up the whole script and burned the pages for all of us. It's a new era. No rules, no destiny. Just utter and complete freedom."

"And this is what you do with it?" Cas asked him

"Hey, screw it, right? I mean, dad's not coming back. You might as well blow coke and jump on the bed with this one here." He says indicating to me and I saw Cas shift, "You proved to me we could do anything, so I'm trying everything. What difference does it make?"

"Of course it makes a diff-- it's civil war up there!" Cas tell him

"I know." 

"If we can beat Raphael, we can end this! Just give me the weapons." Cas said

"Do you know what's funny about you? You actually believe that you can stop the fighting. It will never stop. My advice -- grab something valuable and fake your own death."

"You've gone insane. Your little holiday is over. Raphael knows you're alive by now." Cas told him

"Oh, Raphael can try me anytime. I'm armed. I'm sorry, Cas. All else aside, I'm really, really happy to see you. Even though you still have that stick up your ass and it was lovely meeting you darling." Balthazar said then suddenly there was thunder

"I take it that wasn't either one of you?" I asked both of them and Cas shook his head

"Oh, that's my cue then. Tell, uh, Raphael to bite me." Balthazar said and disappears.

"Alexis, get out of here." Cas told me

"I think ship has sailed." 

"Then stay by me." He says 

* * *

We stand there as the thunder continued then an angel appeared, "You're making a mistake. Please. There is another way. Brother, please. I don't want to hurt you." Cas tells him and I whipped my angel blade at the angel killing him and Cas looked at me.

"Yeah you're welcome." I tell him and grabbed the blade

"Why won't any of them listen?" He asked and we both get grabbed from behind.

"They don't listen, Castiel, because their hearts are mine." Raphael tells him and tossed Cas threw the door and he looked at me, "Poor, weak human." He says to me and grabbed my throat and I feel the other angel let go, "Do you really think you can win a fight against angels?"

"Well you can't blame a girl for trying." I choked out and he chuckled then I dropped the blade out of my sleeve and stabbed the angel behind me but then Raphael tightened his grip.

"Let her go!" Cas yells and I get tossed threw the same doors Cas went through and hit the railing, "Alexis." Cas said trying to make his way over to me but then Raphael kicks Cas while he's down, then pulls him up to punch him several times. Cas falls half-way down the grand staircase, I get up and went to attack him from behind but he turned around grabbing my throat again then tossed me down the stairs as well. Raphael kicks Cas to the bottom and teleports there to punch Cas again. 

"Somehow, I don't think God will be bringing you back this time." Raphael tells Cas who's on his knees and we looked at each other as Raphael held up an angel blade.

"Hey! Look at my junk. Balthazar tells him appearing in front of me and held up a glowing crystal.

"No." Raphael says then turns to salt from head to toe. The salt clatters to the floor.

"Same thing happened to Lot's wife. Iodize the poor sucker, and your kitchen is stocked for life." Balthazar says and I sat up.

"You came back." Cas told him

"Well, now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. Should give me a nice long head start on him. Until next time."

"Next time."

"No time like the present." Dean said standing next to me as Sam helped me up and he light his lighter then dropped it onto the holy oil

"Holy fire. You hairless ape! Release me!"

"First you're taking your marker off of Aaron Birch's soul!" Dean told him

"Am I?!"

"Sam?!" Dean says and Sam uncorks a bottle of holy oil 

"Unless you like your wings extra crispy. I'd think about it."

"Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven. Are you gonna let--?" Balthazar started to ask him

"I believe... the hairless ape has the floor."

"Very well." Balthazar said and inhales, touches his clasped hands to his forehead, exhales, "The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own."

"Why you buying up human souls, anyway?" I asked him

"In this economy? It's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now... release me."

"Suck it, ass clown. Nobody said anything--" Dean began to say but Cas lowers his hand, lowering the flames, "Cas, what the hell?"

"My debt to you is cleared." Cas said to Balthazar

"Fair enough." Balthazar said and left.

"Cas, are you out of your mind?!" Dean asked him but Cas disappears. 

"Cas?!" I asked

"Oh, friggin' angels! Come on!" Dean yelled

* * *

Dean is rearranging weapons in the trunk of the Impala, "Yeah, well I didn't realize I had this much stuff back here."

"Well, I need some space. Kind of picked up some stuff along the way." Sam tells him and Dean closes the false bottom on the weapons cache then Sam places his duffle bag on top then I did the same thing. 

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked picking up a mask

"Oh, it's, uh, Ben's Halloween costume."

"Wendigo?" I asked him

"Yeah."

"Accurate." Sam says and Dean closes the trunk. 

"Hey, so, uh... are you okay?" Dean asked Sam

"Me? Yeah, I'm great."

"Really? 'Cause there's been a few times that you got us wondering." I tell him

"Come again?"

"Well, like where were you when Cas was, uh, giving the Holy Taser treatment to that kid?" Dean asked

"I was right there."

"Really? 'Cause honestly, I felt like me and Dean were the only ones raising cards." I pointed out

"Right. Uh, I mean, I was with you, but...I don't know. W-we needed the intel."

"Yeah, I know, but we tortured that kid to get it." Dean say and Sam sighed, "I just didn't get the feeling that you -- that you even cared."

"Y- you're wrong."

"Hey man, we're just trying to figure this out because... something's different with you. You know that." 

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Really?" I asked him 

"Yeah. I mean... I've been hunting non-stop for the past year, kind of... kind of on the wild, you know? So, yeah, I suppose I'm a little rough around the edges."

"Yeah, I get that Sam trust me I do cause when I wasn't on a job with Bobby I was by myself but I just don't think we're getting the whole scoop. You went to hell, Sam." I mentioned

"And believe me, I know what that does to a guy." Dean adds

"To you." Sam told him

"What?" 

"You know what it does to you. It -- it tortured you. You know? I think it still does. But, Dean, Lexi... I'm okay." Sam says to us

"So you're saying, what, that -- that you're stronger than me?" Dean asked him

"No. Just saying we're different." Sam pauses, slaps the roof of the Impala and gets inside. I share a look with Dean then we both got in as well.


	25. Forbidden Love chapter 25

**Forbidden Love**

"It'll be fine Dean." I tell him over the phone.

_ "I just, I have a gut feeling something is wrong with him."_

"I know and trust me I do too but we have to just play it out alright?" I said to him

_"Just be careful." _

"Always. I'll call if we need anything." I say and hung up the phone as Sam walked over, "Hey. Whattya got?"

"Six girls in seven days, which is more disappearances than this city has seen in over a year -- all about the same age."

"That's a little strange." I point out looking through the files.

"Yeah, well half a dozen girls, late teens, a shower away from greatness. Sounds like a profile. I mean, what else they got in common?"

"Well...six directions to go here. Pick a number." I tell him

"Seven. Another call just came in today." He says and we get into my car and drive 

* * *

"Kristin's a good kid. A little naive, sure...you try to be a good parent. Girls are hard." Kristin's father tells us

"Right. Well, we'd just like to find your daughter." Sam tells him

"Last door on the left." He says pointing upstairs

"Thanks." I said and we head up

"Whaddya think he was talking about?" I whispered to Sam

"Drugs?" Sam asked and we walk into Kristin's room and I turn the light on. The walls are painted red and covered with vampire posters. Vampire and gothic accessories are everywhere -- there are even vampire pillows on the bed.

"Oh, it is SO much worse." I mentioned

"Vampires?" 

"Ah, these aren't vampires, man, these..." I started to say and Sam shuts the door and we catch sight of a full-sized cut-out of a "vampire". "...These are douche bags."

"Yeah." 

"Wow." I said and walked over to the book shelf.

"Aha. All right." Sam walked over to the desk with Kristin's laptop, "Let's see what we can see. All right." He turns on the laptop; it makes a screaming noise and a picture of an intense-looking fake vampire pops up causing us to flinch, "Th-that's just...uncomfortable."

"What's he so bummed out about?" I asked and Sam starts pressing keys; a password prompt pops up. I looked down and see a paperback book on the desk, entitled "My Summer Blood". The cover illustration is a teenage girl in a white nightgown, asleep on a bed, while a pale-skinned, handsome male vampire stands next to the open, moonlight-soaked window, staring down at her, "Look at this. He's watching her sleep. How is that not rape-y?" I asked

"I gotta concentrate here, Lexi." Sam says and I start flipping through the pages. Sam tries a password but the laptop makes the screaming noise again.

"He could hear the blood rushing inside her, almost taste it. He tried desperately to control himself. Romero knew their love was impossible -- " Romero? Really?" I asked

"Alexis. Shut up."

"This is a national bestseller. How is that possible?" I asked and picked up one of the vampire pillows while Sam tries yet another password and fails, "Hey, try, uh --Lautner". 

"Wait -- he's a werewolf. How do you even know who that is?" 

"Are you kidding me? He's everywhere. It's a freakin' nightmare." I tell him

"Hey, how many T's are there in Pattins-" Sam began to ask but the laptop accepts the password, "That's it. We're in! Ha!" He starts looking through a Facebook-style page. 

"Well?" I asked him walking back over to the desk

"Well, her inbox is full, from some guy claiming to be a vampire."

"A real vampire?" I asked

"Well, uh... "I can only meet you at night...I don't trust myself with you...the call of your blood is too strong..." Vampires fishing for victims?"

"Probably just a human mouth-breather, right?" I said

"On the other hand -- talk about easy prey."

"For actual vamps." I point out

"Yeah. I mean, these chicks are just throwing themselves at you. All you gotta do is...I dunno. Write bad poetry." He says

"Huh!" 

"Wow. This guy wanted to meet her at a place called The Black Rose." Sam told me 

"Gimme a break..."

"Just reporting the news." He said

"It's probably just your standard-issue perv, right?" I asked and Sam closes the laptop.

* * *

"Well, you wanted Emo chicks, I think we hit Ground Zero." I tell Sam as we walk up to the bar and a waitress in a rubber suit gives us our drinks, "Thank you." I tell her and she walked away, "You think she wears all that rubber to the beach? When was the last time we had a beer together, anyway?" I asked Sam but he wasn't paying attention

"There." He said nodding to a teenage boy in a black coat and a dog collar chatting up a pretty teenage girl, "Whaddya think? He's hittin' on her hard enough. Real?"

"I dunno. It's hard to tell." I said and continued to look around and spots two other young men talking with girls, "Hey, we got multiple choice."

"Great. Three of them and two of us," Sam says and we watch as one of the men kisses another guy.

"Okay. Make that two of them."

"One's on the move." Sam says and I see the teenage boy in the leather coat walk out with the girl then the other man we had our eyes on leaves the room as well.

"All right. You go with Efron, I got Bieber." I tell him and we part ways 

* * *

I followed the couple out and just when I see the kid about to take a bite I grab him from behind and threw him back

"Hey!"

"Go -- get outta here!" I said to the girl and she runs away

"Wait, what..." The boy said and started to babble a bit then I slam him against the dumpster on the other side of the alley, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Open your mouth!" I tell him and the boy obeys, revealing fangs -- just two, on his canine teeth, "Take those out. Take 'em out!" The boy pulls off the fake fangs, "Oh, for the love of... What're you, twelve?" I asked him and looked a little closer, "Are you wearing glitter?"

"I only do it to get laid!"

"All right, mmmbop your way outta here. Go, go!" I tell him and the boy runs off, "And use a condom!" I yelled and started to walk away.

"You're pretty..." I heard someone say and I turn around and see someone else in the alley

"I'm sorry?" I asked him

"I said...you're pretty."

"Yeah, sorry again, pal. I'm not interested." I tell him and he grabs me then launched me through the air and I land on the dumpster then rolled into a pile of trash bags. I take a few moments to recover even though my vision blurry. I see the man walk towards me and in a daze I grab hold of a large pipe and take a swing at the guy, who ducks the attack easily. He soon has me pinned against the dumpster and began punching me. He pins me with his right arm, just below my throat then brings his left wrist up to his fangs and bites. I feel helpless and unable to move as the smears his blood over my mouth. I make a guttural noise in protest, but can't defend myself and end up swallowing it.

"NO!" I hear Sam yell and he rushes over to the man who releases then releases me. Sam makes a few slashes with the machete, which the man deftly evades. He laughs and makes a "bye-bye" wave before running away and climbing up the wall and escaping while I lay on the ground next to the dumpster, panting, blood all over my mouth.

"Sammy..." I said weakly then blacked out

* * *

Sam shuts the curtains in the hotel room as I hold my hands to my head. The regular noises of the city -- cars, horns, sirens -- are now amplified in my head, "Oh my God, what is that sound?" I asked him

"What sound, Lexi?"

I push over the lamp and it crashes to the floor and I wince. The siren and honking of a passing fire truck gets louder. I hear the muffled sounds of the TV in the neighboring room and I pound on the wall. Sam turns the light off but every noise is deafening, from his footsteps to the click of the light switch. Now Sam's steady heartbeat reaches my ears.

"Lexi, you should sit down..."

"You sit down." I tell him and sat on the edge of one of the beds and cradled my head in my hand. A passing freight train pounds into my ears, "Of all the ways to die, I never thought I'd be going out like this."

"Lexi, nobody is going out". 

I hear a loud, mechanical ticking sound and looked over to the nightstand and watched as the alarm clock flips over to 11:11 pm. and I get up, "It's that..."

"What?"

I rip the clock's cord out of the wall, which causing sparks to shoot out then faced Sam, "Samuel is gonna kill me when he gets here."

"No, Lexi, he's not!"

"Yes he is, cause I'm gonna ask him to because you won't do it." I tell him

"Okay, just hold on a second..."

"For what, huh? Look at me!" I yelled

"We can figure this out!"

"How?!" I asked him and Sam doesn't answer. I now pick up on how calm Sam's heartbeat is, "Why aren't you freaked out?" I asked 

"Of course I am!" 

"Really? Cause I can hear your heartbeat, and it's pretty damned steady." I point out

"That's cause I'm...I'm trying to remain calm. Lexi, look -- Samuel will know what to do."

"C'mon, Sam, I'm a monster, okay? This is not a problem that you spit-ball. We gotta deal with this before I hurt somebody." I said and there was an uncomfortable pause. I hold my head again and groan.

"How's it feel?"

"Now? Now you wanna talk about my feelings?" I asked him

"No, I mean...physically."

"How do you think it feels? Not good!" I said and walked to the bathroom

"Where you goin'?"

"Bathroom, okay? News flash, Mr. Wizard: vampires pee!" I yelled and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door but right away regretted it because it echoed in my head. I go to the sink and splashed some water on my face, then looked at my reflection. I lift my lip with my finger to reveal that my fangs have already grown in. I hang my head and closed my eyes. After a moment, I turn the water on again then looked around and went to the window opening it going out.

* * *

I walked down the back alley way trying to see straight despite how blurry my vision was and I leaned against the dumpster groaning, "Oh come on Lexi you can fight this." I tell myself and continued walking then a horn honked and I stopped then sat down against the wall behind me.

"Alexis." I heard someone say and I focused my vision to see Cas walk towards me, "What happened?" 

"Cas?" I asked him and held my head again.

"What happened?" He repeated and I looked at him.

"Vampire. I'm turning into a.." I said and stopped when I heard a rushing sound. I didn't know where it was coming from until I looked at Cas.

"Let's get you back to Sam." He tells me and helped me up but I still heard the rushing sound then looked at him.

"No. You...you need to get away from me." I tell him and pushed him away then started to walk.

"I can't do that." 

"Damn it Cas don't you get it? I can hear the blood rushing through your veins!" I tell him and groaned as more noises hurt my ears.

"Alexis.." He started to say putting his hand on my shoulder and I looked down at it see the veins bulge out and the blood move through them. I grabbed his arm and turned him around pinning him against the wall and looked at his neck, "You need to fight this." He said and I swallowed as I continued to stare at his neck and moved closer, "Alexis." He says and I backed away and ran.

* * *

"She's not herself, Sam. She's a monster and she's hungry. You gotta be prepared to do the right thing." I heard Samuel say as I got back to the room

"I told you he'd kill me when he showed up." I tell them and they both look at me as I hunched myself against a cabinet and they quickly draw their machete's 

"Did you feed?" Samuel asked me 

"I went for a walk."

"Alexis, answer the question." He tells me

"You can relax, I didn't "drink" anyone." I tell him 

"Thank God."

"But I came close." I said and slowly removed my jacket, "All right. Do it."

"Okay...if you insist...or I can just turn you back."

"What?" Me and Sam both asked him

"I didn't drive all this way to kill you, Alexis -- I'm here to save you."

* * *

The three of us sit at the table and Samuel opens his journal and slides it to me, "That's my grandfather's journal. Cure's an old Campbell recipe, kind of like the soup. No one's tried it since God knows. What I hear...this stuff is a bad trip."

"Awesome." I tell him

"Hey -- the cure is good. But a lot of this is on you. You drink, you're done. It won't work. I'm talking one drop of human blood--" 

"I got it." I said

"Do you? Because you will feed. It's a matter of time." Samuel says and I slammed the journal shut.

"What else do we need?" I asked him

"Some stuff we got, some we gotta get. Trickiest thing on the list: blood of the fang that turned ya."

"That guy was huge." Sam pointed out

"There's nothing in the recipe about easy".

"I can get it." I tell them standing up

"You're gonna walk right into the nest?" Samuel asked me

"Well, I'm one of them, aren't I? So all I gotta do is get in there, get the guy alone, and...shoot him with so much dead man's blood that he'll think he's rushing a fraternity." 

"I should come with you." Sam says

"No. Dude, you reek. You're like a walking hamburger. I gotta do this solo." I tell him

"Yeah, except -- we haven't been able to find him yet."

"No problem. I can smell him." I said putting on my jacket, "Two miles east of town. You guys get the other crap and meet me there." I tell them and head towards the door.

"Alexis." Samuel said and holds out a large syringe filled with blood, "It's dead man's blood. Now, there's enough there to drop a linebacker, and then some." He tells me and I slowly reach for it, smelling the blood inside, "Good luck." He says and I take it then left.

* * *

I see the vampires' black SUV parked in front of a warehouse. Two vamps exit the building through a metal-grate door. As it starts to swing shut I attach a rope to it, allowing me to keep the door open. I avoid the vamps and sneak into the building.

* * *

I start to sneak through the hallway of the run-down warehouse, when my way is suddenly blocked by someone, "S'up?"

"Hey. I'm..."

"The chick Boris turned outside the bar, right? Said to look out for you." The guy tells me

"Yeah."

"Well. Glad you made it!" He raises his fist for a knuckle-bump; after a second I comply, "Follow me." The guy leads me through the hallways, "So you must be starving."

"Uh..." I started to say and he walks up to a fridge full of blood bags. He slides the door open and selects a bag and I try really hard to resist the temptation as I feel my mouth water a little.

"Here ya go."

"I'm okay." I tell him and he looks at me oddly then I smiled, "I killed so many people on the way over here, so..."

"Yeah, uh, about that...company line is we, we don't just kill people anymore...but you gotta tell me what that's like."

"Yeah. Yeah, first chance I get, I'll...I'll show you myself." I tell him

"Sweet." He rips the stopper off the bag and takes a swig. I look at him and my mouth begins to feel like hasn't had water in days, and is being forced to watch someone down a frosty bottle of Evian. I eye the blood bags once more, but forced away and followed the guy down a flight of stairs, through a crowd of more vampires, "Don't worry about them. They're jealous. The recruiters get to bang all the chicks." He says glancing at me.

"Recruiters?" I asked him

"Yeah. Big man'll explain." He said and I now find myself in what looks like the main room of an old bank. Seated at a desk, in front of a laptop, is a newly-turned girl which I assumed was Kristin and Boris leans over her with a hand on her back.

"Be with you in a minute." He tells us holding up a finger, "Your skin is the black velvet of the night." Nice. Stupid bitch'll eat that up, she'll be dying to meet." He leans in closer and takes a long sniff of Kristin's hair, and she recoils. I look and see several newly-turned female vamps locked in cages, sucking down blood from bags, "Go get yourself some blood, sweetheart. Then march that little ass right back here, okay?" Kristin gets up and she quickly locks eyes with me before exiting the room, "Thank goodness. Thought the hunter chopped your pretty head." Boris says to me

"Naw. I got away. Sorry, what's a "hunter"?" I asked him

"You'll see if he finds us. You'll see him inside out." He said and laughed, "You eaten?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You'll need your strength." He tells me

"For?"

"Robert didn't tell you?" He asked then snorts then gets close to my face, "How old do I look?"

"Thirty-three?" I asked

"You're off...by about...six centuries? And these are the best days in the last six hundred years to be a vampire." He said and laughed as he paced around me, "Dracula? Anne Rice? Please. These stupid little brats are so horny they've reinvented us as Prince Charming with a Volvo. They..." He says and reaches through the bars of one of the cages and grabs a vamp girl by the hair, "...Want a promise ring with fangs, so I give it to 'em. You -- you go out and you get them, and you bring 'em home to me." He tells me and releases the vamp girl; she falls back with a cry.

"So what's with the cages?" I asked him

"Oh, that's just, y'know...till they're compliant. Eventually these girls will go out, and they'll fetch me boys, like what you will be doing and around and around we go..."

"Gotta say, I'm impressed. This whole system, it's...it's all you?" I asked him and he laughed

"No, no, no, no...I just...implement, y'know? Make sure you all fall in line." He says and points to the ceiling, "It's his...our father's..." He said and I looked up to see a huge Frank Lloyd Wright-looking stained glass decoration on the ceiling.

"Your father's?"

"Aren't you the curious one?" He asked me

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

Boris leaned in closer, seriously violating some personal space issues, "In due time. You...you want the private tour, don't you?"

"Thought you'd never ask." I tell him trying not to vomit and he steps away and makes a beckoning motion with his finger. He turns his back on me and starts to walk the other way. With my game-face on, I reach into my pocket, withdrew the syringe of dead man's blood, and uncapped it then raised it up ready to plunge it into him but one drop leaks out and hits the floor. Boris must have heard it because he quickly turns. I try to stab him with the needle but Boris grabs my arm, moves behind me twisting my arm behind my back. With his free hand, Boris grabs me in a choke hold.

"You playing games with me, bitch?" He asked and squeezed my arm until I was forced to drop the syringe and he laughs in triumph. But suddenly he releases me and I look to see his eyes are drawn upwards and after a moment, he falls flat on his back, eyes still wide open. I look on, highly confused, then heard the caged vampire girls dropping limply to the floor. After another moment, though, my eyes start to roll backwards a little, and I collapse as well. 

A quick series of visions flashes through my mind...

_A man sitting on a bench in the night. A little girl in a frilly dress and a flower in her hair. A graveyard filled with white wooden crosses. A cell dividing. An African-American man -- the alpha vamp -- reaching out, with long, sharp fingernails. A large, ivy-covered house. The girl again. The alpha vamp on the bench. Blood cells rushing through a vein. The graveyard, dissolving into a classroom with rows upon rows of empty desks. The little girl. The alpha vamp by a pond. The dividing cell. A computer animation of the circulatory system, dissolving into a roadmap, where the highways pump like veins. A red circle is drawn around Aurora, Illinois. The alpha vamp by the pond._

My eyes are still closed, but they dart back and forth under my eyelids, as if I was dreaming and the vision continues...

_The alpha vamp by the pond. The graveyard, then back to the alpha vamp, then the graveyard. The ivy-covered house, where the little girl is having a tea party on the lawn -- at night. She feeds her dolls blood. The graveyard. A pulsating cell. Blood in the vein. The cell divides. Another shot of the cell dividing. The little girl is standing under a tree. Suddenly a twin flickers in beside her. She smiles, revealing a mouth full of fangs. The twin does the same. The doll with blood on her face. The alpha vamp on the bench, only now the twin girls are sitting on the ground next to the bench. The dividing cell. A weather vane with a bird. The alpha vamp at the pond. The twin girls play with their dolls next to the pond; they look up at the alpha vamp. He bends over and strokes one of the twins' faces with his pointed fingernail. It leaves a trail of blood on her cheek. He smiles fondly. Blood cells in the vein. The bloody doll. The graveyard. The alpha vamp and the twins; he straightens up and points. The front hallway of the house; the door opens, and the twins walk through, hand in hand. A doll's hand. One twin. The house. The alpha vamp reaching. A cell dividing. The graveyard. One twin. The alpha vamp on the bench_.

I blink my eyes and came out of the vision. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the stained glass ceiling, which is blurry. I look around and suddenly realizes that Boris is up and releasing the vampire girls from their cages. I get up quickly and start to run. One of the vamp guards rushes down the stairs and attacks me, but is quickly brought down after I inject him with the dead man's blood.

"GO GET HER!" I hear Boris yell and I hightail it up the stairs; I'm attacked by another vamp guard when I reach the top. I make quick work of him and tossed him down the stairs and into the crowd of advancing vamps. Next I encounter Robert, who doesn't stand a chance because I quickly took out my machete and beheaded him. The crowd of vamp girls swarm me and I start swinging killing them all.

* * *

I take advantage of my vamp abilities and leap straight over the railing, landing deftly on the ground below. The nest is quiet because I killed everyone, well almost everyone. My eyes dart back and forth, looking for Boris. 

"You've stopped nothing, you know that?" He asked me and stepped out into the open, "This is much bigger than you and me." He says and I get my machete ready as Boris lifts his hand and makes a beckoning motion. 

* * *

"Lexi, you okay?" Sam asked me as I sit there on the steps.

"Yeah, I'm good." I tell him as I stare at Boris's head on the floor.

* * *

Samuel squirts a syringe of Boris's blood into a jar that holds the cure potion as I stand there panting while holding my stomach hearing their heartbeats, "If this works, you know it's not gonna be a kiddy ride, you know that." Samuel tells me

"I don't care let's do it."

"So what'd you see in there?" Sam asked me and I looked at him confused

"What?"

"In the nest -- what'd you see?" He asked

"Sam, I can't hear you -- your blood is so frickin' loud, okay? Just -- just back off." I tell him and Samuel pours the potion into a coffee mug, "All right, gimme the damn cure." I said and he hands me the mug. I take a whiff and recoiled then lifted the mug, "L'chaim..." I say and chugged the potion messily, then tried to keep it down. Nothing happens. I spit a little bit out, "I don't think it--" I started to say then suddenly spun around vomited what looked like blood into the waste basket. 

"Is it working?" I hear Sam ask

"Either that or she's dying." Samuel says and I finished vomiting and struggled to take a breath then raised my head clutching my stomach and moaned in agony as I feel my fangs go away. Just then I start to get flashes of the evening, playing out in reverse...

_Me using Boris's head as a footstool. Boris beckoning me as I readied the machete. Injecting the guard with dead man's blood. Boris invading my personal space. Boris sniffing Kristin's hair. Me pushing Cas into the wall. _  
I collapsed on the ground as my body twitched.   
_Breaking the lamp in the motel room._  
I continue to twitch, and struggled to breathe...  
_The bulbs in the ceiling lamp blinding me. Sam and I in the alley after I was turned, blood on my mouth. Sam fighting Boris. Boris smearing blood over my lips. Sam watching the attack. Boris roughing me up against the dumpster. Finally...Sam's mouth ticking upward into a smirk as he watched me get turned._

My eyes flies open and the world is silent again. I try to process what I just saw and blinked a few times then struggled to sit up. Sam and Samuel rush over to help me, Sam pats me on the shoulder, but I look at him strangely realizing my brother threw me under the bus.

* * *

"So, what'd you see?" Sam asked me and I looked at him

"What?"

"In the nest. What'd you see?" He asked again and I looked at him

"Uhm...well, I'm still trying to work through it, but, uh...I'm pretty sure they're not figuring anything out on their own. They're getting their orders from the top...where to go next, everything."

"Top, as in...?" Samuel asked me

"Their alpha. At least, that's what I think it is. They've got some sort of psychic thing happening. He sends 'em, uh...I don't know -- messages?" 

"Saying what?" Sam asked

"Honestly? Recruitment drive. Their alpha's building an army."

"Well, that's comforting." Samuel says

"That's not the worst." I tell them

"Then what is?" Sam asked

"We don't scare them anymore."

* * *

"Alexis." I heard Cas say as I put my bag in the trunk and faced him, "Are you.."

"A monster? No, fully cured."

"That is good news." He says and I nodded my head

"Cas I'm sorry, for attacking you I just...why were you there anyways?" 

"I heard you." He said and I looked at him confused

"I didn't pray to you." 

"Most people don't have to, even if you just think about a certain angel we can pick up on it." He says

"I see. Well that's interesting."

"How do you feel?" He asked

"Well at first it felt like a really bad hangover. After I took the cure it felt...freeing I guess."

"Well I'm glad you're okay. I have to go." He tells me

"Cas wait.." I started to say but he was gone, "Yeah figured." I said and Sam walked over.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded, "I'm sorry Lexi. I wish I would have been quicker getting to you."

"It's alright. I at least know that no matter what you got my back. No matter what happens, I can always count on you, right, Sammy?" I asked him walking to the driver's side and Sam paused.

"Yeah. Of course, Lexi." He says with a smile but I can't seem to believe him. We both get into the car and drive off. One way or another, I'm gonna find out what's going on with my brother.


	26. Forbidden Love chapter 26

**Forbidden Love**

Me, Dean and Cas stood in front of Sam who was tied to a chair unconscious after Dean beat him up. After Dean and Sam fought off the goddess of truth, Dean found out something was really wrong with Sam, "You're right. He looks terrible." Cas says looking at Sam, "You did this?" He asked Dean and Sam was waking up

"Cas?" He asked and moved his arms, "What's--" Sam started to ask and Cas looked into his eyes, "Let me go."

"Has he been feverish?" 

"Have you?" I asked Sam

"No. Why?"

"Is he speaking in tongues? Are you speaking in tongues?" Cas asked him

"No. What are you... Are you diagnosing me?"

"You better hope he can." Dean tells him

"You really think that this is--"

"What, you think that there's a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell wrong? He asks, you answer! Then you shut your hole. You got it?" Dean asked him and Sam stayed quiet.

"How much do you sleep?" Cas asked him

"I don't."

"At all?" I asked

"Not since I got back."

"And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?!" I asked him

"Of course it did, Lexi. I-I just never told you."

"What?" Dean asked Cas 

"Sam... What are you feeling now?"

"I feel like my nose is broken." Sam told him

"No, that's a physical sensation. How do you feel?"

"Well, I think--" Sam started to say

"Feel."

"I... don't know." Sam said and Cas looks at us, "What?" Sam asked and Cas started to take off his belt

"This will be unpleasant."

"What--" Sam says

"Bite down on this." Cas tells him and put the belt in-between Sam's teeth, "If there's someplace that you find soothing, you should go there. In your mind." Cas said and put his fist into Sam's stomach and he started screaming as I winced then Cas took his hand out and Sam gasped

"Did you find anything?" I asked him

"No."

"So that's good news?" Dean asked

"I'm afraid not. Physically, he's perfectly healthy."

"Then what?" I asked 

"It's his soul. It's gone." Cas tells us and I looked at Dean then back at Sam.

* * *

"Um... I'm s-- I'm sorry. One more time, like I'm 5. What do you mean, he's got no --" Dean started to ask Cas

"Somehow, when Sam was resurrected, it was without his soul."

"So, where is it?" I ask him

"My guess is... Still in the cage with Michael and Lucifer."

"So, is he even still Sam?" I asked

"Well, you pose an interesting philosophical question."

"Well, then, just get it back." Dean told him

"Dean."

"Well, you pulled me out." He says

"It took several angels to rescue you, and you weren't nearly as well guarded. Sam's soul is in Lucifer's cage. There's a difference, a big difference. It's not possible."

"Okay, well, there's got to be a way." I mentioned

"So, are you gonna untie me?" Sam asked

"No." Me and Dean said at the same time

"Listen, I'm not gonna --"

"Sam, how the hell are we even supposed to let you out of this room?" I asked him

"Lexi, I'm not some psycho. I didn't want you to get hurt. I was just trying to stop the vamps." Sam tells me and sighed, "I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again. Please let me go."

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked him

"Well, what are you gonna do, just keep me locked up in here forever?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Dean tells him

"Okay, fine, look, I get it. I get it, Dean. I was wrong. But I'm telling you I-I'm trying to get right. It's still me."

"Is it?" I asked him

"Yes. So just let me go."

"No way in hell." Dean said

"I didn't want it to come to this." Sam tells us and stood up taking the ropes off his wrists, "You're not gonna hold me. Not here, not in a panic room, not anywhere. You're both stuck with the soulless guy, so you might as well work with me. Let's fix this."

"We're gonna be watching every move you make." Dean told him

"Fine. Sounds about right to me."

"Cas, clean him up." Dean says and Cas put two fingers to Sam's forehead and his injuries were healed

"All right, if we're gonna figure out what happened to your soul, then we need to find who yanked you out. You say you don't know?" I asked Sam

"No idea."

"Then we start a list. If it's so hard to spring someone out of the box, then who's got that kind of muscle?" Dean asked Cas

"I don't know. You have no memory of your resurrection?" Cas asked Sam

"I woke up in a field. That's all I got."

"No clues? None? " I asked him 

"I've got one."

* * *

"Gramps throw a barbecue, leave us off the e-vite list?" Dean asked as we walked into the Campbell's compound

"Sam!" Christian says walking over and they hugged, "Lexi." He said and hugged me then looked at Dean, "Ahh. Dean."

"Hello, Newman. Where's the man?" Dean asked him and Christian pointed to Samuel's office and we headed on in without knocking.

"Come right on in." Samuel tells us and I see him put something in a drawer

"Need to ask you a few questions." Dean told him

"What's wrong?"

"The day you got back, what happened?" I asked him

"We've been over this."

"Well, recap it for our wingman." I tell him and Cas appears in the room behind him

"This Castiel?" Samuel asked him and Cas nodded, "You're scrawnier than I pictured."

"This is a vessel. My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building." Cas told him 

"All right, all right, quit bragging. So, you were dead, and..." Dean says

"And, pow, I was on Elton ridge. Don't know how. Don't know why. I got nothing to hide, guys."

"Well, you mind if Cas here double-checks?" I asked him as Cas rolls up his sleeve and did the same thing he did to Sam and Samuel screamed. After Cas was done the office door opened up and Christian came in with a gun

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Sam tells him and he looks at us

"What the hell?"

"Angel cavity search." Dean said

"I'm fine, Christian. Just give us a minute." Samuel told him

"But --"

"Just give us a minute." He says again and Christian left shutting the door, "What the hell was that about?"

"His soul is intact." Cas tells us

"What? Of course I have a -- What's going on, Sam?" Samuel asked him

"Whatever dragged me out... left a piece behind." Sam told him and Samuel groaned, "Did you know?" Sam asked him

"No, but I... I knew it was something. I... You're a hell of a hunter, Sam, but... the truth is, sometimes you scare me. So, what's the deal here? How do we fix this? How do we get his soul back?"

"We don't know yet, but we have to." I tell him 

"Well, I'm here to help, of course. What leads you working?"

"A bunch of dead ends and you." Sam says

"Well, then, we'll just have to dig."

"Sam, Alexis, Dean... I have to get back." Cas tells us and I look at him

"You're leaving?" I asked him

"I'm in the middle of a civil war."

"You better tear the attic up, find something to help Sam." Dean said to him

"Of course. Your problems always come first. I'll be in touch." Cas says and left

"Would've asked him to stick around for a beer." Samuel said and grabbed a metal box.

"So, what's with the book club outside?" Dean asked him

"Putting together a hunt."

"That's a lot of guys for one hunt." I mentioned

"You found him, didn't you?" Sam asked

"Who?" Dean asked 

"He's got a lead on the alpha vamp." Sam says and I looked at Samuel

"Do you?" I asked him

"Maybe. Yeah."

"How'd you track him down?" I asked

"We're good."

"That's all I get? "We're good"?" I asked him

"When's the run?" Sam asked

"Dawn."

"You didn't call me or Lexi ? Why?" Sam asked

"'Cause of me." Dean tells us, "You don't trust me very much, do you? Especially when it comes to big game like this."

"That's not true."

"Okay, well, then, we're in." Dean says

"No offense, but --"

"So you don't trust me." Dean told him

"No, I just don't know you. Not like I know Sam and Alexis."

"All right. You call the plays. 100%. I'm here to listen." Dean tells him

"Since when?"

"Big daddy bloodsucker? I ain't gonna miss that. But this is your deal. Okay? I get it. I'll follow your lead. I trust you." Dean said

* * *

"I don't trust him. Dude's hiding something." Dean said as we walk out of the compound

"What?" Sam asked him

"I can feel it. And if you weren't Robo-Sam, you'd feel it, too."

"Huh." I mumbled and Dean looked at me.

"What?" Dean asked me

"Just...you. Saying you don't trust family." I tell him

"Look, we hang close, we blend in, we see what we can pick up."

"You think Samuel's connected to this whole soul thing?" Sam asked him

"I still think he's the only lead we got."

* * *

"The house is just over the hill. About a dozen vamps and the alpha. We got one shot at this son of a bitch. Christian, Alexis, take flank." Samuel tells us and I nodded putting my machete on my belt and I saw Dean give me a look, "The rest of you are with me and Sam. Dean, Gwen... hang back, sweep any stragglers we flush out." He says and I looked at Dean, "Problem, Dean?"

"No, sir."

"I'm in the rear with the reject?" Gwen says and looked at her

"All right, let's go." Samuel told us and Dean stopped me as Christian started to walk away.

"Watch your back." He said and I followed his eyes to Christian who was waiting for me.

"Always." I tell him and walked over to Christian then we headed to the building.

**Dean POV...**

I sighed as I watched Lexi walk off with Christian, like he said last night, accidents happen and if he hurts her in anyway not even Samuel will stop me from ripping his head off, "Don't worry. It's fine." Sam said walking up to me

"No, nothing's fine. You're not fine." I tell him and sighed, "Go. Go."

* * *

"Sorry about the "reject" thing." Gwen tells me as we stand on the woods keeping an eye out.

"Ah, I've been called worse."

"Just, uh, get sick of getting left behind. Think it's probably 'cause I remind him of his daughter or something." She mentioned and I gave a light laugh

"Well, you just speak your mind. No offense but to be honest Lexi reminds him of his daughter in a lot of ways." 

"None taken. I bet she takes that as a compliment." Gwen says

"Sometimes." I said and we hear a branch snap in the distance so we pulled out our machete's. I had my back turned when I hear Gwen grunt and turned to see a vamp attacking her throwing her to the ground. I grabbed him and threw him against a tree but he pushed me back and I landed on the ground then blood hit my face and the vamp fell down and I looked at Gwen

"You're welcome." She says offering me her hand as I wiped the blood off my face then got up and continued wiping when we hear a gunshot and I run off the the building,

"We're supposed to wait here!" I heard Gwen tell me but I was already gone and I came up on a gate in front of the house seeing a few dead vamps and hunters laying on the ground and I made my way around seeing more dead bodies everywhere, luckily none of them were Lexi or Sam.

"Dean!" I heard a woman yell and I looked to see one of the hunters banging on a glass door then something grabbed her then there was blood splatter.

* * *

"Sam! Alexis!" I hear Samuel yell in the distance and I made my way over there then hid behind a shed as I watched him, Sam, Lexi and the others walk someone with a hood over their head to the van and loaded them up and I made my way back to Gwen.

"Where were you?" She asked me then the others walked over

"Everything all right here?" Samuel asked us

"Just, uh, chopped up a runner. No big deal. How'd it go?" She asked him

"Rough, but one alpha down."

"Where is it? Want to pay my last respects." I tell him

"Well, bring marshmallows. Already on the pyre." He says and gets into his truck.

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

"Things go okay back there?" Dean asked us as we sat in the Impala while he drove.

"Fine." Sam told him 

"Nothing weird?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged then Dean pulled over and hit the brakes then got out and I shared a look with Sam before we got out too, "I saw you teo walk that alpha out the door. Now, call me crazy... But that seems weird." Dean pointed out and I put my head down.

"Oh." Sam says

"Oh." 

"You weren't supposed to know about that." I tell him 

"Know what?"

"It's just something Samuel's been doing. Catching things, taking them somewhere, grilling them for info." Sam says

"Grill. Torture, right? And not telling me -- that was his idea?"

"No, it was mine." Sam said and he looked at me

"Why?"

"Honestly? 'Cause you'd mess it up. You shoot first, ask questions later, and we needed to ask questions." Sam tells him

"You know, I-I don't care if you've got soullessness or the freakin' mumps, man -- You know better than this! And so do you Lexi! Do you even want your soul back?" Dean asked Sam

"How does that have anything to do --" I started to ask

"Have both of you been to the place where Samuel takes them? I mean, have you been in on these interrogations?"

"No, but we hear --" Sam started to tell him

"And why? And did it ever occur to you that this is really shady?"

"He's our grandfather." I point out

"Yeah. Yeah, a guy who talks a great game. But you can't assume that family means the same thing to him as it does to us. He's not Dad." Dean says and looked at me then Sam,

"Wow. You don't see it, do you?"

"What?"

"You've got no instinct. I mean, you are seriously messed up." Dean tells him

"Thanks."

"I'm not kidding, man. Nobody's forcing either of you to work with me, okay? But if we do this... I drive the bus, I call the shots, and you tell me everything, whether you think it's important or not, because -- trust me -- you can't tell the difference. Or, you know what, go -- go with Samuel. See how that goes. It's up to you." Dean says and I looked at Sam.

* * *

"Samuel?" Sam asked as we walked into his office

"Damn, you two. Learn how to knock. Where's your brother?"

"Gone." I tell him

"What do you mean, "gone"?"

"I mean he left about an hour ago. The three of us just weren't seeing eye-to-eye anymore, I guess." I said

"That's too bad."

"We want in." Sam told him

"In?"

"On the interrogations, on everything. We can help. This family -- this is it for both of us now. Whatever you need, we'll do." Sam says and Samuel looked at both of us

"Yeah, I know you will."

"Great." I said

"But until we can figure out this soul business of yours, I need you to keep doing what you're doing and Lexi I need you to look out for him."

"But we can--" I started to tell him

"No you can't. I'm sorry." 

"Right." Sam says and we look at each other

* * *

"Hey." Dean said as me and Sam got in the car

"You didn't think we'd come back." Sam pointed out

"I knew Lexi would, with you I figured 60/40."

"So, Samuel didn't take the bait. So we went with plan b." I tell him

"We had a plan "b"?" 

"Fired up the GPS on one of his cellphones. We should be able to track him right to the alpha." I said

"The old man won't notice?"

"Trust me. He thinks Velcro is big news." Sam tells him and Sam's computer beeped

"There. Got him." 

* * *

After we followed Samuel and Christian to an old warehouse we got out and headed to the door only to find that it was locked and I looked at the blood smeared on it, "Dead man's blood?" I asked

"Smart. Lock the place down with vamp repellent." Dean pointed out and we looked for another way in making our way through the halls. As we rounded a corner we saw Christian come out of a room and we moved into an office that was next to us and hid.

* * *

"You're seeing now how this shapes up is entirely up to you." We hear Samuel say from behind a door and we quietly moved over to it and listened some more, "Where is it?

"Answer the question. Where is it? How do we find it?" Samuel asked then I peeked around quick to see the Alpha vamp in a cage tied to a chair and saw Samuel turn on a switch electrocuting him.

"Ouch. Stop. That hurts." The Alpha tells him sarcastically.

"This -- This is club med compared to what we have planned for you. I got -- I got all the time in the world."

"Well, that makes two of us." The Alpha said and we hear a door open then shut, "Are you three going to hide all night?" We heard the Alpha ask and I looked at my brothers,

"Come on out." He tells us and we walked into the room, "How can I help you?"

"We got some questions for you, skippy, since you're going nowhere fast." Dean tells him

"Don't be so sure." 

"Yeah? Locked down pretty tight. And with all that dead blood rushing through your veins, not sure you got enough juice to fire up that psychic bat-signal of yours, do you?" I asked him

"True. Not near enough juice for that... Alexis." He says and I feel chills run up my spine.

"I didn't realize we were on a first-name basis."

"Of course we are. After all, you were my child... for a time." He says my blood went cold, Alexis, tell me... did you enjoy it?"

"I'm asking the questions here, fright night so you best leave her alone." Dean told him and I flipped the switch electrocuting him but it didn't do anything.

"When your kind first huddled around the fire, I was the thing in the dark! Now you think you can hurt me? I have all night. Anyway, I'm happy to tell you whatever you want to know."

"Why?" Sam asked him

"Why? Because soon, I'll be ankle-deep in your blood, sucking the marrow from your bones."

"So you're really it. The first of your species." I mentioned

"The very first."

"But if you're the first... who made you?" Sam asked him

"We all have our mothers. Even me."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked and the Alpha chuckled

"And what's with the big surge of vamps lately? I mean, it's like --" I started to say

"Like we're going to war."

"Why? What's going on? Why did Samuel bring you here?" Sam asked and the Alpha looked at him

"You smell cold. You have no soul. What an oddity. Do you feel how empty you are? What is it like to have no soul?"

"Answer my question." Sam told him

"You first." 

"You're the one in the cage." Sam says

"The thing about souls--If you've got one, of course--is they're predictable. You die, you go up or down. Where do my kind go?"

"All right, enough with the sermon, freak." I said

"I'm trying to answer the question. Now, when we "freaks" die... where do we go? Not heaven, not hell. So?"

"Legoland?" Dean asked

"Little rusty on our Dante, boys?" The Alpha asked and it hit me

"Purgatory." I said

"Purgatory? Purgatory's real?" Dean asked

"Oh, stupid cattle. Of course! And it is filled with the soul of every hungry thing like me that ever walked this earth. Now, where is it? That is the mystery. And that is what your kindhearted granddaddy is trying to beat out of me."

"Samuel brought you here... to find out where Purgatory is?" Sam asked him

"I keep telling him -- how would I know such a thing? But he refuses to untie me."

"You know exactly where it is. Why does Samuel care about any of this?" I asked

"He doesn't care. He does as he is told."

"Well, if the old man's Kermit...whose hand's up his ass?" Dean asked and we hear a gun cock behind us and saw Samuel standing there with Christian and another hunter

"Evening." Samuel says

* * *

"Wow, you know, I have seen some stupid in my time, but you take the crown. Putting Jaws in a fishbowl? How do you think that's gonna end? I don't know what kind of game you're running--" Dean Started to tell him

"What, do you think I'm doing this for kicks?"

"I think you've got the rest of these feebs convinced that you're John Wayne. So whatever you're doing, whatever you're hiding... it's gonna put you and everyone around you in the ground." Dean told him and Samuel moved towards him but Dean knocked the shot gun out of his hand then went to pick his gun but we hear a gun cock again and saw

Gwen standing there with the shot gun pointed at us, "Hi."

"Gwen. And I thought we had something special." Dean says to her

* * *

All of a sudden we hear a scream and looked towards the room that the Alpha was in, "Grab your stuff." Samuel tells us and we grab our guns and machetes then headed into the room seeing the hunter dead and the cage empty, "How much dead man's blood do we got left?" Samuel asked and Christian held up two syringes.

"How long till the alpha's 100%?" I asked Samuel

"Hour. Maybe less. We need to get him dosed up and back in the cage."

"No." Dean says to him

"What do you mean, "no"?"

"I mean, I don't know what your big plan was, but playing catch is not on the table." Dean tells him

"Dean --"

"We take the thing's head off, or it kills us all! You know that." Dean said and Samuel stayed quiet, "Okay. We split up. Clear every room. You get a shot, you take it. It's not gonna kill him, but dude will move a lot slower without any kneecaps. And if we make it through this, you, me, Lexi and Sam are having one hell of a family meeting." Dean told him.

* * *

I went with Dean and Gwen when we hear a gunshot go off and followed it to the room seeing the Alpha on the ground and I looked at Christian's eyes, they were black. Then the room flashed and two more demons appeared holding the Alpha then they disappeared and we hear someone clapping.

"Well, that was dramatic." Crowley says

"Crowley?" Sam asked

"Hello, boys and Nancy Drew. What an unexpected treat."

"Bring Christian back now." Samuel told him

"I'm sorry?" 

"My nephew! The one you just crammed a demon into!" Samuel says

"Oh. No. I had him possessed ages ago. Samuel, really. I keep an eye on my investments."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You two know each other?" Dean asked

"Not in the biblical sense. More of a business relationship, I'd say."

"You're Crowley's bitch." I said to Samuel 

"It's not what you think."

"It's precisely what you think. That alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star."

"Since when do you give a crap about vampires?" Dean asked him

"Since, uh... What's today -- Friday? Since, let's see -- mind your business."

"You may as well share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for Purgatory." I tell him

"So you heard about that?"

"Yeah. You want to tell us why?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it."

"What for?" Dean asked him

"Best shut your gob. Employees don't question management." 

"We ain't your employees." Dean told him

"Of course you are! Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps. I don't keep Captain Chromedome around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I knew... You three are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, he said jump, you'd get froggy."

"Yeah, well, the game's over." I said 

"Yeah, well, afraid not, not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again."

"You're bluffing." Sam says

"Tell them, Samuel." Crowley told him and we looked at Samuel

"He pulled us both back, me and Sam."

"What? You knew?" Sam asked him

"No, Cas says it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off, and you're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon." I tell Crowley

"Was a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now? King of hell. Believe me, I've got the mojo. I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back. Or you can be...You, and I shove Sam right back in the hole. Can't imagine what it's like in there... and I can imagine so many things. So, we clear? Me, Charlie... you, angels and Mr. Bosley. Job's simple enough -- bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon." Crowley tells us then he was gone.

"You're letting a demon call the shots?" Gwen asked Samuel

"Nothing's changed. We hunt. Period. Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. You trust me or not? Get the van, Gwen." He told her and she left.

"Working with a demon, huh? You're not who I thought you were." Sam tells him

"You don't know anything about me, son."

"So, what's so important that you're the king of hell's cabana boy, huh? What'd he offer you? Girls? Money? Hair?" Dean asked

"I got my reasons." Samuel told him and started to head towards the door but Dean was blocking his path, "You gonna make a move, go ahead." 

"Or what?" Dean asked him

"Or nothing. I'm not gonna do anything to you, Dean. You three... you're my family. So the way I see it, you got two choices -- Put a bullet in your grandfather or step aside." Samuel said and Sam cocked his gun pointing at him but Dean moved it down.

"He sold us out."

"I know. Let it go." Dean told him

"Why?"

"Get out of here." Dean says to Samuel and he leaves.

"So, what now?" I asked Dean

"We can't work for Crowley."

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked him

"I don't think you understand. Demons bone you every time."

"Oh, no, I get it. I do, believe me." Sam says, "Just running the math -- Do we really have another choice?" He asked

"We could stab him in his throat." I mentioned

"And get my soul back how? I'm just saying, seems like we got to play ball, at least for the moment." Sam said

"I have done some stupid things in my time, but punching a demon's clock?" Dean asked

"I don't see another way, at least till we find another way." I pointed out

"And then?" Dean asked

"And then we track Crowley down and give that son of a bitch what's coming to him." I said

"I agree," Sam says, "You with us, Dean?" Sam asked him


	27. Forbidden Love chapter 27

**Forbidden Love**

Sam, Me and Dean drive up in the Impala to where a couple of demons are waiting in front of a black SUV, "You're late." The one demon tells us as Dean grabs the monster out of the trunk.

"Traffic was a bitch." Dean told him

"One rugaru." I tell them and Dean hands the creature to the one demon

"Where's Crowley?" Dean asked

"Banging a hooker in a sweet spot called None Of Your Business." the other demon says to him

"Oh, look at that, you two. Demon trying to be funny."

"Oh, is that what just happened?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Night, girls." The demon says and went to walk to the SUV

"Wait, wait. Hold up, hold up. Are we ever gonna see Crowley again or is he just gonna keep sending his demon extras to pick up his laundry?" I asked him

"I'm sorry. I know you're speaking, I see your lips moving, but I can't understand what you're saying 'cause I don't speak little bitch." He says and his eyes went black then they get in the vehicle and leave. 

"Remember when we used to gank demons?" Dean asked

* * *

"No man, screw it, I'm done." Dean says after we got back we walked into the run-down house we were squatting in. 

"Calm down." Sam tells him

"We've been going on these freaking Crowley runs and it's not getting us anywhere."

"Dean–" I started to say

"I mean, the only thing that's really changed, is now I need a daily rape shower."

"OK, you're right. Let's go with Plan B. Oh yeah, we don't have one. So till we do, sorry dude, stock up on soap-on-a-rope. I don't like this either Dean, but if we wanna get Sam's soul back, that's what we gotta do, OK?" I asked him.

"Yeah… You even want it back?" He asked Sam

"I'm working for Crowley, aren't I?" Sam asked him and Dean goes to pour himself a drink, turning his back on us then I get knocked out.

**Dean POV...**

"Yeah, well, who says he's gonna hold up his end, you know? It is Crowley. You ever think of that? Right?" I asked them and turned back around to find Sam and Lexi gone out of sight, "So, I guess the moment's over, is that what you're saying?" I asked but I didn't get an answer from them, "Sam! Lexi!" When I didn't get an answer I draw my gun and started looking for them, only to find them both lying unconscious in the next room then I get hit on the back of the head.

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

After I came to I saw both Dean and Sam waking up as well, "What now?" Dean asked and I saw her walk into the room

"I think I know who you can ask." I tell him and he turned his head

"Evil bitch." Dean groaned

"Keep sweet talking me, this could go a whole new direction." She tells him

"Meg. I've been dying to see you again."

"Well, here I am, big boy. So, what should we do now?" She asked him

"How about I rip you to shreds?"

"Kinky, I like. A little Q&A first, if you don't mind. Now, where's your boss?" She asked

"You think we work for somebody?" I asked her

"I happen to know for a fact you've been juggling Crowley's orphans. Now where is he?"

"Don't know. Don't care." I tell her

"You've been working his beat for months."

"Doesn't mean we get face time." Sam mentioned and Meg straddled Dean's lap.

"Where's he take all those things you snatch up for him? I bet you an all-day sucker that's where his majesty's holed up." She says and when Dean doesn't answer, she holds a knife to his throat, "OK, officially over the foreplay. Satisfy me, or I please myself!" She tells him and Sam laughs. 

"Something funny, Sam?" Dean asked him

"Yeah, Meg."

"Really? 'Cause where I'm sitting…" Dean began to say

"Don't worry. She can't do jack squat. She's totally screwed." 

"Sam, not helping!" Dean says

"Look at her, Dean. She's furious. If she could kill you, she would have done it by now. She's running."

"Am I?" Meg asked him

"Judging by the level of flop sweat on all of you, yeah. Which means you're running from Crowley. Which makes sense. Crowley would want to hunt down all the Lucifer loyalists now that he's the big man on campus."

"How would you know?" She asked

"It's what I'd do." He pointed out and looked at Dean, "She can't kill us. She needs us to get her to Crowley so she can stick that knife in his neck. It's him or her."

"Well, I hope you both lose. But good luck." Dean tells her

"So, you know what you gotta do now, right?" I asked her

"Let me guess. You're gonna tell me." 

"Work with us." I tell her

"Whoa, what?" Dean asked me

"We'll hand you Crowley with a bow. On one condition: we come with you and you help us wring a little something out of him before you hack him to bits." I said

"What?"

"Doesn't matter. Question is, can you get us what we need?" I asked her

"I apprenticed under Alastair in Hell just like your brother. So Dean, can I make Crowley do whatever I want?" She asked him

"Yeah, she can."

"It's a deal then. Hugs and puppies all around!" Meg says and I rolled my eyes.

"You gonna untie us?" Dean asked 

"Please. Don't pretend you don't enjoy it." Meg says and she turns to leave. One of her companions walks up to Dean, staring intently at him. 

"You gonna kiss me?" Dean asked him

"Come on!" Meg says and they leave.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Dean asked me

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you doing!?" He asked again 

"Dean, you wanted to screw over Crowley. Merry Christmas." I tell him and he looked at me, "What?"

"You wanna work with a demon again?" 

"We're working with demons now. I'm doing this because I wanna stop." I tell him

"She killed Ellen and Jo!"

"I know and I wanna stick that knife in her just as much as you do but you can't look at his emotionally, Dean. We need her."

"The hell we do! That little bitch is gonna screw us over so fast –"

"Of course. Which is why we'll screw her first. Meg and her little posse are dead the second we're done with them." Sam told him

"Yeah, if they don't kill us."

"They won't. 'Cause we're bringing insurance." I said

* * *

"Cas, we need you. It's important." I said as I stood outside but I didn't get an answer, "Cas, we found something. It's this gold box. Apparently Nazis were after it back in the day, someone opened it and their face melted off. I think it's – ready for this – the Ark of the Covenant. So…"

"I'm here, Alexis." I hear Cas say and I faced him, "Where is the box?"

"I can't believe you fell for that. That was the plot of Raiders." I tell him

"I'm mid-battle, Alexis."

"Yeah well at the moment, I don't care about your little pissing match with Raphael." I said

"Listen to me, Alexis –"

"No, you listen! I don't care what you're dealing with up in Heaven right now. You owe us." I say to him

"You may not care, but believe me –"

"Cas, I don't ask for much, but this is about saving Sam, alright?" I asked him 

"Alexis, I can't just –"

"Cas, please. I need your help." I tell him and he looked at me, "Please?" 

* * *

"You actually showed. Wow, Lexi, I owe you a chicken dinner. What happened?" Dean asked me as me and Cas walked into the house.

"Nothing really. This is what friends do for each other." I tell him and I saw him and Sam share a look.

* * *

We stand there while Cas does a ritual to locate Crowley, "It's not working. Crowley's hidden from me."

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to try this the hard way." Dean says

* * *

Sam, Dean, me and Cas are searching Samuel's study for clues when suddenly he walked in, "Can I help you? What do you want?"

"We wanna know where Crowley is." Dean tells him

"If I even knew, why would I tell you?"

"'Cause you're our grandfather." I said

"Samuel, I'm gonna get my soul back." Sam told him

"Who says you can get it back?"

"Me." Sam says

"Look, I'd like to help, but I'm sorry."

"It's your grandson's soul." Dean said to him

"I can't."

"What is wrong with you? Do you wanna work for Crowley?" Dean asked him

"Cas, can you give us a minute?" I asked and Cas disappears, "We're your blood. But if you don't wanna help us we can't make you. But I just gotta know why. What is Crowley holding over you? You owe us that." I tell him and Samuel takes out a picture of young Mary and hands it to me.

"Mom?" Dean asked him

"He's gonna give her back to me."

"Crowley's gonna bring mom back from the dead?" I asked

"You tell me you don't want her back." Samuel said and I look back at the photograph keeping quiet, "You know, the one difference between us: you know how to live without her."

"Look, I know how you feel." Dean tells him 

"No, you don't. She's my daughter, and she's dead, and I can do something about it."

"Do you really think Crowley is gonna make good here?" I asked him

"He brought Sam back! And me!" 

"Trust me, don't go down that road." Dean says

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying, stop trying. It's gonna go nowhere good. Samuel, I know we've had our differences, but I'm your grandson and I'm telling you that this is wrong for so many reasons." Dean told him 

"You hypocrite!"

"I'm asking you to learn from our mistakes! Doing this, this is how the bad guy gets us every time. It's our Achilles' heel. Apparently it runs in the family. We will figure something else out. Okay?" Dean asked him

"I'm sorry Dean, but I –"

"Fine. Bring her back. But what are you gonna tell her? You gonna tell her you made a deal with a demon? That you wouldn't help out her kids?" I asked him

"That's enough! Just get out." He tells us and I sighed.

* * *

"It's very complex." Cas says as me, Sam and Dean sit at the table in the house doing research.

"Mm-hmm." Dean mumbled

"If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?" Cas asked and I looked at Dean and Sam in confusion, "Perhaps she's done something wrong."

"You're watching porn? Why?" Dean asked him

"It was there."

"You don't watch porn in a room full of dudes let alone my sister. And you don't talk about it. Just turn it off." Dean told him and I saw Cas look down, "Now he's got a boner." Dean said and I tried very hard to shake the thoughts out of my head when there was a knock on the door. Dean goes to open it, finding Samuel who walked in.

"This what you three do, sit around watching pornos with angels?" Samuel asked 

"We're not supposed to talk about it." Cas says and Dean turned the TV off

"Why are you here, Samuel?" I asked him standing up

"It's what Mary would want." He tells us, "Now, this is what I know. Whatever we bag ends up there." He shows us a map with a location marked, "That's where he tortures 'em, interrogates 'em, I don't really know. Only been outside the places, but it's a death trap. Nothing gets in that Crowley doesn't want in and nothing gets out, period."

"Well, thanks." Dean says to him

"I wish you wouldn't do this." 

"Come with us." Sam told him

"I may be soft, but I'm not suicidal."

* * *

Meg and her posse are waiting outside as we joined them, "Remember me? I sure remember you, Clarence." Meg says to Cas and I rolled my eyes

"Why are we working with these abominations?"

"Keep talking dirty. Makes my meat-suit all dewy." She said to him

"Alright, simmer down. We know where Crowley is." I tell her

"Great. Do tell."

"Yeah, tell you, so you can just leave us for dead." Sam pointed out

"You guys have serious abandonment issues, you know that?"

"We'll show you, alright? But we're all going together." Sam said to her

"What, I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"No, you're not that stupid. Give me the knife for a minute." He tells her

"No, I'm not that stupid."

"Do you want us to take you to Crowley or not?" Sam asked and she hands Sam Ruby's knife. He used it to kill the demon that was scowling at Dean earlier, "You saw him. He was more interested in killing us than getting the job done. I just did all of us a favor." Sam tells them and Meg made them back off and Sam started to walk away.

"Hey! You just gonna keep that?" She asked him

"You took this from us. I'm taking it back. We leave in one hour."

* * *

Dean and I were packing up for the hunt while Cas stood there looking out the window, "You know, Cas, you could help."

"I'm ambivalent about what we're attempting."

"Well, breaking into monster Gitmo is not exactly a two-for-one in the champagne room." Dean tells him

"I'm not sure retrieving Sam's soul is wise."

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked him

"I want him to survive."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked

"Sam's soul has been locked in the cage with Michael and Lucifer for more than a year. And they have nothing to do but take their frustrations out on him. You understand? If we try to force that mutilated thing down Sam's gullet, we have no idea what will happen. It could be catastrophic."

"You mean he dies." Dean says

"I mean, he doesn't. Paralysis. Insanity. Psychic pain so profound that he's locked inside himself for the rest of his life."

"But you're saying you don't know anything for sure. I mean, he could be fine." I tell him

"He could be, yes."

"Okay then." I said

"But I sincerely doubt it."

"Well, if he's not fine, then you fix him." Dean says

"Dean, Alexis, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Then you figure it out, Cas. Come on. I mean, the guy's a frigging replicant. He needs his soul. Look, we get it back. And if there are complications, then we will figure out a way to deal with those, too." Dean tells him

"Of course." Cas says and Dean turned away, "Or we fail, and Sam suffers horrifically."

* * *

"Seems pretty quiet." Dean pointed out as we stood there looking at the place Crowley kept the monsters

"It's not, I can feel it. Meet me at the side door." Cas says and disappeared then we made our way to the building as Cas opens a door to let us inside the prison. 

"This all seem a little too easy for you?" I asked them

"Way too easy." Sam said

* * *

We walk quietly through the halls checking around each corner when I hear a voice, "Is someone there? Please. Please help me." A woman says and we walked over to a cell seeing the Djinn that attacked me and Dean, "You gotta get me out of here. Please! You gotta get me out of here."

"Come on. We gotta move." Sam says and we keep walking.

* * *

"Wait." Cas says stopping us and we looked at him

"What is it?" Dean asked him and we hear dogs barking in the distance. 

"Damn it. Here come the guards." Meg said

"Hellhounds." Dean says and I looked at him hearing the barking get closer to us, "Go!" Dean yells and we run for the nearest set of doors then wedge them shut with a piece of wood and draw a salt line. The two demons who were accompanying Meg didn't make it and were ripped apart by the hellhounds on the other side.

"I knew this was a trap." I pointed out

"What do you want, a cupcake?" Meg asked me and I shoot her a glare.

"Alright, that should keep them out." Sam says

"Not for long. How many of them are there?" Dean asked Meg

"Lots. I'll be pulling for you … from Cleveland."

"What?!" I asked her

"I didn't know this was gonna happen. Bright side: them chewing up my meat-suit ought to buy you a few seconds. Seacrest out." Meg tries to vacate her host body, but can't. 

"A spell, I think, from Crowley. Within these walls you're locked inside your body." Cas tells her

"Karma's a bitch, bitch." I said to her and Sam takes out Ruby's knife. 

"What are you doing, gonna slash at thin air until you hit something?" Dean asked him and Sam holds the knife to Meg.

"You can see them. Take this. Hold them off. It's our best shot." 

"At Crowley. Take it and go. You kill the smarmy dick. I'll hold off the dogs." She says

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked and Meg grabs Cas by the neck and kisses him. I feel my blood boil then to my surprise Cas turns her around and pushes her up against the wall and returns the kiss as I looked away.

"What was that?" Meg asked him and Cas looked at us and glanced at me before looking back at her.

"I learned that from the pizza man."

"Well, A plus for you. I feel so … clean." She says then holds up his angel blade, "Okay, gotta go."

"Whoa, whoa, is that gonna work on a hellhound?" Dean asked her

"Well, we're about to find out. Run." She tells us and we take off.

* * *

"Can't see jack." Dean pointed out and suddenly there was a blinding light and Cas vanishes. 

"Cas?!" I yelled then turned to see Samuel standing there next to the sigil

"You sold us out?" Dean asked him and three demons appear behind us holding onto me and my brothers.

"Damn you, Samuel." I tell him and he avoided my eyes.

"Yes. And I have to say, best purchase I've made since Dick Cheney." Crowley says to us

"Hiya, Crowley. How's tricks?" Dean asked him  
"Above your pay grade. Been working. Big things. Alas, you'll be too dead to participate."

"Really?" Dean asked

"Shame I have to do away with you three. Rather enjoyed your indentured servitude."

* * *

Me, Sam and Dean are thrown into separate cells, "Sam? Lexi?" Dean asked through the walls.

"Yeah." Sam says

"Here." I tell him

"I'm standing in pee."

"Consider yourself lucky." Sam said and I covered my nose.

"Ditto." I added

"Yikes. That sucks." Dean says, "You want forgiveness, find a priest." I heard him say and I listened in

"I just want you to understand." I hear Samuel say to him

"Oh, I understand… that you're a liar. You talk about putting blood first, which is funny 'cause you sound just like my dad. The difference is, he actually did."

"I am putting blood first." Samuel told him 

"Oh, gimme a break!"

"Mary's my blood! My daughter!" Samuel yelled and I looked down, "Don't come at me like I sold you out, Dean. You sold out your own mother. It was her or Sam, and you chose Sam, plain and simple."

"Oh, that is such crap! You wanna know what really happened? You chose a demon over your own grandchildren!"

"See it how you want. I don't even know what Sam is. And you want me to protect him? Alexis she...I can't even look at her without seeing Mary." Samuel said and my heart twisted in pain, "And you? You're a stranger. No, really, tell me: what exactly are you supposed to be to me?" He asked Dean

"I'll tell you who I am. I'm the guy you never wanna see again. 'Cause I'll make it out of here, trust me. And the next time you see me, I'll be there to kill you." 

"Don't think there's gonna be a next time." Samuel said

"Whatever gets you through the night." Dean tells him and I hear the door to his cell open up then shut.

* * *

A few moments later Sam opened up my cell door, "Come on!" He says and we run down the halls thrying to find Dean, "Dean?!" Sam yelled

"Let me go, son of a bitch!" We hear him yell and followed his voice.

"Dean!" I yelled as we arrive just in time, Sam yanks off a metal bar from the wall and stabbed one as I grabbed the other and smashed his head against the wall repeatedly until it died and I helped Dean up.

* * *

After Dean sounded the alarm Crowley arrives at the room where Meg was being tortured and finds us, "You should be ghoul scat by now." He says to Dean and Sam knocks him down from behind, "Really necessary? I just had this dry-cleaned." He says and looked up to see himself inside a devil's trap, "So, to what do I owe the reach-around?" He asked and Meg enters.

"Crowley." 

"Whore." He says

"Okay, you know what." She uses her demonic powers to injure Crowley internally, making him cough up blood, "The best torturers never get their hands dirty. Sam wants a word with you." She tells him

"What can I do for you, Sam?"

"You know damn well. I want my soul back." Sam says to him

"And here I thought you just grew some balls, Sam." Meg said

"Well?" Sam asked him

"No."

"Meg." I said and Meg tortures Crowley some more. 

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Sam asked him

"I said ‘can't'. I meant ‘can't', you mop-headed lumberjack. I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going back in there for the sloppy bits? No way. I'm good, but those two in there? Forget it."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Sam asked

"You don't. But it doesn't change anything. I'm telling you. Sam, why do you want the thing back? Satan's got one juicy source of entertainment in there. I'd swallow a rag off a bathhouse floor before I took that soul. Unless you want to be a drooling mess."

"Sam, I hate to say it, but he's right." Meg tells him

"Yeah, right. I get it. Thanks. He's all yours." 

"Whoa, what are you, crazy? He's our only hope." I said to Sam

"Lexi, you heard him. He can't get it. He's useless." Sam says and Dean hands Meg the knife then she goes to enter the devil's trap. 

"You'll let me back out, right?" She asked us and we nodded as she walked into it, "This is for Lucifer, you pompous little–" Crowley takes her down in an instant and uses the knife to break the devil's trap then pins me, Sam and Dean to opposite walls.

"That's better." He says and brought the knife back down and held it to Meg's neck, "You don't know torture, you little insect." He told her and Cas reappears suddenly. 

"Leave them alone."

"Castiel, haven't seen you all season. You the cavalry now?" Crowley asked him

"Put the knife down."

"You that bossy in Heaven? Hear you're losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby." Crowley says and Cas held up a bag, "Hey, what's in the gift bag?"

"You are." Cas said pulling a skull out of the bag he's holding

"Not possible."

"You didn't hide your bones as well as you should have." Cas pointed out and Crowley claps his hands mockingly.

"Cookie for you."

"Can you restore Sam's soul or not?" Cas asked him

"If I could help out in any other –"

"Answer him!" Dean yelled at him

"I can't." Crowley says and Cas incinerates Crowley's bones making him go up in flames and we fall from the walls as Meg vanished.

"Well, she's smart, I'll give her that. I was gonna kill her, too." I said

"'Course, we'd have given you an hour with her first." Dean says to Cas and I smacked the back of his head.

"Why would I want that?" Cas asked him

* * *

Sam, Dean, Me and Cas are standing by the Impala, about to take off, "Thanks, Cas. Hadn't it been for you –" I say to him

"Crowley was right. It's not going well for me upstairs."

"If there's anything we can do –" I started to say

"There isn't. I wish circumstances were different. Much of the time I'd rather be here."

"Look, Cas, we know you got a steaming pile on your plate. There's no need for apologies. We're your friends." Dean told him

"Listen, Sam, we'll find another way." Cas says to him

"You really wanna help? Prison full of monsters. Can't just leave 'em, can't let 'em go." 

"I understand." Cas said and disappears.

"He's right, you know?" Dean says to Sam

"About?"

"About your soul. We'll figure something else out." Dean mentioned

"No, we won't."

"Why, because Crowley said –" I began to say

"You heard what Crowley said. And I heard what Cas said. Putting this thing back in would smash me to bits."

"We don't know that for sure." I tell him

"You know what? When angels and demons agree on something, call me nuts, I pay attention."

"You say this now? After we practically died trying to –" Dean started to say

"Exactly! We almost got ourselves killed. I mean, how many times do we risk our asses for this? Enough's enough."

"Sam –" I said

"I don't think I want it back."

"You don't even know what you're saying." Dean tells him as he started to walk away.

"No, I'm saying something you don't like. You both obviously care, a lot. But I think maybe I'm better off without it."

"You're wrong. You don't know how wrong you are." Dean says

"I'm not sure about that." Sam tells him and starts to walk away.

"Sam, don't walk away." I said but he kept going, "Sam! Sam!"


	28. Forbidden Love chapter 28

**Forbidden Love**

Dean and I stand by the door of the panic room when it opened and Cas walked out rolling down his sleeves while Sam laid on a cot in the room, hooked up to an IV, "Well?" Dean asked Cas.

"His soul is in place."

"Is he ever gonna wake up?" I asked 

"I'm not a human Doctor."

"Could you take a guess?" I asked him

"Okay. Probably not."

"Oh, well, don't sugarcoat it." Dean told him

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I warned both of you not to put that thing back inside him."

"What were we supposed to do? Let T-1000 walk around, hope he doesn't open fire?" Dean asked him

"Let me tell you what his soul felt like when I touched it. Like it had been skinned alive, Dean. If you wanted to kill your brother, you should have done it outright." Cas said then disappeared.

* * *

Me and Dean sit down at the desk across from Bobby and he pours us each a drink, "Like my daddy always said, just 'cause it kills your liver don't mean it ain't medicine. Sam still asleep?" He asked and we take a drink.

"Yeah." I tell him

"He'll wake up."

"Yeah." Dean says

"Dean, Alexis, he's been through how much? Somehow, he always bounces back."

"He's never been through this." I said and spotted the newspaper printout Bobby is looking at, "Job?" I asked

"Might be." Bobby passes over the printout, which is from The Portland Chronicle with the headline SMALL PLANE CRASH KILLS TWO.

"Can I help? Send me to the library? Anything?" I asked him

"Couple goes up in a light plane. Wreckage was just found in the woods." 

"Couple of Buddy Hollys? Doesn't really seem like News of the Weird." Dean pointed out

"Pilot was found seventeen miles away, flambéed. Girl's just gone. No body, no nothing." Bobby says

"Okay, I'm not changing the channel." I said to him

"Dean. Lexi." We hear Sam say and we turned around to see Sam enter the room and we stand up.

"Sam?" Dean asked and Sam hugged him then he looked at me.

"Lexi?" He asked and hugged me then I smiled at him and he went to Bobby and hugged him 

"Wait. I saw you-I-I felt Lucifer snap your neck, yours and Lexi's."

"Well, Cas kind of-" 

"Cas is alive?" He asked 

"Yeah, Cas-Cas is fine. Sam, are you okay?" I asked him

"Actually, um...I'm starving."

* * *

While Sam is eating a sandwich me and Dean are sitting across from him while Bobby is leaning against the counter, " So Sam..." I started to say

"Yeah?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked him

"The field. And then I fell."

"Okay. And then?" Dean asked

"I woke up in the panic room."

"That's it? You really don't remember-" Bobby started to ask

"Let's be glad. Who wants to remember all that hell?" I asked interrupting him

"Well, how long was I gone?" 

"About a year and a half." I tell him

"What? I was downstairs f- I don't remember anything. So, how'd I get back? Was it Cas?" 

"Not exactly." Dean says

"Dean, what did you do?" 

"Me and Death-" Dean began to say

"Death?! The horseman?"

"I had leverage. It's done." Dean told him

"You sure?"

"It's over. Slate's wiped." Dean says

"Well, isn't this just neat and clean?" Bobby asked

"Yes, it is-for once." I said

"Is there anything else I should know?" Sam asked and I looked at Dean then back at Sam

"No. Another beer?" I asked him

"Uh, yeah." He said and I got up and went over to the fridge.

* * *

Dean closes the trunk of the Impala while I opened the passenger door and Bobby opened the one behind me, "Sam still asleep?" He asked

"Yeah, let him rest. We'll call him later." I tell him

"Call me from where?" We heard Sam asked and saw him walk up behind us.

"Oh. Uh, there's this thing in Oregon." Dean told him

"Great. I'm in."

"Whoa, whoa. You just got vertical." Dean says

"Exactly. I'm up. I'm good."

"Well, a few more days of crap cable couldn't hurt." I tell him

"Right. Because that's what Dean did when he got back from hell."

Dean and I looked at each other then he sighed, "All right. You, me, Lexi and Bobby." 

"Oh, you three go on ahead. You got this covered. I, uh, forgot I promised that idjit Rufus I'd work the phones for him, so..." Bobby said

"You sure?" I asked him 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You three enjoy catching up, okay?" Bobby says and leaves

"What was that?" Sam asked

"One part age, three parts liquor." I said and got in the passenger seat as Sam got in the back.

* * *

"Uh, you got it, officer. Thank you. You too." Sam says and hangs up the phone, "So, get this-besides the crash, there were two other disappearances in town this week."

"Really?" Dean asked him

"Yeah, last weekend, a college girl vanished from her apartment. On the seventeenth floor. Then, three days ago, another girl didn't make it home from school."

"They know each other?" I asked

"No. No connection. Just young and female, like the plane-crash girl."

"What would disappear a girl out of the sky, anyway?" Dean asked

"Good question." Sam says and there was a pause, "So you never even tried, huh? Either of you?"

"Tried?" Dean asked him

"To go live a life...after. You do remember you promised that, right?"

"Yeah, I remember." Dean told him

"So, why didn't both of you try?"

"What makes you think I didn't?" Dean asked him

"'Cause look at you. Look at this. You're exactly the same."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dean said and paused, "I was with them for a year-Lisa and Ben."

"A year?" Sam asked him and Dean nods, "So then what?"

"Didn't work out." 

"Lexi what about you did you...did you travel at all?" Sam asked me

"Uh, no I um..I continued hunting with Bobby."

"What? Why?" He asked

"I didn't want to leave the world unprotected." I tell him and turned up the radio then looked out the window.

* * *

"You're, uh...Penny Dessertine's sister, right?" Dean asked the girl as we stand at the door of the house.

"Mm-hmm."

"Uh, we'd just like to ask you a few questions." Sam tells her

"Look, the cops already came by. I'm tired. So, if you don't mind--"

"Look, I-I understand. Really, I do. I know how hard this must be. We'd just like to figure out what happened. This will be quick. I promise." I said to her and she looked at us

"Okay. Fine. Come in."

* * *

"Penny was very shy. To herself. Not at all what you'd call adventurous."

"What, like flying through a lightning storm in a two-seater?" Dean asked

"She was terrified of that thing. She just did it for Stan."

"Stan?" I asked her

"They were just starting to get serious. She didn't want to seem, you know...Not interested. I just wish I'd told her to stay home. We don't even have a body to bury."

* * *

"Hey." Sam said as Dean walked into the motel holding food.

"What do you got?"

"Uh...Well, looks like those other two missing girls both baked cookies for the lord." Sam tells him

"What is that? Code?"

"No. Church choir, bake sales, promise-ring clubs-the works. They were good girls. But Penny wasn't even a Christian, so-" I started to say

"I have another theory." Dean said and pulled out a book, "Penny's diary."

"Did you steal that from her room?" I asked him

"I love that you even asked me that."

"And why wouldn't I?" I asked

"No reason. So girl-nappings. What if it's not about religion, what if it's about purity?" 

"You mean you think they're all-" Sam started to ask

"Virgins, Sam. Virgins."

"Penny was twenty-two." Sam pointed out

"Yeah, with a pink room." I tell him

"So?"

"And stuffed teddy bears." I added

"Fine. But you really think-"

"I've decided I'm going to give Stan my most precious gift." Dean read from the diary

"Wow. That sounded really creepy coming out of your mouth." Sam tells him

"I think I delivered it."

"You know, you-you could have led with 'the diary'. You know? Anyways, let's say you're right. Fine. Who would want virgins?" Sam asked

"You got me. I prefer ladies with experience." 

"Ok, this got uncomfortable." I pointed out and looked back at the file.

* * *

"It happened so fast." 

"It's all right, Melissa. What came at you? You can tell us." Sam tells her as she laid in the hospital bed.

"It-it looked like a...a giant bat. You think I'm making it up, right? That's what the other man said."

"Well, I'm not the other man."

"It came right at me. It was huge. I swear. That's how I got this," Melissa says and pulls her gown forward to reveal large gashes on her back. 

"So, it attacked. And then what happened?" I asked her

"I don't know. I passed out, and when I woke up, it was gone."

"Is there anything else you can think of? Anything you can tell us, even if it doesn't seem important?" I asked

"Well, my ring got lost. Or else that thing stole it, if that makes any sense."

"What kind of ring?" Dean asked her

"Gold. Promise ring."

"Promise ring. So, uh...from, like, a church? Like like a purity ring?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"I got to ask. Uh, Melissa... Look, nobody is, uh, judging anybody here, okay? Believe me. But...Should you really be wearing that ring?" Dean asked her and I shoot him a glare.

"Well, I-I mean, I-I am-"

"Really?" Dean asks

"Matt Barne didn't count!"

* * *

"So, what, you think Batman tried to rape her?" Sam asked as we walked to the car.

"Well, he does carry a lot of rage. But he rejected her because she was already dehymenated, huh?" Dean says

"You think?"

"I think it just goes to show that being easy's pretty much all upside." Dean said

"So, what kind of thing likes virgins and gold?" I asked

"P. Diddy?" Dean asked

"You know, it's comforting." Sam says

"What's that?" Dean asked him

"I died for a year, came back, and you're still not funny."

"Shut up. I'm hilarious." Dean told him and I snorted, "No input from you." He told me and we got into the car.

* * *

"This can't be possible." Sam said as Dean looked at the bored and I was reading through dad's journal.

"Try us." I tell him

"Um, I googled "fire," "claws," "flying," "stealing virgins," and "gold," and it all takes me to the same place."

"Where?" Dean asked him

"World of Warcraft fansites."

"I don't know what that means." Dean says

"Dragons, dude." Sam tells him and we both look at him confused, "See? Told you. Not possible."

"Actually, it might be." Dean says and I grabbed my phone

"How? In what reality?"

"It's been a strange year. We should get a second opinion." I said and called Bobby

_"Yeah?"_

"What do you know about dragons?" I asked him

_"What? Nothing."_

"Seriously." I said

_"Well, they're not like the Loch Ness monster, Alexis. Dragons aren't real."_

"Could you make a few calls?" I asked

_"To who? Hogwarts?"_

"Humor me." I tell him

_"Fine."_

"You're a gentleman and a scholar." I say to him

_"Yeah, yeah. Hey, how's Memento doing over there? He caught the both of you in any lies yet?"_

"Everything's fine. Sam says hey." I tell him and hung up

"You both okay?" Sam asked us

"Yeah." Dean said

"I'm good." I added

"Bobby say anything?" Sam asked

"Nope." I tell him and continued looking through dad's journal 

"Dad never wrote anything about dragons. I promise. I'd remember if I read The Neverending Story in there." Dean tells me

"Hey, did we hunt a skinwalker lately?" Sam asked us and I glanced at Dean

"Doesn't ring a bell. Why?" I asked him

"I don't know. Just...déjà vu or something. Are you sure? I could have sworn-"

"You got to remember, your eggs are still a little scrambled, right? But, yeah, we're sure." Dean says

"All right. Yeah. Never mind." Sam says and my phone rang

"Hey, Bobby. What do you got?" I asked him

"Can't believe she didn't jump right to mind. Dr. Visyak. Medieval Studies, S.F.U."

"Dr. Visyak, S.F.U. Got it. Thanks." I said and hung up, "All right. I'm going to San Francisco, figure out how to kill these things. You two figure out where they are." I tell them standing up

"W-wait. D-did Bobby say where they like to park?" Sam asked

"No."

"Great. Back to the lore." Sam says

"Which says what? That they live in Middle-Earth?" Dean asked him

"No. Caves."

"You're such a nerd" I said and grabbed my coat.

"Hold on. You're not going by yourself." Dean told me and stood up as well.

"Dean I can handle it." 

"I know but humor me." He says and I sighed

"Alright fine. Call us if you find anything." I tell Sam who nodded and we left the Motel room, "You sure it's safe to leave him here by himself?"

"He'll be fine. He loves his research."

"That's not what I meant Dean." I said and walked to the passenger door.

"I know, but if we keep hovering over him like this he's gonna suspect something. It's better we try to act normal.

"Dean we are past normal at this point. I mean...dragons?" I asked and he chuckled then we got in the car.

* * *

"Yes?" We hear a woman ask after Dean rang the buzzer

"Dr. Visyak. My name is Dean Winchester this is my sister Lexi." 

"Office hours are Monday and Friday." She tells us

"Bobby Singer sent us." I tell her and there was a pause, "Hello?" I asked and we looked at each other then the door opened and a woman stood there.

"Hi." Dean says to her

* * *

"Bobby Singer. Tell him something for me next time you see him." She tells us

"Hmm?" Dean asked

"Actually, just kick him in the jewels. That's more poetic."

"No love lost between you two, huh?" I asked her

"No. Just the opposite."

"Oh?" I asked

"That's his story to tell. He's the idiot. So, what's this about?"

"Well, uh...Dragons." Dean tells her

"Really?"

"What, no twelve-sided-dice joke?" I asked her

"We can joke about them because they've disappeared. But they aren't funny. At all."

"Well, one just flew in stateside." I tell her

"Are you sure?"

"Fits the lore to a tee." Dean says

"But how? I mean, why? It's been seven hundred years."

"Banner crop of crazy all the way around these days, doc." Dean pointed out

"So you want to know how to kill it."

"That's right." I said

"Well, you need a blade."

"Uh... Okay. What kind of blade?" Dean asked her

"One forged with dragon's blood."

"So you need one to kill one, but you got to kill one to make one. How does that work out?" I asked

"Well, there aren't many dragon swords around anymore. Five or six, tops, worldwide. I mean, there's the sword of St. George, and, of course, there's Excalibur. And there's-"

"You know a lot about this stuff, don't you?" I asked

"Well, I sure as hell better. I have one in the basement."

"You have one." Dean says

* * *

"Finding it took two decades, countless hours, and some really bad sex with an eastern European ambassador, but, yeah." Dr. Visyak tells us as we walk down the stairs to the basement and she opens a door to a room containing a sword embedded in a boulder. 

"That is not real. Is that real? Is it Excalibur?" I asked her

"No. This...Is the Sword of Bruncvik. Love of my life."

"Wait. The sword of Bruncvik?" I asked her in shocked and she nodded at me with a smile.

"What's the sword of Bruncvik?" Dean asked.

"A man from Prague, Bruncvik craved adventures. Although he had settled down, his desire to..." I started to explain

"Never mind, I don't need a history lesson. So, uh, what's with the cement shoe?" Dean asked

"You know, binding sword to stone used to be all the rage. To protect them."

"All right, well, how do we get this puppy out?" Dean asked her and she laughed as I smiled.

"Well, come on. You know this one. We need a brave knight who's willing to step up and kill the beast."

"Right. All right, well, I'll, uh, give it a whirl. Do you mind?" He asked and she motioned to the sword. Dean goes to pull the sword out of the stone, but is unable to and falls. 

"You okay?" She asked him

"Never better." Dean tries again but fails, "Oh, son of a bitch! That's really on there!"

"Yeah, afraid so." Dr. Visyak tells him.

"Well, I have another idea." I said 

"Oh yeah, what's that?" She asked and I started to walk over.

"Whoa whoa. If I can't pull it out of there what makes you think you can?" Dean asked me.

"Oh ye of so little faith." I said and walked up to the sword then gripped the handle. I took a breath then started to pull and I expected it to stay stuck but then next thing I knew it came right out of the rock. I looked at it shocked then looked at Dean and Dr. Visyak who were staring at me in disbelief.

"How..wait...how.." Dean struggled to ask and I walked over to them holding the sword.

"I have no idea." I tell him and looked back at the sword.

* * *

"So wait, how did you..." Sam started to ask.

"I have no idea, ok, but right now it doesn't matter. What matters is finding this thing so where are we on the caves?" I asked him.

"Nowhere. Sewers, on the other hand...Here. Check this out." Sam points at our map, "So, two of the disappearances happened within a mile of here. So I think we start there and work our way around."

"Awesome. Who doesn't love sewers? Let's go." Dean says and Sam looks like he is about to say something. 

"What?" I asked him

"Nothing. Uh, yeah, let's go." 

* * *

"Ugh! God. Just when I get used to a smell, I hit a new flavor." Dean said as we walk into the sewer, "Dude, we have been here for hours. There is nothing. I think the lore is off. Hey, what if, uh...What if dragons like nice hotels?" Dean asked and I looked at the ground seeing something.

"What is that?" I asked and Sam shines his flashlight at something behind Dean. 

"What?" Dean asked and also shines his flashlight and we see a pile of gold, "Holy crap." Dean picks up a gold watch from the pile, "Okay, maybe there are dragons here." Dean starts to take some of the gold. 

"Wait. Dean...Not now. Check this out." Sam says and walks off towards an altar and I followed seeing a leather-bound book on the altar. 

"A little arts-and-crafty for a giant bat, right?" I asked

"Hello? Is someone there? Hello?" We hear someone ask and we looked in a set a bars on the ground finding the missing girls. 

"Hey. We're gonna get you out." Dean tells them

"Quick. He's coming back." one girl said and Sam is pulled backwards by someone and I take out the dragon sword. 

"Where do you think you're gonna stick that?" He asked me and I cut into the dragon's arm making him scream, "Where did you get that?" 

"Comic-Con." I said and the dragon knocks the sword out of my hand. The sword falls between the grates and the dragon walks towards me, his hand glowing brightly. Sam and Dean both distract him and I grab at the sword, which is just out of reach. 

"Come on, come on." I groaned then something grabbed me and I see it's another dragon, "Oh you have got to be kidding me." I said and ducked as it tried to hit me then I flung my foot up kicking it in the face making him stumble backwards and I reached for the sword again and somehow it managed to move closer to me so I pulled it out and turned to the other dragon stabbing and killing it then the other flew away. I looked at Sam and Dean then back at the sword.

* * *

Me and Sam walked over to Dean who was playing with one of the gold watches, "Hey. Ask me what time it is." He said holding the watch

"Why don't you cut to the chase and just roll in it?" I asked him

"I rarely have wealth."

"Dean, Lexi..." Sam started to say.

"Yeah?" Dean asked him

"I am so...so sorry. I can't even begin to say."

"For what?" I asked

"You know what." Sam says and I looked at Dean then back at Sam

"Did Bobby..." Dean started to ask

"Cas."

"Cas. Friggin' child." I mumbled

"You should have told me, both f you."

"You weren't supposed to know." Dean tells him

"What I did? To Bobby? To you? To Lexi? Of course I should know."

"Sam, Death didn't just shove your soul back in, okay? He put up the great wall of Sam between you and the things that you don't remember. And trust me when I say that the things you don't know could kill you. That's not a joke." I tell him 

"All right. But I have to set things right. Or what I can, anyway."

"It wasn't you." Dean says

"You know, I kind of feel like I got slipped the worst mickey of all time...and I woke up to find out that I had burnt the whole city down. And you can say it wasn't me, but...I'm the one with the zippo in my pocket, you know? So I'm not sure it's that cut and dry. And, look, I a-appreciate you trying to protect me. I really do. But I got to fix... What I got to fix. So I need to know what I did."

"But you don't know how dangerous that could be." I mentioned

"What would you do?" He asked me and I looked down, "Right. Same thing."

"Sam..."

"Hey, something I think you ought to see." Bobby says walking over.

* * *

"Now, as near as I can figure it, this dates back around the fourteenth century." Bobby tells us as we look at the book from the alter.

"What language is it?" Sam asked

"Da Vinci code. Real obscure Latinate." I said looking at it.

"Exactly. Gonna take me my golden years to translate it all." Bobby adds, "Oh, and, uh, FYI-that ain't paper."

"What is it?" Dean asked

"It's human skin." Bobby says and we backed away from the book, "Okay. I'm fairly clear on this first bit. It basically describes this place. It's like the backside of your worst nightmares. It's all blood and bone and darkness. Filled with the bodies and souls of all things hungry, sharp, and nasty."

"Monsters?" Sam asked him

"It's monsterland. According to this, it goes by many names, most of which I can't pronounce, but I'm thinking you know Purgatory." 

"Purgatory? Awesome. Well, that is good to know. So, you're saying that these, uh, dragon freaks were squatting in the sewers and reading tone poems about purgatory?" I asked

"Oh, no, no, no. They're reading an instruction manual."

"What?" Dean asked

"Yeah. If you're nuts enough to want access to a place that gnarly, this book will show you how to open a door."

"Door to purgatory. Well, I know a demon who would have loved to have known about that. So, how do you open the door?" I asked

"Ask Cloverfield. I'm pretty sure he's got that page. It gets worse."

"Worse?" Sam asked

"This ain't talking about how to take a vacation over there. This is all about opening a door to let something in."

"Bring something here. What?" I asked

"I'm working on it."

"Could you give us something?" Dean asked him

"I got a name."

"Okay." I said

"Mother."

"Mother? M-mother of what? Mother of dragons?" Sam asked

"I wish. It says it a few times here. Mother of all."

"What the hell does "mother of all" mean?" I asked him

"I don't know."


	29. Forbidden Love chapter 29

**Forbidden Love**

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked me and Dean as he walked into the study

"In town, supply run." I tell him not looking up from the book I was reading

"In this?" "Yeah, man's a hero. We were officially out of hunter's helper." Dean says and gestured to the empty liquor bottle and the lights started to flicker a little bit.

"Hello, children." We hear someone say and I looked to see Balthazar standing there then he walked behind the desk where Dean was, "You've seen "the Godfather," right?"

"Balthazar..." Dean said but Balthazar ignored him.

"You know, the end, where Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one big, bloody swoop?" Bathazar finds a container of salt and pours it into a bowl on Bobby's desk

"Hey!" Dean says

"Dead sea brine. Good, good, good. You know, Moe Greene gets it in the eye, and Don Cuneo gets it in the revolving door?" 

"I said hey." Dean tells him

"You did. Twice. Good for you." Balthazar said patting him on the shoulder, "Blood of lamb. Blood of lamb." He repeats then vanished and I hear him dig through Bobby's fridge contents, "Beer, cold pizza. Blood of lamb. Yes! Blood of lamb!"

"Why are you talking about "the Godfather"?" I asked him and he appeared behind us back at the bowl

"Because we're in it -- right now, tonight. And in the role of Michael Corleone -- The archangel Raphael."

"You mind telling us what you mean?" Dean asked and Balthazar started looking around the desk.

"No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no." He empties the contents of Bobby's desk drawer, "Yes. Bone of a lesser saint. This vertebra will do very nicely. Your Mr. Singer does keep a beautiful pantry."

"Wait, Raphael is after you?" Dean asked him

"Raphael is after us all. You see, he's consolidated his strength. And now he's on the move." Balthazar tells us as he crushed up the bone then mixed it together moving to the window

"And where's Cas?" Sam asked

"Oh, Cassie? He is deep, deep underground. So, good old Raffy put out a hit list on every last Samaritan who helped our dear Cas -- Including the three of you. And so much more importantly, me. See, he wants to draw Cas out in the open."

"And you expect us to just believe you?" I asked him

"Oh, don't. You'll go where I throw you either way." He says painting a symbol on the window.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked and lightning flashes

"That's all the time we have I'm afraid." Balthazar opens his jacket revealing a bloodstain on his side, "Where is it?"

"Whoa. What happened there?" I asked him pointing to the wound

"Oh. Garish, I know. You see, uncle Raffy sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually. And down a lung at the moment, but that's all right." He says and hands Sam a key, "Oh, here's for you." 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Sam asked

"Run with it." Balthazar said then is thrown across the room and we see an angel appear in the room, "Virgil." Balthazar mentioned then looked at us, "I said, run!" He yelled and pushed us through the window which is marked with a blood sigil and we suddenly land on what felt like a mat then we look around confused

"Cut!" Someone yelled and we see a bunch of people around us with cameras.

"Real good solid fall. Way to go." A guy tells Dean and walked away

"Jared, Meghan, Jensen! Outstanding! That was just great." the man in the chair tells us and we look at him confused

"Supernatural, scene one echo, take one. Tail slate. Marker!" A man said and we looked behind us at him as he looked at the camera behind us.

* * *

"So...No angels?" Sam asked after we looked through the window we crashed through

"No angels, I think." Dean says

"Should we be killing anybody?" I asked

"I don't think so." Dean answered

"Running?" Sam asked

"Where?" I answered and Sam picks up a piece of the 'window' which wobbles back and forth, clearly made of some kind of gel. 

"Moving on! That's a wrap on Jared, Meghan and Jensen!" some guy says as the lights change 

"W-who the hell are--" Sam started to ask

"Jared! Three minutes, okay? Great." A lady says and takes Sam by the hand then leads him away as we follow.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked 

"Jensen, Meghan there you both are! Let's just get you two in the chairs." Another woman says to us and we sat down in a couple chairs, "Okay, we're just gonna get this makeup off your faces." She says and pulled out a wipe moving over to Deans face as another person came over to me and did the same thing.

"Wha--I'm not wearing any ma--" I hear Dean say and looked at his cloth seeing makeup on it then mine seeing the same thing, "Oh, crap! I'm a painted whore."

* * *

"Hey." Sam says walking over to us

"Dude, they put freakin' makeup on us! Those bastards!" Dean tells him

"Look, I think I know what this is." Sam says

"Okay. What?" I asked him

"It's a tv show."

"You think?" Dean asked sarcastically

"Yeah. I mean, here --wherever "here" is, this -- this twilight zone Balthazar zapped us into. For whatever reason, our life is a tv show."

"Why?" I asked 

"I don't know."

"No, seriously. Why? Why would anybody want to watch our lives?" I asked him

"Well, I mean, according to that interviewer, not very many people do. Look, I'm not saying it makes sense." Sam said and we started to walk towards a door, "I'm just saying, we -- we landed in some dimension where you're Jensen Ackles, you're Meghan Ory, and I'm something called a Jared Padalecki." 

"So what, now you're polish? Is any of this making any sense to you?" Dean asked and we exit the studio and see the Impala, "Oh, hey. Least my baby made it." Dean says then we see a guy start to fling mud onto the windshield, "Hey. Hey! What--" He started to say then we see 3 more Impalas around us, "I feel sick. I'm gonna be sick." He said and walked away, "I want to go home. I feel like this whole place is bad-touching me."

"Yeah, I know. Me too. So, what do you think? Cas?" Sam asked him

"He's our best shot, if he's still alive. Lexi?" He asked me and I looked at him confused, "What? He always comes when you call for some reason." He told me and I sighed.

"Cas, we uh..we need you and hope that your maybe running away from heaven and that you have your ears on." I said then glanced past Dean adn indicated to him

"Cas? Cas! Hey, Cas." Dean says and we rush over to him, "Oh, thank god. What is all this, huh? W-w-what did Balthazar do to us?" 

"To keep you out of Virgil's reach, he's cast you into an alternate reality, a universe similar to ours in most respects yet dramatically different in others."

"Like -- like bizarro earth, right? Except instead of having Bizarro superman, we get this clown factory." I pointed out

"Um...Yeah, well...Anyway, no time to explain. Do you have the key?" He asked Sam who reached into his pocket pulling it out

"Yeah. So, uh, what does this thing do, anyway?" Sam asked him

"It opens a room."

"What's in the room?" Dean asked

"Every weapon Balthazar stole from heaven."

"He gave it to us?" I asked him

"To keep it safe until I could reach you. With those weapons, I have a chance to rally my forces."

"Oh. Okay, good. Yeah. So, now, uh, what's the deal with all this tv crap?" Sam asked

"Pardon?"

"Yeah. Amen, Padaleski." Dean said

"Uh, lecki." 

"What?" Dean asked him  
"Lecki. Pretty sure."

"Guys, not important." I told them

"Man. Did they put out new pages?" Cas asked pulling a paper from his pocket and I noticed his voice changed.

"New what?" Dean asked

"I mean, is this some kind of cosmic joke?" I asked 

"Yeah, 'cause if it is, it's stupid, and we don't get it." Dean says and Cas starts to losen his tie.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked us and Dean takes the paper from him.

"Give me that."

"Hey babe." 'Cas' said to me and gave me a kiss as I stood there in shock then looked at my brothers.

"What is -- these are words in a script. This isn't Cas." Dean pointed out and we looked at him

"Dude, look at him." Sam said and 'Cas' unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a patterned new age t-shirt underneath

"You three want to run lines, or...?"

"His name's Misha. Misha?" Dean asked and Sam takes the key back form him as Dean pushed the paper at him.

"Oh, wow. Just...Great." Sam says and we walk away.

"Misha? Jensen? What's up with the names around here?" Dean asked

"You guys! You really punked me! I'm totally gonna tweet this one." Misha says and we look back at him then continue walking

"I just want to dig my finger in my brain and scratch until we're back in Kansas." Dean tells us

"Hey. J. Ackles." I pointed out indicating to a huge trailer

"That's fake me! This must be fake mine." Dean said and we walk into the trailer and look around, "Dude, I have a helicopter!"

"Oh. All right, who puts a 300-gallon aquarium in their trailer?" Sam asked

"Apparently, Jensen Ackles." I said

"Huh. All right, here we go. Let's see who this guy is." Sam said and went over to a laptop.

"Well, he's not a hunter, but he plays one on tv. Oh, come on. Look at these modelin' weirdos. Nice "blue steel," Sam." Dean told him holding up a magazine and I see the three of us on the cover

"Hey. Apparently, it's our job. All right, uh, here goes. Um...It says you're from Texas." 

"Really?" Dean asked as I continued to look around

"Yeah. And, uh...Oh. Says you were on a soap opera."

"What?" Dean asked him and we went over to the laptop.

_'If I didn't have cancer, and I wasn't married, and I had plenty of money... Would you -- would you want to run away with me?'_ we see a lady ask a...young looking Dean

_'Money? What, you think I really care about money, Nicole? I care that you're healthy.' _

_'Well, I'm no quitter, Eric.I-I --'_ Dean slams the laptop shut 

"Don't like this universe, you two. We need to get out of this universe."

"Yeah. No argument here. But I don't think our -- our prayers are reaching Cas. Or the real Cas." Sam pointed out

"Well, I agree. I think we are definitely out of, uh, soul-phone range. But..." I began to say and grabbed a note pad

"What?" Dean asked me

"If we can reverse Balthazar's spell... I watched every move." I tell them as I sketch out the sigil, "We just, uh, get the ingredients, right, get back to that same window, and...there's no place like home." I tell them holding up the pad.

* * *

"Backbone of a lesser saint." Sam says and pulls the bone out of Bobby's drawer, "Got it. Uh..." Sam pokes at the bone, "It's rubber."

"Check this out." Dean says and holds up a prop dagger and bends the blade back and forwards, "Hey, look. It's fake." He said and jabs the fake dagger at Sam's chest, "It's all fake! What are we supposed to do with this crap?"

* * *

"Of course everything is fake. We're on a film set." I mentioned and we approach one of the Impalas, "We got to get back to the real world."

"Yeah, now you're talking." Dean says and we get in the Impala and start driving, "All right, we go round up the genuine articles, bring 'em here for the spell." He mentioned and we hear the impala make weird noises, "What the hell is going on? What is wrong with this thing?"

"Mr. Ackles! Mr. Ackles, please!" We hear someone outside the car say as he knocked on the window.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam asked

"God, Mr. Ackles, please!"

"Dean, it's not the impala." I tell him

"Please! Stop." The man continued

"You think?" Dean asked and stopped the car, "It's a frigging prop! Just like everything else." He say and we get out

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much for..." The man says to him

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Dean asked him.

* * *

"You know whereabouts you want me to drop you off?" The driver asked from next to me, "Jensen?" He asked Dean

"Me? Yes. Um...me and uh...Meghan here are just gonna tag along with, uh..."

"Jared." Sam tells him

"Jared...Jared here."

"Huh. Since when are you three talking?" the driver asked and I looked back at Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, uh, y-you know what, Clint, uh..." Sam says

"Clif."

"Uh-yeah. Yeah, of course. Clif. Obviously. Um, so, uh, I think we're gonna go back to my place a-and do some...work." Sam told him

"Work on our acting." Dean adds

"Yeah."

"For our characters. For the show." I added

"Yeah."

"All right." Clif says

"Where the hell are we, anyway?" Dean asked and I looked out the window seeing a sign for Canada, "Guys we're not even in America." 

* * *

As we walked into the mansion that the driver dropped us off at I whistled, "Nice modest digs, Jay-z." I said to Sam

"Wow. I must be the star of this thing."

"Yeah, right." Dean says and we walked into the living room, "Check it out." He nods towards a coffin looking thing.

"What am I, Dracula?" Sam asked and Dean lifted the lid up

"George Hamilton Dracula." He says then closed it and I see him spot the liquor cabinet, "Oh. Now we're talking." He started to pour a drink then looked out the window as I walked over to a poker table, "Dude, you have a camel in your backyard." Dean tells him 

"It's an alpaca, dumbass." We hear a woman say and I looked up to the balcony upstairs and saw Ruby standing there 

"Ruby?" He asked and we all shared a look as I walked over to them

"Ruby. right. That one never gets old." She says after coming into the living room and walked over to Sam, "How was work today, hon?" She asked and kissed him 

"Wait. You and Ruby?" Dean asked Sam

"Do you honestly think that's funny, Jensen?" She asked him

"Right. Right. 'cause you're not Ruby. You...I mean, how could you be? You...Of course! You are the lovely actress who plays Ruby. And you are, uh, in...Jared's house, Uh, because you two are...Married! You married fake Ruby?" Dean asked Sam

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Work. Work." I tell her with a nervous smile

"Yeah, just, uh, thought I'd pop in, say "hey." Hey. Uh, and -- and --and maybe run some lines." Dean adds 

"You both have never even been to our house." She pointed out, "And Meghan I thought you and Misha were still trying to have a baby why are you here?" She asked and my whole body froze.

"Wh-what?"

"Well we both just thought that we would try to work on things to-to improve the show," Dean says saving me, "Also now that I know there's an alpaca out back, I'm definitely coming back."

"Well, alpacas are the greenest animal."

"Right. Right. That is so important." I tell her

"Well, there's that thing I have to get to." She says and stands up

"Oh, yeah. Of course, yeah. The thing." Sam said

"The international otter adoption charity dinner?" She tells him

"Oh."

"Okay, well.." She says and kisses Sam again, "Well, I'm glad you three are talking, anyway." 

"Yeah." Sam said and we watch her leave the room

"Well, looks like you did all right." I tell him

"Yeah. Yeah. I should figure out her name."

* * *

Sam is sitting at a desk with a computer in front of a giant portrait of Jared as a cowboy with a suit of armor on either side, "Wrist bone of saint and holy reliquary. Museum-quality, from diocese in Oaxaca. Looks legit." He tells us

"All right. Auction house is in Mexico City. We could be there day after tomorrow. We, uh, case it, yank it, be back here by the end of the week." Dean pointed out

"Or we could just buy it." 

"What?! Dude, that thing's over a hundred thou--" Dean says and we see Sam hold up a black credit card, "Hello, Jared Padalecki."

* * *

"Cubrir a su amigo en la aduana. no? Bueno." I said to the person over the phone as I ordered the bone because Sam doesn't speak Spanish

"This baby's maxed." I hear Dean say as he tossed a card and I hung up

"Wow. They said it should be at the airport first thing in the morning." I tell them and Sam chuckled

"Money, sis. There is nothing like it." Dean said and closed the laptop then got up and walked over to the couch, "All right. Couch. Tv star. Beauty rest." Dean jumps onto the large black couch and lays down. "Ahh." He sighed and I shook my head then pulled up the search engine and typed in fake me's name.

_Meghan Ory is a Canadian television and film actress. She is best known for her role as Alexis Winchester on the American dark fantasy series Supernatural. She is also married to co star Misha Collins. The couple met back in 2008 when Misha joined the show as the angel Castiel, the couple started to date a year later then got married in 2010..._

I shut the laptop and looked off into space, "The hell?" I asked myself.

* * *

"So I don't mean to pry, but, uh, why are we picking up packages at 8:00 A.M. that haven't cleared customs yet?" Clif asked me and Dean as we sat in the car watching Sam pick up a package.

"Just saving time." I tell him and Sam gets in the car with the package

"All right, here we go." Dean says

"We're not doing anything illegal, are we?" Clif asked

"Would it make you feel better if we said no?" Sam asked him

"No."

* * *

As we stand on the set that looked like Bobby's house Dean opens the package as I grab the bowl then suddenly the lights above us turn on, "Whoa. What?"

"We finish today in 12 hours if it kills us all. Get "a" and "b" cam for scene 12. What is this?" We hear the director ask us as him and another guy walk on set, "Here for the first run-through, before anyone else? Dedication."

"Uh, can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked him as me and Sam walked away over to the chairs and I sat next to Misha as Sam sat in front of us

"Hey babe, you didn't come home last night." He said to me and I gave him a nervous smile.

"Oh, yeah uh...me and Je-Jensen went to Jared's to um.."

"Run lines." Sam says

"Right, right. Run lines." I finished and Misha looked at me weird.

"I see. Ooh, "priority."what's in it?" He asked Sam indicating to the package.

"I bought part of a dead person." 

"Oh, cool. Um..." Misha started to say to me then Dean walked over

"Uh, so, bad news. Uh...Looks like we're gonna have to do a little acting."

"What?" Me and Sam asked him

* * *

"Supernatural scene 36, take 1. Marker!" A crew member says and walked away

"Action!" The director yells as me, Sam and Dean stand behind Misha. Sam looks utterly terrified and Dean is staring earnestly 

"Balthazar is no hero. But he knows Raphael will never take him back." Misha says in Cas's voice then turns around. Sam flinches, I take my hands out of my pockets then move them to my hips, Dean walks forward and then looks down at his mark and moves over to his right 

"Cut!" 

* * *

"Supernatural scene 36, take 8. Marker!"

"Action!" The director yells  
Sam seems unsure of what to do with his arms and keeps rearranging them, folding, unfolding as I switch between fiddling with my sleeve or crossing my arms, "Balthazar is no hero. But he knows Raphael will never take him back." Misha says and Dean moves forward 

"Dean, grimly. And yet, somehow you got no problem with it." Dean reads

"Cut!"

* * *

As a woman fixed Misha's hair I looked at Dean and sighed, "Action!" The director yelled and Misha pushed the woman away.

"That's because...That's because we have no other choice." I said and looked at the camera

"Don't look at the camera." Dean tells me

"What?"

"Look anywhere but the camera." He says and I looked at the ceiling

"That's because we have no other choice!"

"Cut! For the love of..."

* * *

"Action." The director says and Dean pauses, "Cut!"

* * *

Sam raises his arm stiffly, "If there's a key, then there must also be a lock."

"Cut."

* * *

"Action." 

"If there's a key...then there has to be a lock. And when we find the lock, we can get the weapons, and then we can have the weapons. And the lock. We'll still have the lock, I imagine, because we've opened it, and, of course, the initial key." Sam rambled

"We need to get all three of that crap." Dean says in a rough voice

"What?" I asked him

"That's how he talks."

"Oh."

Dean looked out the window, "Do we really need all these lines? I mean, I-I-I-I think we've covered it. Right?" Dean asked them

"Cut! What is happening? What's happening?! What's happening?!" The director asked the others and we go sit down in our chairs and looked at the script.

"Who wrote this? Nobody says penultimate!" Sam says

"Gun, mouth. Now." Dean tells us

"Moving on!" we hear someone say

"Thank god." Sam says and we get up then head over to the set of Bobby's study.

"All right, damn it. We earned this." Dean said and we gather everything up. After Sam mixed everything together I took the bowl and drew the sigil on the window.

"That's it?" Sam asked me

"That's it Toto." I said and we backed up, "Alright, on three." I tell them and they nodded, "One. Two. Three." I counted and we ran at the window crashing threw it and landed on the ground, still on the set.

"Oh that one hurt." Dean groaned and I held my elbow.

* * *

"Maybe we did it wrong." Sam says as we walked into Jensen's trailer.

"No. No, that --that spell was perfect. It should have worked." I tell him

"What if it can't? Look, I was up all night, looking online. There's no sign that anything like the apocalypse happened here. Ever. And as far as I can tell, monsters, ghosts, demons --they're all pretend."

"So nobody's hunting them?" Dean asked him

"No hunters. Look, maybe that's why our spell didn't work, you know? M-maybe here, there's no supernatural, no magic."

"No demons, no hell, no heaven, no -- no god?" I asked

"Something like. Even better -- No angels." Sam says and I sighed

* * *

Sam, me and Dean walk in front of the green screen where two stunt doubles are punching each other next to the Impala, "Okay, maybe we can't get out of, uh, you know, Earth number two right now, but the least we can do is get the hell out of the Canadian part of it." Dean pointed out 

"Yeah." Sam and I said 

"I hear one more conversation about hockey, I'm gonna puke." Dean mentioned and we stopped on one of the sets looking different ways

"Wait a minute. This way, this way, this way." Sam tells him and we start to walk then Dean went back

"No, no, no, no, no. It's this way. It's this way!"

"No, Dean, look, I really --I really think that we should-" I started to say then saw Virgil standing there, "Dean!" 

"You think you can run?" Virgil asked then laid his hand on Dean's forehead, but nothing happens

"Sorry, dude. Mojo-free zone." Dean tells him and punches Virgil

"No magic in the house." Sam adds as we walk up the steps to Dean

"Which makes you nothing but a dick." I said and Dean punched him but Virgil hit him in the gut then Sam swung but Virgil ducked hitting Sam in the gut so I quickly swung my foot up and hit Virgil in the face but when I went to punch him he grabbed my hand and bent my wrist then punched me in the face. We continue to fight him but then suddenly we get pulled off him by some of the crew members.

"No, no, no, no! Stop! You don't understand! No, no, no!" Sam yells and Virgil grabs the key from Sam's pocket

"You're dead, Virgil! Virgil! I'm gonna break your friggin' neck! Hey!" Dean yelled at him

* * *

"I don't know. I mean, Virgil broke through. Maybe he's got a way to get back." I pointed out as we walked through the sets

"Or he has no juice here, and now he's stuck, like us." Sam mentioned

"Yeah, either way, I want to finish kicking his ass." Dean said

* * *

"There you are.: The director said as he turned on the light on the desk in 'Bobby's' study, "You got a minute?"

"Actually, we're --we're looking for, uh --" Sam started to tell him

"...for that extra you tried to kill?" The director says, "So, is it money? Is this the kind of act that goes away if we can scare up some coverage on a raise?"

"More money? You already pay these two jokers enough as it is." Dean tells him

"I'd like to think that over these years, we've grown closer. That you don't think of me as "director Bob" or "executive producer Bob Singer," but as uncle Bob." 

"Wait, you're kidding. So, the character in the show, Bobby Singer--" I started to say

"What kind of douchebag names a character after himself?" Dean asked

"Oh, that's not right." Sam says

"Okay, guys, let's begin again."

"Yeah." The three of us say and turned around

"You know, I don't think Virgil would have shagged out of here without getting his mitts on that key." Dean pointed out to me and Sam

"Yeah. Yeah, I agree."

"You guys. You can't come to work on poppers and smuggle kidneys in from Mexico and make up your own lines as you go! You cannot make up your own lines! Good god, what about your careers?" The director asked walking up behind us

"You know what? Screw our careers, Bob." I tell him

"What?!"

"You heard my sister. That's right, I said "sister." 'cause you know what, Bob? We're not actors. We're hunters. We're the Winchesters. Always have been, and always will be. And where we're from, people don't know who we are. But you know what? We mattered in that world. In fact, we even saved a son of a bitch once or twice. And yeah, okay, here, maybe there's some -- some fans who give a crap about this nonsense." Dean tells him

"I wouldn't call it nonsense."

"But, Bob Singer --If that even is your name --Tell me this --What does it all mean?" Dean asked him

"Okay. This is good. I mean, we've all had our psychotic breaks, right? I can work with this."

"Dean, Lexi. Virgil --I think he has the key." Sam tells us

"We quit." Dean says and we rush off the set

* * *

"Maybe we can get on the police dispatch system put out an A.P.B on Virgil. Might work, if he stays obvious." Dean tells us as we got back to 'Jared's' house

"It's not like we have a lot of time." Sam says

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" We hear Jared's wife cry as she walked hurried int the entry way crying

"What?" Sam asked her

"Misha! He's been stabbed to death!"

"Where?" We asked her

"Where?!"

* * *

As we walked onto the crime scene we saw a covered up body with blood soaking through a part of it and saw a cop talking to a homeless man, "Yeah, yeah, Raphael. Like the ninja turtle. He was calling someone name of Raphael, up in heaven." He tells the cop and we walked over to him as the cop walked away

* * *

Yeah, yeah. That's right. The -- the scary man killed the attractive crying man, and then he started to pray. And the strange part --After a while, I s-swear I heard this voice, answering." 

"What did it say?" I asked the homeless man

"Well, it didn't make any sense."

"Try us." Dean tells him

"The voice said, for Virgil "to return tomorrow"at the place where he crossed over, "at the time of the crossing." and Raphael would reach through the window and take him and the key home."

"Uh, okay. Hey, thank you." Dean said and hands the homeless man 50 Canadian dollars.

"Uhh...Dean, if Virgil gets back with that key, Cas is dead, and our world is toast." I point out

"Well, then we stop him. I mean, how bad can an angel with no wings be?" 

* * *

"You know that if we drop Virgil, get the key, then this might be it. We might be stuck here." Dean pointed out as we stood on the set of Bobby's house

"No, we'll figure out a way back." Sam tells him

"Yeah, you wouldn't be that broken up if we didn't, though."

"What? Don't be stupid." Sam says

"Well, I'm just saying. No hell below us, above us only sky."

"Dean, our friends are back there." I said to him

"Yeah, but here, you two got a pretty good life. I mean, back home Sam, the hits have been coming since you were 6 months old, and Lexi you, you're just caught up in the middle of our screwed up destiny."

"I chose this life Dean." I said to him

"Yeah, but you got to admit, being a-a bazillionare, Sam's married to Ruby, your married to a Cas look-a-like who, well I guess is dead now. But, the whole package. It's no contest."

"No, you know, you were right. We just don't mean the same thing here. I mean, we're not even siblings here, man." Sam pointed out and I looked at both of them.

"All right, then. Let's get our crazy show back home." Dean says and I nodded

* * *

"Hey!" Sam yelled at Virgil who came onto set shooting everyone then and I stayed inside the set of a hotel as Dean came crashing through the side of it with Virgil then punches him, Sam and I join the fight and Sam takes the key back from Virgil, "Dean! Got it!" All of a sudden we hear a weird noise then turned and noticed the glowing sigil on the window.

"Raphael. Run!" I yelled but then suddenly we get pulled backwards and crashed through the window out onto a street.

"You three...Have the strangest luck." We hear a woman say and looked up to see a woman in a suit.

"Raphael?" Dean asked and she looked at him, "Nice meatsuit. Dude looks like a lady." Dean says then Raphael squeezes her fist and causes us to bend over in pain, "The key."

She said and picks it up from the ground

"And that will open you a locker at the Albany bus station." Balthazar says after he appeared and we stood up

"Really."

"You see, I needed a modest decoy to make it more convincing." He told her

"Give me the weapons."

"Sorry, darling. They're gone." Balthazar said

"What?!"

"I said, too bloody late. You see, they were so well-hidden that I needed time to find them. So, I volunteered these three marmosets for a game of fetch with Virgil. You three were such an adequate stick. Thank you." Balthazar tells us

"You've made your last mistake."

"Oh, I've got a few more up my sleeve, honey." He says and Raphael walked towards him raising her hand.

"Step away from him, Raphael." We hear Cas say and I looked over at him, "I have the weapons now. Their power is with me." He tells her and thunder crashed as his wings appeared.

"Castiel." Raphael says

"If you don't want to die tonight, back off." Cas tells her and she vanished

"Well, Cass...Now that you have your sword, try not to die by it." Balthazar says and vanished as well then Cas walked over to us and the next thing I knew we were back at Bobby's, the real Bobby's.

"Cas, what the hell?" I asked and he turned away, "Wait, wait, you were in on this, using us a diversion?" I asked him

"It was Balthazar's plan. I would have done the same thing."

"That's not comforting, Cas." Dean told him

"When will I be able to make you understand? If I lose against Raphael, we all lose. Everything."

"Yeah, Cass. We know the stakes. That's about all you've told us!" I said to him and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry about all this. I'll explain when I can." He said and left

"Friggin' angels." Dean mumbled and Sam knocks on the wall

"Solid. It's real. Nice." Sam pointed out

"Yeah. Yeah, real, moldy, termite-eaten home sweet home. Chock full of crap that want to skin you. Oh, and, uh, we're broke again." Dean says

"Yeah. But, hey...at least we're talking" I tell them both and they chuckled.

* * *

I sat on the bed in the spare bedroom at Bobby's writing in my journal when I hear wings flapping, "Alexis." Cas says and I looked at him then sighed setting my journal down, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Cas? Sorry for having Balthazar use us as a distraction to find the weapons he stole? Or sorry for not letting us in on the plan?" I asked standing up 

"I couldn't come to you three, it was to dangerous."

"Could have told me in a dream Cas. You have before." I pointed out

"I know. I just...I'm trying to do what I can to win this."

"Then ask for our help Cas." I said walking over to him, "Or mine at least. I know how important Heaven is to you and you know I would help you." I tell him and he looked at me. We were so close to each other I could feel his breath on my face and my heart was racing.

"I...I can't put you in danger like that." He says and I look at him confused, "Or your brothers."

"Cas.."

"I have to go. I'm sorry, again." He tells me and left.

"Damn that angel." I mumbled then put my hands on my face and sighed then sat back down on the bed. What was I feeling for him? I mean, yeah we seem closer to each then he is with Sam and Dean, but like Dean said, he always comes when I call, even if it's Dean calling for him and all I'm doing is thinking about him, and he always came to me in my dreams. Still though, whenever he was around or next to me, my body would just surge with sparks and my heart would race just like it does when I think about him. I couldn't possibly have feelings for him...could I? I've never actually liked anyone like that, I've usually just fooled around on occasion like Dean does but I never felt this way. Even if I did, it's not possible, he's an angel and I'm a human, I'm sure that it's forbidden or something, but I can't describe it, when he's not around something in me just misses him, something in my body misses him. Could what I'm feeling be.....love?


	30. Forbidden Love chapter 30

**Forbidden Love**

"I've been getting blasts from hunters all week." Bobby tells us pointing at a map, "Nest of vamps. Werewolf dance party. Shifters, six of them. Two hunters died taking them out. Ghouls, ghouls. Ghoul-wraith smorgasbord."

"Is it just 

"Looks to me like it's a Sherman march monster mash." Dean said

"Yeah, but where are they marching to?" Sam asked and Bobby circles another point on the map, "What is it?"

"Guy bashes in his family's heads."

* * *

"It's like I told the cops. I blacked out." Rick tells us in the interrogation room

"Well, just tell us what you do remember." Sam says to him

"Driving my regular route, and then I-I woke up in my truck at work."

"And where's work?" I asked him

"Starlight Cannery. I-I didn't remember how I got there...So I called home. When no one picked up. I-I went there, and I found..."

"Anything unusual before you blacked out? Sights, smells, anything off the routine?" Bobby asked him

"No. Basic night. I was giving some kid from the truck stop a ride. She took off. I-I think she took off."

"Anything else?" Dean asked

"I swear --I didn't mean to do it. I-I loved them."

* * *

Sam typed rapidly on a computer keyboard while me, Dean and Bobby stood there, "So, demon possession or ghosts? I thought this was a monster thing." Dean said and Bobby shrugged

"All right, here we go." Sam tells us and we view security camera footage of the night the trucker picked up the hitchhiker, "Truck stop, night of the murders."

"That's him." Dean pointed out as we see Rick's truck then a girl wearing a white dress walks into frame, "Ooo. Hello." Dean says and I lightly smacked the back of his head and Sam pauses the camera while the girl is facing it and her face is grotesque, "Freakish nightmare. What the hell is that?" Dean asked

"Bobby?" I asked him

"I've never seen that in my life. All those vamps and ghouls out on I-80 -- maybe they're coming in for Mother's Day." 

"Um...Okay, well, if that is big mama -- whatever she is, we got zero on ganking her. So what are we gonna do if we run into her? Throw salt and hope?" I asked walking around to the front of the desk.

"No, we're gonna turn tail and run, because we're in over our heads." Bobby tells me

"I mean, we better get some real info on this bitch before we do run into her." Dean says

"Hey, let's go." We hear a police officer say and a few of them get up to leave

"What's the ruckus?" Bobby asked them

"A guy just went postal down at the Cannery." 

"Okay, I'll go. You finish here." Bobby tells us

"I'll go with you." I said and followed him

* * *

"FBI. Willis, this is FBI Agent Rhodes." Bobby introduced and the cop looked at us, "How many in there?" He asked

"Six dead."

"What happened?" I asked the cop

"Apparently, a guy walks in, pulls a hunting rifle, just opens fire. Captain! This is Agent --"

"What? There a fed convention in town or something?" The captain asked us walking over

"I beg your pardon."

"Agent Willis? And Agent Rhodes? Am I right?" Rufus asked walking out of the building over to us.

"Agent. I wasn't expecting you...yet." Bobby tells him

"Well, apparently, you didn't get the call. Gentlemen, can you excuse us?" Rufus says to the cops and we walked away

"What in the high holy are you doing here, Rufus?" Bobby asked him

"Same as you two --tracking 31 flavors of crazy, which led us both smack into the middle of this."

"Right. Huh. Can we talk to the perp?" I asked him

"Well, we can give it a shot. I don't know if he's gonna talk back to us, though. Cops put eight bullets in him. So..."

"So what?" Bobby asked him

"So are we partnering on this or not?" Rufus asked and I looked at Bobby, "Come on, man. It's not rocket surgery. We're here. Let's do this. Just like old times. Well with Lexi here as well, kind of like Baton Rouge."

"Oh don't there you bastard. My back still hurts after that werewolf threw me off that building. Your lucky it was only the second floor." I tell him and he chuckled

"Fine, but only if I get to drive." Bobby told him and Rufus started laughing

"Hell no." He says and walked away

"What made you think that was gonna work?" I asked Bobby

"Shut up."

* * *

Rufus, me and Bobby examine the corpse of the shooter, "So, do you think the mother of whatever the hell is wrapped up in this?" Rufus asked us 

"Looks like." Bobby told him

"These are just guys going berserk, Bobby. How is that a monster thing?" Rufus asked him

"I don't know. That's why we're hacking him open." Bobby tells him and turned the guys head then I noticed something.

"Rufus hand me one of those swab things over there." I said and grabbed it from him. I check the ear of the body and the swab comes out covered in blue grey goo

"What have you got? That ecto?" Rufus asked and I handed it to him, "That's not ecto." He says and sniffed it, "What the hell is that?"

"It's something new." Bobby pointed out

"New? No such thing as new, Bobby." Rufus told him

"Well, it's something. Those guys who snapped, one thing they had in common -- they both worked at that Cannery joint." I mentioned

* * *

"I don't even know why you have a driver's license." Rufus says as we get out of the car and walk over to Sam and Dean

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Dean said to Rufus 

"It really is good to see you, Rufus." Sam adds as they shake hands

"I can believe it. It must get old dealing with this miserable cuss here all by yourself."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked him and Bobby looked at me

"Why don't you four get a room?" Bobby says and I chuckled

"All right, we all pack a snack?" Dean asked us

"Yeah."

"Let's see what we can see." Dean says and we walk inside.

* * *

As we walked through the top level of the cannery we took the elevator to the next level down and heard a banging noise as we came up on a set of doors making us raise our guns then Gwen came out and she looked at us, "Gwen?" Dean asked her 

"Dean." She said then Samuel appears behind her, Dean walks toward him raising his gun as me and Sam followed.

"Welcome to next time." Dean said to him and Sam lowers Deans arms 

"No, no, no, no! Hold on!" Sam tells him

"I said I'd kill him!"

"Look, just a second." I said to Dean

"I take it you know each other." Rufus says

"He's our grandfather." I tell him

"Oh. Somebody needs a hug."

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked them

"We're working. You?" Samuel asked

"None of your damn business!" Dean told him

"Sam, take Dean for a walk." Bobby says to him

"You got to be kidding me."

"Look, Dean, it's fine." Sam told Dean

"How?" Dean asked and Sam walks Dean out of the room

"So...you're Samuel." Bobby pointed out as Sam walked back into the room.

"You must be the guy pretending to be their father."

"Well, somebody ought to." Bobby told him  
"Sam. You're both looking well." Samuel told him

"Save the small talk, all right?" 

"You seem different." Samuel tells him

"I got my soul back. No thanks to you, I hear."

"You hear? You don't remember." Samuel says

"I remember enough."

"I, uh, really hate to break up this little circle of love, but why don't we talk shop, huh? How about you tell us what it is you're hunting?" Rufus tells them

"A creature from Purgatory. She calls herself Eve." Samuel explained

"Eve?" I asked him

"Yep. They call her mother. She was here about 10,000 years ago. Every freak that walks the face of the earth can be traced back to her. And she's back."

"How the hell do you know all that?" Bobby asked him

"You don't know half the things that I know, kid. Hell, until recently, you didn't even know about us." 

"I now know that you'd throw your own kin to hungry ghouls. I think I know enough." Bobby said and Gwen looked at Samuel

"You what?" She asked him

"Dean lied to the man."

"Bull. How about you ask Dean?" I said to Gwen

"Good idea." Gwen said and exits the room. A few moments later we hear a gun shot and we ran out into the hall seeing Gwen laying on the ground. Sam checks for her pulse, and then gets back up as I look around for Dean 

"See if you can plug that hole up, Bobby." Rufus tells him and I look at Sam

* * *

"Is she, uh..." I started to ask as me and Sam got back over to them after trying to look for Dean and Rufus shook his head

"Where's Dean?" He asked

"We couldn't find him. Whatever got into those guys must have got into Dean." Sam pointed out

"Rufus, help Samuel move her somewhere. Sam, Alexis and I will lock down here. We're gonna want to find Dean before he finds us."

"We're gonna find him alive, Samuel, or I'm gonna put a bullet into your head." I said to him and left with Bobby and Sam

* * *

As we walk through the cannery Sam dials Dean's cell-phone, "Dean, put that damn thing down." We hear Rufus say and hurried to them seeing their guns raised at each other.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." Sam tells them, "Okay, both of you." 

"Both of us, my ass." Rufus says

"I'm not in the mood. I just had a 12-inch...Herpy crawl out of my ear." Dean tells us

"What?" I asked him

"You heard me. I just woke up on the ground, just in time to see this -- this...worm thing sliding out of my freaking ear and into that vent. So you tell me what the hell's going on!"

"You killed Gwen. That's what's going on." Samuel tells him

"We were just talking out in the hallway. That's the last thing I remember. That thing must have jumped me."

"So, we're talking about, like, a monster that gets in you?" I asked

"It's like a Khan worm on steroids." Dean says

"You mean like a parasite, something that took over your body." Sam pointed out

"Worm crawls in you, worm crawls out." Dean said

"Monster possession? That's novel." Rufus mentioned

"Or that thing's still in you, and we can't trust a word that you're saying." Sam mentioned

"It's not!"

"Check your ear." Bobby told him

"What do you mean, check my ear? Check my ear for what?" Dean asked and Rufus sticks his finger in Dean's ear, "Hey! What? Why don't you buy me a drink first?"

"Second date. Oh, yeah, we're goo positive." Rufus says

"What does that mean? What does that mean?" Dean asked him

"That means it was in you, all right."

"Or it still is." Samuel says

"It's not in me!"

"Okay. Everybody, give up your guns." Bobby tells us holding up a sack

"What?" Samuel asked

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, think about this for a second, Bobby." Rufus told him

"I'm thinking we don't know who is and who ain't got the damn Khan worm up inside his melon." 

"It's not in me!" Dean says to him

"I didn't say it was. Point is we don't know who it is. It could be any one of us. So the best we can do...is to make it that much harder for that thing to blow our fool heads off." Bobby pointed out and holds open the sack and puts his gun inside then we all do the same except for Samuel 

"Are you waiting for a handwritten invite, Campbell?" Rufus asked him and Samuel reluctantly gives up his gun then we go back into the room and lock our weapons in a locker

"Okay. We need some time to breathe, make a plan." Bobby says

"A plan? Based on?" Samuel asked him

"We should make a few phone calls, see if anybody ever heard of anything like this." I mentioned pulling out my phone

"Got a few trees I can shake." Rufus says doing the same then bobby grabbed his.

* * *

"Oh, balls, Allard. No, I told you that." Bobby says on his phone

"Damn it." Rufus says shutting his and Samuel gets up but Sam blocks his path

"Relax. Bathroom break. So unless you want to hold it for me." Samuel said and leaves the room, I nod to Sam and Dean then they follow him out

"Well, I got a dump truck full of bubkes." Bobby says

"Nothing here, either. You call Willie?" Rufus asked me

"Of course but he doesn't know of anything

"How about Raj?" He asked Bobby

"Wouldn't talk to me."

"Yeah, me neither." Rufus says

"Okay, plan "B." Let's just go and grab the thing." Bobby said

"And then what, exactly?" I asked him

"Well, we sit on our thumbs, or we go in guns blazing."

"Like Omaha?" Rufus asked him and I looked at Bobby

"You know what? Screw you for bringing up Omaha. That's just low."

* * *

"I heard a shot." I said to Bobby and Rufus looking out the door

"I'm gonna be needing my gun back now, Bobby." Rufus tells him

"You think?"

"Yeah me too." I add and Bobby breaks the lock on the locker holding our weapons.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You know, it was a good plan, except for the part where a monster would definitely, definitely not give up all his weapons." Rufus tells him

"Shut up." Bobby said then Dean and Sam enter the room

"We lost him." Dean tells us

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked

"We stick together. We got to keep track of this thing, who it's in." I said and we start to search the cannery when suddenly Sam grabs me and pulls me back. Dean, Bobby and Rufus point their guns at Sam 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hold on. Look." Sam shines his flashlight down revealing a wire line

"Booby trap." Dean pointed out

"I'll be damned." Bobby said and we step over the trap carefully and continue. Suddenly a door slides closed behind me and I'm cut off from the rest of the group

"Hey! Hey!" I hear Dean shout and I faced the door pounding on it

"Whoa! Dean! Sam!" I yelled, "Dean? Sam? I'm gonna go around, okay?" I tell them

"All right. Watch yourself." Dean tells me

"Yeah." I said and started to make my way through the cannery when I spot Samuel and aimed my gun at him, "Don't move." I tell him

"Alexis."

"Put your gun down." I say to him

"What are you gonna do? You're not gonna shoot me. You gonna shoot your own family?" He asked me

"Yeah, I wouldn't go with the family thing. Try again."

"Mary's still my daughter." He tells me moving closer

"Don't move." 

"You gonna kill your grandfather?" He asked me

"I should. After what you did."

"I just wanted to..." He started to say

"I know what you wanted to do. Believe me there is nothing more I want then to get my mom back or my dad." I tell him as I feel the tears come, "But what you did, betraying us. How do you think she would react to that? After what happened to her, after what made Sam a target since he was a baby? You call us family but family wouldn't do what you did to us when you know full well Crowley wouldn't have held up his end."

"You don't know that." He says moving closer 

"Stop! He's a demon Samuel, he doesn't have the power to bring someone down from heaven."

"You would have done the same thing." He tells me stepping closer.

"You're wrong." I tell him and he got closer then I pulled the trigger shooting him in the head and he falls to the ground

"Lexi!" I hear Dean yell and they came running over to me

"Drop the gun, Alexis." Bobby tells me and I put my gun down

"It's me." I said to them 

"Okay. That's great, Alexis. Just got to cuff you, uh, till we can be sure, okay? You understand, right?" Rufus asked me slowly walking over with zip ties and put them on my wrists.

"It's in him." I tell them indicating to Samuel's body

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked me

"Yeah. Yeah, I think."

"You see anything come out of him...after he dropped?" Rufus asked me and I thought about it.

* * *

"Tell me you got something." Dean says to Bobby as he swabbed Samuel's ear

"Nothing."

"What?" I asked in shock, "So -- so you mean he wasn't a monster when I ganked him?" 

"One way to find out. Bobby, you got a cranial saw in the car?" Rufus asked him

"Of course."

"You're not going alone." Dean said to Bobby

"Oh, no, he won't. He won't. We will both go grab some tools and see about getting some power in this place. And I want you, you and you to -- okay, I want you, you and you to watch him, her and him and -- all right, if anything crawls out of anybody, somebody step on it." Rufus tells us

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll watch Samuel. Dean will watch me and Lexi will watch Dean." Sam says

"Yeah, right." Rufus said and they exit the room

"You did the right thing, you know." Dean tells me

"You mean you think I did, if it's in him and I'm me. This thing's playing three-card monte with us."

"Well, we're just gonna assume you're you." Sam pointed out

"You want to take this off, then?" I asked motioning to my hands

"Not till we get that sucker out of his walnut." Dean says

"I know and I hate what he did to us...But..." I started to say 

"There's a "but"?" Dean asked me

"I mean, I just can't help but think...What would mom say?" 

"You know what I think mom would say? She'd say just 'cause you're blood doesn't make you family. You got to earn that." Dean says and I nodded then the lights come on and Rufus and Bobby enter

"Well...All right. Let's play operation." Rufus tells us

"You three want to take a breather?" Bobby asked us

"We're good." Dean told him

"We're about to crack open your grandpa's grapefruit. Take a breather." Bobby said and we walk out of the room then shortly after we hear fighting going on in the room and I looked in seeing Samuel standing there as he blocked the door then him and Rufus start to fight.

"Dean." I tell him and he cut the ties on my hands then him and Sam start to kick the door a few times and it opens. We saw Samuel's body laying down on the ground next to the outlet and I helped Bobby up as Dean went over to Rufus.

"Rufus. Rufus. Rufus. Hey, you all right? Wake up."

"It's all right. I got you. Come on." I tell Bobby as Dean helped Rufus up

"This can't be my afterlife 'cause the four of you are here. What happened?" Rufus asked

"Well, when we left, he was dead on the table." I pointed out

"Yeah, till he wasn't." Bobby says

"So how did he get double dead?" Rufus asked

"Bobby threw him against that. I guess it was a live wire. It shorted, and he went ape. Then that thing crawled out of his ear." Dean tells him

"At least we know what tickles it. Electricity." Bobby said

"Yeah. Now the question is, where'd it go? You see?" Sam asked

"No." Dean answered

"You two were down for the count." I mentioned to Bobby and Rufus

"Yeah. Well, either it bailed or it's in either one of you." Dean says

"Or, it's in one of you." Rufus points out

"No, we were awake." I tell him

"Did you have eyes on each other?" Rufus asked

"Yes." Dean says

"100% of the time?" Rufus asked

"Define 100." Dean told him

"Like I said."

"All right, how about, uh, check for goo, right?" Sam asked and we all check our ears

"Nothing." I said 

"It might just be gone." Bobby says

"No. It might have wised up and covered its trail." Dean pointed out

"All right, let's settle this...100%." I tell them

"How?" Dean asked me and I strip the cable then Dean plugs it in, "You're live."

"Okay. All right." I said and held the cable against Samuel as it shocked him, "Yeah."

"Okay. I'm not a Doctor, but I'm gonna go ahead and call this one." Rufus tells us

"Yeah. All right,who wants to go first?" I asked looking at them 

"Come on." Dean tells me as he removes his jacket

"You sure?" I asked him

"Hurry up before I start thinking--" He started to say but I hold the cable against his arm, "Son of a...Whew. Awesome. Here, you want me to--" He asked but I held the cable against my own arm, it shocked me and hurt like hell but nothing happened then Sam holds up his arm.

"Let's go." I tell him and held it to him and he flinched but again nothing then I moved over to Rufus

"Uh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Uh, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"No passes, Rufus. Come on." Dean tells him

"I got a damn pacemaker."

"Well, you better hope it's a good one." Dean says

"Since when do you got a pacemaker?" Bobby asked him

"Since Bush Jr., term one. I'm down three toes, too, F.Y.I." Rufus tells him and held up his arm, "All right, come on. Just make it quick." He told me and I put the wire to his arm,

"God! God! Damn it! Damn it!"

"You okay?" I asked him

"No, I'm not okay. Give me that." Rufus says and grabs the cable from me turning to Bobby

"Okay. All right, my turn. Well, it ain't inside me, so go right ahead."

"All right, then just stand still, Bobby." Rufus tells him

"Okay, sure."

"I'll make this quick." Rufus says

"No problem."

"All right? Let's do this." Rufus told him

"Okay, uh, just a second, Rufus."

"Just a second nothing, whatever you are." Rufus pointed out

"I'm Bobby."

"Bobby, my ass." Rufus said and Bobby stabs Rufus in the chest

"Bobby!" Sam yelled catching Rufus and lowers him to the ground as I put my hand on the wound.

* * *

Sam and Dean stand on either side of Bobby as I stayed behind them, "Bobby, there are three of us and one of you," Dean tells him and Sam catches a hold of Bobby as he swung towards him with the knife and Dean punches him, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Bobby wakes tied to a chair with duct tape, "Well, hey, there, you little harpe." Dean tells him then holds the cable against Bobby's neck

"Why do you keep talking about harpes?" I asked him

"What? I don't. Shut up." Dean said and looked at Bobby, "Now, don't you even think about shagging ass out of here, 'cause we got every crack in this room sealed. So get comfy."

"I am comfy. It's nice in here." Bobby says but his voice was different, "And you love this guy, don'tcha? You really want to kill me and take him with me? Haven't you lost enough pals today?:

"We'll do what we have to do. And we got some questions for you, so you can either play ball, or we could fry up a little shrimp on the barbie." I tell it

"Ask. Been waiting for you to ask."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked it

"It means I got nothing to hide."

"What are you?" Sam asked

"You haven't got a name for me yet. I'm new around here. Eve cooked me up herself." It tells us and Dean holds the cable to Bobby's neck again

"Who is she, this Eve bitch?" I asked 

"The mother of all of us, and the end of all of you. By the time she's done, there'll be more creatures than humans. You'll live in pens. We'll serve up your young and call it veal."

"And what's your deal in all of this? I mean, how's jumping a few truckers gonna help?" Sam asked

"You think I'm here to mess with a couple of Cannery workers? We led you here."

"Why?" I asked 

"She has a message for you."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean asked it

"You're all gonna die. She's pissed. She's here. And it's gonna be nothing but pain for you from here on in."

"Well, here's my response." Dean tells it and holds the cable to Bobby's neck again

"Dean. Dean!" I yelled stopping him, "How much more do you think he can take?" 

"You can't kill me, not without taking him with me."

"Well...We'll just have to do what Bobby would want us to do." Dean tells it and Sam wraps Bobby's mouth and ears shut with duct tape, "No way out now, slug-o. Bobby, hang on in there." Dean said and holds the cable to Bobby's neck until he sags forward

"Bobby?" I asked rushing over and checked his pulse

"Is he, uh..." Sam started to ask and I lifted Bobby's head up as the worm crawled out making me move my hand as it fell on the floor and died, "Bobby?" I asked as Sam took the tape off

"He's not breathing." Sam says

"Bobby!" Dean yelled

* * *

"I got to say, I never figured Rufus for the religious type." Dean pointed out as we stand in the cemetary then Bobby walked over

"Well, he didn't exactly keep kosher. He always used to pull the old "can't work on the sabbath" card whenever we had to bury a body. You know, I-I was just a job. I was Joe mechanic. Then my wife got possessed...went nuts on me. I stabbed her, and that didn't stop her. Next thing I knew, this guy comes busting in, soaks her with holy water, and sends that demon straight to hell so fast. I'd have gone away for killing her. But... Rufus cleaned up everything. Taught me a thing or two about...what's really out there. Pretty soon, we were riding together. Worked like that for years, kind of like you two knuckleheads." Bobby tells us

"So, what happened?" I asked him

"It was Omaha. It was my fault. And he never let it go."

"Well, he should have." Dean says

"You don't know what I did, Dean."

"Doesn't matter." Dean said

"What do you mean, it doesn't--"

"I mean at the end of the day, you two are family. Life's short, and ours are shorter than most. We're gonna spend it wringing our hands? Something's gonna get us eventually, and when my guts get ripped out, just so you three know, we're good. Blanket apology for all the crap that anybody's done all the way around." Dean tells us

"Some of us pulled a lot of crap, Dean." Sam said

"Well, clean slate." Dean said and I nodded

"Okay."

"Agreed." I tell him and Bobby takes out a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue and pours some on the grave, and then takes a swig himself. We walked away and I put my hand on Bobby's arm as I walked past him.


	31. Forbidden Love chapter 31

**Forbidden Love**

"It's here, somewhere. I know it." Sam mentioned as we stood in Samuel's old office at the compound, "Help me move this." He says to Bobby and they move Samuel's desk, revealing a trapdoor. 

"I'll be damned." Bobby said we all head down the ladder

"Welcome to the Campbell family library." Sam tells us

"So, Samuel collected all this stuff, huh?" Dean asked

"Apparently." Sam answered

"Wow. All right, well, what are we looking for?" Dean asked

"Well, anything that'll put a run in the Octomom's stockings. Pick a row." Bobby tells us and we looking through the books.

"Bingo." I said looking at on one of the books I found and we gather up the rest and sit down, "Either of you ever heard anything about a Phoenix?" I asked reading one of the books

"River, Joaquin, or the giant flaming bird?" Dean asked me

"It says here that the ashes of a Phoenix can burn the mother."

"The mother?" Sam asked

"Great. Where do we get one?" Dean asked

"You got me. I thought it was a myth." I tell him

"All right, great. Well, let's see if we can find something out about a Phoenix." Sam says and we continue reading

"Guys.Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, check this out." Dean says walking back over to the table, "March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash." He read from a book

"Really? Whose gun?" Sam asked him

"Colt's."

"Colt?" Me and Sam asked

"Colt like--" I started to ask

"Like the Colt. From..." Dean holds up the book, grinning, "...Samuel Colt's Journal."

"What?!" Sam asked and we grinned, "That's his?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, no." Sam said

"Dude, yes."

"Well, let me see it." Say tells him reaching for the journal but Dean pulled it away

"Get your own."

"Well, what else did he say about the Phoenix? What does it look like? Has it got feathers?" Bobby asked him

"It just says Phoenix." 

"Did he say where he tracked it?" I asked

"No."

"All right, so I guess we got to find one of our own, whatever it is." Sam mentioned

"I know where we can find one. March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. We'll "Star Trek IV" this bitch." Dean says and I looked at Sam confused.

"I only watched Deep Space Nine." Bobby tells him

"It's like I don't even know you guys anymore. "Star Trek IV." Save the whales." Dean explained but the three of us shrugged, "We hop back in time, we join up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix, and then we haul the ashes back home with us."

"Time travel?" I asked him

"Yeah."

"That's a reasonable plan?" I asked

"We got a guy who can swing it." Dean says and stands up, "Castiel. The, uh, fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here." He prayed and I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Cas, "I Dream of Jeannie" your ass down here pronto. Please." He says and a woman appears in the room, "Jeannie?"

"Rachel. I understand you need some assistance? How can I help you?" She asked us

"Well, uh, we kind of need to talk to the Big Kahuna." Dean tells her

"I'm here on Castiel's behalf."

"Where is he?" I asked her

"Busy."

"Busy?" Dean asked

"Yes."

"Well, we've got a line on the mother of freaking everything, so--" Dean tells her

"I'm sure your issue's very important. But Castiel is currently commanding an army, so --"

"So we get stuck with Miss Moneypenny." I point out

"So you need to learn your place."

"Look, I don't know who you think you are--" Dean started to say

"I'm his friend."

"What, you think we're not?" Sam asked

"I think you call him when you need something. We're fighting a war."

"We get that." I tell her

"Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't call him every time you stub your toe, you petty, entitled little pie--"

"Rachel. That's enough." I heard Cas say to her as he appeared in the room

"I told you I'd take care of this." 

"It's all right. You can go." He tells her

"You're staying?"

"Go. I'll come when I can." He said and she disappeared

"Wow. Friend of yours?" Dean asked him

"Yes. She's, uh, my lieutenant. She's...committed to the cause. Now, what do you need?"

* * *

"Where the hell's Dean?" Bobby asked as we sat in his study

"Supply run, he said. I don't know." Sam tells him

"Um, about your plan. You'll only have 24 hours." Cas says and I looked at him

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked him

"Well, the answer to your question can best be expressed as a series of partial differential equations."

"Yeah, aim lower." Bobby told him

"The further back I send you, the harder it becomes to retrieve you. 24 hours is all I can risk. If I don't pull you home within that time, you'll be lost to me."

"Well, then we better get you a watch." Dean said walking in carrying some shopping bags

"What the hell's all that?" Bobby asked him

"We are going native. Got to blend in." Dean answered and hands Sam one of the bags 

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm fine." Sam told him

"Sam."

"Dean, I can -- I can wear this." Sam gestures at his current outfit

"And look like a spaceman?" 

"Look, just because you're obsessed with all that Wild West stuff --"

"No, I'm not." Dean defended

"You have a fetish."

"Shut up. I like old movies." Dean said

"You can recite every Clint Eastwood movie ever made, line for line." I pointed out

"Even the monkey movies?" Bobby asked

"Yeah. Especially the monkey movies." Sam answered

"His name is Clyde." Dean says and we looked at Bobby, "At least wear the damn shirt." Dean said holding the bag to Sam and he takes it then Dean held out a bag for me.

"I'm um..I'm gonna sit this one out." I tell him

"What? Why?" 

"Like Cas said, you only have 24 hours and if I go with it's gonna more power for him to send the 3 of us back instead of 2."

"She does have a point." Cas says and I looked at him

"Okay. Fine." Dean said and set the bag down.

* * *

Sam comes downstairs wearing a white shirt embroidered with yellow Roses. Dean is wearing a whole outfit, complete with serape, "Dean, this is stupid. I look stupid." Sam says and I started laughing

"Oh please let me take a picture." I said and Sam shot me a glare 

"You going to a hoedown?" Bobby asked

"Now, is it -- is it customary to wear a blanket?" Cas asked Dean

"It's a sarape. And, yes. It's, uh... Never mind. Let's just go." Dean tells him and looked at the bag of gold watches and chains, "What's this?"

"Where you're goin', they don't take plastic." I said and handed him the bag

"I'll send you back to March 4th. That should give you time to find the Colt... and this Phoenix creature." Cas informed them

"All right, well, see ya at High Noon tomorrow." Dean says and clicks his tongue then Cas touches them on the forehead and they disappear.

"I have to go." Cas tells us

"What about getting them back?" I asked him

"Pray for me in 24 hours, and I'll return." He says to me and left.

"I'll pray for all of us." Bobby said and sets a timer to 24 hours.

"So. Research?" I asked him and he handed me a book.

* * *

**Sam POV...**

"All right. Let's go find Samuel Colt." Dean tells me and I set a timer on my phone for 24 hours, "Hey, we should try the Saloon first, uh, see what we get from the locals."

"Sure. Whatever, Sundance." I tell him

"Think we'll have time to hit on saloon girls?" He asked me and I gave him a look, "I'm kidding. Come on." He says and I put on my hat then started to walk but then I stepped in a pile of horse manure

"Oh, damn it. Come on." I groaned lifting up my boot

"You know what that is?" Dean asked me

"Yeah, it's horse--"

"Authenticity!" He says and we continue walking into the town and see a hanging taking place

"We stand here today -- March 4th, 1861 -- to execute justice upon Elias Finch for the murder of his own wife." The man on top of the gallow says to the townspeople

"Wow. Talk about authenticity." I pointed out

"Sentence handed down by myself, Tye Mortimer, duly appointed judge of the Wyoming circuit. You will be hung by your neck until you die."

"You got anything to say?" Another man asked the guy with the noose around his neck

"You're gonna burn for this. Every one of you." Elias told him and they drop him down. His bones crack and the crowd gasps

"Good times. So where do we find Sammy Colt?" Dean asked

"No idea." I tell him and I looked at the men walking down from the gallow, "Huh. I think I know who to ask, though." I said and a man turns around and looked at Dean

"Nice blanket." He tells him and walked away. Dean looked at it then handed me the bag and takes the blanket off then we walk to the jail.

"Sheriff? Can we have a word?" Dean asked him

"Depends who's askin'."

"Marshal Eastwood. Clint Eastwood." He said and I rolled my eyes, "This here is, uh, Walker. He's a Texas Ranger." He indicated to me

"So, what can I do for you boys?"

"Uh, we're looking for a man." I tell him

"I'll bet. Nice shirt, there." He says to Dean

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Dean asked him

"You're very clean."

"It's dirtier than it looks." Dean grumbled

"We need to find Samuel Colt. Do you know him?" I asked him

"The gun maker?"

"Yeah. Is he in town?" Dean asked

"Not that I know of. Might try asking Elkins over at the Saloon. Been here longer than God." The Sheriff says and Dean tips his hat then we leave.

* * *

We walked into the saloon and looked around seeing a drunk guy passed out, two saloon girls and the bartender, "This is not awesome." Dean pointed out I give him an encouraging pat on the shoulder

"Hi." I said to the bartender as we walked over

"What'll you have?"

"Oh, uh, okay. Great. I'll have your top-shelf whiskey." Dean says to him

"Only have the one shelf."

"That'll do just fine. And he'll have a sarsaparilla." Dean said and I looked at him then back at the bartender

"You Elkins?" I asked him

"One and only."

"You know a man named Samuel Colt?" Dean asked

"He passed through here about four years ago."

"He still around?" I ask

"Rumor is, he's building a railroad stop 20 miles out of town, just by the Postal road. Middle of nowhere."

"The Devil's Gate?" I whispered to Dean

"Location fits."

"Howdy, boys." A woman says to us walking down the stairs and we turned to face her

"Darla's my best girl." Elkins tells us and she walked over to Dean

"Try me. You want a kiss?" She asked him

"S-so much more germier than I pictured." Dean says

"Darla!" The man from earlier says walking in 

"Ah. Judge. Nice to see you."

"I thought we had a date." He told her and they head upstairs 

"Wow, that was a close one." Dean pointed out as I picked up my glass

"I guess it's good to be judge." I mentioned 

"Yeah." Dean says and drinks his whiskey then spits it out as I take a drink of mine, "Ohh. It's like gasoline."

"Sarsaparilla ain't half bad." I tell him then after a moment we hear Darla scream from upstairs so we head on up and enter the room to find Darla in the corner and on the bed there is only a smoldering skeleton, half turned to ash. 

* * *

"You okay, Sheriff?" I asked him as we stand in the room looking at the charred remains

"'Course I'm okay."

"It was a ghost!" Darla tells him

"It wasn't a ghost. Unless ghosts leave footprints." He says gesturing at the floor where there are dark footprints leading out of the room

"I am telling you, Elias Finch was here. He did... that, and then he walked out that door." Darla said

"Rope didn't kill him. Seen it before." The sheriff pointed out

"Well, you got any idea where he could be?" I asked

"Could be a thousand places."

"Well, you got a way to flush him out?" Dean asked him

"'Course. We're gonna form a posse. Then we're gonna string Finch up right. Put a bullet in his head for good measure."

"That actually sounds like a good plan." Dean says

"You two should come along. Meet downstairs at dawn." 

"Yeah, we'll be there." Dean tells him

"Get yourselves some real gear first, huh?" The sheriff tells us and leaves the room with Darla

"Well, I think we ought to pay our respects to Finch." Dean tells me

"I was thinking the same thing." I said

* * *

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Dean as we shined our lanterns at the grave

"Rose from the ashes, burned up its victim? You know, maybe we're not looking for a flaming bird. Maybe the Phoenix is actually walking around in cowboy boots."

"That makes sense, right? Could be Finch. So, question is, how do we put this thing out?" I asked

"Well, we do know one thing that'll kill friggin' anything, right?"

"Yeah, the Colt." I pointed out

"So, you go get the gun."

"But isn't the gun coming here? I mean, according to Samuel Colt's journal?" I asked

"Yeah, but people here barely even know who Colt is. Maybe you got to go find him and make history. I'll stay here, hook up with the posse. 'Cause you know me -- I'm a posse magnet. I mean, I love posse. Make that into a t-shirt."

"You done?" I asked him and he nodded, "Look, the problem is, Colt's 20 miles outside of town. How am I supposed to get there and back before noon?" I asked and we hear a horse in the distance

"Ride 'em, cowboy." He says and we walked over and paid for the horse then I looked at the saddle, "Wh-- uh, try -- try the other side. Yeah, good boy." Dean says and I get on the horse 

"Yeah. Right. Hey. This actually feels all right." I point out

"All right, take it -- just take it easy." 

"Yeah, you bet. I'm good. All right, 11:00 A.M., right?" I asked him

"Don't be late!"

"Okay." I tell him and start to ride away slowly

"All right. Go on. Go. Hyah!" 

"I'm okay!" I call back to him as the horse trotted and I bounced a little.

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

I was sitting in the chair across from Bobby reading a book when suddenly I hear a thud in the kitchen and we both look over to see Cas laying there, "What the hell?" Bobby asked as I got up and rushed over to Cas.

"Cas?" I asked but he held up his hand stopping me then drew a sigil on the kitchen cabinet. 

"Cas?" Bobby asked and Cas stood up, "Are we running or fighting?"

"We're..." He started to say but collapsed as I caught him

"Bobby, little help here." I tell him and he grabbed the other side of Cas and we bring him over to the couch.

"Balls."

* * *

**Sam POV...**

"Hello?" I asked as I slowly opened the door and peered inside then water gets tossed at my face, "Okay, not a demon! Not a demon! Just -- just a hunter. Sheesh." I tell the man

"You're what?" He asked me

"You Samuel Colt? My name is Sam Winchester. I'm -- I'm a hunter from the year 2011." I tell him

"Prove it." He says and I hand him my blackberry. Samuel looks at it and heads back to his desk, "All right." He places Sam's blackberry behind his desk on the bookshelf

"A-all right? That's -- uh, that's it?" I asked him

"Well, when you've done this job as long as I have...a giant from the future with some magic brick doesn't exactly give you the vapors."

"I need your help killing a Phoenix." I tell him

"A Phoenix? They exist?"

"Well, you shoot one in about three hours." I mentioned

"If you say so."

"I don't. You do." I said and handed the journal to him, he looks at his two journals laying on top of each other

"That's...I'm either too drunk or not drunk enough. So what is it I'm about to exactly do?"

"Well, the Phoenix is in sunrise, so, uh, if we leave now, you can --" I started to say

"I appreciate your situation, but I'm not gonna be of any help to you. I'm booked."

"Right, but -- but you say right here --" I tell him

"Don't believe everything that you read."

"But you're a hunter." I pointed out

"Retired." 

"There's no such thing." I said

"I'm out."

"There is no getting out. Look, for what it's worth, in my time, you're a hero." I tell him

"Me?"

"Yes, sir." I said and he laughs, "Now, look, we -- we need to kill this Phoenix. Its ashes are the only thing that can kill the monster I'm hunting. So stow your crap for a few hours, and let's go. We got to go now. So, either you're coming with me, or I need the gun."

"What gun?" 

"The gun." I mentioned

"Oh, that gun. I lost it in a game of Stud."

"You're lying." I point out

"Am I? Now, that doesn't sound like me."

"You shot a couple of demons with it less than an hour ago." I tell him

"How do you figure?" He asked and I point towards the door

"Two pairs of boot-prints. Cabin reeks of sulfur."

"Not bad." He says and opens his jacket so I can see the colt in his holster, "You don't want it. It's a curse. Believe me.:

"Great. Then let me take it off your hands."

"You go put on a few more miles and come back, and we'll talk." He tells me

"Trust me, I've got plenty of mileage."

"I'm doing you a favor. Believe me." He says

"So, what? You can really just sit there?"

"I've given my whole life to this. I'm done." He told me

"So it doesn't matter what happens."

"No, it doesn't." He said

"So everything you did, it all means nothing? Give me the gun." I tell him and he looks at me.

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

As me and Bobby sat there in the study Cas opens his eyes then sits up, "Cas, you -- you like you went 12 rounds with truckasaurus. What happened?" Bobby asked him

"I was, uh...I was betrayed. Rachel, uh...Raphael...He corrupted her. She turned on me."

"Sorry. Girl's a real peach." I tell him

"She's... dead. I... was wounded. I needed... safety. Thank you." Cas tells us and tries to get up from the couch but coughs and grunts and I move him to sit back down and he put his hand on mine

"Take it easy." I tell him and we looked at each other for a moment then he took his hand away and so did I.

"What's with the finger painting?" Bobby asked him and we looked at the sigil Cas drew.

"It's a warding symbol against angels."

"How bad's it hurt?" I asked him indicating to his cut

"I'll heal."

"Well, good...'Cause we got less than an hour before you pick up the kids at Frontierland." Bobby told him

"I can't."

"Come again?" I asked him

"This fight...Drained me."

"Well, if you're up on blocks, then call in another halo who can get the job done." Bobby says

"I can't."

"Well, there's got to be something that can juice you up. A spell -- something." I point out

"There is one thing that might work, but...It's extremely dangerous."

"Shocker."

"Bobby." I tell him and he looked at me then we looked at Cas 

"So, lay it on us."

"A soul."

"A soul? What do you want me to do? Make another deal? Seal it with a kiss?" Bobby asked him

"I need you to let me touch it." Cas tells him

"Touch it?"

"The human soul -- it's pure... energy. If I can siphon some of that off, I-I might be able to bring Sam and Dean back." Cas pointed out

"And the catch is...?" I asked

"Doing this is like...putting your hand in a nuclear reactor. I have to do it very gingerly."

"Or...?" Bobby asked

"Or you'll explode."

"Well. Keep both hands on the wheel. Let's do this." Bobby said and I sighed

"No." 

"No? What the hell do you mean..." Bobby started to ask

"I mean no. Use my soul." I tell them and they both look at me.

"Are you nuts?! No!" Bobby says to me 

"Bobby, your soul has been messed with enough." I said and he sighed as I looked at Cas, "Use mine." 

"Alexis..."

"No arguments. Use mine." I say to him and he sighed then nodded.

* * *

**Sam POV...**

"Dean!" I whispered running over to him as he hid behind a building

"Sam, come on, come on! Hey, where's Colt?"

"He's not coming." I tell him

"What?!" 

"But he sent this." I said and handed Dean the colt

"Ohh. Hello, beautiful," He says and put it in his holster, "All right. Go, go." He tells me and we move

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

"Are you sure?" Cas asked me as I sat in the chair

"Well, we can't just strand those two in Deadwood, can we?"

"The risks..." He started to say

"Just... don't explode me." I tell him and shared a look with Bobby

* * *

**Sam POV...**

"Get out here, Finch!" Dean yelled walking out from behind the building

"What are you doing?!" I asked him

"Come on! Let's do this!"

"So, this is how you want to die. Fine." Elias say and walks to the road and faces Dean

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

I put a belt between my teeth then Cas puts one hand one my shoulder and reached his other one inside me and I closed my eyes screaming, it felt like my whole body was on fire as I gripped the arms of the chair.

* * *

**Sam POV...**

Dean and Elias wait for the clock to strike twelve and shoot. Dean hits Elias, and Elias dies, shocked. He bursts into flame and leaves behind a pile of ashes, "Yippee-ki-yay, mother..."

I looked up at the clock and noticed it was noon, "Dean! The ashes!" I tell him and we run towards the ashes but suddenly we are back to our time in Bobby's house and I saw that the bottle was empty.

* * *

"You gotta send us back." Dean tells Cas who gave him a look

"Dean, look at him. He's fried." I point out

"I never want to do that again." Cas says and he looked at Lexi who looked at him as well.

"Lexi, you --" Dean started to ask her

"I'm still alive Annie Oakley. Be back good as new in...A decade or two."

"And we screwed the pooch. Bobby, I'm sorry." Dean told him and there was a knock on the door so I went and answered it.

"Is there a Sam Winchester here?" The guy asked me holding a package

"Who's asking?"

"Look, this is nuts -- me and a couple guys made a bet. So... this thing's been laying around the office since...ever!? Uh, with a note on it saying to bring it here today. It's from a-a Samuel Colt?" He tells me and I looked at him

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, that's -- that's mine. Great. Thanks." I said and grabbed the package then headed back into the study setting it down and opened it, "Dear Sam, I got this address and date off your thingamajig, and I thought the enclosed might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt." I read from the letter then pulled a bottle full of ashes from the package.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bobby asked

"Ashes of a Phoenix. You know what this means?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I didn't get a soul touched for nothing." Lexi says

"Yes. And... it means we take the fight to her." Dean pointed out then put his hat back on.

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

I finished washing up and headed back to the spare room I was staying in at Bobby's when I saw Cas standing there, "Cas." I said shutting the door and he looked at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my whole body was sent into the sun but I'll be ok." I tell him

"Alexis you shouldn't have....You should have let Bobby do it." 

"Why? Like I said before, Bobby's soul has been messed with enough." I said to him and he walked closer to me.

"The risks that were involved, what if....what if something would have happened? You would have been gone." 

"I knew the risks Cas, but at least Sam and Dean would have been saved." I told him and he sighed then unexpectedly put his hands on my face and looked me in the eyes, my heart was racing like crazy as I felt his breath on my face.

"I would hate myself if something were to ever happen to you." 

"I know, but I trusted you." I tell him and we looked at each other then his face moved closer to mine and just as we were an inch away from each others lips there was a knock on the door.

"Lexi." I heard Dean say and Cas moved away from me then disappeared

"Damn it Dean." I grumbled then opened the door, "What?"

"Whoa. Sorry. Just came to tell you foods here." He says and headed back downstairs, I sighed as I closed my eyes and followed him


	32. Forbidden Love chapter 32

**Forbidden Love**

"Hey. How you doing?" Sam asked me as him, Dean and Bobby came down to the basement as I finished up the bullets for Eve.

"Five shells. That's how I'm doing."

"Well, you know, it's a hell of a lot more than what we had last week." Sam pointed out

"Maybe."

"Meaning?" Bobby asked

"Meaning I just had myself a little mishap a few minutes ago, and, uh, well, here, look." I tell them and rubbed some of the ash on my arm but nothing happened

"Whoa." Sam says

"How is that possible? I mean this stuff is supposed to burn the bejeezus out of Eve, doesn't even give her a sunburn." Dean mentioned

"Lore says it works." Bobby told him

"That's always reliable."

"Well, you know what? Maybe it's like, uh - maybe it's like iron or silver. You know? Hurts them, not us." Sam brought up 

"Maybe, but a fat lot of good it does us 'til we find the bitch." I said

"I'm looking, but I'm thinking maybe it's time you made a call." Bobby says and the three of them look at me

"Why does it always got to be me that makes the call, huh? It's not like Cas lives in my back pocket. He's busy." I tell them then looked behind me seeing Cas standing there,

"Cas, get out of my back pocket!"

"I was never in your-" Cas started to say and I gave him a look, "Have you made any progress in locating Eve?"

"Well we were gonna ask you about that." Bobby told him

"No, I've looked, but she's hidden from me. She's hidden from all angels."

"Awesome." Dean says

"You know, what we really need is an inside man." Sam mentioned

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Something with claws and sympathy."

"Like a friendly monster?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged

"Those are in short supply these days, don't you think?" I asked

"Sure, but we've met one or two, right?"

"Maybe." I said

"So we can find one."

* * *

Some time goes by and we all stand around waiting when suddenly Cas appears, with Lenore.

"Lenore." I said and she looked at me then tried to run away, "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hey, hey. Lenore, stop. Look, we're happy you're here." I tell her

"Been a long time. You remember us?" Dean asked her

"I remember. Your hunter friend almost killed me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, uh, he turned into a vampire and I chopped his head off." I tell her

"Yeah. With razor wire. Wicked." Dean says and I glared at him

"Well, that's something. What's going on? Why am I here?"

"Well, um, that's Cas." Sam said and pointed to him, "He's our friend. And we need to talk to you. About Eve."

"Eve? I have nothing to say about Eve."

"You sure about that?" Dean asked her

"I'm trying to stay away from her, believe me."

"Where's your nest?" I asked

"Gone. They couldn't fight it anymore. It's her voice, in our heads. What it does to us. So they left. Started killing again." 

"But not you." I pointed out

"Don't look so impressed. I was hiding in a basement. Not exactly Club Med. You don't know how hard it is - not to give in. Everyone gives in."

"Actually I do." I tell her and she looked at me.

"Alright, so this psychic two-way you've got going, does that mean you know where Mom's camped out?" Dean asked

"You've got to be kidding me. You want me to tell you where she is? You do know she could be listening to us right now. I might as well be a video camera. What are you thinking?"

"So we don't have the element of surprise, we're still going in." Bobby says

"You're crazy. I can't help you."

"Can't or won't?" Sam asked her and she looked at him 

"Look, it's clear as day. You still give a crap. You don't wanna kill. And don't want this whole planet dead." I tell her

"You actually believe you can stop her?"

"Just tell us where she is." Sam says

"Grants Pass, Oregon. And now she knows you're coming."

"Well let's go see." Bobby told us 

"Hold on. I didn't tell you this out of the goodness of my heart. I need something." Lenore said

"What?" I asked her

"Kill me."

"Lenore." Sam says

"Look, we'll lock you down 'til this whole thing's over, okay? Witness protection, you'll be safe." Dean told her

"You don't get it, it's not about that. I'm dangerous. I hear her voice all the time."

"You're not like the rest of them." I say to her

"I'm exactly like them. I fed. I couldn't help it. The girl couldn't have been more than 16, Lexi," Lenore said as she moved closer to me, "I'll do it again. I can't stop, not anymore. You have to. Please."

"Lenore." I said then Cas touches Lenore's head. Light shines out of her eyes and mouth, her face flames and she dies then I looked at him.

"We needed to move this along."

* * *

Cas teleports himself and the rest of us to Grants Pass, Oregon. We look around. It's sunny and some children are riding their bicycles.  
"Well, I was expecting more Zombieland, less Pleasantville." Dean says

"Just because it looks quiet, don't mean it is, especially if she's got a clue were coming." Bobby pointed out

"Yeah, well if she is here I'm glad we've got Smitey McSmiterton on our squad. Alright, where do we start?" Dean asked

"I'm gonna need a computer." Bobby says and we walk off

* * *

Me, Sam, and Dean were eating at the diner as Cas sat next to me and Bobby next to Dean fiddling with and IPad, "Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this. I asked for a computer."

"It is a computer." Sam told him from the end of the table

"No, a computer has buttons."

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked us

"No, we're good thanks."

"Anything?" I asked Bobby

"Oh, nickel and dime stuff, nothing weird. Basically dead end. You think Vampira was lying?"

"I'll search the town. Give me a moment." Cas told us and I looked at him as nothing happened

"Cas, we can still see you." Dean told him

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Okay, well you don't have to wait on us you-" Dean started to say but Cas cleared his throat and closed his eyes, "Well now it just looks like you're pooping."

"Something's wrong."

"What, are you stuck?" I asked him

"I'm blocked. I'm powerless."

"You're joking?" Dean asked him

"Something in this town, is, uh, it's affecting me. I assume it's Eve."

"So wait, Mom's making you limp?" Dean asked

"Figuratively, yes."

"How?" I asked him

"I don't know, but she is."

"Well, that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trenchcoat." Dean said to him and Cas looked at him then out the window.

"I think you hurt his feelings." I told Dean

"I got something here, maybe. Had to go federal go to get it. Call went out from the local office to the CDC last night." Bobby tells us

"About what?" Sam asked him

"A Dr Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify. Patient's a 25 year old, African-American, name - Ed Bright." Bobby said and showed us Ed's driver's license.

"Well that's not much to go on." I tell him

"Well its only lead, so -"

"So beggars can't be choosers, right? We get it. Alright, let's finish up." Dean says

* * *

"Here, Dr Silver. Wife, two sons and a daughter." Bobby told us as we walked out of the house and Sam takes the photo, "Uh oh." He says and I see the Sheriff pull up.

"Hi there."

"Hi." Sam greeted

"Who're you?" He asked us and we showed him our badges then he looked at us, "It Casual Friday, agents?"

"We're on a case a few miles out. We got a call to come here." I tell him

"So how about you, what's your business?' Bobby asked him

"Oh, Dr Silver's a friend of mine. Heard he didn't show up for work today, so I though I'd stop by, see if he's sick."

"Not sick. Missing." Bobby mentioned

"Missing? Says who?"

"Says me. Empty house, no bags packed, car's still in the driveway." Bobby explained

"How'd you get on this?"

"Oh, it's a long story. Tell you what, why don't you put out an APB, we'll compare notes down at the station. Sound good?" Bobby asked him

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Sure."

"Obliged." Bobby says and the Sheriff leaves.

"Wow. Talk about talking out of your butt." Sam said to him

"Yeah. Just hurry, you idjits." He tells us and we head out meeting up with Dean and Cas outside of Ed's house.

"Oh. So we've got a missing Doctor and an oozy patient, huh?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Plot thickens." I point out

"Well let's go see what Ed's roommates have to say." Dean says

"Does Ed Bright have a brother?" Cas asked 

"No, why?" Bobby asked him

"Then that's not his twin." Cas pointed out and we see someone who looks exactly like Ed look out the window.

"So what, shifter?" Sam asked

"I don't know what we're looking at." Bobby says

"Alright, Dean, Sam and me are gonna go in. You two stay here and watch the door. If something comes out, shoot it." I tell them

"Yeah. Best guess - silver bullets." Dean says and I nodded

"I'm fairly unpracticed with firearms." Cas mentioned 

"You know who whines? Babies." Dean told him and we walked to the house, Dean breaks the door open and we burst in, guns ready. There are several dead Ed's all over the lounge.

* * *

"Okay, don't touch anything." Dean tells us and one of the Eds starts moving.

"Hey, hey. Back here. Come here." Sam says and we approach him, "Hey, hey, hey." 'Ed' coughs, "Talk to us. What is it?" Sam asked him

"Hey, Ed. Ed, what's going on?" I asked

"What? I'm not Ed." The guy tells us then he coughs and groans. Sam takes his driver's licence. The guy's name is Marshall Todd, "What's wrong with me?"

"Uh, nothing. You're ok. You're okay, alright? We're gonna get you help." Sam reassured him

"Let me ask you something. Do I - do all of us- do we look like Ed?"

"What? No, no. No, no, no, no, no, of course not. You, uh, you have a fever. You're hallucinating." Dean told him

"Marshall, Marshall. Hey, what happened here?" I asked him

"Am I gonna die?"

"No, you're not gonna die, okay? Now you need to talk to us. It's important." I said

"Ed was feeling bad so I took him to the Doctor. I think - now we're all sick."

"You think?" Dean asked

"And before you got sick, before Ed got sick, did you do anything? Did you go anywhere? Hey, I need you to focus for me." Sam says to him

"I don't know. Some bar."

"A bar? What bar?" I asked him

"8th Street, I guess."

"8th Street, um, did anything happen at the bar? Did you - did you see anything? Did you meet anyone?" Sam asked him and he coughed, "Look, an ambulance is on the way, okay?"

"A girl."

"A girl? Okay, and?" Dean asked him

"A girl in white."

"Good, okay. What did the girl in white do? Marshall? Wh-wh-what did she do to Ed? Marshall?" I asked but then he gasped and dies. I sighed and stood up then we walked out of the house back over to Bobby and Cas.

"I don't get it. What, a bunch of regular Joes wake up shifters? What the hell?" Dean asked

"Shifters usually run in families. This looks like an infection. Nobody touched nothing?" Bobby asked us and Cas looked at me but I nodded reassuring him that I was ok.

"Well I am bathing in Purell tonight." Dean says

"So, he said they met a girl." Sam pointed out

"It's got to be Eve." I mentioned

"But why would she do this?" Cas asked

"Mommy monster - make more." Bobby said

"No, no, no, no. Cas has got a good point. I mean if she's gonna make a shifter army, why make one that's sick, gooey and dying?" Dean asked

"Add that to the pile of Crap That Don't Make Sense." Bobby says

"So should we hit the bar?" Sam asked

* * *

When we walked into the bar we see dead bodies everywhere, "Well, the Sheriff's a moot, but still. You'd think he'd notice this many missing folks." Bobby pointed out and we start looking at the bodies.

"We got a vamp over here." Dean tells us and I see him lift up the arm of the body and noticed a spike, "Nope. Scratch that. We got a wraith. What the hell? What has teeth and a spike?"

"Never seen that in my life." Bobby told him

"Oh, great. So Eve's making hybrids now?" I asked

"Looks like."

"Yeah, the question is why. I mean what does she want with the - what do you call these?" Dean asked

"Well, congrats. You discovered it. You get to name it." Bobby told him and I saw Dean think.

"Well don't hurt yourself." I tell him and he looked at me

"Jefferson Starships." He says and we looked at him confused, "Huh, because they're horrible - and hard to kill."

"Looks like the whole bar has been turned into these -" Sam started to say

"Jefferson Starships." Dean tells him

"Fine. But why are all the... Starships dead?" Sam asked

"I can't say, but looks like they all burned up." Bobby pointed out

"Burned up, like?" I asked him

"Like a high fever, like the flu."

"What the hell's going on here? Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus?" Dean asked then suddenly the Sheriff and three cops enter the door, with guns.

"Hands where I can see 'em!" He tells us and we faced him

"Now this is not what it looks like." Cas said to him

"Look, we're the Feds." Bobby says

"Yeah? Well Feds are not allowed to do this. Cuff 'em. Turn around." The Sheriff said to the cops and one of them walked up behind me and I put my hands behind my back as the cuffs get put on then all of us but Dean get led out of the bar.

* * *

"Listen, if we can make a phone call, we can straighten this all out." Sam says to the Sheriff as we get led inside the station

"Straighten out a massacre? I'd like to see you try." He tells us and I looked up at the security footage seeing the Sheriff's eyes are glowing so I whipped my head back hitting him in the face then moved away.

"Jefferson Starships!" I tell them and Sam kicks one, Cas is pushed against the wall by one but then I see Dean cut its head off. One comes towards me and took me to the ground but as it's spike came out ready to stab me Cas kills it and helped me up looking me over, "I'm fine." I tell him and he nodded.

"Dean, wait!" I heard Sam tell him as the sheriff was on the ground.

* * *

The Sheriff is in the interrogation room, chained in silver while Bobby holds a knife and Cas stands at the door, "Well, I'll say this, you're the healthiest looking specimen I've seen all day." Bobby says to him

"I take my vitamins."

"So you wanna tell us what's going on here? Hmm?" Bobby asked him as we watched from outside the window, "So you boys are, uh, Eve's cleaning crew, is that it? You, uh - you come around to clean up the bodies? Make sure the word doesn't get out, huh? Is that why you snatched up the Doctor?"

"You're so wasting your time. You stupid head of cattle." The Sheriff told him and laughed as I hear a noise behind me, Sam and Dean who also turned their heads.

"More Starships." Dean says then him and Sam walk off 

"Stay here." I tell Cas and followed them. We follow blood on the wall which leads us to the cells. In one cell are two boys and a girl, tied up and gagged. I recognize them from the photo, "You're Dr Silver's kids." I point out and the older one nods, "Alright, don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here, okay? Uh, keys?" I asked and Dean goes and finds them then unlocked the cell, "Look. We're not gonna hurt you. My name is Lexi and these two are my brothers Sam and Dean. Those cops, they're not coming back - ever." I tell them as we walked over and took the gags off.

"What are your names?" Sam asked them

"Joe. This is Ryan and that's Mandy." The older boy tells us

"Hey Ryan, how you doing?" Dean asked him but the boy looked down

"He won't talk, not since they came for us." Mandy mentioned

"Alright, listen. We're gonna get you out of those handcuffs. Um, but you understand what's going on around here, don't you?" Dean asked him and the boy nodded, "So first we've gotta make sure you're you."

"How you gonna do that?" Joe asked him

"Well there's a few, uh, dozen tests. Okay, let's get started."

* * *

"Got a couple of hungry human kids here. C'mon guys." Dean said to Bobby and Cas as we lead the children into the office.

"So you two never heard 'em talk... about a mother, or someone named Eve?" I asked the children as they finished up their snacks and Joe shakes his head.

"It was just me, Mandy and Ryan in there."

"And your folks?" Dean asked

"Cops said we were next. He said we were food."

"You have any other family?" I asked him

"An uncle, in Merritt."

"Merritt, what's that, like 15 miles outside of town?" Dean asked him and he nodded, "Okay. We'll get you there."

"Dean, can I have a word?" Cas asked him and I looked over at him as Dean got up and they walked away.

* * *

Joe, Ryan and Mandy sat in the back seat of the car we had as me, Sam and Dean sat in the front, "Hey, you should two should get some rest." I hear Joe say to his siblings and I saw Ryan lean on Mandy who wrapped her around around him then leaned her head on Joe's shoulder. I looked at Sam and Dean with a smile at the familiar scene of an older brother looking out for his younger siblings. 

* * *

We watched from the doorway as the children hugged their uncle who thanked us and we got in and drove off heading back.

* * *

"Rigorous interrogation, huh?" Dean asked as we saw the decapitated Sheriff's body

"Well, we got a location. Now we just gotta get close enough to take a shot." Bobby pointed out

"Alright. Well, let's all take one." I said reaching into my pocket pulling out the shells to kill Eve and handed them to everyone, "Load 'em up and make 'em count."

* * *

We walked down the street to the address we were given and it's the same diner we were in earlier today, "You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?" Dean asked

"Why'd she ever let us in? Or out?" Sam asked

"Well there's one way to find out." I said

"What, just stroll in? We don't know who's human or who's her." Bobby mentioned

"Well there's one way to draw her out. Me, Lexi and Sam will go in." Dean tells him

"Dean."

"Look. If we don't get a shot off, you two better." Dean says

"That's the plan?" Bobby asked

"Yeah. Pretty much." Dean said and Sam hands Bobby his bag, Dean takes his bag with and we head into the diner and sit down.

"Now what?" I asked and Sam uses his phone's camera to see if anyone's eye's are glowing. 

"Crap. Crap, crap." He whispered

"Starships?" Dean asked him

"Yeah." 

"Is there anybody in this diner that is not a flesh-eating monster?" I asked

"Uh, us." He said holding up his phone to us

"Okay, well let's get the hell out of here." Dean says and we start to get up

"Three specials, right?" The waitress asked us setting the food down.

"Uh, no, that's not for us. We were just headed out." I tell her

"Now that would be rude, Lexi." She says and I looked at her

"Let me guess. Eve." I point out

"Pleasure."

"Why don't we step outside. Chat?" Dean asked her

"Why? This is private." She tells him and one of the monsters closed the blinds so that no one can see in through the windows. One takes Dean's bag and opens it. Eve removes one of the guns and smells it, "Phoenix ash. I'm impressed. I bet you had to go a long way for that."

"You have no idea." Dean tells her

"Destroy these. Thank you." She tells one of the monsters and he takes the guns, "Relax. I'm not here to fight."

"No? Just to rally every freak on the planet, bring in Khan Worms and-and half-assed spider-men, and dragons. Really? Dragons?" I asked her

"So I dusted off some of the old classics. I needed help."

"With what? Tearing apart the planet?" Sam asked

"You misunderstand me. I never wanted that. Not at first. I liked our arrangement." 

"What arrangement?" Dean asked

"The natural order. My children turned a few of you, you hunted a few of them. I was happy."

"Okay, so what changed?" I asked her

"My children, no thanks to you, started getting kidnapped and tortured. Even my first borns. I was pushed into this. After all, a mother defends her children."

"Really? You're gonna use the Mother of The Year defence? You?" Dean asked

"It happens to be true. Know what? Maybe you'll believe it if I look a little more like this." She says then morphed into our mom and I looked down as my boiled

"Oh, you bitch." Dean said to her

"She died to protect you, didn't she? See. You understand a mother's love. I'm no different." 

"Alright, you know what? This conversation's over. If you're gonna kill us, kill us." I tell her 

"You? No. It's Crowley I want dead."

"Well you're too late there - that little limey mook roasted months ago." Dean mentioned

"Crowley's alive."

"That's impossible." Sam says

"I see his face through the eyes of every child he strings up and skins. Any idea why he's hurting my babies?" 

"He wants Purgatory, right? Location, location, location." I said

"Is that what he told you? It's about the souls."

"What about 'em?" Sam asked

"Their power, you simple little monkey. Fuel. Each soul a beautiful little nuclear reactor. Put 'em together, you have the sun. Now think what the king of hell could do with that vast, untapped oil well. How powerful he'd be. Now Crowley wants to siphon off my supply, and torture my children to do it? Okay fine. I'll quite playing nice. I'll turn you all. Every soul, mine. Let's see how hot his hell burns when everyone comes to me. He asked for it."

"You know, last I checked, there were a few billion of us. That plan might take a while." Dean told her

"What exactly do you think I'm doing here? I'm building the perfect beast."

"Wait a second, all those - all those things we've been finding." I point out

"Call it beta testing."

"Well, I think your formula might be a little off. They're imploding all over town." Dean mentioned

"Oh, there were a few unfortunate failures. But I eventually got it right. Quiet, smart, inconspicuous. It can spread through a whole town in under a day, oh and the best part - you've been with it the whole time."

"What?" I asked her

"Yes, you were the final test. I had to see if it could slip past hunters undetected, of course. Little Ryan." She tells us and my heart sank. Oh crap.

* * *

"You look upset. If it makes you feel any better, Ryan was bound to work on you. Little wayward orphan, like yourselves. There's nothing you can do about it now. So let's talk." 

"Nothing to say." Sam told her

"Well, that's where you're wrong. I have an offer to propose. Crowley. As you know, not so easy to find. So, here's the deal. You find him, bring him to me - I let you live." She said and I looked at Dean

"Pass." He says

"Dean."

"Sam, no. The answer is no." He said

"You say that like you have another option." 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He tells her

"You think?" She asked and the monsters bring Bobby and Cas in, "Well, so much for your plan B." She says and looked at Cas, "And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged." She tells him, "Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends."

"Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!" I tell her

"Or, I turn you. And you do what I want anyway."

"Beat us with a wire hanger, answer's still no." I said and she appeared behind me grabbing my shoulders as Dean and Sam got up 

"Don't test me."

"Bite me." I tell her and she bites into my neck 

"Alexis!" I hear Cas yell then Eve staggers back, coughing and I turned to look at her

"Phoenix ash. One ounce of whisky, one shell right down the hatch. It's a little musty on the after-burn." I said and she looked over at me as she coughed, "Call you later, Mom."

A light shines from Eve's chest. She morphs from Mary back to her brunette form. She chokes. Dark liquid comes out of her mouth and nose. She falls to the ground and dies. The Starships start attacking the others, "Shut your eyes!" Cas yells and I closed my eyes seeing a bright light through them.

* * *

"We got to take you on more monster hunts." Bobby said to Cas as I sat there holding a bandana Dean had to my neck

"Hey Cas, um, Alexis is bleeding pretty good." Sam says to him

"Yeah, I think she turned me into a Jefferson Starship. Could you clear that up too?" I asked him and Cas touches my shoulder then I feel better and my wound is healed,

"Alright, we're good. We got to go. Now."

"Where?" Cas asked

"The kid. The little kid. He's one of 'em." 

"Unbelievable." Cas says

"Yeah, I know Cas, you told me, alright. Let's just go." Dean told him I set the gun shell down then Cas teleports us to the uncle's house seeing him dead on the floor

"So we kill the wicked witch and she still wins. I mean they could've turned half the town by now." I said and Cas is about to say something but I stopped him, "Don't say it."

"Found 'em." We hear Bobby say and we go over to him seeing Ryan's body at the top of the stairs

"Well who ganked them?" Dean asked and Sam bends down and touches a yellow powder - sulfur.

"Demons."

* * *

"So what do you think?" I asked

"I think that demons don't give a crap about monster tweens unless they're told to." Dean says

"So you think she was telling the truth?" Sam asked

"The truth about what?" Cas asked

"She said that Crowley's still kicking." I told him

"But I burned his bones, how c-? Was she certain?"

"Sounded pretty sure. According to her, Crowley's still waterboarding her kids, somewhere." Dean says

"I don't understand."

"Well he is a crafty son of a bitch." I pointed out

"I'm an angel. I'll look into it immediately." Cas said then disappears.

"Cas! Let us know what you find out!" Dean yelled then they walked away as I stood there then they turned to me like thay wanted to say something.

"What? What?" I asked them

"How did Crowley get away? I mean it's not like Cas to make mistakes like that. Unless -" Bobby started to say

"Unless what?" 

"Unless he meant to." Bobby says and I look at him 

"Bobby, this is Cas we're talking about." I said and looked at Sam and Dean, "Do you two believe this?" I asked them but they dont answer, "Guys?"

"Look it's probably nothing, it's just... You know what? You're right. It's - it's probably nothing." Sam tells me and I look at Dean.

"Yeah, probably nothing." Dean said and I looked at them then we all left

* * *

**Cas POV...**

I walked through the diner looking at the dead bodies when I feel a presence in the room, "Really, Cas? This is getting ridiculous. How many times am I gonna have to clean up your messes?" Crowley asked me and I looked at him.


	33. Forbidden Love chapter 33

**Forbidden Love**

**Cas POV... **

You know, I've...I've been here for a very long time. And I remember many things. I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach and an older brother saying, "Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish." I remember the Tower of Babel...All 37 feet of it, which I suppose was impressive at the time. And when it fell, they howled 'divine wrath'. But come on - dried dung can only be stacked so high. I remember Cain and Abel...David and Goliath...Sodom and Gomorrah. And, of course, I remember the most remarkable event, remarkable because it never came to pass. It was averted by three siblings, an old drunk and a fallen angel. The grand story. And we ripped up the ending and the rules...And destiny...leaving nothing but freedom and choice. Which is all well and good, except... Well, what if I've made the wrong choice? How am I supposed to know? I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything.

* * *

"Hello, Alexis." I tell her appearing in the passenger seat of the car she was driving and she jumped then looked at me then back at the road, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. How are you?"

"Just wanted to check in." I said to her

"So, any word on, uh, Satan Jr being alive?" 

"I'm...looking, believe me. I just don't understand how Crowley could've tricked me." I mentioned and she looked at me, there was something about her, something about her eyes that just drew me in and I couldn't explain it.

"Well, he's a tricky son of a bitch, that's how. Doesn't matter. But if he is up and kicking, then what does matter is finding him, ripping his head off, and shoving it up his ass."

"What about you? Have you found anything?" I asked her

"No, nothing yet."

"Where's Sam and Dean?" I asked

"Their keeping busy. Their tracking a Djinn in Omaha as we speak. In fact, I'm heading out there right now to meet up with them."

"Well, I'd come if I could." I tell her

"Yeah, no, I-I get it. No worries. But, Cas, you'll call, right? If you get into real trouble?" She asked me and I looked at her. Out of all of them, I hated lying to her the most. I didn't give her an answer so I nodded then took off.

* * *

Crowley is examining Eve's corpse in the abandoned hospital room as I walked in and he also has a vampire shackled nearby, "Howdy, partner."

"What have you found?" I asked him

"I've found a lot of things. For example...Eve's brain? Dead as a tinned kipper. And yet..." Crowley reaches inside Eve and pulls out a handful of eggs, "For some reason...She keeps laying eggs. Watch this." Crowley takes a poker and places it on Eve's brain. The vampire seizes violently, "Chocula here feels every tickle."

"What is that good for?" I asked

"Apart from the obvious erotic value, you got me."

"You said Eve could open the door to Purgatory." I mentioned

"Correct. I did. And I'm confident that she could have if she was still alive! Single best chance to get over the rainbow, and the Winchesters killed her!" 

"It was unavoidable." I told him

"You screwed up, Cas. You let the hounds mangle the pheasant, and now I am up to my elbows in it."

"What is your point?" I asked him

"The point is...You're distracted, and that makes me nervous."

"I am holding up my end." I tell him

"Ah, yes. But is that all you're holding? See...the stench of Nancy Drew is all over your overcoat, Angel. I thought we'd agreed - no more nights out with the kids."

"I spoke with Alexis. I needed to know what they know." I said

"About what? About me, maybe? 'Cause I happen to have it on good authority that your three little pets are currently trying to hunt me down! Forgive me, but I think you might have a little conflict of interest here."

_Crowley had a point, of course. My interest was conflicted. I still considered myself the Winchesters' guardian. After all...they taught me how to stand up, and Alexis she....she taught me what its like to feel something, I'm not sure what I feel for her, I don't understand human emotions very well and if this is what love felt like then was I crazy for feeling it for her? Especially when I saw her dead body on the after Lucifer snapped her neck?_

**Flashback...**

"Hey! Assbutt!" I yelled and threw the bottle of holy oil at Michael, and Michael burns

"Aaaaaaaahh!"

_What to stand for...And what generally happens to you when you do. _

_Lucifer snaps his fingers and I explode. _

_I was...done. I was over. And then the most extraordinary thing happened. I was put back. _

_I stand behind Dean, beaten bloody by Lucifer_

_And we had won. We stopped Armageddon. But at a terrible cost. _

_I healed Bobby then Alexis and watched as Dean held her as she cried over losing Sam._

_After it all happened I watched as Sam stood under the streetlight, which flickers and dies, watching Dean inside Lisa's house. _   
_And so I knew what I had to do next. Once again, I went to Harrow Hell, to free Sam from Lucifer's cage. It was nearly impossible, but I was so full of confidence, of mission. I see now that was arrogance...Hubris...Because, of course, I hadn't truly raised Sam -- not all of him.Sometimes we're lucky enough to be given a warning. This should have been mine_

**Now...**

"Please. I'm begging you, Castiel. Just kill the Winchesters." Crowley said to me

"No."

"Fine. Then I'll do it myself." He tells me and my body filled with anger

"If you kill them, I'll just bring them back again."

"No, you won't. Not where I'll put 'em. Trust me." He says

"I said...No. Don't worry about them."

"Don't worry about -- what, like Lucifer didn't worry? Or Michael? Or Lilith or Alastair or Azazel didn't worry?! Am I the only game piece on the board who doesn't underestimate those denim-wrapped nightmares?!" He asked

"Just find Purgatory. If you don't, we will both die again and again, until the end of time. The Winchesters won't get to you." I say to him and started to walk away,

"Let them get to me! I'll tear their friggin' hearts out!" 

* * *

"So, what'd you tell him?" Sam asked Alexis as her and her brothers stood in the kitchen at Bobby's place.

"Nothing. Just relax."

"What's the hubbub?" Bobby asked walking over

"I saw Cas. He popped in on me about two hours back."

"What'd you tell him?" Bobby asked

"Nothing, all right? Told him we were on some crap monster hunt. He doesn't know that we're getting close to Crowley. You know, he's our friend...And we are lying to him through our teeth." Alexis tells them

"Lexi--" Dean started to say

"So he burned the wrong bones. So Crowley tricked him." She says 

"He's an angel." Bobby mentioned

"He is the Balki Bartokomous of Heaven! He can make a mistake!" She defended, no matter what she's always defended me against them.

"Nobody's saying nothing yet." Dean told her

"You think that Cas is in with Crowley. Crowley?" She asked them

"Look, I'm just saying I don't know. Now, look, I hate myself for even thinking it. But I don't know." Bobby says

"Look, Lexi, he's our friend, too, okay? And I'd die for him. I would, but...Look, I'm praying we're wrong here." Sam mentioned

"But if we ain't...If there's a snowball of a snowball's chance here...that means we're dealing with a Superman who's gone dark side. Which means we've got to be cautious, we got to be smart, and maybe stock up on some Kryptonite." Bobby tells her and she sighed

"This makes you Lois Lane." Dean said to her

"Look, one problem at a time here. We got to find Crowley now, before the damn fool cracks open Purgatory." Bobby said and walked back over to the demon.

_So - they already suspected._

"Where's Crowley?" Bobby asked the demon as Alexis hung back and I looked at her

_And the worst part was Alexis, trying so hard to be loyal, with every instinct telling her otherwise._

"I don't know where Crowley is!"

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause we can twist again all the way to next summer." Bobby tells him and twists Ruby's knife again

"Oh, God! I never even met him! I don't deal with Crowley direct."

"Well, who do you deal with?" Bobby asked

"The dispatcher. A demon named Ellsworth."

* * *

If there was a demon counterpart to Bobby Singer, Ellsworth would be it. These demons would lead the Winchesters to Crowley, and Crowley would tear their hearts out. (  
I appear in Ellsworth's house and smited the two demons right in front of Ellsworth's desk

"Oh, hell." He said attempts to leave his host, but I push him back in and smited him too. I had no choice. I did it to protect the Winchesters. Or to protect myself. I-I don't know anymore.

* * *

Dean and Bobby enter through the front door as Alexis and Sam meet them inside the house, "Hey. Clear from the back." Sam said as they looked around

"Demons get tipped and bugged out?" Dean asked

"Maybe they run from us now. I mean, that would be a nice thought, right?" Alexis asked

"Yeah, if that's what happened." Bobby pointed out

"Yeah."

Hiding...Lying...Sweeping away evidence. And my motives used to be so pure. After supposedly "saving" Sam, I finally returned to heaven. 

**Flashback...**

Of course, there isn't one heaven. Each soul generates its own paradise. I favored the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953. 

"You're alive." Rachel says to me and I see her and a few more angels standing there

"Yes."

"Castiel, we saw Lucifer destroy you." She told me

"Well, I came back."

"But Lucifer? Michael?" She asked me

"They're gone."

"It was God, wasn't it?" She asked

"No. It was the Winchesters. They brought down the Apocalypse."

"But you beat the Archangels, Castiel. God brought you back. He chose you, Cas...To lead us." She says

"No. No one leads us anymore. We're all free to make our own choices and to choose our own fates."

"What does God want?" She asked

"God wants you to have freedom."

"But what does he want us to do with it?" She asks

_If I knew then what I know now...I might have said..."It's simple. Freedom is a length of rope. God wants you to hang yourself with it." Those first weeks back in heaven were surprisingly difficult. Explaining freedom to angels is a bit like teaching poetry to fish. And then there was Raphael... _

"You came. I appreciate the courage that takes." Raphael tells me and I looked around at the heaven I was in

"Whose heaven is this?"

"Ken Lay's. I'm borrowing it." He says

"I still question his admittance here." 

"He's devout. Trumps everything." Raphael pointed out

"What do you want?" 

"Tomorrow - I've called for a full assembly of the Holy Host. You'll kneel before me and pledge allegiance to the flag, all right?" He asked

"And what flag is that?"

"Me, Castiel. Allegiance to me." He tells me

"Are you joking?" 

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He asked me

"You never look like you're joking."

"You rebelled - against God, heaven, and me. Now you will atone. We'll start by freeing Lucifer and Michael from their cage. And then we'll get our show back on the road." He says

"Raphael...No. The Apocalypse doesn't have to be fought!"

"Of course it does. It's God's will." He tells me

"How can you say that?!"

"Because it's what I want." He said

"Well, the other angels won't let you."

"Are you sure? You know better than anyone, Castiel. They're soldiers. They weren't built for freedom. They were built to follow." He said

"Then I won't let you."

"Really? You?" He asked me then I get hit with his power and we appeared back in the autistic man's heaven and I was on the ground coughing up blood  
I'm not ashamed to say that my big brother knocked me into next week. 

"Tomorrow you kneel, Castiel...Or you and anyone with you dies." He tells me

**Now...**

"Hey...The place is clean." SAm pointed out as they finished looking around the house

"Yeah, but it's...It's like "Mr. Clean" clean, you know? It's kind of OCD for your average demon." Bobby pointed out

"Yeah. So what now?" Sam asked

"We'd call Cas." Dean said to him

"What?"

"This is usually the point where we would call Cas for help." Alexis says

"We talked about this." Bobby said to her

"Yeah Lexi." Sam added

"No, you talked. I listened. This is Cas, guys. I mean, when there was no one...And we were stuck - and I mean really stuck - he broke ranks. He has gone to the mat cut and bleeding for us so many freakin' times. This is Cas! Don't we owe him the benefit of the doubt at least?" Alexis asked them

"Castiel...This is really important, okay? Um...We really need to talk to you." Sam prayed

"Castiel...Come on in." Dean says and they looked around

But I didn't go to them...Because I knew they would have questions I couldn't answer...Because I was afraid. 

"Cas is busy." Dean said

"That's all right. We are, too. Come on." Sam says and started to leave

"Back to square one." Bobby added

"Great. Well, what do we do now?" Dean asked

"Well, we caught one hunter demon before. We can do it again." Bobby says and I see a demon run up on Alexis

"Lexi!" Sam yelled as she gets tackled by the demon as well as Dean, Sam and Bobby.

"Crowley says hi." The demon tells her and she tried to break free but he was to strong.

_Crowley sent his very best. I was caught as much by surprise as the rest of them. And it left me with yet another choice. I could reveal myself and smite the demons. Of course Crowley wouldn't like it. But on the other hand, they were my friends_

I appeared in the room and smited the demon attacking Alexis then went after the ones attacking Dean, Sam and Bobby

_For a brief moment...I was me again. _

"It is good to see you, Cas." Alexis tells me and I looked at her

"You all right?" I asked her

"Yeah. Perfect timing, Cas." Sam says

"I'm glad I found you. I come with news."

"Yeah? What?" Dean asked me

"I firmly believe Crowley is alive."

"Yeah. You think, Kojak?" Dean asked

"Dean." Alexis says to him and looked at Bobby, "Well, Bobby, what do we think about Cas saving our asses...Again?" She asked him

"I think we owe you an apology." 

"Why?" I asked them

"We've been hunting Crowley this whole time...And keeping it from you." Sam tells me

"We thought...You were working with him." Dean mentioned

"You thought what?" I asked them

"I know. It's crazy, right?" Alexis asked looking at them then me

"It's just that you torched the wrong bones. It doesn't matter. We - we were wrong." Bobby says

"You know...You could've just asked me."

"And we should have. We never should've doubted you. It's...I just hope you can forgive us." Alexis tells me and I looked at her as she smiled at me, that smile that could stop wars.

_Wonders never cease. They trusted me again. But it was just another lie. _

"It's forgotten." I reassured them

"Thanks." Dean says

"Yeah. Thanks, Cas." Sam added

"It is a little absurd, though." I tell them

"I know, I know." Bobby says

"Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel." I mentioned

"I guess we can put away the Kryptonite, right?" Dean asked me

"Exactly."

_Of course, I didn't realize it at the time. But it was all over. Right then - just like that. _

* * *

"You sent demons after them?" I asked Crowley walking into the lab

"You kill my hunters. Why can't I kill yours?" 

"They're my friends." I tell him

"You can't have friends, not anymore. I mean, my God. You're losing it!" 

"I'm fine." I said

"Yeah. You're the very picture of mental health. Come on. You don't think I know what this is all about?"

"Enlighten me." I tell him

"The big lie -- the Winchesters still buy it. The good Cas, the righteous Cas. And long as they still believe it, you get to believe it. Well, I got news for you, kitten. A whore is a whore is a whore." He says and I shove him against the wall

"I'm only gonna say this once. If you touch a hair on their heads, I will tear it all down. Our arrangement -- everything. I'm still an Angel, and I will bury you." I tell him then disappeared

I asked myself, "what was I doing with this vermin?" As if I didn't already know the answer. Raphael was stronger than me. I wouldn't survive a straight fight.

**Outside Bobby's house...**

So I went to an old friend for help. But watching her, I stopped. Everything she sacrificed, and I was about to ask her for more. 

"Ah, Castiel. Angel of Thursday." I heard Crowley say and I faced him as Alexis continued to sit on the hood of a car writing, "Just not your day is it?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I want to help you help me help ourselves."

"Speak plain." I tell him

"I want to discuss a simple business transaction. That's all."

"You want to make a deal? With me?" I asked him, "I'm an Angel, you ass. I don't have a soul to sell."

"But that's it, isn't it? It's all of it. It's the souls. It all comes down to the souls in the end, doesn't it?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" I asked 

"I'm talking about Raphael's head on a pike. I'm talking about happy endings for all of us, with all possible entendres intended. Come on. Just a chat."

"I have no interest in talking with you." I tell him

"Why not? I'm very interesting. Come on. Hear me out. Five minutes. No obligations. I promise -- I'll make it worth your while." He says and I looked back at Alexis then went with him

I was no fool. I knew who Crowley was and what he did. But I was smarter than him, stronger. I see now that I was prideful. And in all likelihood, I was a fool. 

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked him while we walked through a hallway seeing people standing in line.

"You don't recognize it, do you? It's Hades, new and improved. I did it myself."

"This is Hell?" I asked 

"Yeah. See, problem with the old place was most of the inmates were masochists already. A lot of "thank you, sir. Can I have another hot spike up the jacksie?" But just look at them. No one likes waiting in line."

"And what happens when they reach the front?" I ask

"Nothing. They go right back to the end again. That's efficiency."

"You have four minutes left." I point out

"What are you planning to do about Raphael?"

"What can I do besides submit or die?" I asked pointing out the obvious

"Submit or die? What are you, French? How about resist?"

"I'm not strong enough, and you know it." I tell him

"Ah, not on your own, you're not. But you're not on your own, are you? There's a lot of angels swooning over you. "God's favorite." Buddy boy, you've got what they call sex appeal."

"Thank you. Get to the point." I said

"Angels need leaders, so be one. Gather your army and kick the candy out of each and every angel that shows up for Raphael."

"Are you proposing that I start a civil war in heaven?" I asked him

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Tell him what he's won, Vanna."

"You're asking me to be the next Lucifer." I tell him

"Please. Lucifer was a petulant child with daddy issues. Cas, you love God. God loves you. He brought you back. Did it occur to you that maybe he did this so you could be the new Sheriff upstairs?"

"This is ridiculous. I mean, the amount of power that it would take to mount a war..." I began to say

"More than either of us have ever seen, yeah. But what if I said I knew how to go nuclear?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Purgatory, my fine feathered friend. Purgatory. Just think about it. An untapped oil well of every fanged, clawed soul. I mean, what's that over the years? 30 million? 40 million? Just sitting there, plump and rich for the taking."

"How would you even find it when no one ever has?" I asked

"We'll need expert help."

"From whom?" I ask

"From experts, of course. I know of two eerily suited 'Teen Beat' models and a certain Nancy Drew who holds a special place in your heart with time on their hands. 

"No. Not Dean. He's retired, and he's to stay that way." I tell him

"Fine. Then I know of a certain big, bald patriarch I can take off the bench. The point is...They can get us to the monsters. The monsters can get us to Purgatory. I know it."

"And what's your price in all of this?" I asked him

"Just half."

"Half?" I asked

"My position isn't all that stable, ducky. Those souls would help, just like they'd help you. Besides, wouldn't you rather have me in charge down here? The devil you know..."

"This is pointless. Your plan would take months, and I need help now." I mentioned

"Granted. Yes. But just to show you how serious I am about this scheme...How about I float you a little loan? Say, 50 large? 50,000 souls from the pit. You can take them up to heaven. Make quite a showing. It's either this or the Apocalypse all over again. Everything you've worked for -- everything that Sam, Alexis and Dean have worked for -- gone. You can save us, Castiel. God chose you to save us. And I think...Deep down...You know that."

I wish I could say I was clean of pride at that moment... 

**Ken Lay's heaven...**

Or the next. 

I use the power of the souls to remove Raphael from the room, "There will be no Apocalypse. And let it be known -- you're either with Raphael or you're with me." I tell the other angels.

And so went the long road of good intentions...The road that brought me here.

**Now...**

"Cas, uh...We need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down." I heard Alexis pray and I appeared in front of them

"Hello."

"Oh, Johnny on the spot." Bobby tells me

"You're still here."

"Yeah, we had to bury the bodies." Sam says

"And we found a little whiskey. Thanks for coming." Dean added as I saw Alexis standing in the back.

"How can I help?"

"Oh, look. We, um - we have a new plan. We think we've finally figured out a way to track down Crowley." Sam tells me

"What is it?" I asked and Bobby lights a match and drops it on the floor by my feet, trapping me in a ring of holy fire.

"It's you." Alexis says and I look at her

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked them

"We gotta talk." Dean tells me

"About what? Let me go!"

"About Superman. And Kryptonite." Alexis says walking over

"How'd you know what I said?" Bobby asked

"How long you been watching us?" Sam asked as well

"You know who spies on people, Cas? Spies." Dean pointed out

"Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean."

"What about this demon craphole? How is it so, uh..."Next to godliness" clean in here?" Alexis asked me

"And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?" Bobby asked

"It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can-"

"No." Alexis said and walked towards the fire, "You look at me." She says and I look at her eyes, "You got to level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley." She tells me and and I looked at her but stayed quiet and I saw the hurt on her face.

"You son of a bitch." Dean says

"Let me explain."

"You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time." She tells me

"I did it to protect you." I said looking at her then the others, "I did it to protect all of you."

"Protect us how? By opening a hole into monsterland!" Sam asked

"He's right, Cas. One drop got through, and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?" Bobby asked

"To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me."

"Trust you?! How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?" Alexis asked and I looked at her

"I'm still me. I'm still your friend." I tell her and she looked away, "Sam...I'm the one who raised you from Perdition." I said and they all looked at me

"What? Well, no offense...But you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait. Did you bring me back soulless...On purpose?" He asked me

"How could you think that?"

"Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas." He says

"Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice." 

"No, you had a choice. You just made the wrong one." Dean said to me

"You don't understand. It's complicated."

"No, actually, it's not, and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it... Like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!" Alexis tells me

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?"

"I was there. Where were you?" She asked me and we looked at each other

"You should've come to us for help, Cas." Dean says

"Maybe." I said then suddenly there is a loud sound of wind, "It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can't."

"It's not too late. Damn it, Cas! We can fix this!" She says

"Alexis, it's not broken!" I tell her and the sound gets louder as it gets closer, "Run. You have to run now! Run!" I tell them and they make their way to the door but then Alexis stopped and looked at me. Hurt, anger, sadness. I saw all of thsoe things in her eyes for the brief moment we looked at each other then she left. Shortly after Crowley appears.

"My, my. Playing with fire again?" He asked and snapped his fingers putting out the flame.

"If you touch the Winchesters..." 

"Please. I heard you the first time. I promise -- nary a hair on their artfully tousled heads. Besides, I think they've proven my point for me. It's always your friends, isn't it, in the end? We try to change. We try to improve ourselves. It's always our friends who got to claw into our sides and hold us back. But you know what I see here? The new God and the new Devil, working together." He tells me

"Enough. Stop talking. And get out of my sight." 

"Well...Glad I came. You're welcome, by the way." He says and heads for the door, "You know the difference between you and me? I know what I am. What are you, Castiel? What exactly are you willing to do?"

* * *

"Hello Alexis." I said to her as she sat on the bed at Bobby;s house then jumped up and I saw her wiping her eyes.

"How'd you get in here?" 

"The angel-proofing Bobby put up on the house -- he got a few things wrong." I tell her and she sighed

"Well, it's too bad we got to angel-proof in the first place, isn't it? Why are you here?"

"I want you to understand." I said

"Oh, believe me, I get it. Blah, blah, Raphael, right?"

"I'm doing this for you, Alexis. I'm doing this because of you." I say to her

"Because of me. Yeah. You got to be kidding me."

"You're the one who taught me that freedom and free will --" I began to say

"You're a freakin' child, you know that?" She asked walking over to me, "Just because you can do what you want doesn't mean that you get to do whatever you want!"

"I know what I'm doing, Alexis." I tell her

"I'm not gonna logic you, okay? I'm saying don't...Just 'cause. I'm asking you not to. That's it." 

"I don't understand." I said and she looked away then back at me.

"Look, Sam and Dean, their my brothers yes, Bobby has been like a dad to me but you...I'm asking you not to do this because I care about you Cas, more then you know. So, if I'm asking you not to do something...You got to trust me." 

"Or what?" I asked her

"Or I'll have to do what I have to do to stop you."

"You can't, Alexis. You're just a human. I'm an angel." I said and I saw hurt in her eyes again, I hated hurting her.

"Just a human? You forget I've taken on some pretty big fish." She says and I looked at her then by instinct I reached my hand out and put it on her face but she moved away.

"I'm sorry, Alexis."

"Well, I'm sorry, too, then." She says and her voice broke a little and I left her.

* * *

"So, that's everything. I believe it's what you would call a...Tragedy from the human perspective. But maybe the human perspective is...Limited. I don't know. That's why I'm asking you, Father. One last time. Am I doing the right thing? Am I on the right path? You have to tell me. You have to give me...A sign. Give me a sign. Because if you don't...I'm gonna ju-- I'm gonna do whatever I... Whatever I must."


	34. Forbidden Love chapter 34

**Forbidden Love**

I sat on the couch at Bobby's with a book on my lap but I wasn't reading it as Sam and Dean sit at the table. 

"Well, you know what, at least you tried." Sam says to me

"Yeah, fat lot of good it did. Why did he even come, right?" I asked and Sam shrugged then I slammed the book shut, "Well, Samuel's journals are pointless. I mean, I'm sorry, but uh, Jebediah Campbell has squat to tell me about how to stop Cas from cracking Purgatory." I pointed out and Bobby walks in, carrying a large envelope.

"Well actually, it's not about the journals we have, it's about the one we don't."

"Meaning what?" Sam asked him

"Well, that's the bad news. Our pal Cas didn't stop in last night just to mend fences."

"What did he do?" Dean asked

"Stole something."

"What?" I ask

"The journal of one Moishe Campbell."

"Moishe?" Sam asked him

"Of the New York Campbells."

"Well, uh, so we gotta get it back, right?" Sam asked

"Yeah cause Cas will hand that right over." I said getting up and poured some scotch into my glass then sat back down as Bobby held up the envelope handing it to Sam

"Or just read the copy I'd already made." He says and I looked at him, "Hi, glad to meet you. Bobby Singer. Paranoid bastard."

* * *

"I think I zeroed in on something." Bobby tells us reading from the journal and I took a drink of my scotch

"What do you got?" I asked and Bobby hands me the page. 

"Went to talk to Howard Phillips about the events of March 10th." I read out loud

"That's March 10th, 1937." Bobby pointed out

"Alright. So who's this Phillips guy?" Dean asked

"Phillips ain't his last name. It's Lovecraft." Bobby said and both me and Sam looked at him

"Wait, H.P. Lovecraft?" Sam asked and Bobby nods, "Let me see that." Sam tells me and I hand him the paper

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Dean asked and I looked at him

"Horror writer. At the Mountains Of Madness, The Call of Cthulu?" I asked him

"Yeah, it's - no, I'm - I was too busy having sex with women." 

"Gross." I said 

"Well, anyhow. There's one notion that comes up over and over again in his stories. Namely opening doors to other dimensions and letting scary crap through." Bobby tells us

"You don't say." Dean says

"Wait, so you're saying you think Lovecraft knew something about Purgatory?" Sam asked

"All I know is Moishe paid him a visit."

* * *

As we all sat in the study Dean's phone rings and he answered, "Ben?" He says and I look at him, "What?" He asked and there was a pause, "What are they?" He asked, "Did you see their eyes? Teeth?" He asked and I looked at Sam then back at Dean, "This is important Ben, I need to know." He tells him and paused, "Okay, where are you now? Can you get to your mom's closet? I left a shotgun in there." He said, "Okay, Ben, listen to me. Go to your window and jump. Any bones you break won't compare to what they're gonna do to you, Ben. You've got to jump." He told him and looked at me, "I'm coming right now. I'm coming to get you and your mom, I promise. You with me, Ben? Ben? Ben?" He asked and took the phone away then quickly put it back to his ear then stood up, "Crowley, let 'em go now or I swear..." He says and my blood begins to boil, "I am going to kill you." He tells him then paused, "I'm telling you, last chance to let 'em go easy." He said then took the phone away

"What's the story?" Bobby asked him

"He said Lisa and Ben keep breathing as long as we sit on our thumbs."

"You think Cas knows about this?" Sam asked

"We gotta assume he does." I pointed out

"So what are we gonna do?" Sam asked

"I'll tell you what we're not gonna do: sit here. I'm going after 'em."

"I'm coming with." I tell him

"No Lexi. You, Sam and Bobby stay on the Lovecraft thing, okay? Cas is already way ahead of us."

"You gotta be nuts if you think I'm gonna let you do this alone. Bobby and Sam can take care of the case." I said

"No, guys." Bobby says standing up

"Bobby, this is a big ball, okay? We can't drop it now." Dean told him

"Fine. But how are you two gonna find Lisa and Ben?" Bobby asked and I thought about it and sighed

"I have an idea, but me and Dean can do this. Sam you stay with Bobby, you know more about Lovecraft then I do and I'm not leaving Dean without back up." I tell them and Sam sighed then nodded and I looked at Dean.

* * *

Sam and Bobby drive off then me and Dean summoned Balthazar who appears with a drink in his hand and looked at us, "I'm sorry, do I look like a man-servant to you? No? No? Then quit ringing for me, please."

"This is important, Balthazar." Dean told him

"I was drinking '75 Dom out of a soprano's navel when you called. That was important."

"Crowley's alive." I tell him and he looked at me

"Well you've been scooped. Cas already told me."

"Well did Cas tell you that he is Crowley's butt-buddy, you smug little dick?" Dean asked him

"Excuse me?"

"Handshake deal. Go halfsies on all the souls of Purgatory. He fill you in on that?" I asked him

"Well, yes, yes. Yes, of course he did. Yes." He said but I could tell he was lying 

"Oh, yes, of course. we can read it all over your face." I point out

"Look, Crowley and Cas took two people who are very important to me." Dean tells him

"And I care about this because?"

"Because maybe there is a shred of decency underneath this - this snarky crap. They're innocent people and I'm asking for your help." Dean said

"Hmmm. I see. Fair enough." Balthazar says then disappears.

"Son of a bitch!" I said then looked down

"Let's just call Cas. Maybe he doesn't know anything about this." Dean tells me and I looked at him

"We are not calling Cas." 

"Yeah, but Lexi...." He started to say

"We're not calling Cas!"

"So what then?" He asked me and I sighed.

* * *

_"Lovecraft tried to jimmy a damn dimensional door. Idjit."_ Bobby tells me over the phone

"So what happened?" I asked him

_"Well, nothing much. Except, we dug, and every guest invited to the hoedown, dead or disappeared inside a year." _

"Wow, um, so where are you off to now?" I asked

_"Have a chat with one of the guests."_

"Wait, didn't you just say that everyone there died?" I ask 

_"Yeah, everybody Lovecraft invited died. Seems the maid had a nine year old boy. He was there." _

"So, he'd be what, 83 years old now? Where is he?" I asked 

_"Same place he's been ever since the big night. Locked in a mental ward."_ He tells me and I hear fighting the the garage behind me

"I see, um... Well, keep me posted, huh?" I tell him

_"Okay, stay in touch. How's things going there? You got a lead on Lisa and Ben?" _

"Well, um, we're making a few inquiries. Slow going." I mentioned

_"How's Dean?"_

"About how you'd expect." I tell him and looked back at the garage

* * *

"Dean." I said walking into the garage as he takes a drink of whiskey

"Yeah?"

"Look. You - you're running on what, uh, whisky and - and coffee and whatever else you're taking." I point out to him

"Yeah, and?"

"And we're grasping at straws here, man." I tell him

"Look, I kill enough of these demons, eventually one of 'em's gonna tell me where Crowley is. So we good?"  
"Well look, you've been at it for a while, why don't you at least let me take over? You deserve a break." I said

"No thanks." He says and walked forward but I grabbed his arm

"Dean."

"Lexi, back off. Lisa and Ben, wherever they are, that is a hundred percent on me. And if they are hurt..." He says and paused, "I'll yell if I need you." He tells me and I walked outside and sighed closing my eyes.

"I know I'm gonna regret this." I said to myself and cleared my throat, "Cas, it's um..it's me. Um, so look, I don't know if you're in on this whole Ben and Lisa thing, but if you have any heart whatsoever, or if you some how care for me at all, bring 'em back to us. Please. I'm begging you. I am begging you, do you understand?" I asked then looked around but nothing, "I guess I have my answer I said and walked away.

**Cas POV...**

I stood there hiding from Alexis as she prayed to me, she prayed to me. I don't know if that means anything or not so I stayed hidden. It took everything will I had to not show myself to her, seeing her so broken it....it hurt me. I left and went back to the lab where Crowley was and he looked at me, "Sweetie. You look tense."

"You took Ben and Lisa." 

"Oh. That." He says and walked over to the exam table.

"I told you -"

"Not to touch Sam, Alexis and Dean. And I've respected that. I'm merely exploiting the obvious loophole. As long as I have the woman and boy, your fop-coiffed little heroes will be scouring the earth for them, therefore not you, and not me. Everybody wins." He told me

"You should've talked to me first."

"I'd rather ask forgiveness than permission." He says

"Where are they, Crowley?" I asked him and he makes a motion of zipping his lips and putting the key in his coat pocket, "You are not to harm them, do you understand me?"

"You know what? You're all maxed out on putting humans out of bounds. I'll do with them as I please. Want to stop me? Go find freaking Purgatory!" He said and I hear someone talking in my head, "Call on the bat-phone? Never call during business hours, do they?"

"I'll be back." I tell him and left only to arrive in a forest and I saw Nalthazar standing there

"Cas, Cas, Cas. So good of you to come."

"Balthazar. Why'd you summon me here?" I asked him

"Can I ask you a direct question?" He asked me

"Of course."

"Are you in figrante with the King of Hades?" He asked and I looked at him How could he know?

"Of course not." I lied and he laughed

"Always were such a terrible liar. So it's true. Alright then, why?"

"It's a means to an end. Balthazar, you understand that" I tell him 

"Oh, absolutely. But what's the end here exactly? You know, raid Purgatory, snatch up all the souls?" 

"Win the war." I mention

"And I can only assume that you'd be the vessel, correct? Suck up all those souls into yourself? All that power?"

"It's the only way." I said

"Or too much juice for you, in which case you explode, taking a substantial chunk of the planet along with you."

"That won't happen." I told him

"Sure, sure. Of course. Just - just tell me that it's entirely risk-free."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I need to know. Are you with me or not?" I asked him

"Ah. You know, you may be certifiable, but fine. In for a penny, in for a pound."

"How'd you hear about this anyway?" I asked

"Oh, your howler monkeys of course. See they're just a touch worked up about that kidnapping business, you know?" 

* * *

I appear where Dean was just in enough time to see a demon pinning him against a van choking him so I put my hand on the demons head and smited him then Dean looked at me, "I didn't ask for your help." He said catching his breath

"Well, regardless, you're welcome."

"Why are you here?" He asked me as he walked past.

"I had no idea Crowley would take Lisa and Ben."

"Yeah right." He says picking up the broken strap

"You don't believe me."

"I don't believe a word that's coming out of your mouth." He told me 

"I thought you said that we were like family. Well I think that too. Shouldn't trust run both ways?"

"Cas, I just can't..." He began to say

"Dean, I do everything that you ask. I always come when you call, and I am your friend. Still, despite your lack of faith in me, and now your threats, I just saved you, yet again. Has anyone but your closest kin ever done more for you?" I asked him and he looked at me, "All I ask is this one thing."

"Trust your plan to pop Purgatory?"

"I've earned that, Dean." I tell him and he scoffed, "I came to tell you that I will find Lisa and Ben, and I will bring them back. Stand behind me, the one time I ask."

"You're asking me to stand down?"

"Dean.." I began to say

"That's the same damn ransom note that Crowley handed me. You know that, right? Well no thanks. I'll find 'em myself. In fact, why don't you go back to Crowley and tell him that I said you can both kiss my ass." He said to me and walked away and I left.

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

I sighed and walked into the kitchen and poured myself a drink then took a sip, "Drinking your feelings, Lexi?" I heard someone ask and I turned to see Balthazar standing there,

"I thought that was your brother's bag."

"Stressful times." I tell him

"Well, we need to talk."

"Why?" I asked

"Because - I know I'm gonna live to regret this - but I'm officially on your team. You bastards."

"And we should believe you why?" I heard Dean ask as he walked in

"Would you believe I had a shred of decency?"

"No." I tell him

"Oh. That hurts. Okay, you're right. It's survival. You see, I asked Cas some questions and I disliked his answers. He seems awfully sure of himself for a man who wants to swallow a million nuclear reactors. I mean, these things can get a bit Chernobyl, you know? So, voilà. Consider me your double agent. Oh, and I took the liberty of searching for

your friends. Uh, took a while. Crowley's a clever one."

"You found them?" Dean asked him

"Well, the upside is yes, uh, the downside is no, I can't get them for you."

"Why not?" I asked

"Because Crowley's angel-proofed the whole bloody building. I guess he doesn't trust Cas. Seems that marriage is going swimmingly."

"Okay, well get us as close as you can." Dean told him

"Sure. But then you're on your own." Balthazar said and teleports us outside a building, "Alright, boys. This is where I get off. God be with you and what have you." He says and leaves then we move forward. A demon exits the building and Dean stabs him in the chest with Ruby's knife then pushes the body over the gate to me and I leave the body on the ground then enter the building. I'm carrying a shotgun while Dean is carrying Ruby's knife and a duffel bag containing other weapons. 

"Alright, be careful." Dean tells me and we split up. Dean walks down some stairs while I go around a corner, shotgun aimed. I hear a noise and turned around. seeing nothing then faced forward again but a demon jumps down and knocks me unconscious.

* * *

**Dean POV...**

I start to fight the demon that was outside the door and killed him followed by the other ones that came out then kicked one through the door and struggled with the other until I killed him and kicked him over the banister in the room I saw Lisa and Ben in. I pulled the knife from the demon and went over to them, "Oh, Dean. Thank God." Lisa says to me as I cut the rope around her hands

"Still gotta get you out of here." I said and cut Ben's hands free, "Okay. Okay. Alright, Ben, c'mon, let's go. Let's go." I tell him when suddenly Lisa grabs him and my knife holding it to his neck

"Brat's not going anywhere. And neither am I." She said and her eyes go black and I feel my heart sink, "Crowley thought you might come, so he had me jump this hot little piece of ass for insurance. Can't go losing our leverage now, can we?" He asked and I moved forward, "Ah. Another step. Free appendectomy." She says and I stopped, "You know she's awake in here, your mom. I can hear her thinking." She tells Ben

"Don't listen to her, Ben." I tell him and he looked at me

"What? I was just gonna him that you're his real daddy." She tells me and I looked at her as she laughed

"Just kidding. Who knows who your real dad is, kid? Your mom's a slut."

"You shut your mouth." I warned her

"Oh what, you're her white knight now? She wishes she never met you, Dean. You're the worst mistake she ever made. Second worst, after keeping you." She says to Ben

"It's not your mom, Ben. She's lying."

"Says the C-minus lay with 10 miles of daddy issues. Whatever gets you through the night, Tiny Tim." She said and I moved forward again, "Uh uh. Back off, cowboy. You know she's begging me to kill you. She says you hold her back. Never had a lick of fun since you were born." She tells Ben and I take a flask of holy water out without her knowing.

"Ben, look at me. Look at me. You're gonna be just fine." I tell him as he looked at me then I throw the holy water at her face and she screams and lets go of Ben, "Go!" I tell him and he runs past me as the demon goes for me with the knife but I pushed her against the wall and she drops the knife, I kicked it away, "Ben, knife!" I tell him and he picked it up.

"What's the matter, Dean? Hit me! Oh, you don't wanna hurt poor Lisa." She says and laughed

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus.." I started to chant then she punched me in the face

"Shut your mouth."

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, " I continued and she struggled to breath, "ergo draco maledicte," She grabbed me by the throat, "Ecclesiam.."

"Stop it." She says

"Tuam.."

"I'm warning you." She tells me

"You can go to hell, you black-eyed bitch." I said and she grabs a straight razor from a table then lets me go and steps away as I catch my breath

"You sure about that?" She asked me then stabbed herself

"Mom!" Ben yelled and the demon laughed.

"Exorcise me now. She's just a dead meatsuit. Now what was it you wanted to say?" She asked me and I looked at Ben then back at her

"Securi tibi facias libertate," I continue to chant and she starts to bleed from the mouth, "servire te rogamus, audi nos." I finished and Lisa screams as the demon is expelled from her body then she falls to the ground.

"Mom!"

"Lisa!" Me and Ben yelled and rushed to her side, "Lisa. Here, put pressure on that, okay?" I tell her giving her a cloth and put her hand over it groaning in pain, "I know, honey, I know." I said and pulled out my phone dialing Lexi's number, "That's it, it's okay."

_"This is Lexi, leave a message."_

"Lexi where are you, dammit?!" I asked and hung up, "Alright, Ben, we gotta get her out of here, okay? Ben. Ben?" I asked him but he was frozen with fear, "Ben." I said again and slapped him, "Hey! Listen to me, I need you to pull it together, okay? You gotta be strong. Your mom needs you right now. Go open that duffel bag, grab the salt gun. I gotta carry your mom out so if anything comes at us, you shoot it." 

"But -"

"Go, now!" I tell him and Ben gets the gun as I pick Lisa up and she groans, "Okay. The knife. Get the knife." I said and we make our way out the room walking slow but quickly,

"Alright, Ben. Keep your elbow in, gun tight to your shoulder and watch for the kick," I and a demon came towards us, "Ben!" I yell and he shoots it then stands there, "Ben? Ben!"

"Dean -"

"Come on, pull it together, do you want your mom to die? Let's go." I said and we walk a little faster and he shoots a couple more then we hear pounding.

"Dean!" I hear Lexi yell from behind the door

"Lexi?"

"I'm in here!" She tells me and I gently put Lisa down and shot the lock off the door then Lexi comes out.

"Come on, we gotta get to a hospital. Ben, give the gun to her. Lexi, we need a ride." I said and Ben handed her the gun and we leave the building. Lexi went ahead of us and drove up in a car, I get Lisa in the back as Ben climbed up front, "Go, go, go, go." I tell her and she takes off, I look at the blood on my hand as Ben looked back at us, "She's fine, Ben. She's fine. She's gonna be just fine. Almost there." I reassured him and looked at Lisa, "Hey, hey. Stay with me. Lexi, you gotta go faster!" I said and she speeds up more, "You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be just fine." I tell Lisa as my heart raced.

* * *

Lisa is lying unconscious in her hospital bed hooked up to several breathing tubes and monitors. Me and Ben sit on either side of the bed and I looked at him, "Ben, I'm sorry." I say to him but he gets up and leaves, "Ben." I said and I see Cas standing there, "What do you want?" I asked him

"Dean, listen..."

"What do you want me to say? She'll be dead by midnight." I point out to him

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care. It's too little, too late." I tell him

"Okay. Well, regardless, I didn't come for you." 

"Meaning?" I asked him and he walks over to Lisa placing his hand on her forehead, healing her

"She's fine now. She'll wake soon. Dean, I said I'm sorry and I meant it." 

"Thank you. I wish this changed anything." I say to him

"I know. So do I. All else aside, I just wanted to fix what I could." He tells me and starts to walk away

"There's one more thing you could do for me." I say to him and he looked at me.

* * *

"Hi." I said to Lisa and Ben and they looked at me confused.

"Who're you?" Ben asked me

"I..I'm Dean. Uh, I'm the guy who hit you." 

"Oh." Lisa says and I looked at her

"I just, uh, I lost control for a minute, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm real happy you two are both okay. And uh, I'm just - I'm glad your life can get back to normal now."

"We're okay, so - so that's what's important, right?" Lisa asked looking at Ben

"Yeah. Anyway, uh, I'll leave you two alone. You take care of your mom." I said to Ben and walked away.

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

I sat in the car looking at the hospital when I hear a fluttering sound, "Alexis." I heard Cas say and I sighed closing my eyes but I didn't look at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him looking at the hospital still

"I just...I wanted to say, that I'm.."

"What? Sorry?" I asked and looked at him, "Sorry for what Cas? Lying to us? Betraying us? Causing Lisa and Ben to get hurt in the process?"

"I fixed them."

"So what? You think that's gonna make everything better?" I asked him and he looked at me, it took everything in me not to forgive him because I...I had to fight it.

"Alexis I didn't...out of all of you, the person I regret hurting the most is you." He tells me and I looked at him trying to fight the tears, Damn it why does he have to make this so hard?

"Well you did Cas, and now I don't even know what to do, or say for that matter." I said and looked back at the hospital seeing Dean walk towards the car and Cas dissappeared then Dean gets in, "Well?" I asked him

"Well nothing." 

"Dean, you know, you've pulled some shady crap before, but this has got to be the worst. Whitewashing their memories?" I asked and he looked at me

"If you or Sam ever mention Lisa and Ben to me again, I will break both your guys nose." He told me and I looked at him in shock

"Dean."

"I'm not kidding." He said and I looked at him seeing the tears in his eyes, so I nod shutting my mouth and he drives off. 


	35. Forbidden Love chapter 35

**Forbidden Love**

**Sam POV...**

I ran down the street as fast as I could away from the cops when I hear sirens around the corner. I ran to a door and tried to open it but it's locked then I kick a gate open and hid behind a wall as the police car passes. When it was gone, I walk quickly to a door labelled "Delivery Entrance Only" and walked in closing it behind me then entered the bar seeing a woman cleaning one of the tables, "Hey, we're closed." She tells me and I look around 

"Just uh, just give me a second." I said and went over to the window 

"Sorry pal, we - we open at noon."

"Look, you don't understand." I tell her and we hear the cop car passes again so I move away from the window.

"Okay, I - I think I understand just fine. Look I - I don't need this kind of hassle. So seriously, just get the hell out."

"Please. Please, just give me a minute to think, that's all. Then I'm out of your hair. One minute. Please." I begged while catching my breath and she sighed

"What's your name?"

"I don't know." I said

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't remember. I don't remember anything." I point out

* * *

Robin opens a drink and gives it to me, "Come on, you're dickin' with me. Nothing?" She asked me

"I'm telling you. Blank slate." I said and took a drink

"Well, you got a wallet? ID?"

"I wish I did." I tell her

"Okay, well what's the last thing you remember?"

"Um, I woke up on a park bench, cops shoving a flashlight in my face, trying to take me in." I mentioned

"So you ran."

"No, I, um, I knocked 'em out cold. Both of 'em. No, look, I - I didn't mean to. It just happened really fast, you know I - I think instinct or something, I guess." I tell her

"Some instinct."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, who even knows how to do something like that?" I asked

"We'll get you to the ER. The - the quacks will hash it out."

"No." I tell her

"Try "yeah". Look the-the bats have flown the belfry, you need to see a Doctor."

"No." I said and stood up, "I don't have time."

"Time for what?"

"Look, it's hard to explain, I just feel like I - I have to be somewhere. There's something I gotta stop." I tell her

"Oh, like a wedding? A train?"

"No, something important. Something like life or death, like -"

"Okay, hey, hey, hey. Just relax, you know, you - you can't poop it out, so just... It'll come to you." She says to me and I nod then noticed something on the bookshelf. I walked over and picked up a book 'The Haunter of the Dark by H.P. Lovecraft', "What is it?" She asked me and I showed her the title, "You a horror fan?"

"Yeah, um, I think so. I really think so. Something - something about this..." I started to say and a rush of memories hit me.

"Phillips ain't his last name. It's Lovecraft." I hear an old man say then a bunch of flashes hit me and the next thing I knew I was on the floor

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey. Seriously, we are taking you to a Doctor." Robin says helping me up 

"Have you got a computer?" I asked her and she looked at me confused.

"What?"

* * *

After searching I finally find the Nite Owl Hotel's website on Robin's laptop, "That's it. It exists. Look, two towns over." I tell her and turned the laptop so that she can see.

"What, you think you're staying in this dump?"

"Maybe." I said

"Oh, maybe you're a hooker." She tells me and I chuckled

"I guess I'll find out."

"Hmm." She says and I sighed

"Look, um, I don't know how to say, uh, thanks for everything."

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked me as I stood up

"I'll be fine."

"Says the headcase that just slumped over a minute ago. Look, is there any way I can convince you to go to a hospital?" She asked

"No. Apparently, I'm stubborn."

"Oh. So am I." She tells me and gets her jacket, "I'm driving."

"Look, that's really nice of you, but not necessary."

"Really? Okay, look, your eggs are scrambled." She pointed out

"But-"

"But nothing." She said cutting me off

"No, I mean I'm just some guy. I - I could be anybody. You gotta be nuts." I point out to her

"I've been called that. Look, if I let you go off alone, I won't be able to sleep at night. And, honestly, I'm dying to know how it all turns out."

* * *

"So, uh, where do we start?" She asked me as we walked outside the hotel 

"Uh, ground floor corner room, nearest to the fire escape. That's the one I'd pick, quickest getaway." I point out

"Any why do you know that?"

"I just do." I tell her

* * *

As we stand outside the door of room 107 I knock on it but here's no answer so I try yhr doorknob, "Hey, you got a credit card?" I asked her and she gets her card/

"Uh-Why, are we uh, checking in?"

"Sort of." I said and took the card and picked the lock with it then door opens then Robin takes her card back.

"Dude... Who are you?" She asked me

"Good question." I said and we enter the room. There are various pictures, newspaper articles and maps on the wall.

"This all yours?"

"I don't know. I guess." I tell her

"Well, I love what you've done with the place. It's very Beautiful Mind meets...Se7en. Sorry, I talk when I'm nervous." She says and paused, "Hey, well I guess we know your name. Nice to meet you, Jimmy Page." She mentioned and I saw her hold up more ID's, "And uh, Neil Peart, and Angus Young. Okay, listen no offense but I'm - I'm really starting to freak out."

"You and me both." I told her and noticed a newspaper article with the headline "SFU Professor Missing". The picture is of a lady that looked familiar and suddenly it hits me and I fall over as some memories flood in.

**Flashback...**

"Where is she?" Dean asked as we walked through the alleyway

"She said to meet her here. I'll try her again.; Bobby says and takes out his cellphone and dials when suddenly we hear Eleanor's phone ringing from nearby. It's on the ground next to a dumpster and hurry to it to find Eleanor sitting on he ground against the dumpster hurt. Bobby kneels in front of her while me, Lexi and Dean stand behind him, "El?" Bobby asked

"Hey. I guess I could've used your help after all."

"Just be still." Bobby tells her

"What happened?" I asked her 

"They took me. I got away." She says and opens her coat. Her shirt is soaked with blood by her stomach.

"Oh, Ellie. What have they done to you?" Bobby asked her

"Everything. The demon I could've handled, but when the angel stepped in, I -" She sighs and I feel Lexi tense up next to me, "I told him, Bobby. They have enough to crack Purgatory wide open."

"Tell me. I need to know." Bobby says

"They need virgin blood. That's a milk-run for them. And they need the blood of a Purgatory native, and well, they've got plenty of that now."

"Have they opened it yet?" Lexi asked her

"Tomorrow. The moon - an eclipse. I'm sorry, Bobby."

"No, it's okay. It's okay." Bobby reassured her

"I'm sorry, really sorr-"

"Tell us where they are." Bobby told her and she stops breathing, "El?" Bobby asked but nothing then he closed her eyes

"I'm sorry this had to happen." We hear Cas say from behind us and we turned around as bobby stood up, "Crowley got carried away."

"Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch!" Bobby yelled and tries to go after Cas but me and Dean restrain him and he steps back.

"You don't even see it, do you? How totally off the rails you are!" Lexi says to Cas

"Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen. So let me make this simple. Please, go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again."

"Well, good, 'cause I think you already know the answer." Dean tells him Cas shakes his head

"I wish it hadn't come to this. Well rest assured, when this is all over, I will save Sam, but only if you stand down."

"Save Sam from what?" Lexi asked him through gritted teeth and he disappears the reappears behind me and I feel him touch my head and the last thing I hear is Dean and Lexi say my name as I fall.

**Now...**

The memory-flash ends and I'm back in the hotel room, "Hey, hey. Are you okay?" Robin asked me

"Sam. My name is Sam." I tell her

* * *

In the bathroom, I lean over the basin and splash my face with water. "So, uh, what do you remember?" Robin asked me 

"Well. It might sound pretty strange if I said it aloud." I tell her and dried my face with a towel.

"Oh, it - it couldn't get any stranger." 

"Yeah. Don't be so sure." I said after I threw the tow down then sighed, "Look, I - I don't know, I mean it's all pretty spotty, you know? I just remember I was, I was with, uh - with two guys and a girl. One was a - like a male model type and the other was an older guy named, uh, Bobby and the girl she- she kind of looked like the first guy but different features like siblings or something." I said and picked up an address book and looked through it.

"Okay. W- What are you looking for?" 

"Here. Bobby Singer. That has to be it." I pointed out to her

"Is there a phone number?"

"No, just an address. Sioux Falls, South Dakota." I tell her

"South Dakota. Okay, uh, l-listen, Sam. Sam, right?" She asked me

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm really sorry, but this is - is where I gotta get off." She says and I nodded 

"Oh, no, of course. No problem."

"Okay. Well, how are you gonna get there?" She asked me and I see a set of car keys on the table and picked them up. 

"I guess I'll take my car."

* * *

We walk out of the hotel and I point to the familiar looking car, "That's mine."

"Are you sure?" She asked me

"Oh yeah."

"Look, Sam I don't feel right about you going off like this." She says to me

"Oh, look, don't worry. Y-you've done way to much for me already."

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is uh... I've got a bad feeling you know, with those IDs and that shady-ass hotel room. Whatever you're looking for, you might not like what you find."

"What other choice do I have?" I asked her and I hear a gun cock

"You could stick around here a little bit longer, I mean get your head straight, instead of going off, flying blind into..." She started to say then suddenly someone shoots at us and I knock Robin to the ground and the bullet hits the cars window, shattering it. "What the hell was that?"

"Stay down." I tell her and got up to look at the shooter. The shooter looks exactly like me.

"Sam! Sammy!" Robin yells

**Lexi POV...**

"Sammy? Come on, snap out of it." I tell him as Sam layed there unconscious on the bed while I watched him

* * *

Dean paces the room while I sit next to the bed and Bobby walked in, "Anything?" 

"I can't just sit here, Bobby. I've got to help him." Dean tells him

"Dean." I said

"You know, dreamscape his noggin. Something." Dean continued

"You know what Cas did. The dam inside your brother's head is gone, and all hell's spilling loose. We don't what's going on inside." 

"I don't care. We have got to do something!" Dean says

"And we will," I said looking at them then stood up and walked around Sam, "But right now we got sixteen hours 'til they pop Purgatory. We are down one man and can't afford to be down any more."

"Yeah, and how's that going, huh? We've got no line on Crowley. We got no line on Cas. Balthazar's MIA. I mean, all we've got is Sam, going through whatever the hell this is!" Dean yells but I just look at him

"You know," Bobby says and turns a glass over and pours a couple drinks, "This is exactly what Cas wants. For you two to fall to pieces. Just try to think of what Sam would want." He holds out one drink to Dean who pauses before taking it then Bobby holds the one up for me but I just looked at him

"Find Cas, Bobby. Find him now." I told him and went back over to sit next to Sam 

* * *

**Sam POV...**

I continue driving while Robin is in the passenger seat when a smell hits my nose, "Do you smell whisky?" I asked her

"Okay, Sam, would you focus?"

"Yeah. Sorry." I tell her

"Okay, so, who shot at us?"

"I - I didn't really get a good look." I lied

"Okay, we gotta go to the cops."

"No, look, if we can just get to my friends, they can help us. I know it." I point out

"Okay, you don't know if they're your friends, okay, you don't know anything about anything! Just turn around."

"No. Look, you're safer with me." I tell her

"How do you know that? You're scaring me." She says then suddenly I'm blinded by a bright light then I looked out of the windshield and slammed on the brakes and the tires screech, "What? No way." I said and got out of the car

"What was that?" Robin asked me getting out as well

"What do you mean? It's daylight." I mentioned

"Yeah." 

"It was night, and now it's day." I point out

"It was always day."

"No, no, no, no, no. No, it wasn't. It... What the hell is going on here?" I asked then I hear something in the woods next to the road.

"Okay, so I am all filled up on crazy for today. You know what, Sam? I'll - I'll see ya." She tells me and started to walk away

"Wait, wait. Wait. Hey, hey, hey." I called after and she stopped and turned around, "Get in the car." I tell her and gestured to the woods with my head. She looked at me the got in and I exhaled then opened the boot of the car, seeing all the weapons, "Wow." I prop the boot up with a shotgun and took out a pistol then cocked it, I put it back and instead takes another shotgun cocking it then closed the boot. I walk through the woods leaving Robin in the car with my shotgun aimed when I suddenly feel a gun to the back of my head and I freeze then turned around quickly seeing the man that looks like me standing there. He grabs my shotgun and hits me in the head with it then empties the shotgun of shells, "My God. Am I really that gawky?" He asked and he throws the shotgun on the ground, "Howdy."

"This is impossible." I said 

"Cold. Try again."

"I'm uh- I'm hallucinating." I mentioned

"Warmer. But see, normally, you're awake when you're tripping balls."

"I'm dreaming?" I asked him

"And someone just won a copy of the home game. We're inside your grapefruit, Sam. Son, you've been juiced."

"I-I don't remember anything." I said

"Well, your BFF Cas brought the Hell-wall tumbling down and you, pathetic infant that you are, shattered into pieces. Piece." He says pointing to me, "Piece," He points to himself.

"I - I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why would you? You're jello, pal. Unlike me." He tells me as we circle each other

"What are you?" I asked him

"I'm not handicapped. I'm not saddled with a soul. In fact, I used to skipper this meatboat for a while. It was smooth sailing. I was sharp, strong. That is, 'til they crammed your soul back in. Now look at you. Same misty-eyed milksop you always were. That's because souls are weak. They're a liability. Now, nothing personal, but run the numbers. Someone's got to take charge around here, before it's too late." He says and cocks his gun and I ran as he shoots after me, "Come out, come out, wherever you are." I hear him call after me and I hide behind a rock next to a tree near a stream. I duck down as I see him walk down the hill and I take my jacket off setting it down then quickly and quietly moved around so I could get behind him as he shoots at the jacket. I raised my gun and shot him in the back and he falls to the ground. I walk over to him still aiming my gun,

"You think I'm bad? Wait 'til you meet the other one." He tells me then dies, a bright light comes out of the body and goes into me. 

**Lexi POV...**

I still sat there watching Sam when suddenly he starts to convulse, "Sammy! Sam!" I yelled and put my hands on him and he layed still again.

**Sam POV...**

I walk back to the road, where Robin is standing next to the car, "I remember who I am. Everything I did this past year. And I remember you." I tell her and a memory flashed into my head 

_I was at the bar and had a run-in with a crossroads demon. The demon is holding a terrified Robin with a knife to her neck and I approach with a gun. _

_"Walk away or the girl dies." The demon tells me and I shoot Robin in the stomach and she dies. The demon looks at me in shock. _

_"There goes your leverage." I tell the demon and shoot him _

"Didn't I tell you to turn back, that you wouldn't like what you found?" Robin asked me

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I say to her

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be." She says and disappears

**Lexi POV...**

"Look what the cat dragged in." I hear Bobby say as me and Dean look to see him standing in the doorway with Balthazar and I stand up. 

"Well, at least you mudfish finally got the angel-proofing right. How's Sleeping Beauty? You didn't steal any kisses, I trust?" He asked indicating to Sam 

"What the hell took you so long?" Dean asked him walking over and I followed

"Honestly? I was having second thoughts."

"About?" I asked him

"About whether to help you. I was thinking maybe... Maybe I should rip out your sticky bits instead."

"And what did you decide?" Bobby asked

"Well..." He pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me, "Cas and Crowley are there. That's where the show gets started." He says and I open the paper and show Bobby then Dean. On it is an address in Bootback, Kansas.

"Alright, well give us a minute to pack up and then zap us there." I tell him

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't think so."

"Balthazar.." Dean says

"I'm betraying a friend here. A very powerful friend. We all are. So I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already. Good luck." He tells us and disappears.

"Freakin angels." I mumbled

* * *

**Cas POV...**

As I sit down in the lab my mind began to drift. I was hurting and betraying my friends, especially Alexis. It hurt me to see the look of pain and anger on her face when she looked at me. I have to do this though, I have to win this fight against Raphael, not just for Heaven but for earth as well. It was the only way I could keep her safe, keep them all safe. Suddenly Crowley walks in carrying a jar of blood breaking me out of my thoughts, "Your Purgatory power-shake, Monsieur." He says and hands it to me, "Half monster, half virgin."

"Thank you." I tell him and looked at the jar 

"You seem even more constipated than usual. Maybe get you some Colonblow?"

"I'm renegotiating our terms." I tell him

"Is that so? What terms do you propose?"

"You get nothing. Not one single soul." I said

"Can't help notice, seems a bit unfairly weighted." He says and I don't answer, "Castiel. You wouldn't dare. I brought you this deal."

"You think I'm handing all that power to the king of Hell? I'm neither stupid nor wicked."

"Unbelievable. Have you forgotten that you're the bottom in this relationship?" He asked me

"Here are your options. You either flee, or you die."

"We made a pact. Even I don't break contracts like this." He says 

"Flee, or die."

"Boy, just can't trust anyone these days." He says and disappears

* * *

**Sam POV...**

I walk into Bobby's house, the furniture is covered in white sheets, there are candles almost everywhere, but the room is mostly dark. A small amount of moonlight shines through the window as I enter the room with my gun. I approach the desk, where someone is sitting, their face hidden in the shadows, "Hey. Hey!"

"Oh. Hi, Sam." The person says but their voice is very weak

"So, which one are you?"

"Don't you know?" He asked me and stands up, his face is bruised, "I'm the one that remembers Hell."

**Lexi POV...**

Bobby is packing some things, including a flask of holy water and three angel killing swords, in a bag. He takes the bag and starts to walk out, "Time's up, you two." He tells us as we look at Sam

"Yeah, just a second." Dean tells him and I kneel down next to him

"Alright, this is where we're gonna be, Sam. You get your lazy ass out of bed and come and meet us." I said and put the paper with the address on it in Sam's hand, "Sammy, please." I begged then stood up as Dean set a gun down next to Sam then he put his hand on my shoulder and we leave.

**Sam POV**

"I wish you hadn't come, Sam." My look-a-like tells me

"I had to. I'm here, right? Out there in the real world, I'm at Bobby's, aren't I?" 

"How do you know?" He asked me

"This whole time, I've smelt nothing but Old Spice and whisky. Figured if I could get back here, back to my body, I could... I don't know, I could snap out of it somehow."

"But first you have to go through me." He says

"Why?"

"Humpty Dumpty has to put himself back together again, before he can wake up. And I'm the last piece." He tells me

"Which means," I start to say and lowered my gun then stepped closer, "I have to know what you know. What happened in the cage?" 

"Trust me, you don't wanna know it."

"You're right. But I still have to." I tell him

"Sam, you can't imagine. Stay here, go back, find that bartender, go find Jess, but don't do this. I know you. You're not strong enough." 

"We'll just have to see." I said and he scoffed

"Why is this so important to you?"

"You know me. You know why. I'm not leaving my brother and sister alone out there." I tell him and he slowly walks towards me. He picks up a knife and I defensively points my gun.

"I'm not gonna fight you." He says and holds out the knife, handle first, "But this is your last chance." He tells me and I sigh lowering my gun then took the knife, "Good luck. You're gonna need it." He said and I stab him in the stomach, he groans and falls to the ground then dies. A bright light comes from his body and I absorb him. 

* * *

**Cas POV...**

I sit there holding the jar of blood when Balthazar appears, "You rang, Cas?"

"Yeah. We have a problem. Dean and Alexis Winchester are on their way here." I tell him 

"Really? Oh. How'd he even know where we were?"

"Apparently we have a Judas in our midst." I said setting the jar down

"Ah. Holy hell. Who is it? I bet it's that bloody little Cherub, isn't it?"

"I don't know. But I - I need you to find out." I tell him

"Of course. Um, right away. Right away. Uh, but what do you want me to do about Dean and...Alexis?" He asked me and I turned away

"Nothing. I'll handle them myself."

"Castiel? Are you alright?" He asked me

"First Sam, Alexis and Dean, and now this. I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. My friends, they abandon me, plot against me. It's difficult to understand."

"Well you've - you've always got little old me." He says and I disappear only to reappear behind me and I stab him with an angel blade killing him

"Yes, I'll always have you." I tell him

"Cas..." He says but then the room lights up as he dies.

**Lexi POV...**

We pull up outside the building then get out of the car and Bobby looks through binoculars, "I count a dozen mooks, probably more."

"Demons?" Dean asked

"Angels."

"Well how the hell are we gonna take out that many angels?" I asked them

"We don't. We'll ninja our way in." Bobby says

"Awesome. Yeah, 'til they hear your knee squeak." Dean pointed out and I bit back a smile.

"Shut up."

"Oh, what, now you got thin skin?" Dean asked him

"No, shut up. You hear that?" Bobby asked and we listened, there is a loud, repetitive booming sound, almost like the footsteps of a giant and we turn around

"What the hell is that?" I asked and we see ripples in a puddle from the vibrations.

"T-Rex maybe?" Dean asked and the noise gets louder. 

"Holy mother of -" Bobby started to say and we look to see a large cloud of demon smoke approach

"Get in the car! Get in the car!" Dean yells pushing me to the car and I climb hurry into the back seat as they get in the front then the next thing I know the car gets flipped over. 

**Cas POV...**

I stand there looking at the paper with the incantation on it when I hear screaming coming from the hall and I look up to see Demon smoke cover the window. 

"Never underestimate the king of Hell, darling. I know a lot of swell tricks. Now, I think it's time to re-renegotiate our terms." Crowley tells me and I leave then reappear behind him putting my hand on his head as he faced me but nothing happens, "Sweaty hands, mate."

"I don't understand."

"You can palm me all you want. I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner." He says and gestures to the right of us where Raphael appears, in a female vessel

"Hello, Castiel."

"Raphael." I said

* * *

"Consorting with demons. I thought that was beneath you." I tell him

"Heard you were doing it. Sounded like fun."

"You know, Castiel y-you've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael. I-I've found him, her, to be really quite reasonable." Crowley says to me

"You fool. Raphael will deceive and destroy you at the speed of thought."

"Right, right, 'cause you're such a straight shooter. She, he, has offered me protection against all comers." He tells me

"In exchange for what?" I asked him

"The Purgatory blood."

"Castiel, you really think I would let you open that door? Take in that much power? If anyone is going to be the new God, it's me." Raphael says

"He's gonna bring the Apocalypse, and worse." I tell Crowley

"Hey, this is your doing, mate. I'm merely grabbing the best offer on the table. Now, you have two options. Flee, or die." He says mocking me and I picked up the jar then tossed it at him and left 

**Lexi POV...**

"Lexi? Lexi?!" I hear Dean say and I slowly opened my eyes, "Lexi?" 

"I'm ok....ish." I tell him and groaned in pain as I moved my body

"Bobby?" Dean asked and I saw Bobby stir awake, "Come on, we gotta go."

* * *

We enter the room seeing Crowley and I believe Raphael standing there facing the sigil on the wall while Crowley chanted and I pulled out the angel blade I had and and looked and Dean as he nodded and I threw the blade at Raphael who caught it then they both faced us, "Shit." I mumbled then Crowley throws me and Bobby down the stairs. Dean lands on a table before he is thrown to the ground 

"Bit busy, you three. Be with you in a moment." Crowley tells us, "Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!" Crowley finished but nothing happened, "Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong."

"You said it perfectly. All you needed was this." I hear Cas say and I turned to face him as he puts and empty jar down as we get up 

"I see." Crowley said and walked to the wall that had the sigil on it putting his finger in it , "And we've been working with..." he tastes it, Gross, "Dog blood. Naturally."

"Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood." Raphael tells him

"You- Game's over. His jar's empty. So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet." Crowley said and Cas closes his eyes. A bright light comes from him. It fills the room and we shield our eyes

"You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls." Cas mentions and I looked at Dean worried

"Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley." He said and leaves 

"Now, what's the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?" Cas asked him

"Castiel, please. You let the demon go, but not your own brother?"

"The demon I have plans for. You on the other hand..." Cas snaps his fingers and Raphael explodes. The angel killing sword Raphael had been holding falls to the ground, "So, you see, I saved you." Cas tells us

"Sure thing, Cas. Thank you." Dean tells him

"You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along."

"Okay, Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay?" I begged 

"What do you mean?" He asked

"You-You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong." I tell him

"Oh no, they belong with me."

"No, Cas, it's it-it's scrambling your brain." I say to him

"No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely."

"Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you... Please. I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben, and now we've lost Sam. Don't make us lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all." Dean begged him and I saw Cas look at me then back at him

"You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid." Cas says then suddenly Sam appears behind him picking up the angel blade, "You're not my family, Dean. I have no family." He said and Sam stabs Cas in the back but nothing happens and Cas pulls it out, "I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you." He tells us and I looked at him with pain and fear in my heart. 


	36. Forbidden Love chapter 36

**Forbidden Love**

"Well, all right then." Bobby says and knelt down on the ground in front of Cas and we looked at him, "Is this good, or you want the whole "forehead to the carpet" thing?" Bobby asked and I looked at Dean, "Guys?" He tells us then me, Sam and Dean hesitated then started to kneel down, even though it was hard to do with the pain in my ribs.

"Stop." Cas says and we straighten back up, "What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love, not respect, just fear."

"Cas..." Sam started to say

"Sam, you have nothing to say to me; you stabbed me in the back." Cas told him and looked at Bobby, "Get up."

"Cas, come on, this isn't you." I say to him and he looked at me, I'm not sure what I saw in his eyes but they weren't the eyes that used to look at me. I used to be able to see some small bit of humanity in them and now I see, nothing.

"The Castiel you knew is gone."

"So what, then? Kill us?" Dean asked him

"What a brave little ant you are. You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now. Besides...once you were my favorite pets before you turned and bit me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm God. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down." Cas says looking at us then turned to Sam who I noticed was looking to good, "Not doing so well, are you Sam?"

"I'm fine...I'm...fine."

"You said you would fix him - you promised!" Dean said to Cas

"If you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit."

"Cas, come on, this is nuts! You can turn this around, please!" I begged him

"I hope for your sake this is the last you see me." He said then disappeared and we all looked at each other then Sam's nose starts to bleed. 

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked him but Sam fell to the ground and cuts his hand on some broken glass. 

"Sam!" I yelled rushing over to him followed by Dean and I looked at Sam's hand then Dean.

* * *

"Come on. Come on, baby." Me and Bobby heard Dean grunt when we walked over to him laying down in the car with his feet on the roof.

"So you fixing her or primal screaming?" I asked him and he got out of the car then Bobby handed him a beer.

"Yeah. Thanks. Sam?" 

"He's still under but alive." I told him

"Oh, yeah? What about God part deux?" 

"I got all kinds of feelers out. So far, diddly." Bobby told him

"And what exactly are you looking for?" 

"Exactly. What? Miracles, mass visions, trench coat on a tortilla? I don't know what I'm looking for." Bobby says

"Ah, well, he'll surface." I said and took a drink of my beer

"So say we do suss out where New and Improved flew off to." Bobby said

"Yeah?"

"Hell we plan to do about it?" Bobby asked 

"Well, I don't know, Bobby. I got no more clue than you do." Dean told him 

"I don't even know what book to hit for this."

"Well, figure it out." Dean says and Bobby looked at him, "I'm sorry."

"This isn't in any book. If you stick your neck out, Cas steps on it." I pointed out

"So you know what I'm gonna do?" Dean asks

"What?" Bobby said 

"I'm gonna fix this car. Because that's what I can do. I can work on her till she's mint. And when Sam wakes up, no matter what shape he's in we glue him back together too. We owe him that." Dean tells us and I nod my head

"I'm with you." I said

"Me too." Bobby added

* * *

_"Sudden deaths of some 200 religious leaders are currently under investigation. The Vatican has yet to issue a statement. But some are already calling this an act of God."_ The new-caster announced on the tv as Sam and Bobby joined.

"We all saw him, no beard no robe. He was young and sexy. He had a raincoat." A woman they interviewed says and I looked at the others

* * *

_"Believed to be targeted hits high up in white supremacy organizations. The FBI now believes the Ku Klux Klan has been forced to disband."_ Me and Dean heard on the cars radio as I worked on the passenger window of the car while he worked on the driver side one.

"Can't argue with that one." I point out

"Same."

* * *

"Freak lightning strike on the heels of the fire that burned down the Center for Vibrational Enlightenment today. Said a spokesman, " This tragedy represents the largest loss in New Age motivational speaker history." 

"Motivational speakers?" Sam asked while they worked on the hood and I turned off the radio

"Yeah. I'm not sure new Cas gets irony any better than old Cas. Of course, old Cass wouldn't smite Madison Square Garden just to prove a point. He is off the deep end of the deep end. And there's no slowing down." Dean pointed out

"So what? Try to talk to him again?" Sam asked 

"Sam-" I began to say 

"All we can do is talk to the guy."

"He's not a guy, he's God. And he's pissed. And when God gets righteous, get out of the way. Haven't you read the Bible?" I asked him

"I guess."

"Cas is never coming back. He's lied to us, used us, cracked your gourd like it was nothing. No more. We've spent enough on him." I told them

"Okay." Sam says and I walked away heading back into the house then leaned against the counter putting my head down trying to hold back tears.

"Alexis." I heard Bobby say and I quickly wiped my eyes then turned to look at him

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" He asked and I put on a fake smile

"I'm fine. Just uh..came in for a drink."

"Alexis." He said and I sighed

"It's just, this Cas thing. He's letting this whole power thing go to his head and I have no idea what to do or how to stop him before he kills more people." 

"Is that all there is?"

"What else would there be?" I asked him

"Are you kidding me?" He asked and I shrugged, "You can't stand there and tell me that you want to stop him from killing more people because that's just part of it."

"What are you trying to say?" 

"What are you trying to hide?" He asked me and I looked at him

"I..I don't..."

"Alexis." Bobby says and I looked away trying to hide the tears again then looked at him

"I wanna save him because I...I just..."

"You just what?" Bobby asked

"Because I love him. Ok? I'm in love with him and have been for a while." I said putting my head down as Bobby walked over to me, "But I can't...do anything about it because he's an angel, or well God now but even if he was still an angel I couldn't tell him. I'm pretty sure it's against their rules for an angel to be with a human."

"Alexis.." Bobby started to say

"I can't save him Bobby, not from this and that...that is what kills me." I tell him and a tear falls just before he pulled me into a hug which I returned closing my eyes. 

* * *

"She's looking good. Considering." Bobby said to Dean as we looked at the car

"Considering? I should do this professionally."

"So, you seen Sam lately?" Bobby asked us 

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked and we looked at him 

"What? Well, spit it out." I tell him

"How is that kid even vertical? I mean, Cas broke his damn piñata."

"We know."

"I mean, I get how he came to help us, back at the lab. Adrenaline. Sure. But now?" Bobby asked as Dean tapped the antenna

"He says he's okay." I point out

"How?" 

"I don't know." I said

"I just pray to God it's true." Dean adds

"We need to come up with a new saying for that." Bobby says

"Seriously, though, Bobby. I mean, look at our lives. How many more hits can we take? So if Sam says he's good, good." 

"You two believe that?" He asked us

"Yeah." I said and he gave me a look, "No."

"Yeah me neither," Dean adds, "You wanna know why? Because we never catch a break. So why would we this time? But just...just this one thing, you know? But I'm not dumb. I'm not gonna get my hopes up just to get kicked in the Daddy pills again."

"Hey." Sam says walking into the garage 

"How you feeling sport?" Bobby asked him 

"Can't complain, heh."

"Great." I tell him, "What's the word?" 

"A publishing house literally exploded about an hour ago. The body count is getting up there. We gotta do something."

"What we gotta do is hunt the sumbitch. Unfortunately, I lost my God gun." Bobby mentioned 

"Is there some kind of heavenly weapon? I mean, maybe something out of that angel arsenal that Balthazar stole? There's gotta be something that can hurt him."

"He's God, Sam. There's nothing." Dean said and I thought about it

"But there might be someone." I mentioned and they all looked at me

* * *

I tossed the match into the bowl causing it to flash then Crowley appeared holding a drink and looked at the trap on the ground, "No. No, no! Come on."

"Don't act so surprised." I tell him

"My new boss is gonna kill me for even talking to you lot."

"Lucky we're not stabbing you, you piece of..." Dean began to say

"Wait, wait, wait. What new boss?" Sam asked him

"Castiel, you giraffe."

"Is your boss?" I asked him 

"Is everybody's boss. What do you think he'll do when he finds out we've been conspiring? You do wanna conspire, don't you?" 

"No. We want you to stand there and look pretty." Bobby told him

"Listening."

"We need a spell to bind Death." I tell him 

"Bind? Enslave Death? You having a laugh?" 

"Lucifer did it." Dean mentioned

"That's Lucifer."

"A spell is a spell." I point out

"You really believe you can handle that horsepower? You're delusional."

"Death is the only player left that has the kind of juice to take Cas." Dean says

"They'll both mash us like peas. Why help on a suicide mission?"

"Look you want Cas running the universe?" Bobby asked him

* * *

"It's from Crowley." Bobby told us walking into the study with a piece of paper handing it to me and I looked at it

"Who feels like hog-tying Death tonight?" I asked them 

"Old age is overrated anyhow." Bobby says and I chuckled

* * *

"We got most of this stuff, but we have to make a run for a few things." Bobby points out

"Like?" I asked him 

"Like an act of God crystallized forever."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked 

"Thinking actual crystal. See, lightning strikes sand at the right angle it crystallizes into the perfect shape of itself."

"Lightning. Act of God." Sam says

"Jenga. You got yourself a fulgurite. We're gonna need a biggie." 

"And let me guess. Rare." Dean mentioned

"I found the records of an auction. Winning bidder lives about nine hours from here." Bobby told us

"So, road trip. Who's bringing snacks?" I asked and they all looked at me, "I guess that would be me." I said standing up and grabbed a set of keys.

"Don't forget the.."

"Pie. I know." I said cutting Dean off, "Send me the list of what we need for this spell." I told Bobby and left.

* * *

We pull up to the mansion and Dean turned the lights off on the car then me, Sam and Bobby head over to the security box, "Hey." We heard someone say and I saw a guard standing there.

"Excuse me, got any Grey Poupon?" Dean asked walking up behind him then knocked the guard out

"Grey Poupon? Seriously?" Sam asked him 

"It's what popped in my head."

* * *

"Hey, guys." Dean told us when we walked into the room seeing a man and a woman tied to a couple chairs, "Uh, so this is Dr. and Mrs. Weiss."

"Hi." I said and gave Dean a look

"I found the God thingy."

"Well, let's light this candle." Bobby says setting the bag down and we set everything up then Sam brought over the god crystal smashing it up in the bowl and I took my knife then cut Dean's arm dripping his blood into the bowl.

"You're welcome." He tells me then I picked up the spell and started reciting the words on it. I couldn't explain it but an electrical surge went through my body as I continued to read and suddenly the room started to shake then it stopped.

"Um Hello? Death?" Dean asked 

"You're joking." We heard someone say and I saw Death standing there

"Sorry, Death. This isn't what it seems." Dean told him

"Seems like you bound me." 

"For good reason, okay? Just, uh, hear us out. Um Fried pickle chip? The best in the state." Dean said walking over to the bag he set up

"That easy to soothe me, you think? This is about Sam's hallucinations, I assume?" Death asked and we looked at Sam 

"What?" I asked looking back at Death 

"Sorry, Sam, one wall per customer. Now unbind me."

"We can't. Yet." Sam told him

"This isn't gonna end well."

"We need you to kill God." I said and Death looked at me

"Pardon?" 

"Kill God. You heard right, Your Honor." Bobby says

"What makes you think I can do that?" 

"You told me." Dean mentioned

"Why should I?" 

"Because we said so and we're the boss of you. I mean, respectfully." I said

"Amazing." I heard Cas say and we turned to face him

"Cas." I said and he looked at me then the others

"I didn't want to kill you. But now-" He began to say lifting up his hand 

"You can't kill us." Dean told him

"You've erased any nostalgia I had for you." 

"Death is our bitch. We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger." Dean pointed out

"Annoying little protozoa, aren't they?" Death asked Cas, "God? You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel is melting. You're going to explode."

"No, I'm not. When I've finished my work I'll repair myself."

"You think you can because you think you're simply under the weight of those souls. But that's not the worst problem. There are things much older than souls in purgatory and you gulped those in too." Death pointed out

"Irrelevant. I control them."

"For the moment." Death tells him

"Wait. Uh, what older things?" I asked 

"Long before God created angel or man, he made the first beasts. The Leviathans."

"Leviathans?" I asked and looked at the others 

"I personally found them entertaining but he was concerned they'd chomp the entire Petri dish. So he locked them away. Why do you think he created purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out. Now, Castiel has swallowed them. He's the one thin membrane between the Old Ones and your home."

"Enough." Cas says and I looked at him

"Stupid little soldier you are." 

"Why? Because I dared open a door that he shut? Where is he? I did a service taking his place." Cas told him move closer

"Service? Settling petty vendettas?" 

"No. I'm cleaning up one mess after another, selflessly." Cas says

"Quite the humanitarian."

"And how would you know? What are you really? A flyswatter?" Cas asked him 

"Destined to swat you, I think."

"Unless I take you first." Cas pointed out

"Really bought his own press, this one. Please, Cas I know God. And you, sir, are no God."

"All right, put yourjunk away, both of you." Dean said and they both looked at him, "Look, call him what you want, just kill him now."

"All right, fine." Death says raising his hand up to Cas but then Cas snapped his fingers and the binding fell from Death's wrists, "Thank you. Shall we kickbox now?" Death asked him but Cas just looked at him and Death walked away, "I had a tingle I'd be reaping someone very, very soon." He says sitting in the chair grabbing the bag of fried pickle chips then looked at the doctor and his wife, "Don't worry, not you." He reassured them then Cas disappeared, "Well, he was in a hurry."

* * *

"Um.." Dean began to say 

"Shut up, Dean. I'm not here to tie your shoes every time you trip. I warned you about those souls how long ago? Long enough to stop that fool. Here we are again, with your little planet on the edge of immolation." Death said and stood up

"Well, I'm sorry, all right? I've been trying to save this planet. So maybe you should find somebody better to tip off." 

"Maybe I should spend my effort on a better planet. Well, it's been amusing." Death says and started to walk away

"Wait, hold on. Hold on. Just give us something. You have to care about what happens to us." I said to him and he faced me 

"You know, I really don't. But I do find that little angel arrogant."

"Great, let's go with that." Dean says

"Your only hope is to have him return it all to purgatory. Quickly."

"We need a door." Sam pointed out

"You have everything you need at that lab. Get him to return there and compel him to give up the power."

"Compel?" Dean asked 

"Figure it out."

"But that door only opens in the eclipse. And that's over." I mentioned

"I'll make another. Three fifty-nine, Sunday morning just before dawn. Be punctual. Don't thank me. Clean up your mess. Try to bind me again you'll die before you start." Death said looking at me and I swallowed hard as he walked away, "Nice pickle chips, by the way."

* * *

"You want some coffee with that?" I asked Dean as me and Sam walked into the kitchen seeing Dean with his laptop in front of him on the table.

"Oh, it's 6 p.m. somewhere."

"We gotta hit the road. How are we supposed to get Cass to that lab by friggin' 3:59 a.m?" Sam says 

"We don't."

"What do you mean?" I asked Dean

"We can't bring the horse to water and we can't make it drink. Why fool ourselves?"

"Dean, look. I know you think that Cas is gone." Sam says

"That's because he is."

"He's not. He's in there somewhere, Dean. I know it." I told him

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't." I said and he looked back at his computer 

"Look I was pretty far gone sometimes myself you never gave up on me." Sam mentioned

"Yeah and it turns out that you're about the same open book as you've always been." I said and he looked at me, "Hallucinations? Really? We gotta find out from Death?" I asked him

"What was I supposed to do?" 

"How about not lie? How about tell us that you've got crazy crap climbing those walls?" Dean asked

"Why? You can't help. You both got a lot of pretty severe crap swinging your way lately, I thought.." Sam says and I sighed, "What, I thought why burst the one good bubble you had left? It's under control."

"What? What's under control?" I asked him 

"I know what's real, what's not."

"Sam..." Dean says

"Look, we can debate this once we deal with Cas." 

"Know how I'm gonna deal? I'm gonna stuff my pie hole, I'm gonna drink. And I'm gonna watch some Asian cartoon porn and act like the world is about to explode because it is." Dean said and I rolled my eyes, "Hey. You gotta be kidding me." 

"What?"

"Massacre at the campaign office of an incumbent senator by a trenchcoated man," Dean told us and I walked over to the computer, "There's security footage." Dean said and pulled up the feed of Cas standing there talking to one of the people then he turned and faced the camera and it froze then cut out, "Well, I think reaching Cass is, uh, out of the cards." Dean pointed out and I walked away heading outside.

"Cas, it's me. Look maybe this is pointless. I don't know if any part of you even cares but, um, I still think you're one of us deep down. I mean you're way, way, way off the reservation but, we still have till dawn to stop this. Let us help. Please. I can't...I can't lose you. I..." I prayed then stopped and looked around but no Cas. I sighed then walked back inside hearing the noises on Dean's computer and he held up a drink, "Only if you turn that off." I said indicating to the laptop. He shut it and I walked over sitting down then Sam walked into the room.

"Anything?" He asked me and I just shook my head.

"Alexis?" I heard someone say and I turned in my seat to see Cas standing there leaning on the wall

"Cas." I said

"I heard your call. I need help."

* * *

"We need the right blood. There's a small jar. End of the hall, supply closet." Cas says to Sam who headed out to go get it as me, Dean and Bobby get everything set up.

"Alexis." Cas says and I went over to him

"What, you need something else?" 

"No. I feel regret. About you and what I did to Sam." He tells me

"Yeah, well, you should."

"If there was time, if I was strong enough, I'd fix him now. I just wanted to make amends before I die." He said taking hold of my hand and I looked at him.

"Okay."

"Is it working?" He asked me 

"Does it make you feel better?" 

"No. You?" He asked 

"Not a bit." I tell him and he looked down. I put my hand on his face and he looked at me, "But it's a start." 

"Alexis.."

"Stop" I said cutting him off, "We are going to get through this and when we do then you can make it up to me, and the others." I tell him and he nodded. I stood back up and walked over to Bobby.

"Sure you wanna do this?" Bobby asked me and I looked at Cas then back at him

"I have to." I said and he handed me the spell

* * *

"Hang in there. Just a couple of minutes." Bobby tells Cas and walked over to me and Dean, "Where's Sam? It's go time." Bobby mentioned and Dean walked out of the room.

* * *

"That's good enough." Bobby tells Dean as he drew the sigil on the wall with the blood then helped Cas up, "Okay. Step right up, Cass." He says and stood Cas in front of the wall, "Alexis." 

"Ianua magna purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis," I started chanting then Cas fell down but Dean helped in back up when suddenly I feel the same electricity shoot through me like it did when I bound death but I shook it off and kept reading, "Nostris retento sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse fideliter perhonorifice paramus aperire eam

"I'm sorry, Dean." I heard Cas tell him

"Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!" I finished and the wall broke open then light shot out from Cas going into it and I covered my eyes. Next thing I know Cas fell to the ground. "Cas?" I asked rushing over to him and Bobby touched his hand to Cas's face 

"He's cold."

"Is he breathing?" Dean asked him and checked

"No."

"Maybe angels don't need to breathe." I mentioned feeling my heart ache and twist

"He's gone, Alexis." Bobby says and I fight back tears

"Damn it. Cas, you child. Why didn't you listen to me?" Dean asks after they stood up but I stayed down by Cas. Just then I see his face go back to normal then he opened his eyes.

"Cas?" I asked and he looked around then at me 

"Hey. Hey." Dean said and they helped him sit up 

"That was unpleasant." Cas pointed out and I gave a small chuckle

"Let's get him up." Bobby says and they stand him up as I stood

"I'm alive."

"Looks like." I told him and he looked at me

"I'm astonished. Thank you. All three of you." 

"We were mostly just trying to save the world." Bobby told him

"I'm ashamed. I really overreached."

"You think?" Dean said

"I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you." Cas tells us then looked at me.

"Well, one thing at a time, come on. Let's get you out of here." I told him and we started to walk but he stopped me and Dean

"I mean it, you two."

"Okay. All right. Let's go find Sam." Dean told him and we turned but then Cas pushed us away.

"You need to run now!" Cas yelled and I looked at him seeing he was in pain.

"Cas?" I asked moving to him but Bobby pulled me back.

"I can't hold them back."

"Hold who back?" Dean asked him

"They held on inside me. They're so strong." 

"Who the hell?" I started to ask 

"Leviathan!" Cas says and my heart drops, "I can't fight them! Run!" 

"Go get Sam Lexi. Go get Sam." Dean tells me pushing me towards the door.

"Too late." I heard Cas say and I faced him, but it didn't look like him

"Cas?" Dean asked and Cas grabbed him 

"Cas is, umm. He's gone. He's dead. We run the show now." Cas told him and threw Dean across the room making him crash into the table then did the same to Bobby. Before I knew it Cas grabbed me and I got thrown into a cabinet next to Bobby. I groaned and rolled over to look at Cas as black lines went up his face, "Now, this is going to be so much fun." He says and laughed.


	37. Forbidden Love chapter 37

**Forbidden Love**

**A/N: Holy mother of...I am so sorry it took so long to update. I got WAY to distracted with life. Please forgive me and I'll try to do better.**

I kept looking at Cas as the black lines were still going up his face then I stole a glance at Bobby who was still knocked out, "Bobby?" I asked as Cas walked around 

"How many of you ass-clowns are in there? Hundred? More?" Dean asked him and I looked at Cas as Bobby woke up, "Your vessel is gonna explode, ain't it? Wouldn't do anything too strenuous. In fact, I'd call it a day, head on home, huh?" 

"We'll be back for you." Cas told him as his whole body started to ooze and he slowly walked out the door.

"Well, this is a new one." Bobby pointed out

"We need to find Sam." I said slowly getting up but winced as a sharp pain shot through my rib and I fell back down holding my side. 

"Lexi?" Dean asked then him and Bobby helped me up

"I'm fine lets go." I told them and we walked out of the room turning down the hall seeing Sam there looking like he was in a daze.

"Sam? Sam? You hearing me?" Dean asked snapping him out of it, "Look at me. Hey. All right, we gotta button this up. Come on. Let's get out of here." Dean told him and we left the building following Cas's trail leading into the public water system seeing him walking in it. Then he went under and we saw the water ripple as black liquid shoot out everywhere.

"Oh, hell." Bobby sighed

"Damn it." Dean says

"You said it. Those whatever-you-call-'ems." Bobby began 

"Leviathan." I told him

"Right. If they're in the pipes they got themselves a highway to anywhere."

"Awesome." Dean said and I see Cas's coat floating in the water so I picked it up holding the tears back  
"Okay. So he's gone." I pointed out and rolled it up

"Yup. Rest in peace. If that's in the cards." Bobby says

"Dumb son of a bitch." Dean said

"Well, he was friends with us, wasn't he? Can't get much dumber than that." Bobby pointed out and I closed my eyes, "Come on. Those things will be coming up for air soon." He tells us and we head back to the car.

* * *

"So ooze invasion. Any leads?" I heard Sam ask as me and Bobby walked into the living room

"I got all my feelers out. Whatever they're up to it ain't about going Mothra down Main Street. They'll turn up. They seemed eager to stretch their legs, you know?" Bobby says wrapping up Sam's hand and I sat half way on the desk grunting in pain.

"Lexi?" Dean asked me

"Bruised rib. Nothing that a crap ton of pain relievers won't help." 

"Yeah, well, now on to our other big problem. How are you doing? And do not say okay." Dean said to Sam 

"I'm not okay."

"You think?" I asked him 

"Hey, go a little easy." Bobby told us

"There's nothing easy about it, Bobby. We acted like he had things under control."

"I get it. I'm sorry. Look, I didn't exactly wanna crack up, you know?" Sam says 

"What the hell happened back there?" I asked him 

"Well, it's not just the flashbacks anymore."

"Well, then what?" Dean asked

"It's more like I'm seeing through the cracks."

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It means I'm having a difficult time figuring out what's real."

"Hallucinations?" Dean asked 

"For starters."

"For starters, if you're tripping hell's bells, why would you hide that?" I asked him 

"I wasn't hiding it, Lexi. I was just not talking about it. You three had enough going on as it was. Look, I just figured try to hold on to the safety bar and ride it out, you know? But it's getting more specific."

"As in specifically what?" Dean asked 

* * *

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean asked him handing me a glass of whiskey after Sam told us everything 

"I told you."

"No, but seriously, how do you argue with that?" Dean asked

"I know. It's a problem."

"No, wait. I got it. Why would the devil holodeck you a new life? He could just kick your ass all over the cage." I point out

"Because, as he puts it: You can't torture someone who has nothing for you to take away." 

"Okay, fine. But this Malibu dream mansion that he makes for you to take away is this post-apocalyptic mess?" Dean asked him and we see Sam look towards the kitchen like he's looking at something, "Wait, are you seeing him right now?" Dean asked and Sam nodded 

"You know that he's not real, right?" I asked him 

"He says the same thing about you."

"I'm going back to work." Bobby tells us and walked out

* * *

"Well, at least he's not curled up under the sink." Bobby pointed out as we looked at sitting at Bobby's desk taking about his gun

"Yeah, no. He's just sitting there silently field-stripping his weapon." I point out and Dean walked over to Sam's coat, "What are you doing?" I asked him 

"Turning on his GPS in case he decides to fly the cuckoo's nest."

"And you two? How are you doing?" Bobby asked us 

"Seriously, Bobby, it ain't like he's hexed, you know. What if this is the crazy you can't fix?" Dean asked 

"Yeah, I'm worried too, but humor me for a second. How are you?" 

"Who cares? Don't you think our mailbox is full right now?" Dean asked him and Bobby gave him a look 

"I'm fine."

"Right. And weren't you pissed at him when he said the same thing a couple of hours before he spilled his marbles all over the floor?" Bobby asked him

"Yeah, well I'm not Sam, okay? I keep my marbles in a lead freaking box. I'm fine, really."

"Of course. Yeah. Just lost one of the best friends you ever had, your brother is in the bell jar and purgatory's most wanted are surfing the sewer lines but, yeah, yeah, I get it, right. You're, uh You're fine." Bobby pointed out

"Good."

"Of course, if at any time you wanna decide that's utter horse crap I'll be where I always am, right here." Bobby told him and then looked at me, "Same goes for you." He tells me and I gave a small smile then looked down at the book I was reading.

"Well, you wanna do couples' yoga or get back to hunting the big bads?" Dean asked him

"Shut up. Idjit."

* * *

"Hey, there, Gunga Din. Buck up." Bobby tells Dean after he walked in from doing a food run.

"We got some bad news for a change. Stockville, North Kansas. Most of a school swim team got mangled to death in their locker room." Sam says

"Cop talk on the wire is kind of garbled. Saying it looks like some kind of wild animal attack. They're saying whatever attacked them is about the size of a linebacker." I add

"It's a lead, Dean." Sam mentioned

"If you thing you're going out on a hunt-" 

"No, I know. I'm not. But you are. Look, Bobby is running the hub, I'm 5150'd, and Lexi needs to heal which leaves you to follow this thing up." Sam told him

"Sam you're in the middle of a psychotic break."

"It's a couple hours' drive and it could be a Leviathan thing." Sam said

"No, if you think I'm leaving you here alone-" 

"Hey, what are me and Bobby? Chopped brains on toast? We can keep an eye on him. Go. Work off some of these nerves on something useful." I told Dean

"Fine."

* * *

"I said, shut up!" Me and Bobby heard Sam yell as we walked into the kitchen

"Hey, Sam. You, uh? You having a little bag lady moment?" Bobby asked him 

"Sorry." Sam says and Bobby walked over to the fridge grabbing 3 beers then handed one to me then Sam, "Thanks. You know, after everything all these years, all that we've been through.."

"You beat the devil before, Sam." I mentioned to him

"It's kind of different, heh."

"Not really. You'll get a handle on this too. You will. You're not in hell anymore. You're here, with us." Bobby told him and I saw a worried look on Sam's face, "You hear me, Sam?" 

"Yeah, I hear you, Bobby." Sam said and one of Bobby's phones rang

"Oh. Uh, that's my local. Hello." He answered and there was a pause, "Come again?" He asked, "Who is this?" He asked and paused, "Jody?" He asks and I looked at Sam then back at Bobby, "Gotcha." He said then hung up, "Well, either Sheriff Mills is having an Obamacare-insured opium dream or something is eating folks down at Sioux Falls General

Hospital. Look, I don't wanna bruise your ego or anything, but.." 

"No, no, no. It's okay. Go, go, go. I'll watch the phones." Sam tells him

"I'll stay too," I said and looked at Sam, "No offence Sam but I'm not ready to leave you alone just yet."

"Lexi.." He started to say

"I'm staying, deal with it." I said and he sighed, "Call if you need back up." I told Bobby and he left.

* * *

"Hey, Sam I think..." I started to say as I walked into the kitchen but Sam wasn't there, "Sam?" I asked looking around the house, "Sam?!" I yelled but got no answer, "Damn it." I sighed then heard the door open and I saw Dean walk in.

"Sam?" He asked then saw me, "Hey where's Sam?"

"I don't know, I came up from the basement and looked everywhere."

"You were suppose to be watching him Lexi!" Dean yelled

"Well excuse me for trying to give him some space. So how about instead of biting my head off we track him?" I said and he sighed then pulled out his phone.

* * *

Me and Dean get out of the car at an old warehouse when we hear a gunshot go off then headed inside, "Sam? Sam!" Dean says as we see Sam standing there aiming his gun around

"Sam, what are you doing?" I asked him and Sam points his gun at Dean who holds up his hands. 

"Whoa, whoa!"

"I was with you, Dean!" Sam yelled

"Okay. Well, here I am." 

"No. No, I don't, I..." Sam started to say and looked away then back at Dean, "I can't know that for sure. You understand me?"

"Okay, now we're gonna have to start small." I point out

"I don't remember driving here." Sam said then paused looking away then fired his gun at the wall away from us

"Whoa, whoa! Sam! This discussion does not require a weapons discharge!" Dean tells him. Sam is breaths heavily then lowers his weapon. 

"Sam listen to me. Look at us." I tell him moving closer to him and Dean followed

"Come on. You don't know what's real? Look, I've been to Hell too. Okay, I know a thing or two about torture. Enough to know that it feels different. Than the pain of this – this regular, stupid, crappy this.."

"No, no. How can you know that for sure?" Sam asked

"Let me see your hand." I told him and reached out my hand then Sam reached out his right one, "No, no. The – the gimp hand! Let me see it." I tell him and Sam looked away but I grabbed his hand, "Hey. This is real. Not a year ago, not in Hell, now. Dean and I were with you when you cut it, I sewed it up! Look!" I said and squeezed Sam's bandaged hand. Sam began to raise the hand with the gun but Dean grabbed it, "This is different. Right? Then the crap that's tearing at your walnut? I'm different. Dean's different. Right?" I asked Sam and he takes his hands away but Dean keeps Sam's gun. 

"Yeah, I think so." Sam says then looked away from us.

"Sam? Sam." Dean said and Sam pushes his right thumb against his wound, which bleeds through the bandage, Hey. Me and Lexi are your flesh-and-blood, okay? We're the only ones who can legitimately kick your ass in real time. You got away. We got you out, Sammy." Dean told him and Sam continues to push his thumb hard against his wound,

"Believe in that! Believe us, okay? You gotta believe us. You gotta make it stone number one and build on it. You understand?" Dean asked him and Sam nods. 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Sam nods again then his phone rings, "Bobby, hey." He said and there was a pause, "Leviathan here?" He asked then paused and hung up, "Bobby's got a live one."

"Okay, well let's go." Dean said and we left

* * *

"Look, when we get back to Bobby's–" Dean began to say as we drove to Bobby's

"It's okay, Dean, I'm good. No white rabbits. I'm not seeing anything."

"Okay. Baby steps." I said putting my hand on Sam's shoulder giving it a light squeeze then we pulled up to Bobby's seeing smoke

"Oh no." Dean said and pulls up then we get out.

* * *

Dean and I walk out of the remains of the house as Sam walks over to us, "Any sign of him?" Sam asked and Dean holds up a blackened journal and tosses it behind him. 

"That place was torched. Somebody knew what they were doing." I pointed out as we walk to the workshop

"You think Bobby was back there?" Sam asked

"I don't know." Dean said and holds up a hand to indicate that Sam search for Bobby to their right. 

"Bobby!" Sam yelled and I head to the left

"Bobby!" I yelled looking around then see someone standing behind Sam, "Crap." I whispered moving back to the workshop and grabbed a shot gun running into Dean.

"What's going on?" 

"One of them is here." I told him and he grabbed a shot gun too then we headed back to Sam

"Winchester. Congratulations. Apparently you three are competent enough to warrant annihilating. I'd take it as a compliment." The man said and I cocked my shot gun shooting him in the head before he could look at me but he straightens up, looks at the black ooze on his hand, then his face transforms.

"Oh that's not normal." I said then he knocked the gun away from me, grabbed my throat and threw me into a car making me go through the windows onto the other side knocking me out.

**Dean POV...**

"Lexi!" I yelled then went to shoot the leviathan but he knocks away my gun, then grabs me by the throat as well and throws me against a car, I feel a bone in my leg snap as I land on the ground and groaned is pain. Sam runs up and punches the guy in the face as I grabbed the lift control

"Dean, now!" Sam yelled and I push the button dropping the car as the guy hits Sam across the face with a metal bar then the car falls on the guy. I see Sam on the ground and slowly make my way over to him

"Sam." I said grabbing a hold of Sam's shirt and shook him a little, "Sammy? Hey, come on now. Come on, I'm the one with the broken leg, you got to carry me. Sam!" I yelled and heard groaning from the other side of the car, "Lexi!" I yelled but I couldn't move to get over to her, "Lexi!" I yelled but no answer so I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

* * *

**Lexi POV...**

"Female, early 30's, head trauma." I heard someone say as my eyes slowly opened

"Sam? Dean?" I barely got out

"Ma'am, can you tell me your name?"

"Lex...Lex..Lexi." I slowly got out

"Try to focus on us okay?"

"My...my broth...brothers?" I asked but my eyes wanted to close

"Their in the other ambulance. We're taking you to Souix Falls General."

"Sou..No, no we...we can't go there." I tell him

"I'm sorry Ma'am but we don't have a choice. You and your brothers need help now."

"But.." I started to say as my eyes began to close and I saw someone else in the ambulance, "Cas?" I asked then passed back out.


End file.
